The Stolen Life of Severus Snape
by R.H. Gardner
Summary: The story not told about Severus Snape in which he finds love and redemption.  Please visit my website for illustrations and a discussion of the music.  My website is snapelovers. Start with www end with com.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stolen Life of Severus Snape**

**Introductions**

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
>As if they thought of rain<br>I hate to look into those eyes  
>And see an ounce of pain<br>Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
>Where as a child I'd hide<br>And pray for the thunder  
>And the rain<br>To quietly pass me by_

Professor Sylvie Turner kept pace with Professor McGonagall through the halls of Hogwarts. Professor Turner, the newest member of the Hogwarts staff, was having a tour of the school.

'I'm here,' she thought to herself. 'This is my big life changer. As my mother would say, 'This is when you grow up and do something." Sylvie had thought her life was just fine, until recently. Maybe it was turning 30 that had altered her perception.

After she finished high school, Sylvie, much to the devastation of her parents, had not continued her studies at an institute of higher learning but had concentrated on having a good time. Her life consisted of going to work (as a dance instructor, gasp) and then socializing with her friends which usually involved drinking and dancing at clubs. Lately it had all become repetitious and the fun was feeling forced. The only thing she really enjoyed now was studying with Nona (which her parents did not know about).

When the letter from Hogwarts had come offering her a position as a teacher's aide, Sylvie had taken it, seeing it as an opportunity to get out of the rut she was stuck in. She knew that her mother had gotten her the position, that the position probably hadn't existed until her mother had pulled some strings with the headmaster. Her mother won this battle in the war of whose world was Sylvie going to inhabit. But she hadn't won the entire war. Sylvie still played soccer, her father's game, rather than Quidditch, although in high school she had played both. The only thing she had that was entirely her own was dancing. As she tried to explain to her best friend before she left, she saw it as a chance to become her own person, not someone trying to please both her parents.

"I don't understand you, Sylvie. Why do you have to go to England to change your life? You can do that here in Toronto. You can get a job at your mom's school or your dad's if you want to teach. If you want to get married and have a family, you can do that here too. God knows you've met plenty of guys to fall in love with if you'd just give them half a chance."

"That's just it Suz. I can't teach at either of my parents' schools because I'll break the other's heart. And I have met plenty of guys, nice guys, fun guys, sexy guys, rich guys but none of them has felt right. I think I have a destiny elsewhere and I haven't been able to fall in love because I haven't met him yet."

"Him,' Suzy snorted.

"Yes, him. The love of my life. My soul mate. My life partner."

"And maybe you haven't met him because you've set impossible standards that no one can hope to come close to. Maybe you haven't met him because your mother pushes you to get married so you find something in every one to reject them.

"Maybe. Maybe I need to change my 'ideal man'.

Sylvie sneezed, bringing her thoughts back to the present. 'My God, it's freezing in here', she thought to herself. 'No wonder everyone wears so many clothes. You'd think they would use magic to pump some heat into this mausoleum.' Although she came from Canada, land of ice and snow, Sylvie was used to modern buildings with high efficiency furnaces, not drafty castles. 'You're going to have to unpack your sweaters, no, jumpers they are called in England.' Her usually bold clothing would have to be packed, to re-emerge in warmer climes. Not that it mattered. 'My standards would have to drop to below freezing to find the love of my life here. So far, I don't think I've met anyone under 75.'

Professor McGonagall opened up yet another room. "This is the staff room." In the room, two men were conversing, one tall, thin, rather like a crow, the other, what Sylvie would call a pretty boy.

Sylvie stopped and gasped. "It's him", she murmured to herself. "Who is that man," she demanded of Professor McGonagall, grabbing onto her sleeve.

"Which man", she asked.

"The sexy one, of course."

"Oh, you mean Gilderoy Lockhart, the one who is looking at us now. He is admired by many ladies."

"Not him. The other one." Professor McGonagall searched the room for a third person she hadn't yet seen. But there was no one. The only other person she could see was… surely not!

"The one dressed in black!" Sylvie replied with a frustrated growl.

"Professor Snape?" Professor McGonagall was astonished.

"Professor Snape," Sylvie said quietly to herself with a slow, wide smile ….

…

Professor Severus Snape was not having a good day. Somehow, he became trapped in the staff room with Gilderoy Lockhart. The man would simply not stop talking about himself and how great he was. He may impress empty headed females but he certainly didn't impress Professor Snape. He had tuned Lockhart out and just stood there glaring at him, thinking about what supplies needed to be restocked in the potions class. Lockhart seemed impervious to Snape's glare and continued to prattle on like a runaway train. Snape was interrupted from his silent list making when he heard Professor's McGonagall say his name in a high, strangled voice.

He turned and beheld a creature that had stepped out of an erotic fairytale. She was short, but her self confidence as she floated towards him made her seem taller. Her hair was the first feature he noticed. It was long, a dark brown, almost black that shimmered around her head like exotic serpents, a modern Medusa. Her figure was lush, not the stick thin that some women tried so hard to maintain. Her legs were well defined, almost muscular and by God, a lot of leg was shown. She was wearing a short skirt that looked like it was strips of fabric sewn together, revealing, concealing flesh as she moved. Her lips, full, her nose, pixie and her eyes. They were the shape of Lily's eyes, but were a light blue with flecks of green that was emphasized by her dark lashes and pale skin. Black Irish some would call her.

Professor McGonagall interrupted his admiration. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet our newest staff member, Professor Sylvie Turner. She will be available to assist you with your classes. This is Professor Severus Snape who teaches Potions and Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor ."

Lockhart almost pushed Snape aside in his hurry to greet the newcomer. He swept her a low bow and kissed her hand. "At your service. I look forward to working closer with you. Not that I need any help but I'm sure that you will benefit from studying my technique. I'd be more than happy to take you under my wing, show you my expertise." As he spoke, he tried to put his arm around Sylvie.

"Oh, I think I've seen your "technique" too many times." Sylvie expertly avoided Lockhart's arm.

"Ah, so you are an American," Lockhart nodded to himself, putting his arm on the bookshelf instead, failing completely to make it look like that is what he intended all along.

"Actually, Professor Turner is Canadian," McGonagall corrected.

"From the colonies. Perhaps you have not heard of me, although I am told I have quite a fan club in the major Canadian cities."

"I'm from Toronto, the second largest city in Canada, which is not a colony but its own country or perhaps you haven't heard. But why would I have heard of you? Are you famous for something?"

Lockhart chuckled and shook his head. "Am I famous! The great things I have done are far too numerous for me to tell you at the moment. But, lucky for you, I have written about them and they've all become best sellers. Here's my latest 'Magical Me'." Lockhart holds the book next to his face and gives the same pose as the front cover. He then presents the book with great flourish to Sylvie.

"Here you are my dear. This will acquaint you with a few of my many adventures. Perhaps after dinner tonight, I could tell you about some of them and show you my awards. I am recipient of Order of Merlin, Third Class and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award." Lockhart gives an example of his famed smile.

Sylvie coughs into her hands, hiding a snort of laughter from Lockhart but not from the other two professors. "Well, that's quite impressive but I'm very tired and think I'll just retire after dinner with your book. Now you mentioned that you have written other books. Could I borrow those as well?" Sylvie gives him her best smile.

"Of course. Why don't I get them for you right now?" Lockhart almost falls over himself in his haste to please an attractive, admiring fan. "Wait here. I'll be back in a flash."

After Lockhart leaves the room, Sylvie comments, "Well I think the thing he's most proud of is that smile." This time it is Professor McGonagall who hides her laughter.

Snape politely asks, "So you are here to assist with all subjects. Do you have a specialty?"

"I'm afraid I'm a "jack of all trades", good at everything, best at nothing. But, now that I think about it, I have been told that I am best at one thing, but we would have to know each other much more intimately for me to tell you what that is." Sylvie looked at Snape from under her lashes, leaned forward and tugged his sleeve so that he had to lean down towards her. She whispered, "And I'm sure that we will get to know each other much more intimately." She leaned in and nipped his earlobe. Then she gave him that same smile that she had on her face when he first saw her.

Professor McGonagall grasped Sylvie by the arm, pulled her away from Professor Snape, speaking quickly, "Well we must be going, lots more of the school to see." She practically dragged Sylvie out the door.

Professor Snape's hand raised to where her lips had been. He couldn't believe it. She had bit his ear!

…

Professor McGonagall pushed Sylvie into an empty classroom and turned on her. "What do you think you are doing", she hissed.

"I'm just getting to know the staff."

"Don't play dumb with me missy. You know exactly what I am talking about. Why were you acting that way with Professor Snape."

"Why not? Oh, I see. He's married… engaged?" Professor McGonagall shook her head at both of these questions. "Is he gay?"

"That's not the point. We are here to provide an example for our students. You cannot act like a…" Sylvie raised her eyebrows, waiting for the next word, ready to explode. "…a teenager with another Professor."

Sylvie laughed. "A teenager! I don't think that was the word you were going to use Professor. Besides, I've never seen "teenagers" have that much sexual tension between them. Besides, it didn't seem that you objected that much when you thought I was attracted to Professor What's His Name." Sylvie had actually forgotten his name.

"Professor Lockhart and why aren't you attracted to him. In terms of physical features, he is much better looking than Professor Snape. Why him?"

"Professor Lockhart is what the populous would consider "a dreamboat". I dated someone like him once. I'm afraid that he could never love anyone more than himself. He is a legend in his own mind. He's superficial. I want depth. Now Professor Snape. He looks like someone who's depths I want to explore. There is something between us and I think it could be something great. I know that sounds totally insane. Why are you so protective of Professor Snape anyways. Tell me about him."

Professor McGonagall turned away, not sure how to answer her question. She spoke slowly. "Professor Snape is … not experienced with women as more than friends. Well, he doesn't really have close friends either. He is professional and very knowledgeable. And, more important, he is loyal to the school."

"Why is that important? What are you hiding about Professor Snape?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Professor McGonagall paused and turned back to Sylvie. "Surely you know some of our recent history. A dark wizard rose. He almost destroyed us. His followers were called "Death Eaters".

"OK. Let me see if I can figure out this puzzle. You speak with all the clarity of the Oracle at Delphi. Yes, I know of what you refer to. So, from what you are saying, I would guess that Professor Snape was a Death Eater. But he is not in prison. He's shaping the minds of witches and wizards who will someday lead our kind. So, my guess is that he pretended to be a Death Eater but was actually working for the other side."

"No, that's not exactly what happened. Yes, he was a Death Eater but he came to regret his actions and he provided valuable information to us. Professor Dumbledore has absolute confidence in him. That is why Professor Snape is here."

"Oh a bad boy. I love bad boys."

Professor McGonagall turned on her and gave her the look that had left many a student quivering. "He's not a child. Don't play with him just because it amuses you. He is a human being with feelings that I don't want to see get hurt."

Sylvie sighed. "Professor, both my parents are educators so I am immune to that look that I am sure has been featured in many nightmares. I am not a child either, nor am I so cruel as to play with another's feelings. I know I seem frivolous sometimes but I promise you, I will not corrupt your professor. I will take the time for us to get to know each other as friends first, before we become lovers." Professor McGonagall's head snapped up at that. Sylvie held up her hand in the stop position. "And if he does not choose for us to become lovers, then so be it. You can be assured that I will treat Professor Snape with the utmost respect and deference in front of the students without a hint of anything else. And when we are in private, that will be private."

"Any hint of impropriety will most likely result in your dismissal."

"Understood. Now show me the rest of the school and whether you are hiding any more sexy men." Sylvie laughed at Professor McGonagall's expression and they continued the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Step 1: Getting His Attention**

_I don't know  
>I don't know which side I'm on<br>I don't know my right from left  
>Or my right from wrong<br>Say I'm a fool  
>You say I'm not for you<br>But if I'm a fool for you  
>Oh, that's something<em>

Professor Snape scanned the dining hall the next morning but saw no sign of Professor Turner. She hadn't been at dinner last night either. He was both wanting to see her again to find some explanation of their meeting and dreading seeing her again for fear of what she might do next. Her actions seemed to indicate that she found him physically attractive which was something he couldn't understand. No other female had ever indicated any physical interest in him. Instead, many females seemed either terrified of or disgusted by him.

He found it more difficult than usual to fall asleep but when sleep did come, he'd rather be awake the whole night. The dream had started out very pleasant. He was in the potions lab working on notes for a new potion. Lily had come in and sat down beside him. It was as if the incident had never happened. She smiled at him, spoke kind words to him in her soft voice. She told him how much she had missed him and that she still cared for him. He leaned in to kiss her and that's when the dream changed. He was no longer in the potions lab but in his bedroom, on his bed and leaning towards her. Not Lily but the new professor. She was propped up against the pillows, wearing a slip of a thing that barely covered her chest. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. When their lips touched, her mouth grew larger and larger until, like a black widow spider, she bit off his head. He woke up with a scream on his lips and a bulge in his underwear.

He sat down by himself. Since the students were not there, they ate at the students' tables. Professor Dumbledore said that it enabled more conversation. Professor Snape was not in the mood for conversation. He pondered his dream as he ate. Their eyes may have the same shape and intensity of colour but no one could be more different from Lily than Professor Sylvie Turner. Where Lily was sweet and gentle, Professor Turner was forward and self-assured. Lily would never have worn the kind of outfit that woman had worn yesterday. He hoped that Professor Dumbledore would have a talk with her. Putting her in front of the male students dressed like that would be akin to showing lemmings the path to the sea. He could envision a stampede of hormone drenched males, buzzing around her madly as she merrily snapped off their heads.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Severus." Professor Turner gave him a smile as he unconsciously put a hand to his throat, making sure his head stayed attached. She was more conservatively dressed today with a longer, full skirt and boots. Even so, she still looked like the cause of naughty thoughts.

He looked up to find that he was no longer alone. Professor McGonagall sat to his left and she sat down in the empty seat to his right. Across from him were Professors Flitwick, Lockhart and Dumbledore.

He started to say, "I wasn't saving you a seat" but was interrupted rudely by Lockhart before he could get two words out.

"We missed you at dinner last night and you were gone when I came back with my books yesterday," Lockhart addressed Professor Turner.

"She had dinner with me," said Professor Flitwick. Snape swore that all conversation immediately stopped and all eyes turned incredulously towards Flitwick.

"That's right," confirmed Professor Turner. "Filius and I shared dinner last night in his room. We both have an interest in some of the more obscure charms and so had a lot to talk about. We also discovered that he went to school with my grandfather who attended Hogwarts because Toronto didn't have a school at the time. After that, I went straight to bed and slept right through the night."

Professor Lockhart jumped right in. "That's excellent. You and I can share dinner in my rooms tonight and have a wonderful discussion about my accomplishments."

"That sounds nice but I'd rather have dinner in the hall tonight since the students will be here. I think it's important for them to see me tonight and for me to see them. I am very interested in how everything works. The school I went to was just a day school. Everyone went home when the bell rang."

"You are quite right. It is very important that all professors attend dinner tonight." Professor Dumbledore frowned at Lockhart. He smiled at Sylvie. "I think that you will find the sorting ceremony interesting. I understand that your school did not divide its students into houses."

"No, we were much too small for that," replied Professor Turner.

Lockhart wouldn't give up. "Then perhaps the first class that you observe can be mine. I have some interesting lessons planned."

Professor Turner pulled a thin black box from her bag. "Professor Dumbledore gave me a schedule for the first month. That way I'll get a good idea of how every class is run and can be of more assistance. After the first month, I believe there will be a sign up sheet for when you want my help in the class, or help marking papers, things like that."

The box came apart and opened up like a book. "Isn't it cool," Professor Turner gushed. "It hasn't been released for sale yet but my brother knows someone so I got the prototype. It's called a Notebook. Everything is attached, the keyboard, the monitor, the CPU. The only thing missing is a printer. And it can run on battery. You can take it anywhere."

Her wide smile began to fade as she observed the blank looks around her.

"What does it do", asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's a computer." The expressions did not change. "Here, I'll show you." She began to press some buttons. "A computer is like a brain. It stores information and gives it to you when you need it. For example, I stored my first month's timetable in a word processing program. See." She showed the screen to everyone. "So, by looking at this, I can see that my first class is with Professor Binns. I don't have a class with you until the next day Professor Lockhart. Oh darn, I'm not with you until tomorrow as well. I was really looking forward to your class, Severus." Her quick speech slowed down with this last sentence until she was caressing each word and his name was something particularly delicious.

"Wouldn't a piece of paper be easier?" Snape said with disdain.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "But that's not the point. I can store a thousand pieces of paper on this computer. I can manipulate this schedule so that I only see Mondays."

"And why would you want to do that?"

Not able to think up an answer to that, she stared at him.

"This is a muggle thing, isn't it."

"A muggle thing? Oh, you mean non-magics made it. That's right." It soon became evident that a muggle thing was not worthy of consideration as all the professors turned away.

Lockhart tried once again to engage her in conversation. "You have the most extraordinary hair, Sylvie. I hope you don't mind if I call you Sylvie since I'm sure we will be close friends. You must call me Guilderoy. What kind of magic do you use to give it that shimmer?"

"Oh, I don't use any magic at all. Well, my hair is a bit magical because it reflects my mood. When I am very angry, it becomes rather wild. Anyway, I wash it every day with a mixture of herbs. It tends to be oily so yarrow and lavender are the main ones I use. I am running low on yarrow. Do you have some time this afternoon to show me the best place to find it?" She turned to Professor Snape and lightly touched his sleeve.

"No I do not." That is what he meant to say but as soon as she touched him, the words, "Of course," somehow came out. What magic was she using?

"Wonderful. I will meet you at 2:00 at the west side door. I have a lot to do so I bid everyone a good day." She packed up her 'computer' and left.

…

Professor Snape paced at the west side door at 2:00. Was he going mad? Had he actually put himself into the position of being alone with that woman?

"Right on time," rang out Professor Turner's voice. She was wearing a dark cloak and carrying a large bag. She pulled several smaller bags from it. "See, I brought extra in case we saw some other ingredients that you might need."

"That is considerate of you."

"Lay on MacDuff." At his confused look, she said, "You know, the famous quote from MacBeth, Shakespeare. I spent a whole semester in Grade 13 English studying Shakespeare."

"I am familiar with Shakespeare," he sneered, even though about all he was familiar with was the name.

"So, where are we going."

"To the Forbidden Forest. There is a glade that has both yarrow and lavender."

"The Forbidden Forest!" Sylvie's eyes lit up and she grinned as if about to be granted a treat. "Why is it forbidden?"

"It is forbidden to all students. The forest is inhabited by many magical creatures. A novice would be killed." Snape's tone indicated that he thought Professor Turner wouldn't last five minutes alone in the forest.

Sylvie's mouth dropped open. Then she said in a very excited voice. "A whole forest full of magical creatures. Why, that's fantastic! Do you think we'll see any today? What have you seen? Are there unicorns? Are there griffins?" The questions spilled out but were stopped when Snape turned and glared.

"Don't you have any magical creatures in Canada?" he snapped. ''Stay close to me. Who knows what trouble you could get into."

Sylvie gave a saucy grin and took Snape's arm. She fell into step beside him. "Well you don't have to ask me twice. Yes, we have magical creatures in Canada but not a forest specifically devoted to them. They are well hidden so one rarely gets to see any. I did see a unicorn once at my Nona's. She lives in an isolated area so she does occasionally have magical visitors."

"Your Nona?"

"My great-grandmother on my mother's side. She's a well known witch in Canada. Her name is Mary Kilpatrick."

Now it was Snape's mouth that dropped open. "Your grandmother is Mary Kilpatrick?"

"Great-grandmother. So you've heard of her?"

"Yes," was all that Snape said. He was silent from shock. Mary Kilpatrick was one of the most powerful witches that every existed. Change that to 'is' since she was still alive, or was she.

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes, I saw her just before I came here."

Snape looked at his companion. She must have inherited an immense power from her great-grandmother. That was why he had agreed to accompany her to the forest. "Are you close to her?"

"Very," said Sylvie but she did not elaborate. The one time he is interested in what the woman has to say and she doesn't speak. Snape stopped short and pulled her behind some bushes. He motioned silence and then pointed to the clearing. A small horn appeared cautiously from the undergrowth. Out stepped a baby unicorn. Sylvie covered her mouth and gave a squeak of excitement. The foal was followed by what Sylvie guessed to be its mother. She nuzzled her child, pointing it towards tender shoots of fresh grasses. Suddenly, mother and child took off. All was quiet for a moment and then a small herd of centaurs passed through, not pausing to discover their hiding place. After they were gone, Snape stepped out of the foliage. Sylvie threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much. That was spectacular. I've never seen such a sight. How can I repay you."

"There are a few herbs I need myself. You can assist me quickly and quietly so we can get back to the castle before the students come."

And to Snape's surprise, that is exactly what she did. She turned out to have a keen eye, often seeing plants that he missed himself. She worked efficiently and did not prattle on. When they reached the castle again, she stood on tiptoe and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for today. I thoroughly enjoyed it. I don't need all this yarrow and lavender. You can keep some for your own purposes." And then she disappeared into the castle.

Snape stood still, touching his face where her lips had been. He was thoroughly confused. This time she had treated him like a brother and yet he had felt an electrical charge when she kissed him. Was she the type of woman who liked to flirt in public but had a no touch policy in private? He had enjoyed the afternoon as well, which he had not expected. And why had he shown her the unicorns. It was almost as if he wanted to please her. Snape shook his head. Magic. That was the explanation. She was weaving some sort of spell. She must be very powerful because he could not detect it. He would remain on guard against whatever she was up to.

…

If Sylvie could have heard Snape's thoughts, she would have been very amused. She hadn't used any magic at all and was just as surprised as he at how well the afternoon had gone. She had expected some sort of protest against spending time with her alone but he had said yes right away. She had also expected him to shy away from her touch but he had accepted her arm linked into his and had even shown her something special. It might be easier than she thought to keep her promise to McGonagall, to get to know each other before she moved onto step 3, the seduction.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Welcome Banquet**

_Young teacher, the subject  
>Of schoolgirl fantasy<em>

Professor Turner surveyed the Great Hall with satisfaction. The gods were smiling on her today. Once again, she had found a seat beside Professor Snape with Professor McGonagall on her other side, probably there to make her behave herself. Sylvie had every intention of behaving herself. She was sure that Professor Dumbledore would be watching her and could send her home regardless of any promise to her mother if she did not present herself as a model instructor.

She had dressed for the evening with care. She wore her hair up in the same style as Professor McGonagall. As usual, her hair sensed her inner agitation and tendrils kept escaping and curling around her face. Sylvie made a scissors sound and her hair quickly rearranged itself back in its bun. She wore a long, modest dress that completely covered her assets. As for the colour, Sylvie had allowed her pride to win and selected a deep blue that set off her dark hair, blue eyes and creamy skin perfectly.

The Great Hall itself was a spectacular sight, lit with candles. The students came in and arranged themselves at four long tables. They were dressed in their school clothes with brightly coloured scarves to indicate their houses. She had never seen such a large hall with so many students. Several of the students were whispering and even pointing at her. Sylvie gave them her best McGonagall glare but couldn't maintain it. She chuckled to herself and turned to Professor Snape.

"Severus, I'm a bit worried. My first class tomorrow is with Professor Binns and I haven't met them yet. I can't figure out which one he or she is."

"That's because he is a ghost."

"I've met some of the ghosts, but not him."

Professor Dumbledore, seated next to Professor McGonagall, leaned over. "If you really want to meet Professor Binns, you are most likely to find him in the teacher's common room, but I wouldn't worry about it. It's the senior class of the History of Magic and the number of students is very small. Professor Binns will probably assume you are one of the students."

"But the History of Magic is a fascinating subject. It was one of my favourites in school. Why is the class so small?"

"I think the answer to that," Professor McGonagall explained, "lies with the teacher, not the subject."

Professor Snape arose from his seat. "Please excuse me. There are a couple of students missing. I need to investigate."

"Thank you, Severus. Keep me informed," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid you must excuse me as well," said Professor McGonagall. "I need to see to the first years."

Professor Dumbledore patted McGonagall's empty seat. "Come sit by me and I will explain tonight's ceremony. You see that the students are separated into four tables. These are the four houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The first year students come in separately. Each student puts on the Sorting Hat who places them in one of the four houses based on their qualities."

"I've read about this and I must admit that I don't really agree with it. I don't think people easily fit into four categories. What if someone is very brave and very smart. Which house would they go in? Also, I don't think our personality is set in stone. Someone may be placed in one house but at the end of school, they have changed so much that they don't really fit into that house at all. And what if the hat is wrong."

The Sorting Hat, which had been sitting beside Dumbledore, became animated at this remark. It gave Sylvie the raspberry.

"I apologize, Sir Hat. I misspoke. I'm sure that you are never wrong." Sylvie was quick to appease the Sorting Hat.

The Hat settled down and became still again.

Professor Dumbledore winked at Sylvie. "I think you would have made a good politician. Regardless of the right or the wrong of the matter, putting the students into houses with other students that share their qualities makes them more comfortable. Eleven is still a young age to be away from your family for so long. The house gives them a new family to depend upon. You were very fortunate that your school was in the city in which you lived and you were able to go home every night. I also like the idea of having the few students from Muggle families who live far away stay with one of the wizarding families. They keep their sense of home life and of living in a Muggle society. That is not feasible at Hogwarts. As you can see, we are in the middle of nowhere. The students must stay at the school."

"I see your point."

The hall became quiet as the first year students shuffled in. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on a stool in front of them. The Hat again became animated and sang its sorting song. Sylvie couldn't help let a few giggles escape from behind her hands. It seemed rather silly to her. Each new student put the hat on and was assigned their house. Professor McGonagall waved Sylvie down when she rose to return to her seat and took the seat next to her. After that, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"I'd like to welcome all of our new students and our returning students. And I'd like to welcome two new professors to Hogwarts, Professor Lockhart who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Lockhart stood up and gave a low bow. There were a few gasps from the girls. "And Professor Turner who will be assisting the staff in the classroom." There were a few whistles from the boys. Sylvie bowed her head to hide her smile. Professor Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrows. "Let us feast."

The tables were laden with all kinds of food. Sylvie looked at the bounty and sighed. "If I eat like this every day, I'll weight 200 pounds. It will be a test of restraint, which I will start tomorrow," she grinned as she took a large helping of potatoes.

Just then Professor Snape returned to the table. He leaned down and whispered in Professor McGonagall's ear. As Professor McGonagall rose from her seat, Professor Dumbledore asked if his presence was needed.

"Perhaps in a few minutes, Albus. I'd like to talk to them first," replied McGonagall.

"Problem?" asked Sylvie.

"Severus has located our missing students. Let us enjoy the feast while we can." After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore left as well.

Sylvie felt a little out of place sitting by herself, shrugged, and decided that she couldn't let this good food go to waste. She took the opportunity to observe the others. Lockhart was making expansive gestures, obviously telling a story about himself. The Professors sitting with him did not seem to be impressed. However, it was a different story with the female students. Sylvie caught several of them gazing with extreme adoration. 'Thank God I was never that young and stupid,' she thought to herself. She also caught several students staring at her, blushing and looking away when she caught their eye. Sylvie knew that she would have to be careful with the male students, especially the older ones. There must be no misunderstanding that she fancied any of them.

She had to marvel at how different this place was from her world. She felt like she had stepped back a century. Even casual conversation seemed to be conducted in "the Queen's English" with no slang interjected. She also felt like she was cut off from the rest of the world not only physically, but in all other senses. They obviously had their own little society here with its own rules that she had to be careful not to cross. It was as if those blessed with magic were the only ones that counted and all the "Muggles" in the world were not worthy of their notice. If anything, Sylvie considered Muggles to be better than magic folk. Look at all that they had accomplished without magic. She felt that they were too complacent here at Hogwarts. If they were to incorporate some "Muggle technology" with magic, well, that could lead to a lot of great discoveries. Infusing Muggle technology with magic was something that her brother did. But Canada only had a small community of witches and wizards. They could only do so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Professors Snape and Dumbledore returned, followed by Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape automatically sat down beside her. His face was thunderous and Professor McGonagall did not look too pleased either. Sylvie wisely decided not to ask what happened.

"Did you attend Hogwarts when you were younger," she asked.

Snape looked at her for a moment and gave a succinct "yes".

"Oh, which house were you in?"

"I was in Slytherin. I am head of the house. Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw and Professor Spout is head of Hufflepuff."

"So what does that mean? What do you do as head of the house?"

"If there are any problems, I deal with them."

Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "As usual, this has been a truly delicious feast. Before we head off to bed, let us sing the school song." Professor Snape groaned beside her. With more shouting than singing, the students sang the words that magically appeared.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees.

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff.

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we forgot.

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot!"

Sylvie couldn't hold it in. She burst into laughter. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her. "Well that's the best school song I've ever heard," she enthused. He nodded in agreement. Sylvie turned to her other side but Professor Snape was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Step 2: Getting to Know Each Other**

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

Sylvie was curled up in a chair reading in the staff room in a rare moment when she was not assigned to help someone. So far, her first week had gone all right. Some of the professors were more open to having an assistant in the classroom than others. Professor Dumbledore was right in that Professor Binns assumed that she was one of his students and no amount of discussion on her part could convince him otherwise. She quickly came to understand why his senior classes were so small. Occasionally, she was able to steer Professor Binns towards some of the more interesting periods in the history of magic but at other times, like a horse with blinders, he was unable to change his course of giving lectures that would cure insomnia. A few of the other professors, like Professor Flitwick, used her knowledge extensively in the classroom. In Professor Snape's Potions class, Sylvie did not say anything. She listened quietly to the lessons and circulated the room to help the students with their work. This seemed to be working well as he had actually asked her to assist him in a demonstration yesterday. Outside of the classroom, things had not been progressing as well as she had hoped. They were never alone together and she had only managed to sit with him at the table twice. Damned those students for making him so busy.

As for the students, Sylvie felt she had sent her message in Professor McGonagall's class loud and clear. One of the Slytherin students, Marcus Flint, had been making sexually suggestive gestures to her whenever McGonagall's back was turned. Since ignoring the behaviour wasn't working, Sylvie decided that he needed a lesson in transfiguration and started turning him into a hound dog. She was only halfway through when Professor McGonagall turned around. "What on earth are you doing, Professor Turner."

"I was giving a lesson in etiquette. If you have the manners of an animal, you might turn into one, especially in transfigurations class." McGonagall continued to stare at her. "Oh, all right." She turned him back. "He looked much better the other way," Sylvie muttered. The lesson continued without any further disruptions from Flint.

After the students had left, McGonagall said, "Did you accomplish what you hoped to with that little performance?"

"Yes. I demonstrated quite dramatically, guaranteeing that everyone will talk about it, that I will not allow insolence in the classroom. That even though I am physically attractive, I am not here to fulfil wet dreams but I am here to teach magic."

"Officially I must tell you that you cannot change students into dogs." She leaned in close to Sylvie and whispered, "Unofficially, well done."

Professor McGonagall, about to leave, turned back. "By the way, I noticed that Professor Snape's hair seems, well, better cared for. Now tell me truthfully. Is your hair oily?"

"No, actually it tends to dryness."

"Well done, Professor Turner, well done."

This memory brought a particularly satisfied smile to her lips when Professor Snape stormed into the room and flopped onto the chair beside her. "What's wrong, Severus?"

"Potter," he growled.

Sylvie waited. "You'll have to be more explicit."

"Harry Potter is giving out signed photographs."

"Really? Did you see him doing this? It doesn't strike me as something he would do, well from what I've seen of him in the classroom."

"No. Professor Lockhart was talking about it."

"Oh, well, that's like saying that it must be true because it was in the Weekly World News." At his blank look she clarified, "You know, that magazine that has stories about alien abduction, Elvis is still alive and psychics predict the end of the world next Tuesday."

He had no idea of what she was talking about. Probably a muggle thing. "I suppose you think Potter is wonderful, too. Like everyone else around here."

"Actually, I think he's rather ordinary." Snape's head snapped up. Sylvie continued, "He's just average in his schoolwork. Now Hermione Granger. She is a very bright girl and she works hard. She reminds me of me at that age."

"Were you a little Miss-know-it-all too?"

"Of course, weren't you? Well, you would be a Mr.-know-it-all." Snape looked almost wounded. "What I mean is that you are obviously very intelligent and I assume that you did well in school. If you've got it, why not flaunt it?"

"Well Potter hasn't 'got it'. He's just like his father."

"You knew his father?"

"Unfortunately." Snape settled more comfortably in the chair beside her. "We were the same age. He attended Hogwarts at the same time. Him and his gang of Marauders."

Sylvie leaned forward, lightly touched his arm. "Tell me."

And so he did. He had never talked about this to anyone. He was surprised at how much he revealed but once started, he couldn't seem to stop. How they had made his life hell, called him 'Snivelous' and mocked him every chance they had. He said nothing about Lily and left out some of the more embarrassing details.

"But why did they pick on you specifically."

Snape looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, bullies usually have a reason behind the victims they choose. They might be jealous of them because they have better clothes or they choose them because the victim can't fight back. It sounds to me like you fought back rather well."

"I don't know. I certainly didn't have anything they wanted. They came from rich families. My family… was not."

Sylvie thought about that for a minute. "Oh, your parents are muggles," she concluded.

Snape looked shocked. "Why would you say that. My mother was a witch," and then in a small voice he muttered, "but my father was a muggle."

"Then I don't understand at all. Why were you poor if your mother was a witch?"

"Are all the witches and wizards in Canada wealthy?"

"Of course. It's not that hard. If you need something, you can just use your magic to make money, although most of them work but more for something to do than for any need of money."

"Don't you have a Ministry of Magic that prevents you from doing that."

"Yes, but it's nothing like yours. Only a few people work there and it's pretty relaxed. As long as you don't harm or kill non-magic folk, they really don't interfere, well except when it comes to marriage. But don't forget, we have a very small population and we live very much as part of the non-magic society. And we don't have our own money. We use the Canadian currency so that's why it's so easy to be wealthy in Canada."

"That must be why you wear different clothing every day, because you are rich."

"My family is very rich. We live in one of the wealthiest areas of Toronto."

"And do your parents work, to give them something to do?"

"Yes. My parents are like yours. My father is non-magic and my mother is a witch but they are both educators. My father teaches physical education at a private high school and my mother teaches Ancient Runes at the Canadian equivalent to Hogwarts."

"Is that why your father married your mother, because she's rich. Did he know she was a witch?"

Sylvie just laughed at his insult. "My father also came from a wealthy family, even though he's a muggle. They met when they were children because they lived in the same neighbourhood. My father found out she was a witch when he was 10 because he saw her do magic. When they were 15, my father's family moved out of the country but they met up again when they were 24, on the subway of all places. He saw her waiting for the train, recognized her as his childhood friend and went to talk to her. Just like a fairytale. They married for love. Didn't your parents marry for love?"

"I don't know but I don't think love was involved."

"Did your parents not get along?"

"They fought a lot. My father didn't like magic. He grew to hate my mother and he certainly hated me. 'Just like your mother', he always said. I looked like her and I could do magic."

Sylvie leaned closer to him and spoke softly. "That is so sad. I am blessed in my family. My parents love each other and me and my brothers. What about now? Are your parents still alive?"

"No. They are both dead."

"And how about these Marauders? Where are they?"

Severus gave a small smile. "James Potter and Peter Pettigrew are dead. Sirius Black is in Azkaban for killing Pettigrew and 12 muggles and I don't know where Lupin is."

Sylvie raised her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. "Severus, I truly admire you. Look at all you've overcome. You had a terrible family life, a miserable childhood, you were poor and you were bullied. If I were you, I would hate everyone. But instead you are the Potions Master at a prestigious school. A far sight better than those boys from wealthy backgrounds. And look at me. I've been so spoiled in everything, all my life and what do I have to show for it. I was a dance instructor and I only got this job because of my mother."

He took her hand in his. "You may have this job because of your mother but you are very good at it Sylvie."

Wonder spread across her face. "You called me Sylvie."

Snape was saved from answering as it was time for dinner. He held out his arm, like a gallant suitor. She took it and he escorted her to dinner. They ate together quietly. He noticed that she ate very little. After dinner, he asked if she wanted to go plant hunting again in the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh Severus, I would love to but I have football practice and then I promised to meet someone afterwards."

"Football?"

"Yes, I've joined a premier league in London. Professor Dumbledore lets me use the portal in his office. Maybe you could come to one of my games sometime. We're having a tournament next month. We could make a weekend out of it."

"Perhaps."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I have to run and get changed. See you later."

…

Much later that evening, unable to sleep as usual, Professor Snape was prowling the halls when he heard Professor Dumbledore's door close. He quickly faded into the shadows and saw Sylvie rushing to her room. She was dressed as she had been the day they met, in a short skirt and low cut blouse. 'Meeting someone indeed', he thought to himself. 'And I can guess the gender of that person.' Disappointment almost overwhelmed him but then he shook it off, determined not to be made a fool of again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Step 3: The Seduction**

_only started with a little kiss _

_like this!_

Professor Turner was working on her lesson in the staff room but found it difficult to focus. Instead of which charm she was going to teach to the third year students, her thoughts kept returning to a certain professor who dressed in black. He had been very cool towards her since the day of his disclosure about his youth. Maybe he was angry that she had rejected his proposal to go into the Forbidden Forest that night. But dammit, she couldn't have missed football practice with the tournament coming up. And she certainly wasn't going to miss spending time with her best friend. Suzy had been in London for a few days and that was the only time she could meet her. Just like old times, they had had supper and then gone dancing. Sylvie spent most of her time at Hogwarts preparing for lessons so it had been great to let loose for one night. She realized how much she missed dancing and made a vow to herself that she would take every opportunity to go again.

Maybe he was embarrassed that he had allowed her to see his vulnerability. Sylvie wanted to assure him that she admired him all the more for the courage to reveal his past and for his ability to rise above it, but she knew better than to refer to that conversation. If he was frosty now, he'd be rivalling the North Pole if she tried to talk to him about it. How could she get their relationship back on track? She was starting to become sexually frustrated as things weren't moving as fast as she had anticipated. She had been sure that they would have been lovers by now. They hadn't even kissed. Instead, she had to be content with fantasizing about that first kiss, about their first night together.

Speak of the devil, there he was. As he passed by her desk, she called out, "Severus, you'll never guess what I saw in the Forbidden Forest!"

He stopped. "You went into the Forbidden Forest alone?"

Sylvie completely ignored his comment and continued on. "I saw a group of mooncalf and they danced!" Her eyes shone with the memory.

He towered over her. "You went into the Forbidden Forest alone at night? Are you naïve or just plain stupid. You have no idea of the type of creatures that are in the forest. You're lucky you weren't killed." He was almost shouting. Sylvie inwardly smiled. Well this proved that he cared something about her.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I took precautions."

"Exactly what precautions."

"Exactly this." Sylvie jumped up from her desk and sprang into the air. She transformed into a Ferruginous Hawk, a huge bird with dark brown feathers interspersed with lighter areas. Her chest and underside were covered with light coloured feathers and her legs were completely feathered down to her talons. When she spread her wings, they were five feet across. She swooped the room and gave a loud cry. She was the most remarkable thing that Snape had ever seen.

She transformed herself back to applause from the rest of the staff.

"That was truly magnificent," Professor Flitwick gushed.

"That is heredity. Everyone in my family can transform into birds of prey. I'm lucky that my animagus is the Ferruginous Hawk, the largest hawk in North America. It irritates my brother to no end that his animagus is a Northern Hawk Owl, which is so much smaller than my own when he is so much taller than me. I must say though, that he makes a very ferocious Northern Hawk Owl."

"I say, what's going on?" Professor Lockhart entered the room.

"Oh, nothing interesting," Sylvie rushed back to her seat. "Filius is allowing me to conduct a lesson on my own to his third year Charms class. I'm just deciding what I should focus on." The last thing she wanted to do was to show Lockhart her animagus. It was very personal to her. She had only revealed it now because she wanted Severus to be impressed. Then, maybe, his behaviour towards her would warm up a little.

Thankfully, the other professors took their cue from her answer and said nothing about the animagus. Lockhart took a seat next to her, right next to her, way too close for comfort. Sylvie moved her chair over but he followed suit. She wondered if he'd actually follow her into the hall if she moved her chair there.

"I can help you with that. I am something of an expert on charms, you know."

"Just like he's an expert on everything", she heard someone whisper.

"I think the Amortentia charm would be a worthy subject. Why don't we move to my quarters and we can review it together."

Before Sylvie could reply, Snape disdainfully pointed out, "Amortentia, as you know, is something that would be taught in Potions class, but not in my Potions class. There is no need for the students to know how to make an infatuation potion."

"My dear Severus, Amortentia can also be a charm, a very obscure one it is true. It doesn't have the same potency of the potion but it still works." Lockhart stood up and patted Snape on the back in a superior way.

A gift from Aphrodite, Sylvie was struck with a wonderful plan on how to jolt her relationship with Severus back into gear. "I hate to admit it, but Guilderoy is right."

"What!" Snape spun around. He couldn't believe that she was actually agreeing with Lockhart, or more importantly, disagreeing with him. "Amortentia is not a charm!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Show your proof."

Gleefully, Sylvie rushed from the room and returned shortly with a book on obscure charms from her room. "Here it is. Amortentia charm. Do you want me to demonstrate it on you?"

"No." Snape looked ready to tear something apart. Not only had he been proven wrong by Professor Turner, but he had been proven wrong to Lockhart in front of the other professors.

"Well, Severus," said Professor McGonagall. "It appears that Sylvie has won the bet. So, what is the forfeit?"

"I beg your pardon?" His voice made Sylvie think of the phrase 'when hell freezes over'.

"We didn't actually set a wager. Since I won, it's my choice."

How had this happened. How had he put himself into a situation where he now owed her something. She must be using magic again. It was the only explanation for his foolishness.

"How much do you want", he growled.

A huge smile spread on her face and her voice became sultry. "I don't want money. I have enough of that. I want something from you that I don't have." As she spoke, she walked toward him, but it wasn't an ordinary walk. It was more like a lioness stalking her prey. He actually started backing up but stopped himself.

"Then what do you want?"

She placed her hand on his chest and leaned towards him until their bodies were separated only by an inch. The heat between them was almost palpable. "Oh, I'm not ready to collect on our bet yet. When I'm ready, I'll let you know. And by the way, never bet me on anything that I may have read in a book. I have an eidetic memory." She winked at him and left the room.

…

It had been over a week since that imprudent day and she had given no indication of what she wanted or when she wanted it. It was driving him demented. He was on edge all the time, half afraid she was going to pop out of a dark corner and demand his soul. He knew he was being illogical but if there ever was anyone who embodied the temptation of the devil, it was her. She was invading his dreams at night but this time, they did not have the unhappy ending of having his head bitten off. No, they had very happy endings.

Whenever he looked at her, she smiled a secret smile, like she was about to be given the best Christmas present ever. He knew she was using psychological warfare but that didn't stop its effectiveness. He tried to think of what she would ask as his forfeit but couldn't come up with anything plausible. And so he waited.

His suffering was put to an end. The students had just left from the last class of the day and he was putting away some ingredients when he heard a voice behind him.

"It's time."

He almost dropped the bottle he was holding. He hadn't heard her come in at all. She wasn't wearing her usual wardrobe. Her hair was down, something he hadn't seen since the first day he met her. She always wore it up. Barely covering her top was what appeared to be a corset matched to a short skirt and leather boots.

"Time for what." He was embarrassed to hear his voice squeak.

"Time to collect on our wager." She didn't move, just stood there with a hand on her hip and a small smile on her face.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "What do you want." This time his voice came out lower than usual.

"You needn't look so terrified. What I want is something very simple. It won't cost you anything."

She paused, "I want a kiss."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me."

What a pile of bollocks. It would certainly cost him something to kiss her. Nevertheless, he crossed the room to where she stood, bent down and swiftly kissed her cheek.

"Oh no you don't." She pushed him against the wall. "You don't get away that easy. That was not a kiss. That was a peck that you give to an aged aunt who smells of mothballs."

She stood on tiptoe, took his face in her hands and pressed her body against his. Very slowly, she placed her mouth against his and started to move her lips across his. Severus didn't move. He could feel everything. He could feel her nipples harden and press into his chest. He could feel her hands move from his face and grip his hair to pull him closer. He could feel her hair caressing his face. He could feel her left leg creep up his and hook itself around his knee. He could feel himself responding as she pressed her private parts into his. Without breaking contact, she whispered, "Open your mouth."

He opened his mouth and she swooped, devouring his lips, nipping and teasing with her tongue. He wasn't sure how long it lasted but became aware that his one hand was entangled in her hair while his other had slipped beneath her skirt and underwear and was caressing her behind. They were both breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure. His mouth was following hers, kissing and biting. It was better than his dreams. Not once had her lips broke contact with his.

Most women would have pushed their advantage but Sylvie was playing for keeps. She knew the power of anticipation. She pulled back. "Now that is a kiss." She left the room with a definite sway in her hips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something Wicked**

_I know I can't slow down,  
>I can't hold back<br>Though you know, I wish I could.  
>No there ain't no rest for the wicked,<br>Until we close our eyes for good_

Professor Turner was not happy to find herself in popular demand. She had finished her probationary month and her schedule was full. It would not be a problem if that was the extent of it but now the other professors were asking for her time outside of the classroom. She was given extra marking to do and was asked to help in the preparation of lessons. Sylvie found it difficult to say no since she knew how busy everyone was. The only time she did say no was on football night. True to her vow, she went dancing afterwards.

Operation Severus was not moving as fast as she had hoped but it was making progress. When he passed her in the classroom, she found a need to lean forward so that he could see down her top. She always managed to brush up against him in the hallway and had once tripped straight into his arms. Talk about throwing herself at him. If his gaze met hers, she gave him a look of raw desire (provided there was no one around to see it.) Last night at dinner, her hand had found its way onto his thigh, lightly stroking until he moved it back onto her own lap, a mistake on his part as she trapped his hand between her powerful legs. It was almost comical to watch him try to free it and give no indication of what was going on at the same time. She often sat with him at meals now. The other professors seemed to understand that his place was beside her and those who sat close to them seemed to enjoy her double entendres in their conversation.

She was sitting on the couch in the staff room when he entered. She patted the seat beside her. Reluctantly, he sat down. Sylvie decided to disarm him further by acting like a sister.

"I'll sit elsewhere," he said. "I don't want to disturb your reading."

"Stay. You have something to read as well. We can sit together and both read at the same time."

Not much reading was accomplished as Sylvie was very aware of his large body beside her. Snape was distracted by a curl that kept falling in front of her face which she kept blowing aside. Finally, he leaned over and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled her thanks.

Suddenly, she burst into laughter.

"What is so amusing?"

"I'm reading 'A Prayer for Owen Meany' by John Irving. I love his books."

His eyebrows raised. "A muggle author?"

"Yes. If I have to mark one more paper on great prophesies, I think I'll scream. I'm taking a break and reading something that I enjoy."

"I thought you were only supposed to mark papers during class time."

"Well that's the theory and it starts out that way but then someone always seems to need my help so I have to do these on my own time. I have two other classes after I finish this one. I may not make it to the Halloween feast tonight. I'm not complaining but I have work to do every night except the night I play football and that's only because everyone knows not to ask that night. I have a tournament in a couple of weeks. Will you come watch?"

"Maybe. So you play football, then come back to Hogwarts?" 'Let's see if she mentions what she does afterwards,' he thought to himself.

"No. I go dancing. Remember when you asked me to go to the Forbidden Forest and I said I couldn't because I had a game and was meeting someone afterwards? Well that was my best friend from back home. We used to go dancing all the time and I realized how much I missed it so I made a vow to myself that I would go after football, even if it was only for an hour, which, I'm sad to say, that's all it usually is because I'm so tired."

Out of all that Snape focused on one thing. "Your best friend from Canada."

"Yeah, I really miss her."

"Here, I'll help you with the marking." He took a pile of papers and, side by side, they finished it up just before dinner. They were now alone in the staff room, the other professors having left to get ready for the feast.

Sylvie leaned over and kissed him gently. "Thank you for all of your help. I would have been up until midnight otherwise." She waited but he didn't make a move. Dammit, he had to make the next move in their dance. "Could you save me a seat? I have to get changed for dinner."

"You don't have to change. You look fine."

'Not fabulous, wonderful, delicious enough to eat, but fine. I definitely have to get changed', thought Sylvie.

"It's Halloween, Severus. It's the night that celebrates all witches and wizards. I want to look my best."

"Actually I believe that Halloween is a muggle invention to try to keep the witches and wizards away."

"I like my interpretation better. You know, we could bet on it. You'd be sure to win this time."

"I've learned my lesson. No more wagers with you. I'm sure you have some obscure fact memorized that would prove your point. I will see you at the feast." He abruptly left the room.

'I practically handed myself over on a silver platter and he didn't react at all. Maybe he is gay,' she thought. 'But I could swear he reacted when I kissed him in his classroom. I don't know what to do to make it more obvious.'

…

Professor Snape headed for the dining room to save Sylvie a seat. 'If I was smart,' he thought, 'I would head straight to my rooms and lock myself in until she leaves Hogwarts.' He was finding it increasingly difficult to resist temptation. He came so close tonight to leaning her back against the cushions, stripping off her clothing and covering her body with kisses and more. He now considered, 'Why not. Why not take what she was offering. Why am I resisting. I actually enjoy spending time with her.' Then he would look into her eyes, so like Lily's and he would see his answer. He loved her and to be with another woman would dishonour her memory. 'But would it really Severus,' said the voice in his head. 'Lily chose Potter, not you. Your job is to protect her son. What you do with Sylvie Turner has nothing to do with that.'

He continued to rage against himself as he took his place at the table, saving the seat beside him as he had promised. And here she was. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a small purple witch hat from which her curls cascaded. Her close fitting dress was a deep purple that shimmered as she walked. It ended just above her knees. She wore those leather boots again with a matching leather belt. He heard a few wolf whistles from the students and turned to glare at the crowd. She slipped in beside him.

"Thank you for saving me a seat. And thank you again for your help with the marking."

Sylvie gave a gasp of pleasure as she surveyed the hall. Jack-o-lanterns floated in the air, shadows of black cats danced on the walls and bats circled the tables. Huge jack-o-lanterns from pumpkins grown in Hagrid's garden provided extra illumination. "You see," she nudged Snape, "it is a celebration of witches and wizards. By the way, where are all the ghosts. I was sure that they would participate tonight."

"They are having their own feast downstairs."

Before she asked how ghosts could eat, Professor Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted. "Welcome all to the Halloween feast. We will start the evening with a song and end in a dance."

"Oh Severus," her eyes shone, "you must dance with me."

"We will not be the ones dancing." At her disappointed look, he explained, "Professor Dumbledore has a troop of dancing skeletons coming to perform."

The choir, led by Professor Flitwick, performed "Something Wicked This Way Comes". Sylvie thoroughly enjoyed it. She clapped as loudly as some of the younger students. Professor Flitwick slipped into the empty chair beside Sylvie at the end of the table.

"Filius, that was a truly wonderful rendition of that song. The choir must have practiced for hours, under your expert direction of course."

"Must you flirt with everyone," Snape muttered to himself.

"I'm not flirting. I'm just expressing an appreciation of music. Besides, I only flirt with you."

He had nothing to say to that but Flitwick found it quite amusing. "Thank you for the compliment Sylvie. The choir has put in many hours of practice and they performed well tonight." He winked at her and she winked back. Snape let out a low growl beside her.

"You must be hungry. I can hear your stomach growling." Her eyes danced as she teased him. Could he possibly be jealous? Snape just glowered at them and picked up his fork.

The meal was excellent as usual. Sylvie did her best to limit herself to small portions, but that was before she saw the pumpkin pie. "Oh, I absolutely adore pumpkin pie. It is my favourite dessert." Her fork found its way to Snape's plate and she stole a bite from him.

"What are you doing? You have your own piece."

"But it tastes so much better when it's from someone else's plate. You know, the grass is greener on the other side." She turned to Flitwick, "Here, you try," and she offered her plate to him. He took the smallest bite imaginable, tried it and sighed.

"No, I'm afraid I still don't like pumpkin pie."

"Well, it doesn't work if you don't like the food in the first place. But you like pumpkin pie." She took a forkful from her own piece and offered it to Snape.

"No thank you."

"Oh come on Severus. You have to. I'm trying to prove a point here."

"Fine," he snapped. He took the fork from her and ate it. "It tastes the same."

"Liar," she whispered.

He was saved from answering by the arrival of the dancing skeletons. Lively music filled the air as the skeletons leaped and cavorted to the delight of everyone. Sylvie was practically bouncing in her seat. "Hold me back Severus. I really want to dance with them."

One of the skeletons heard her or at least sensed her desire since skeletons don't have ears. He approached the table and held out his bony hand, inviting her to join him. The music changed to a salsa and Sylvie was spun from one partner to another, laughing the entire time.

'She truly is beautiful,' he thought to himself. She was so full of life and gaiety. No one else could make him smile the way she did. He was short with her tonight because of his inner conflict. Part of him wanted to relax and have fun with her. Another part wanted to withdraw from her as far away as possible. That part said that she was just playing with him, that she was going to hurt him. However, she seemed sincere in her enjoyment of his company. Whenever he insulted her, she just laughed at him. She wasn't afraid of his bad moods but made witty observations that made him forget his sulk. Hope had crept back into his life, that he could find happiness with someone else. He hadn't felt hope in a long time.

When the dance had finished, the entire room leaped up, clapping and cheering. Sylvie gave a bow with the skeletal dancers and returned to her seat.

"You enjoyed that," observed Snape.

"Very much but their bony hands are very ticklish. And I was afraid to try some of the more advanced moves because I wasn't sure they could support my weight." A sly look came on her face. "I'm sure you could support my weight. We must go dancing."

"Absolutely not."

"You're no fun."

The feast was over and they moved out of the hall with the rest of the crowd. The usual noises were silenced and a voice shouted, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" They rushed forward to see Dumbledore taking down Mrs. Norris, who was hanging stiff from a torch bracket. Behind her were the words "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE." written on the wall. Students were standing in shock and Mr. Filch was accusing Harry Potter of murdering his cat. Professor Dumbledore took charge, sent the students back to their rooms and accepted Lockhart's offer to use his office to sort things out. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape along with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley, and Mr. Filch with the unfortunate Mrs. Norris followed Lockhart to his office. Not wanting to be left out again, Sylvie hurried after them.

While the three professors examined Mrs. Norris and Lockhart offered useless suggestions, Sylvie tried her best to comfort Mr. Filch. "I'm sure she will be fine Mr. Filch. If anyone can do anything for her, it's Professor Dumbledore. Mrs. Norris is in the best hands possible." Mr. Filch flung himself upon Sylvie, sobbing into her chest. "There, there." She patted him awkwardly.

"She's not dead, Argus," said Dumbledore softly. "She has been Petrified."

Mr. Filch looked up at that but kept his arms around Sylvie, much to her discomfort. A heated discussion followed regarding what had happened. Mr. Filch was convinced that Harry Potter had done the deed but Sylvie had to agree with Dumbledore that a second year student could not have performed such powerful magic. She also agreed with Severus that Harry Potter was not telling the entire truth about the incident. He was lying about his reason for being in the upstairs corridor but she did not sense that his purpose there was malicious. She was surprised at how obvious his hatred for the boy was. There was something more to the story than just childhood bullying.

After the children were dismissed, and Mr. Filch finally let go of her and went to his own room, Sylvie spoke. "Sir, there is something I must tell you. It may have nothing to do with the incident at all but it may have some bearing."

"Let us wait until Professors Flitwick and Sprout join us. They will come as soon as the students are settled."

At that moment, the door opened and the other professors came in. The room was getting rather crowded. "Professor Turner was about to tell us something that may or may not be important."

"Sometimes at night, I hear something. You know that my hearing is enhanced. It sounds like something very large moving through the school but there is nothing in the corridors when I check. It may be nothing at all, the building shifting which I'm not familiar with. But I feel like it is both my prey and I am its prey."

"What do you mean by that," asked Lockhart.

"It is something that would normally be the prey of a hawk but it's not normal, so I would be its prey."

"What do you mean by that," echoed Lockhart.

Sylvie ignored him. "What is the Chamber of Secrets and what does it mean by 'enemies of the heir'?"

Dumbledore answered her. "You are aware that Hogwarts was founded by four great witches and wizards." Sylvie nodded. "A rift came between Salazar Slytherin and the other three founders when Slytherin wanted to admit only students from magic families. Slytherin left the school after a fight with Godric Gryffindor. There is a legend that, before he left the school, Slytherin built a secret chamber. Inside is supposed to be a horror that would rid the school of all those who were not from magic families. The chamber could only be opened by the heir of Slytherin."

"And who is the heir of Slytherin?"

"A very good question, and one I do not have to answer to. There is more to the story. This isn't the first time it has happened." Both Lockhart and Sylvie expressed surprise at this.

"About 50 years ago, when I was the Transfigurations master, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Students were injured and eventually a girl died. Hagrid was accused of opening the chamber and releasing an acromantulas."

"That doesn't sound right," Sylvie interrupted. "Hawks don't eat spiders."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lockhart remained confused.

"It didn't sound right to me either when it happened. That's why I convinced the Headmaster at the time to train Hagrid as gameskeeper. The acromantulas escaped and the attacks stopped."

"Hagrid doesn't strike me as the type to be Heir of Slytherin," commented Sylvie, "but who would it be? It must be someone who was at the school 50 years ago and is here today and wouldn't they have been in Slytherin house? Hagrid told me he was in Gryffindor."

"One would think so but there is no one here that fits that description. Let us keep our eyes and ears open. Hopefully, we will catch the creature before it strikes again."

The staff filed out of the room. Sylvie held him back. "Severus, will you walk me back to my room? I'm a little nervous going by myself."

Ever the gentleman, "Of course."

"What is a squib?" asked Sylvie.

"Sometimes, a child is born to magic parents who has no magic powers whatsoever. A squib is such a person. Do you not have such people in your country?"

"Yes, but we call them mages. They stay closely connected to the magic community. We all go same school until grade four, then they go to a regular school but they are always included in all magic school functions. They are highly desired on the matrimonial market. You know, my brother is a mage. In high school, he could get a date any time he wanted."

"You said your brother had an owl as an animagus."

"I have twin brothers, one magic, one not. My magic brother was just as good looking but he could never attract women like Josh."

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to marry one of your own kind. Why marry a squib who has no powers?"

"I seem to say this a lot. We have a very small population. We want to have a bigger population. If you marry a mage, you are pretty well guaranteed having magic children. Mr. Filch would have been considered quite a catch if he had grown up in Canada. If you marry a non-magic, or a muggle as you call them, you may have a non-magic child but you are spreading the magic bloodlines for future generations. Besides, if we only married magics, we'd pretty soon be a race of idiots. You do realize that we'd be reduced to marrying relatives and just because you have magic, genetics don't change. If you keep marrying your cousin, your children will have the intelligence of a slug. That's why we are encouraged to marry non-magics, or at least someone from a different area. Jake, my magic brother, married a witch but she was from New York."

"I can think of a few families here that could use some 'outside' blood," said Snape. "Non-magics, as you call them, are viewed quite differently here. We are encouraged to marry within."

"Well who you marry is very strictly controlled in Canada. Before you can marry, you have to get permission from our Ministry of Magic. They may be lax on some matters, but on this, they are vigilant. If you are too closely related, you are not allowed to marry. Well that's not true. You are allowed to marry but you can't have any children because of the possibility of bad blood. It does happen but very rarely. Those who do choose to marry usually serve as foster parents for children who attend school but can't return home at night, usually because they have muggle parents who live far away. That way, they still have children, just not their own."

"That seems rather harsh. What if they ignored the Ministry and did have children?"

"Then they are banished from Canada forever. And by that, I mean their children cannot come into Canada either."

"And what happens if they do?"

"They are killed."

Snape was shocked. "That sounds barbaric."

"I know. I'm not sure if I agree or disagree with the policy. It's kind of like the one child policy in China. I can see the reasoning behind it but I have to wonder if there is another way. If it happened to me, I would choose to marry but not have children and stay in Canada."

"Is that why you came to England, to find a husband?"

"No, actually I came to get away from finding a husband. My mother is rather focused on this issue. So what would you do if you fell in love but couldn't marry her because you were too closely related." Sylvie was fishing. She had a feeling that Severus was so bitter because of a doomed love affair but did not think he would tell her about it if she asked directly.

"I don't know. I'm too old to get married anyway."

Sylvie hid her mischievous grin. She was going to have some fun. She raised her eyebrows. "Too old? Just how old are you?"

"I'm 33."

"I'm 30 Severus. Are you saying that I'm too old to get married. That I'm over the hill, an old maid, on the shelf, an ape leader, that I should just shrivel up and die!" Her voice rose as she spoke, each insult getting higher in pitch. She stabbed him in the chest with her finger with each phrase.

How on earth had he gotten himself into this. He had no idea what to say. He blurted out, "What is an ape leader?"

"Well," her voice returned to normal and went into lecture mode. "In the Victorian age, if you died unmarried, you have not done your duty as a woman, that duty being to further propagate your race by having children. Your punishment was that you led the apes in hell. The idea that I'm too old at 30 is extremely Victorian but then, this whole place strikes me as very Victorian."

"Victorian," he scoffed, "and who left their country to get away from matchmaking mothers?"

Sylvie smiled. "Touché, Professor Snape. So who do you think is the heir of Slytherin?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it's you, Severus. You were in Slytherin." Sylvie grinned. She was just teasing him.

As usual, he took it seriously. "You know wasn't here 50 years ago Sylvie."

"I was just teasing you. Have you considered Draco Malfoy? I'm sure he was the one who made the comment about 'mudbloods.'"

"He's only 12."

"Yes, but this could be interpreted in different ways. The heir of Slytherin could be someone whose ancestor was Salazar Slytherin. When the Chamber of Secrets is opened, the monster is released. Perhaps it's not an actual monster but an evil that possesses the person. The petrifying spell could be performed by a student if they were given the knowledge. Do you know if the Malfoys are related to Slytherin?"

Snape didn't answer. They had finally arrived at Sylvie's room. It had taken a very long time since she kept stopping as she spoke. "Would you like to come in Sev?"

She had called him Lily's pet name for him. He felt extremely uncomfortable and wanted to flee. "Why?"

Sylvie suddenly felt shy. You can only be rebuffed so many times before you start to lose your confidence. "Well, you know, we could talk some more."

Snape was quiet. He started to move towards her.

"Kiss her, kiss her. The professors are playing kissing games."

"Peeves," Sylvie shrieked. Her voice became dangerously quiet. "Did you know that I have adapted the skurge spell, not to clean up ectoplasm but to 'clean up' a poltergeist."

Peeves disappeared.

"It's late. I'll see you tomorrow Sylvie."

She slipped into her room and screamed. Snape rushed back to the room but was reassured when he heard Sylvie yell through the closed door, "I'm going to kill you Peeves." It was a scream of frustration, not because there was any danger. Peeves appeared beside him.

"Do you think she can change the skurge spell?"

"If I were you," Snape advised, "I'd stay away from Professor Turner."


	7. Chapter 7

**Quidditch and Kisses**

_Hide your heart under the bed and lock  
>your secret drawer. Wash the angels<br>from your head won't need them anymore.  
>Love is a demon and you're the one he's<br>coming for._

It was the much anticipated match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Sylvie was attending it with Snape. She would like to think of it as their first date, except that he hadn't asked her and he wasn't touching her at all. She had waited outside his room until he came out.

She fell into step beside him. "Going to the Quidditch match?"

"Yes."

"Oh good, I'll come with you. You can show me where the pitch is." (Even though she knew quite well where it was but she had to have some excuse to go with him.) 'Maybe I should just give up', she thought to herself, 'if I have to lie to get him to attend a bloody Quidditch match with me.'

"So you'll be cheering for Slytherin. I heard that the team has the Nimbus 2001. I don't see how Gryffindor can win."

"And which side will you be cheering for?" He glared at her, daring her to say Gryffindor.

"Neither. I didn't attend this school so I don't have an allegiance to any house. I just like to see a good Quidditch match."

They had arrived at the stands and took their place with the other professors. Lockhart moved to her other side.

"Is this your first Quidditch game, Sylvie? I can explain everything to you. I used to play for Ravenclaw, you know. I could have gone professional but I had a higher calling."

"What, as a tightrope walker? Anyways, you don't have to explain anything to me. I used to play Quidditch for my school too, only, we had a school team and we played against other schools."

"I suppose you were the Seeker," said Snape bitterly.

"No. I had an unfair advantage so I was the Keeper."

"Why would you have an unfair advantage," asked Lockhart.

Sylvie turned and looked directly at Lockhart. In a serious voice she said, "I have very good eyesight." Behind her, she grabbed Snape's hand and squeezed it.

Lockhart was left puzzling about that as the players walked onto the pitch. The game began.

"I say, Severus, Slytherin is doing well with those new brooms," Lockhart observed as they scored again and again.

"Yes, but have you noticed that Bludger? It seems to be going exclusively for Harry Potter." Sylvie frowned. He was performing some very fancy broom riding to stay out of the way of the vengevul Bludger.

It had started to rain, making it difficult to see precisely what was happening. Not that they needed to. Lockhart kept up a running commentary of the play, along with reminiscences of his time on the Quidditch field. Actually, the commentary mostly consisted of how great a player he was and what they would be doing if he was in charge of the team. When a timeout was called, Sylvie suggested, "Maybe you should go down there, Gilderoy. They might need your assistance."

"Quite right. Gryffindor could use my advice if they have any hope of beating Slytherin." He made his way down but they started playing again before he reached the pitch.

"You are a bad girl," Snape murmured, a whisper of a smile on his lips.

Sylvie laughed. She looked at him, moved closer and said in a low tone for his ears only, "I guess you`ll have to spank me later."

He changed the subject. "Why don't you want Lockhart to know about your animagus?"

"It's a very private thing for me. I don't go announcing it to everyone I meet."

"Then why did you reveal it in the staff room?"

"I should think that's fairly obvious. I wanted to impress you, Severus."

Their attention was diverted to the field as the Bludger finally caught up with Harry Potter and smashed into his elbow. It was obvious that his arm was broken but he took off straight towards Malfoy. "Good Lord, he's going to run him over," gasped Sylvie. Instead, Potter grabbed the Snitch, ran his broom to the ground and passed out.

Everyone ran onto the field but Lockhart was the first to reach him. "Oh no, not you," Potter moaned when he regained consciousness and saw Lockhart standing over him. It was a scene straight out of a comedy. Lockhart was insisting that he fix Harry's arm and Harry was insisting he go to the hospital wing. Lockhart, the unstoppable train, cast his spell but it didn't mend the broken bones; it got rid of them altogether. Harry Potter sat there with what was once a whole arm, flopping uselessly.

It was all too much for Sylvie. She buried her face in Snape's coat, shoulders shaking, small noises escaping. "Hide me somewhere," she managed to croak out.

He took her to the only place he could think of on short notice, under the stands, shielded by the silk curtains. Once there, Sylvie let out a howl… of laughter. She continued laughing for a few minutes until Snape himself started to smile.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. Remind me never to let Lockhart fix anything." That set her off again.

Snape started to chuckle and couldn't help it. Her laughter was contagious. They held each other steady as they laughed together. And then they stopped laughing. They both became very aware that their faces were only inches away and they were alone. No students, no teachers, no Peeves.

Simultaneously, their heads moved together and their lips met. It was as if their first kiss had never ended. There were no tentative movements or initial steps. It was a full blown, full of desire, passionate kiss. This time their lips did not stay together. They explored each other`s face, tasting the neck, nipping the earlobe, biting the lower lip. Their hips moved together in imitation of what would come next. Sylvie took his left hand, slipped it beneath her cloak and placed it on her breast. Even through the fabric of her dress, he could feel her nipple swell. He discovered different noises she made as he teased with his fingertips.

A clap of thunder separated them, followed by a crack of lightening that sounded as if it were right outside their hiding place. He grabbed her hand and they ran towards the castle.

…

They were soaking wet by the time they got back to the castle and very dirty since Sylvie had tackled him to the ground halfway back, kissed him senseless then had run away, laughing. He had caught her and dealt his own punishment. Before they went to their rooms to change, she had whispered, "Tonight, my room." She had skipped all the way back to her quarters.

Professor McGonagall observed them, unnoticed, as they came in. She noted that Sylvie`s lips looked swollen and her cheeks were red. Severus` colour was also high, his collar was loosened and it looked like a bite mark was on his neck. She met Professor Dumbledore on her way back.

"I believe we have a romance blossoming between professors, Albus."

He paused, "Whom do you mean Minerva?"

"I mean Professors Snape and Turner. They just got back from the Quidditch match which begs the question. Where have they been all this time since the match ended half an hour ago and it's pouring rain, and why did Professor Turner look as though she had been thoroughly kissed."

"Are you certain?"

`Yes. Professor Turner told me the very first day that she was interested in Professor Snape. At first I thought that she was delusional but now that I have watched them together, I think they might be a good match. What's wrong, Albus? You don't approve?"

"Have you considered that perhaps Professor Turner is interested in Professor Snape because of a lack of eligible men her age group at Hogwarts? After all, it can't be easy to be young and so, hmm, lively, when you are surrounded by children and old folk. That perhaps she will return to Canada in the summer and forget all about Severus when she once again can choose from a large pool of eligible bachelors?"

"No, I don't think so. If she was just interested in eligible bachelors, she would have shown interest in Professor Lockhart. She has discouraged his attentions from the start."

"Well, she is intelligent so she sees through Lockhart's self advertisement."

"I was hoping that maybe she could come back next year and teach History of Magic. Don't you think that it's time for Professor Binns to retire? She did say that it was her favourite subject and I think she would be rather good at it. She would certainly boost the class size. And I have faith in Sylvie. I don't think her relationship with Severus is just a fling for her."

"I will take it into consideration. I will see you at dinner, Minerva."

Dumbledore turned away, hiding his troubled features. Snape must not be distracted from his purpose. Before last year, Dumbledore would have encouraged the romance, believing that Snape deserved some happiness. However, Voldemort had returned and the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He may need Snape in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Revelations**

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion<br>I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
><em> 

After she had showered and changed, Sylvie decided that this would be a good opportunity to continue her research on the 'Heir of Slytherin' in the library. So far, her research was going nowhere. She had not been able to uncover anything recent about the Slytherin family tree.

She was trying to follow a particular line when a voice interrupted her reading. "Do you mind if I asked you something, Professor?"

Sylvie looked up. It was Hermione Granger, looking very nervous as she stood beside the desk. She smiled encouragingly. "Sit down Miss Granger. I'd love an interruption right now."

"I wondered if you knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

It was obvious that the other Professors hadn't told them anything. Why else would she be asking someone who wasn't even born in this country. Someone who was new to the school and might not know any better. "Why don't you tell me what you know, and maybe I can add to your knowledge."

Hermione told her what Professor Binns had told the class, about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets, which was the same information that Sylvie had. She leaned back in her chair. "I'm afraid I don't know anything else about the Chamber of Secrets. I believe it would be easier to find the 'Heir of Slytherin'. Find the Heir, you'll find the chamber. I've been trying to trace the Salazar Slytherin lineage but I'm not having much luck." Sylvie spread her hands across the book laden table to indicate her lack of success.

"Professor." Hermione lowered her voice. "Is that a computer?"

"You come from a Muggle family, do you not, Miss Granger?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sylvie's whole face lit up. "Fantastic. Finally someone who can appreciate this beauty for all it can do."

Before she could show off all the features, a cold voice said, "Why are you bothering Professor Turner on her day off, Miss Granger?" He looked as if his gaze could petrify Hermione.

"It's OK Severus. She's not bothering me. We're talking about Muggle stuff."

Snape sniffed as if 'Muggle stuff' carried a particularly bad odour and stalked away.

She turned to Hermione. "Isn't he sweet. He's so protective of me." Hermione looked like she had been petrified. Professor Snape sweet? "By the way, how is your friend, Harry Potter?"

"His bones will be grown back by tomorrow. I really should go visit him. Thank you Professor."

"Anytime you want to chat, my door is always open."

Hermione rushed back to where Ron Weasley was waiting. Sylvie listened to their conversation with interest.

"Well," prompted Ron. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not really. She doesn't know anything about the Chamber of Secrets. But she did say something interesting. She said, 'Find the Heir, you'll find the chamber.' Oh, and she called Professor Snape sweet."

Ron just about exploded. "She must be barking mad." Sylvie snorted with laughter and covered it up with a cough.

Hermione spoke quietly to Ron, but Sylvie's enhanced hearing still picked up their conversation. "I think she fancies Professor Snape."

"Now you're barking mad. Someone who looks like Professor Turner, she could have anyone."

"It sounds to me like you fancy her, Ron."

"Well, I, uh," he sputtered.

"Come on. Let's go see Harry." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the library.

Sylvie chuckled softly to herself. 'Oh yes, Hermione Granger is very much like I was at that age.'

A few hours later, she struck gold. She managed to trace the line to the Gaunt family. Unfortunately, it seemed to end there as there were no surviving members. The last of the line had been Marvelo Gaunt and his children, Morfin and Merope. Marvelo had died soon after being released from Azkabam. He had been arrested for attacking officers from the Ministry of Magic who had come to charge Morfin for placing a hex on a Muggle. Morfin himself had died in Azkabam after being arrested a second time for murdering the Riddle family. 'That's interesting,' thought Sylvie. 'Tom Riddle is the person whom Morfin placed the hex on. And yet he waits years before murdering the Riddle family. I wonder why he hated them so.'

'It's obvious that Morfin did not father any children. The line must have continued through Merope, but I can find no mention of what happened to her. Maybe I'll try something a little different.' Sylvie pulled out her laptop, grabbed a signal from the air, signed onto the network and activated the hacking software her brother had put on the machine. 'If she exists on a muggle database somewhere, this should find her.' A few minutes later, she gasped. 'It has to be her.' She had found a record of a Merope Riddle, who died just after the birth of Tom Marvelo Riddle. Tom grew up in an orphanage.

Tom Riddle sounded familiar. Sylvie looked again at the records of students who were at Hogwarts when the first attack had happened. There he was, Tom Riddle, Head Boy for Slytherin House. He received a trophy for Special Services to the school and a medal for magical merit in his last year. She checked a few more places for information. "Holy shit."

"I beg your pardon." Professor McGonagall loomed over her.

Sylvie winced. She hadn't meant to blurt that out loud. However, here was a golden opportunity. "Professor," said Sylvie excitedly, "were you at Hogwarts fifty years ago?"

"Yes, I was. Why do you ask?"

"Because fifty years ago, a student named Tom Riddle was at Hogwarts. I've been able to trace his lineage back to Salazar Slytherin. I think he is the 'Heir of Slytherin' that opened the Chamber of Secrets but I can't find anything past his job at Borgin and Burkes a few years after he finished school. He seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Do you have any idea as to the whereabouts of Tom Riddle now?"

Professor McGonagall turned white. "I suggest you speak with Professor Dumbledore about that." She hurried off.

'Strange', thought Sylvie. It was almost time for dinner so she decided to end her research there. Perhaps tomorrow she would find out more about Tom Riddle. He had to be the Heir of Slytherin. It fit perfectly. But where was he now?

When Sylvie arrived for dinner, Professor Dumbledore waved her over to a seat beside him. She had planned all kinds of things to torture Severus with during dinner. Oh well. She needed to speak with Professor Dumbledore anyway.

"How are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts so far?" he asked.

Sylvie smiled. "I am enjoying it very much, especially now that I'm not spending my entire time here marking papers. I'm guessing that Severus said something to you and you spoke to the other professors about it."

"That was never the intention. You are just too good at what you do that everyone wants your time. Perhaps it's inherited. I understand that your mother teaches in a wizarding school in Canada."

"Both my parents teach. My father teaches physical education at a private school."

"Your father is a Muggle, is he not?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore paused but Sylvie did not say anything else. Was she a spy for Voldemort? Did she hate her Muggle father? He couldn't reconcile her immediate attraction to Severus. It usually took a while for him to grow on people and he did not grow on most people.

"Sometimes, it causes a problem, when one person is a witch and the other is a Muggle," he said mildly but very interested in her answer.

"Yes, I've heard that." Sylvie did not say anything more. She had no idea why Professor Dumbledore was pursuing this conversation but she decided not to make it easy on him. She was just perverse that way. Also, she was a very direct person. If he wanted to know something, he should just ask her straight out.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Did it cause a problem with your parents, one of them being a Muggle?"

"No." Sylvie decided to take the bull by the horns. "Professor, just what is it that you want to know. I can play this game forever so it would be much easier if you simply tell me."

Dumbledore sighed. As was usual in Sylvie's case, he had underestimated her intelligence. He must be very careful. "We have some students with one Muggle parent. It might help if they had someone to talk to if they are having family problems. I was thinking you might be that person, but I wanted to find out your own family situation first."

"Oh, well you should have just asked me. There was no need for this round-about method. Actually, my parents are very happy together. They knew each other as children so my father learned at an early age that my mother was a witch. He kept her secret, of course. They've always tried to give us the best of both worlds. But I know what you mean. Severus has told me a little about his childhood and it was not a happy one."

"That is surprising. Severus is a very private man."

"You're telling me. I had to apply the thumbscrews to get that much out of him." She regarded Professor Dumbledore's shocked expression. "Does no one understand humour here?"

He smiled. "I'm just very surprised he told you. What else has he told you?"

"Not much. I think I found out something extremely important this afternoon and I need to discuss it with you."

"Does it concern the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, it does."

"Let us save it for after dinner in my rooms. Ah, dessert."

Sylvie dropped the subject as Professor Dumbledore dug into the steamed pudding. She took a few pieces of fruit as she found the fare at Hogwarts to be rather rich. After dinner, she followed him up to his rooms. The room he led her into was very large. Right away, Sylvie spied a bird on a golden perch that looked to be on the edge of expiration.

"Is that a phoenix?" she asked in awe.

"Yes, this is Fawkes. Fawkes, this is Professor Turner."

Sylvie bowed to Fawkes; he inclined his head back.

"How wonderful. He must be close to his Burning Day."

"Any time now. So, what have you found."

"I think you should have the other professors join us. This time, I know I've found something very important."

"For now, I'd like to keep it between us."

"Well, all right. I was curious about the reference to the 'Heir of Slytherin'. That can be interpreted in many ways but I thought I would see if I could actually trace his heirs to the present day. At first I had no luck, but this afternoon I stumbled upon what appeared to be the last of his line."

"Oh?"

"There was a family with the surname of Gaunt who could trace their roots back to Salazar Slytherin. Now it appears that the line died out with the last of the Gaunts but I suspected that it hadn't. I found that Merope Gaunt had married a non-magic named Tom Riddle. She had a child whom she also named Tom Riddle. Now Merope died so Tom was raised in an orphanage but he did attend Hogwarts fifty years ago so he was here the first time the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He was also Head Boy of Slytherin House. I think Tom Riddle was the 'Heir of Slytherin'. I haven't had time to find out where he is today. Sir, do you know what happened to him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "You are an extremely enterprising young woman. Yes, I do know what happened to Tom Riddle. He changed his name." He looked very closely at Sylvie's face. "He became Lord Voldemort."

Sylvie's jaw dropped. It was a few minutes before she was able to speak. "But he's dead and I don't think he had any heirs. How could the chamber be opened again, well, that's assuming he opened it in the first place."

"I believe he did open it in the first place. Hagrid was not capable of such a feat but Tom Riddle, he was the best student that Hogwarts has ever seen. And he does have the necessary ancestry. But I could never prove it."

Professor Dumbledore continued, "Lord Voldemort is not dead. He reappeared last year."

Sylvie gasped. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "I knew nothing of this. Surely my mother should have known. I doubt she would have let me come to Hogwarts if she had."

"It is not common knowledge. I need you to promise me, Sylvie Turner, that you will reveal to no one what you have learned about Tom Riddle."

"Not even Severus?"

"No one."

"Why?"

Dumbledore sighed again. She was extremely persistent, which was probably why she was so successful at finding out as much as she had. He was also not used to someone questioning his orders. "It would cause a greater panic than we already have. I do not know if Voldemort is responsible for opening the chamber this time and if he is, I do not know how he has done it."

"But shouldn't the other professors know?"

"When he appeared at Hogwarts last year, he was using the body of a professor. The Dark Lord does not have his entire body back yet. It is possible that it was a professor who opened the chamber, under Voldemort's orders."

"But surely I can trust Severus."

Professor Dumbledore no longer suspected Sylvie of being an agent for Voldemort. However, he could not allow her relationship with Snape to continue. "Did you know that Professor Snape was a Death Eater when he was younger?"

Sylvie turned away and said in a small voice, "Yes, I knew that."

"Did he tell you?"

"No, Professor McGonagall told me."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that he had been a Death Eater, but then he changed sides."

"That's right. Did you know he is extremely skilled at Occlumency? One could never be sure what his real thoughts are."

"Then why do you have him at the school if you don't trust him."

"Well you know what they say, my dear. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. I do not believe that Severus would return to the Dark Lord but one can never be absolutely certain. You have only been here a short time and you do not know him well. If I were you, I would not trust Professor Snape. Regardless, I am sure that you understand the importance of keeping 'your discovery' to yourself. Unless, of course, you think it would be best for me to inform your mother of what you now know."

Sylvie's eyes widened and she stepped back. "No, I will not tell anyone of our conversation or of what I have found."

"Excellent, and if you find out anything more that may lead us to whomever opened the chamber and what the horror within might be, I trust that you will speak of it only to me?"

"Yes Professor."

"I bid you good evening."

Sylvie walked uneasily back to her room. She was very troubled by what she had learned and by Professor Dumbledore's reaction to it. She felt it in her soul that she could trust Severus but she would keep her discoveries to herself. Just when things were starting to move forward, she could not risk being sent home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Misdirection**

_So next time someone makes you feel little  
>Just sing this song inside your head<br>And like a great big cartoon bubble  
>These lovely words will dance above their head<br>How I've waited for today  
>When I could finally say….<em>

'You jerk!' Sylvie paced. She did not consider Severus to be a tool of Voldemort's. No, he was much worse. He was a selfish, dumbass, lying bastard, worthless pile of monkey shit who stood her up. May he rot in hell. She chose to ignore the fact that he never actually said he would visit her room. His kisses had implied it.

She had taken such care tonight to look her best. She had put her hair up, ready to tumble down with the removal of a pin. She wore her best negligee, had candles scattered all over the room, soft music playing, all the old standards. Her imagination had run wild at all the delicious things she was going to do to him. She could tell he wasn't experienced with sex but she was looking forward to teaching him. Her body was humming in anticipation.

All for nothing. He wasn't coming. Sylvie sat down, pulled the pin out of her hair which sank down dejectedly around her shoulders, laying limp to reflect her sorrow. She changed into her usual bedtime attire. "Nox," she whispered, extinguishing the candles.

'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry,' she chanted in her mind to no avail. Noiseless tears wet her pillow. She could imagine what her mother would say. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Why are you wasting tears on him. He isn't good enough to lick your boots.'

She tried to stifle her sobs. "You're wrong, mother. This time, I was the one who wasn't good enough."

Eventually, the emotional drain sent her into a restless sleep.

…

That lying bastard was pacing the hallways. Earlier in the evening, he had made a decision. He would visit her room tonight. Why deny himself the pleasure of her company and other pleasures she seemed so eager to offer him. He was on his way to her room when he was waylaid by Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster had kept him talking for hours. He then casually asked Snape what he knew about Professor Turner.

Snape was caught off guard. "Well, I know she's Canadian."

Dumbledore sighed. "She seems to pay a great deal of attention to you Severus. I know you are not, hmm, how shall I put it, a man of the world. She is a very worldly woman. Her mother sent her here because of, well, certain behaviours. I would not like to see you hurt, Severus. Professor Turner is nothing like Lily. She was a very innocent and loyal woman. I am given to understand that Professor Turner enjoys the attention of many men. I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. She does seem to be turning a new leaf and keeping her appetites in check."

"Well, it's late. Time to turn in. Good night, Severus."

Snape had been unable to sleep after that and did what he always did. He roamed the halls, ready to catch students disobeying the rules. With the black mood he was in, any indiscretion would lead to immediate expulsion. He heard a noise coming towards him and slipped behind a pillar. His hand shot out and he grabbed the miscreant, only to find the arm belonging to none other than Professor Sylvie Turner. He immediately let go.

He was ashamed to say that he had imagined her in her sleepwear a few times, alright, many times, especially today. What she was wearing in reality was nothing like what he thought she wore. She was wearing a shapeless long shirt reaching her knees that had a picture of a football going into a net. The caption read, 'You wish you could kick like a girl. Property of the Toronto Soccer Association.' It was the least feminine thing he'd ever seen her wear. She looked surprised to see him.

"Did you hear it," she whispered.

"Hear what," he whispered back.

She cocked her head to the left and held still. "No, it's gone. What are you doing slinking around the halls this late at night. Looking for someone else to humiliate?" she questioned bitterly.

His soft, deadly voice replied, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Never mind. It matters not to me what you do with your time. I'm going back to my room, alone!" Her curls started to separate from each other, rippling about her head. She turned and stomped off from where she came.

Her progress was halted when he replied, "Back to your own room or maybe to someone else's room."

She turned around and walked back. Snape really should have taken a hint from her hair, which seemed to have grown to alarming proportions, looking like a writhing mass of snakes with individual pieces snapping out of her head. "And just who else's room would I be going to."

"I don't know," he said casually. "Maybe Lockhart or even Flitwick. I've heard anyone will do."

Snape had been expecting a magic attack. Instead he got slapped in the face, extremely hard, so hard that you could see the creases in her fingers where her joints were. A palm reader could have told her fortune from his face.

Before he could react, she said, "There it is again," and took off. Snape followed closely behind her. Just before they reached the main stairway, they heard a muffled cry. They rounded the corner and saw Professor McGonagall leaning over a still figure. Professor Dumbledore was hurrying down the stairs above them. Morphing into the hawk, Sylvie flew down the corridor, hoping to catch the monster.

…

Harry Potter was laying quietly in the hospital wing when the door burst open. Like an overgrown bat, Professor Snape ran through the room and out of sight. Immediately after, the door opened again, with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall carrying what looked like a statue. Madame Pomfrey appeared with Professor Snape.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

The door banged open again and the largest hawk that Harry had ever seen flew into the room and transformed itself into Professor Turner. "I missed him. It was like he could go through walls. I heard it better this time. It woke me from my sleep. It's extremely large and its body bumped against the walls rhythmically which means it moves in a side to side manner. Just when I thought I had caught up, he moved to a lower floor."

"You think it's male? Did you get any sense of what he is?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I don't know what it is," she admitted. "I don't know if it's male. It's because all the monsters I've met lately have been male." She glared at Snape and then peered at the figure on the bed. "Isn't that Colin Creevey?"

Dumbledore lifted the camera out of Colin's hands.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly. When Dumbledore opened the camera, steam escaped along with the smell of burnt plastic.

"Melted, all melted…" said Madame Pomfrey.

"What does this mean, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again. The question is, 'how'?"

Harry wondered what Professor Dumbledore meant by 'open again'. He noticed that Professor Snape was the only one completely dressed. Everyone else was in their night clothes. Professor Turner was wearing a night shirt and her hair was loose, something he had never seen. She looked quite exotic with her hair down. Snape took off his cape and draped it around her shoulders as they left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Step #4: Consummation**

_I said this youthful heart can love you and give you what you need  
>But I'm too old to go chasing you around<br>Wasting my precious energy_

Professor Snape walked Sylvie back to her room. Neither said a word. When they reached her door, he took his cape from her shoulders, ready to go to his own room.

"Wait," said Sylvie. "I think we need to talk."

"We will speak tomorrow."

"We will speak now," she said forcefully, grabbed him by his shirt front and pulled him into her room.

She turned to face him. He was glad to see that her hair had settled down and was moving slowly. "What did you mean by your comment?"

He knew it would be foolish to pretend he didn't know what she referred to. She was not one who would let the manner drop. It was best to be direct with her.

"I had heard that you have…" he paused, how to say this without getting another slap, "…been with many men."

"I assume you mean as lovers."

He nodded, not looking at her. He was extremely uncomfortable and would rather be giving his most prized possessions to Harry Potter than to be having this conversation. However, she stood between him and the door and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to leave the room without both of them getting physically hurt.

"And what number would you consider to be 'many'."

Snape had no idea what to say. He hadn't thought in terms of quantity. He had just focussed on the fact that she was making a fool of him.

"I don't know, twenty, fifty, a hundred. More than that?" he squeaked in surprise when she didn't say anything.

"Three."

"I beg your pardon."

"I have had three lovers, all have been long term relationships. I'd like to know where you heard such a thing."

He couldn't tell her the truth but then, what was the truth? When he thought back on the conversation, Dumbledore had never said she had many lovers. He said she enjoyed the attention of many men. What exactly had he meant by that? He had interpreted it as lovers.

Although he would never consciously admit it, Severus Snape was very insecure when it came to women. He had been rejected by the one female he loved in a romantic way. He pretended to himself that women didn't matter, that romance didn't matter, that desire didn't matter. That was something for other people. He was above that. Now that an extremely attractive female was showing an interest in sharing all of these things with him, his insecurity whispered that it was because she was sex crazed, even with no evidence to support it. There must be something wrong with her if she wanted him. He was destined to be alone.

She was still waiting for an answer. Perhaps the best way out of this was to grovel a bit, as much as that pained him, but probably not as much pain as he would feel if he maintained his usual superior manner.

"I am very sorry and ashamed that I thought such a thing of you. I misinterpreted something that I overheard."

"Who said what," she deadpanned.

Well, evasion wasn't going to work. He'd have to tell a little white lie. "I did not hear who was speaking but it was something like 'she's so beautiful she must have many lovers' but I heard it as you have many lovers."

Sylvie didn't believe him for a minute. He was a very exact man. He wouldn't make a mistake like that. She would just have to let it go for now. Maybe someday she would find out what was actually said and by whom.

She leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "I don't know what to do with you Severus. I'm just going to have to say it straight out since you don't seem to be getting my hints and I keep getting mixed signals. I want you to be my lover."

His brain froze. The only thing that came out of his mouth was "why?"

She gave a whisper of a smile. "Professor McGonagall said the very same thing to me the first day I saw you. She, along with many others I'm sure, thought I would be interested in Professor Lockhart. Nothing could be further from the truth. He's like cotton candy. It looks good on the outside but it doesn't fill you in any way and leaves you with an aftertaste and a sick feeling in your stomach. He's superficial. From the first moment I saw you, I felt desire but I also felt an instant connection. I think it's fate. The more I got to know you as a person, the more I liked you as a person. You are intelligent, witty, interesting, sarcastic and although most won't think it a compliment, you have that tiny streak of cruelty in you. I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not always a nice person. But you also have that gentleness and chivalry that you try to hide. Our brief moments of physical contact have left me panting for more. And so I say to you, 'I want you to be my lover' but I will not force it. It is your choice. If you choose not to, then I will respect that and give up all pursuit. I will treat you the same as I treat all the other professors. But if you say yes, it will be magic."

His face was stricken as he battled with himself, his fists clenching and unclenching. She moved away from the door to indicate that he was free to leave. He considered what she had said and made his decision. He walked toward her saying, "yes, yes."

Before he could say a third 'yes', he captured her face in his hands and her lips with his. Sylvie enjoyed kissing. It was the spark that made her body ready for more. The kissing was good but it would be so much better if he had fewer clothes on.

"You are wearing too many clothes," she said as she pushed him on the bed and soon had him down to his shirt and underwear. He wore boxers, her favourite. He refused to remove his shirt but at least he allowed it to be unbuttoned to reveal his chest. His body was not one that would inspire fantasies with most women but Sylvie didn't want what most women wanted. She didn't care that most would consider him too thin, with spindly limbs. His arms felt good to her as he pulled her closer. Muscles had never attracted her. His chest had some hair but nothing excessive and, from what she could feel, he didn't have hair on his back. She also didn't like hairy men. She loved his hands. They were large and made her feel desirable. Hmm, large hands, large nose, large feet.

Yep, that was definitely a large bulge wanting to break free from his boxers. He was sitting up in her bed against the back board. She was straddled on top of him, allowing her hands to roam from his hair, down his face and chest to his nipples, standing at attention. She needed the same from him.

"Undress me Severus," she whispered. He paused from sucking on her neck, looked into her eyes as he pulled her night shirt off. She was completely nude. He suddenly forgot how to breathe as her body was revealed to him at last. Her breasts were full, but not overly large. Her skin shone in the candlelight. Though she had not thought it possible, his bulge seemed to increase in size.

"Touch me Severus," she instructed. Tentatively, his fingers lightly touched the enlarged nipples and she gave a long low groan. Emboldened by her response, he rubbed the engorged tips as she began to whimper. She was very sensitive and his light touch was driving her crazy. He removed his fingertips and caressed her breasts with his whole hands while kissing her passionately.

As he came up for air, she gasped, "Kiss me, kiss me here, please." She pulled his head down and offered herself to him. He kissed her there, then decided to experiment. His tongue circled and then he drew her into his mouth and sucked. Sylvie just about shot off the bed as the feeling went straight to her core.

"Not good?" he asked.

"Too good", and she offered the other breast for the same treatment. After a few minutes, she gasped, "I can't wait any longer." She pulled off his boxers, grasped his erection and eased herself onto him. "Oh my God."

"Too good?"

"Yes." Then he couldn't speak as she started to move. She was so close. She could feel it start to build. Almost, almost.

Remaining inside, he flipped her over and drove into her. Sylvie screamed as her body tightened and waves of pleasure radiated out. He felt her reaction and could hold back no more. He groaned and bit into her shoulder as his orgasm took him. He collapsed on her.

Sylvie pushed against him. "Too heavy." He flipped over on his back and she followed, snuggling into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. They both took a few minutes to slow their breathing.

She looked into his eyes. "That was incredible. I've never, well, I've never had an orgasm from inside." She snuggled back into his arms and her breathing slowed. He gently moved her onto the bed and dressed. She slept with a smile on her face. After softly kissed her forehead, he went to his own bed with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Surprise Visit**

_It's not having what you want  
>It's wanting what you've got<em>

Severus Snape woke up late. For the first time in a long while, he had slept without waking several times. He smiled as memories of last night flooded his senses, but he had no time to reminisce. He had to hurry if he was to eat breakfast with Sylvie.

All good feelings of being well rested and the promise of romance abruptly fled as he saw that there was no seat for him, no seat that he wanted anyway. Sylvie was sitting between Lockhart and Flitwick. He had to take a seat at the end. Smiling at him did not dispel his disquiet, for it was the same smile she always gave him, with no indication of what they shared last night. Lockhart was talking, as usual, with his expansive gestures and she was smiling at Lockhart. She looked like she was actually enjoying his conversation. He leaned toward her, said something and she laughed out loud, Lockhart's big grin irritating Snape to no end. She continued laughing as Flitwick added something to the conversation. His whole body tensed. He couldn't watch any more. The familiar jealous rage that he used to feel with James and Lily had returned. Like moths to a flame, his gaze returned to her in time" to see her touch Flitwick's arm as she spoke with him. He saw red, abruptly stood up and almost hauled her away from the table.

"Professor Turner and I have to prepare for first class," was his hasty explanation and he dragged her out of the room. It was a good thing that he missed Professor McGonagall's smirk.

"You can let go of my arm now. I'm coming with you willingly and I'd prefer not to bruise more than I already have." Despite her words, she sounded amused.

He loosened his grip but did not let go of her arm. They proceeded in silence to his classroom. After the door closed, he let her go.

"So, what's got a bug up your ass?"

Where did she get these phrases? "You seemed to be enjoying breakfast overly much."

"Filius was telling a joke about a hooker and a 3 legged dog." He looked at her, incredulous.

"I'm kidding." She wrapped her arms around him and looked him straight in the eye. "Severus, you are my lover. That means that I am allowed to speak with other males, even to enjoy their company but, at the end of the day, you are the only one that I will touch like this." She drew his head down and kissed him. "And like this." She stroked him from base to tip through his trousers. "And, in case you didn't know it, I would much rather have had breakfast with you than with anyone else."

She pulled him down again and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"I am sorry. Whose class are you supposed to be in this morning? You had better go or you'll be late."

She burst into laughter. "Severus, you have forgotten what today is." He looked at her, bewildered. "It's Sunday. There are no classes."

He sat down at a desk and put his head in his hands. He felt even more foolish than he had before. He groaned. What would the other professors think of his behaviour. He forcefully took her from breakfast to assist him with a non-existent class. "I'm so bewitched by you that I've forgotten my days."

She smiled, leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. "And I'm so bewitched by you that I forget everything when you are inside me." She then showed him a use he had never considered for the top of a desk.

…

Sylvie had been extremely happy this month. Her days were busy with lessons and students and her nights were busy with Severus. Almost every night he came to her room and he was becoming very skilled at all she had shown him. She had even dug out an old book she had on sexual positions and he had promised to try some new positions this weekend, when they would be away from Hogwarts for her football tournament. They were getting up early tomorrow and wouldn't return until Sunday night. It would be the first time he would spend the entire night with her. He always had to leave for his own rooms after their lovemaking. She felt like she had been given a "get out of jail free" card. She could wake up with him in the morning. They wouldn't have to sneak around. She could express her feelings for him in public. Imagine that.

However, she was concerned that she had not heard back from her parents after chatting with them on the network. If anyone would know what the creature was that attacked Hogwarts students, it would be Nona. Unfortunately, Nona didn't have a computer so she had to rely on her parents to relay any messages. Now, she didn't want to alarm her parents by telling them what was really going on so she altered the truth a bit. She told them everything that had happened, but said it was a school in France, not Hogwarts. She had asked them to consult with Nona, to see if she had any ideas.

She pulled her cloak tighter. It was a bit chilly outside. So much had been happening lately, she just wanted to be by herself for a while and not in her room. She was pretty well guaranteed solitude outside, except that she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. A falcon was sailing down towards her. No, it couldn't be.

The falcon transformed itself into Nona. Sylvie bent down and gathered her great-grandmother in her arms. Her great-grandmother was one of the few people who was shorter than herself.

"Oh Nona, I've missed you so much. But why are you here?"

"I've missed you too, Sylvie, and you know very well why I'm here. France my foot. These things are happening at Hogwarts, aren't they? And I wanted to see my favourite great-granddaughter." Even though she'd lived in Canada since she was 20, she still retained her Irish lilt.

"Do my parents know too?"

"Probably. This isn't like you, Sylvie. You would have thought of a better lie. You must be distracted by something, or someone." She got that glint in her eye that Sylvie had inherited, the glint that said you might as well spill the beans now because we both know that I will find out.

"Do you know what is attacking Hogwarts?"

"I have an idea. Let's go see Professor Dumbledore and then you can tell me all about him."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"No Sylvie, whoever is distracting you."

…

Sylvie escorted a falcon to Professor Dumbledore's rooms. Since they decided that they should keep Nona's presence under wraps, she told whomever she met that she was training a new bird. Nona didn't make things easier when she whistled at Professor Flitwick's retreating figure.

"Nona, stop it."

"That's Filius Flitwick. Did you know he went to school with your grandfather?"

"So don't you think he's a bit young for you?"

"After you reach a certain age, everyone is too young for you."

Professor Dumbledore opened his door to greet them. "Welcome, welcome Lady Mary."

Nona appeared as herself once the door closed. "Well Albus, I hear you have a problem and you can dispense with that 'Lady' crap. A simple 'Mary' will do."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "I can see where your great-granddaughter gets her spirit."

"Sylvie is very much like I was when I was younger."

"Nona, why are you're here? You could have just sent a message." She turned to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, I informed Nona of the situation but said it was happening to a school in France. I thought she might be able to shed some light on what is prowling the halls."

"Quite all right my dear. Let us make ourselves comfortable. Could I interest you in some tea, a glass of wine?"

"A shot of whiskey will do quite nicely." Nona perched herself on the best chair which was probably Dumbledore's favourite seat. Sylvie groaned inwardly. She loved her great-grandmother but sometimes she flaunted conventions a bit too much. She declined any offer of a beverage.

Once they were settled, her great-grandmother took over. "Sylvie has told me her observations but I'd like to hear your account of the recent attacks, Albus. It will help confirm or disprove what I think is happening."

Professor Dumbledore related his views of the situation. Nona nodded gravely. "It's as I thought. Now I may be completely wrong but this is what I believe may be happening. The monster was supposedly locked in the Chamber of Secrets by Salazar Slytherin before he left the school. Therefore, the creature is something that can live to a great age which narrows the list considerably. The symbol of Slytherin is a serpent so it is probable that the creature is some variation of a serpent. It is 'reawakened' by the Heir of Slytherin to kill all those not of 'pure blood'. Fifty years ago, someone was killed but so far, its victims have only been petrified. There are two possibilities. One is that they are two different creatures. The other is that it is the same creature but something has interfered with the victims dying outright. I believe that it is the same creature so I have come to the conclusion that it is a basilisk. As you know, the stare of a basilisk will kill you, but if you see it indirectly, you will only be petrified. I believe that the second victim saw the basilisk through his camera lens, and so was petrified. I'm not sure about the first victim."

Sylvie piped up. "I remember that there was a lot of water on the floor at the time. Perhaps Mrs. Norris saw its reflection in the water."

"A good supposition Sylvie," Nona praised.

"A basilisk also fits my feeling of being predator and prey."

Professor Dumbledore was struck by how similar the two women were. Although their ages were separated by many years, they had the same logical mind, as evidenced by Sylvie's discovery of Tom Riddle and her great-grandmother's conclusion of the monster's identity. Both were extremely confident, out-spoken, and had the same curly hair, though Sylvie's was dark and Mary's was grey. Dumbledore wondered if the two of them together could bring down Lord Voldemort. He did not know the full extent of Sylvie's powers but had a feeling that they would someday rival her great-grandmother's. Dumbledore stood up.

"I believe you are correct in your hypothesis. I shall inform the staff. Thank you for coming all this way to tell us this, even if your main reason in coming is to see your great-granddaughter." His eyes twinkled as he said this. "You are welcome to stay at Hogwarts this evening before you begin your journey home. I have an old professor's room that you can stay in."

"Well thank you, Albus, but I believe that I will stay in Sylvie's room. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Are you certain? Professor Turner only has one bed."

"It won't be the first time we've shared a bed. Thank you, but I'll stay with Sylvie. I'm off to London in the morning since I have a flight booked back to Canada."

"You traveled by airplane?" Dumbledore inquired.

"What, you think I flew all the way from Canada myself? Maybe in my younger days but now I prefer the comfy seats and the inflight movie. First class of course."

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled. "Dinner is ready. Would you like to dine in the Great Hall with everyone or would you prefer a more private setting."

"The Great Hall. It's been many years since I've been at Hogwarts but I remember that the food is excellent."

Professor Dumbledore offered both his arms. "May I escort two beautiful women to dinner?"

Sylvie choked back a laugh as Nona punched him in the arm before taking it. "You can flatter me all you want, Albus, but I'm still sleeping with Sylvie tonight."

…

When Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall with Professor Turner on one arm and a very elderly lady on the other, all conversations ceased but a flurry of whispers soon replaced the silence as students tried to guess who the newcomer was. Hogwarts did not have guests so this was a highly unusual occurrence. Sylvie listened to some of the conjectures.

"Maybe it's Dumbledore's wife."

"No, I think she's his mother.''

"No way. Nobody's that old. I think she's his sister."

"Why is Professor Turner with them?"

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore wants to marry Professor Turner and he's getting his mother's approval."

Before there were any more ridiculous comments, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We are fortunate to have a guest with us this evening. This is Lady Mary Kilpatrick, who is the great-grandmother of Professor Turner. I expect that all students will be on their best behaviour this evening in honour of our esteemed guest."

"As long as I don't have to be on my best behaviour," Nona whispered to Sylvie.

"Maybe you should be on your best behaviour," she whispered back.

"Why? Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one, Nona. Forget I said it."

There was some shuffling at the head table as room was made for the three to sit together. Nona sat between Sylvie and Dumbledore. Unfortunately for Professor Snape, he was not near the trio. He would very much like to meet Sylvie's great-grandmother as he had read more about her since discovering Sylvie's ancestry. Perhaps after dinner he would have a chance to speak to her.

In the meantime, Sylvie was trying to figure out a way of not telling Nona about Severus and yet still leave with him in the morning. If she asked, she knew Nona would keep it a secret from her parents but she was so used to keeping him a secret from everyone that she didn't want to share it with anyone. Funny, she was looking forward to not keeping her feelings a secret this weekend but she did not want that secret revealed here.

Dinner finished without incident. As they were about to leave the dining room, Nona whispered to her. "So, which one is it?"

"Is what?" She pretended ignorance.

"Your distraction."

"You are imagining things Nona. There is no distraction. I am busy enough with my job here. I don't have time for a distraction."

"Hmm, perhaps I will visit Filius later this evening."

"Go for it Nona. You'll only embarrass him."

'Damn, she called my bluff. There's more than one way to find out what I want to know.'

"Well I hope it's not that blond gentleman who is headed our way. From what I overheard him saying tonight, I think the phrase "dumb blond" originated with him."

Sylvie groaned as Professor Lockhart strode up to them, his smile lighting up his face. "My dear Lady Mary. I am delighted to meet you. What an auspicious occasion, two famous people meeting."

Sylvie jumped in before Nona could say anything. "I'm sorry Guilderoy but my great-grandmother is very tired from her journey. There will be plenty of time tomorrow for discussion. Good night."

She hurried Nona back to her room before anyone else could approach them. Sylvie was feeling very cranky with her great-grandmother; one, because she felt quite insulted that she would even consider Lockhart as someone Sylvie would be interested in; two, because she didn't want anything to ruin her plans with Severus tomorrow. She was envisioning Nona spending all her time with her before her flight left. She was also extremely nervous about spending the weekend with him. Most of the time spent with him alone was spent in her bed. Would it feel comfortable to just be together? Would they be able to talk easily together outside of the classroom? Would the gap between their worlds be too large to bridge?

When they were safe in her room, her great-grandmother turned to her. "Are you trying to tell me that Guilderoy is your love interest."

"Give me some credit, Nona. The man's an idiot who is in love with himself. Speaking of love interest, maybe you should spend the night with Professor Dumbledore," she said petulantly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sylvie. The man is gay."

Sylvie's jaw dropped. "What! Are you kidding me? He's gay! I always thought maybe he and Professor McGonagall…."

"Minerva? No, that's a case of frustrated love but not with Albus."

Sylvie flopped down on the bed. "Really, with who? What else can you tell me?"

"That is none of your business. I came here to visit with you, not to gossip. Although I must say, if I chose to, I could tell you quite a lot about everyone at this school."

Sylvie was quiet. It was so tempting. Maybe if she said it casually enough. "Do you know anything about Severus Snape?"

'Hah,' thought Nona. 'She fell into my trap.'

"Which one was he?"

"You may not have seen him. He sat at the other end. He's tall, has black hair, was dressed in black."

"Sorry, I don't think I saw him but if he's younger, I probably don't know him."

'Damnit,' thought Sylvie, 'I walked right into that one. I just gave her his name.'

To her relief, Nona changed the subject and they enjoyed a couple of hours just chatting about anything and everything. When she indicated that she was ready for sleep, Sylvie asked about her plans for tomorrow.

"I have a football tournament in London tomorrow. I have to leave pretty early. Do you need me to get you to the airport?"

"No thanks, dear. I'll come with you to London but then I have a couple of errands to do before I go to the airport. I can get myself there. You don't have to worry. Just have a good time at your tournament tomorrow."

She hugged her great-grandmother. "I'm so glad you came. I've missed you so much." She was surprised to find a tear in her eye. Seeing Nona reminded her of home and a wave of homesickness hit her.

"What's wrong Sylvie? What's got you so weepy?"

"I'm just a little homesick. I am enjoying my time here but things are very different from back home. Everything and everyone is so formal. Everyone is friendly but I have no real friends, if you know what I mean. Well, Severus is my friend but I have no close female friends and I feel pressured to do well."

Nona started to say something but Sylvie stopped her with a raised hand. "No one is pressuring me. I'm putting the pressure on myself. You know that my mother is disappointed that I didn't do something like this earlier and you probably are too."

Again, she tried to say something but Sylvie barged on. "I'm feeling disappointed in me too. What have I done for the last ten years. Taught people how to dance. I wasted that time when I could have been teaching people magic instead or something else more worthwhile."

Nona stood up as straight as her 4' 9" frame would allow. "I never thought I would hear such drivel from you, Sylvie Turner. Years wasted! Bullshit! It doesn't matter if what you do changes the world or makes someone's day better. What matters is that you are true to yourself."

She took Sylvie's face in her hands. "I have never been disappointed in you. You've done what you needed to do, despite the fact that your decisions have not always been popular with certain people. That is why I'm so proud of you. You can't look back and say if only I'd done this, my life would be better because you can't know that. I think you've had a worthwhile life so far. Dancing makes people happy and Lord knows, we could use more happiness in the world. You love to dance and you've shared that love with others. I think you would have been miserable if you had taught when you were younger. It suits you now but it wouldn't have suited you then."

Looking straight into her eyes, she said, "The past is the past. You learn from it but you live for today and tomorrow, not yesterday."

"I love you, Nona."

"I love you too. Now I have to get some sleep. Wake me up when it's time to go."

Sylvie pulled out a book and read for a while as Nona snored beside her but it couldn't keep her attention. Her mind kept wandering to their conversation and to her reluctance to tell Nona about Severus. If the situation were different, would she want others to know about their relationship? Was she ashamed to have others know because he was unattractive, grumpy, a kill-joy and nasty? 'No, I don't care about appearances anymore. Maybe because it is so special to me, I don't want to share it with others. After all, I don't share my animagus with everyone. But an animagus is not the same as a person.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hooting in the hallway, which was very odd, not that she heard an owl, but that she heard someone trying to imitate an owl. She stuck her head out the door and saw Severus waiting impatiently. She pulled the door closed behind her.

"Nona's sleeping."

"What about tomorrow?"

"She's coming with me to London but then she's going her separate way. We'll just say that you have business in London and I'm dropping you off on the way to my tournament."

"What do you mean by 'dropping me off'?"

"In my car, of course."

"You have a car?"

"How else do you think I get around London?"

Severus paused. He hadn't really thought about it at all. All he had been thinking about was being alone with Sylvie without fear of someone seeing them.

"I have to get back in case she wakes up. Do you know what to pack?"

"Why do you ask? Do I need anything specific?"

"Never mind. If you miss anything, we can just buy it in London." She scanned the hall, pulled him behind a column and kissed him passionately. While kissing him, she caught a glimpse of movement behind him. She opened her eyes fully to see Peeves with a shocked expression. At her glare, Peeves mimicked zippering his lips together and vanished.

Nona smiled to herself. So this was Sylvie's lover. But why was she keeping him a secret? She had woke up with the fake owl hooting as well but pretended to be asleep. Now she knew exactly what she would be doing on her errand before her flight, finding out everything she could about Severus Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

**New Experiences**

_Well we all have a face  
>That we hide away forever<br>And we take them out and  
>Show ourselves<br>When everyone has gone  
>Some are satin some are steel<br>Some are silk and some are leather  
>They're the faces of the stranger<br>But we love to try them on_

Sylvie hurried her great-grandmother to Professor Dumbledore's office. She was dressed in her football uniform and packed for the weekend. They met Severus in the hall, also on his way to the office. Sylvie made the introductions.

"Nona, this is Professor Severus Snape. He is also going to London and I offered him a ride since his destination is on the way to my game. Severus, this is my great-grandmother, Mary Kilpatrick."

Professor Dumbledore opened his door. He looked at Sylvie and said, "This seems odd attire to escort your great-grandmother to the airport."

"I have my football tournament this weekend. I gave you the list of tournaments in September and you approved of my being away for them."

"So both you and Professor Snape shall be away this weekend." Professor Dumbledore did not look too happy about this.

"Let the young people go, Albus. Now that you know what may be prowling the halls, you'll be better armed and can spare them for the weekend," Nona entreated.

Professor Dumbledore had no choice but to let them both depart. After farewells were made, they used the portkey and apparated into a garage which was occupied by a small red car. Sylvie opened the garage door so that the morning sun shone in.

"Severus, do you want to wait for me in the car while I say goodbye?"

He looked at the car, confused. He walked over the passenger door and stared at it.

"Lift the handle." He did as instructed and climbed in.

After a tearful farewell on both sides, her great-grandmother hailed a taxi and Sylvie sat in the driver's seat. "Have you ever been in a car before?"

"Not for a long time," he admitted.

"Then you're in for an experience. Don't worry. I've just about mastered driving on the other side of the road."

"The other side of the road," he squeaked and she laughed as she maneuvered the car onto the street.

'An experience indeed,' thought Snape as he sat down to watch Sylvie's football match. He knew the basics of the game, since his father had watched it. He had a feeling that this whole weekend was going to be an experience, both good and bad. First was the car ride over. Severus Snape was a courageous man on many fronts but riding with Sylvie was not one of them. London car traffic was not something he was used to anymore. Gripping his seat, he had managed not to scream when another car turned right in front of them, causing Sylvie to slam on the brakes and shout at the elderly man driving, "Nice move, Gramps!" Now he had to watch a muggle sport and tonight, Sylvie had somehow managed to get him to agree to go dancing. He did not dance. Actually, he knew exactly how she had gotten him to agree to it and involved nudity and a feather. He blushed at the memory.

"Hullo there. Nate Mansfield." A stranger introduced himself and plopped down beside him.

"Professor Snape." He shook the other man's hand and looked at him warily.

"Sylvie asked me to sit with you and explain the rules in case you'd never seen a football match."

"I am familiar with the game," he said dryly.

The man smiled at him. "You see, I told her you'd know the game. How can someone live in England and not know football. My girl's number 5, by the way. Her name's Claire. Sylvie's been a grand addition to the team. She's a natural."

Snape settled back to watch the game and listen to Nate's commentary. Unlike Lockhart's remarks at the Quidditch match, Nate didn't prattle on about himself, but instead, gave insightful comments about the play and the players. Nate also did not find it necessary to talk the whole time and seemed comfortable with silence. Snape found he appreciated the man's company and ventured to ask a few questions, since he didn't know some of the more technical aspects. He was surprised to find that football was more complex than he thought and was also surprised at how much he enjoyed watching the game. When his father had watched it on the telly, he'd spent most of the time drinking and shouting criticism at the players. In contrast, Nate remarked on skilled plays and took the time to explain why something was well executed. Although he should not have been surprised since she seemed to do well at everything, Sylvie was an extremely good player. Her position was called left fullback and it was her job to get the ball away from the opposing team, move it up the field to her teammates and to stop scoring opportunities. Claire was left midfield. She acted as both an offensive and defensive player while Sylvie was mainly defensive. The two women played well together, seeming to anticipate the other's moves. It also appeared that Sylvie did not use any magic in the game. Her team won their match 2 – 0.

Afterwards, both women joined them in the stands to watch the next match. He said to her in a low tone, "I thought you would be the person who shoots the ball at the net or be the keeper, like you were in Quidditch."

She looked at him oddly, "No, I'm not good at shooting and I'm too short for keeper." Did he think she was a prima donna like Lockhart, having to play the glory positions.

They lost their next game, which meant that they were out of the tournament, but Sylvie didn't seem too upset. She shrugged. "They are a very skilled team. I know that most people would never say this but I really don't care if we win or lose. I only get upset if I play badly."

"And have you ever played badly?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Anyways, getting knocked out now means that I get to spend more time with you this weekend."

They made their farewells which was when Snape learned that Nate and Claire would be at the dancing club tonight. The trip was made in reverse, this time without any old men cutting them off, and they found themselves back in the garage again. Sylvie took out their overnight bags, locked the car and opened the door to the house.

He followed her into what he guessed was the living room and noticed several family photos. Sylvie was not in any of them. "What are you doing," he whispered in distress. "You can't just walk into muggle's houses. Someone lives here."

She laughed. "It's OK Severus. I rent a room from the person who lives here. It's close to the stadium and I can leave the portkey safely out of the hands of muggles in the garage. She's away for the weekend so we have the house all to ourselves. Come on. You can put your bag in my bedroom."

She led him into a small bedroom with a bed, dresser and mirror. She opened the door to a connecting bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower since I stink to high heaven. Make yourself useful and unpack our stuff. You can use the dresser and the closet."

Snape wasn't sure what to do. He opened a dresser drawer and placed her clothing in it. He stopped when he picked out a book from her bag. It was the book, the book she had said she was bringing, the book of sexual positions. He could hear the shower going so he sat down on the bed, opened it up and started reading.

About 20 minutes later, the bathroom door opened and she stepped into the room wearing just a towel. She spied his reading material and gave a wide smile. "Well, I see you have been putting your time to good use."

He put the book aside but did not move from the bed. "Come here, Sylvie," he said in a low voice.

She raised one eyebrow at this but did what she was told.

"You will remove your towel. You will sit on the bed and face the mirror, completely nude."

She shivered in anticipation as she obeyed his commands.

His voice sounded low and lethal. "I will keep my clothing on. I am going to touch you and you are going to watch. You are not allowed to touch me or to move in any way other than what I tell you. Do you understand?" He sat behind her but did not touch her.

"Yes." Her breathing was already coming fast.

"I am going to touch you. I will touch you lightly and I will touch you hard. I might even pinch. I am going to stroke parts of your body until you scream with pleasure, but you are not allowed to move. Move and I stop." So far he still hadn't touched her.

"Please," she moaned.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"Spread your legs… wider."

And then he touched her breast. He was a shadow behind her as she watched his fingers close around one nipple and then his other hand did the same to the other. He rolled them with his thumbs and she felt the moisture build between her legs. He squeezed them hard, flicked them with his fingertips, touched them lightly. As his fingers moved, he spoke to her, describing what he was doing and what he was going to do to her. She opened her legs wider. She had never had such an erotic experience in her life. Part of it was that she was completely naked while he was fully clothed. Part of it was that he was behind her but she could see him touch her. Part of it was his voice, low and deep, caressing each word.

When she thought she could take no more, his right hand moved down between her legs. He gathered her wetness with his fingertip and used it to rub her sensitive spot. Sylvie had an immediate orgasm. She turned to touch him but he held her still. "Don't move. I'm not finished."

He got off the bed and knelt down in front of her. His mouth fastened on one breast, then on the other. His tongue performed the arousal that his fingers had previously achieved. Her hands wandered to his hair and he froze. She tugged. He stayed still. Comprehension came slow but she finally clued in, removed her hands back to the bed and did not move. He continued his movement, pulled back and said, "Lie back."

She lay down on the bed, her throbbing centre exposed at the edge. He knelt before her and kissed her there. Oral sex was not something they had tried yet but it was obvious that this was what he had been reading about. His tongue sent waves of feeling. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling. She moaned and gasped as tension between her legs built, and, as promised, he made her scream.

…

Much later, after devouring a lunch of fish and chips from the shop around the corner which Sylvie had insisted on having (if she was in London, she was going to have fish and chips that came wrapped in a newspaper), Sylvie decided to take the bull by the horns and tackle a topic she had avoided.

"Sev, why won't you let me see you with your shirt off? What are you hiding?"

They were lying together on the bed and Snape felt himself stiffen and draw away from her. She very rarely did it but sometimes she called him by Lily's pet name. How was he going to explain the dark mark.

"Do you want me to take a guess?"

"No. I'll show you." Reluctantly, he took off his shirt.

"You have a tattoo. I was expecting something a little more dramatic, like horribly disfigured flesh," she deadpanned.

He sighed. "It's not a tattoo. It's the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord placed it on his most trusted followers. I was a Death Eater."

"I already knew that."

"What!" He jumped off the bed. "Who told you!"

She said casually, "Professor McGonagall told me the very first time I saw you. Why don't you tell me about it?"

He sat down heavily on the bed with his back to her. He wasn't used to discussing such personal things. In fact, he'd never discussed something so deeply personal, except with Lily. Avoidance was a behaviour he had expert practice in. He looked back at her.

"Why did Professor McGonagall tell you?"

Sylvie scooted next to him and they both sat on the edge of the bed, looking straight ahead, staring at the wall. This was not the side with the mirror.

"Well, she seemed concerned that I was going to toy with you. I sensed that she was hiding something about you. You know how determined I can be when I want to know something. She confessed that you were once a Death Eater but that was all she said. She wasn't betraying a confidence. She just didn't trust me."

Sylvie looked straight at him until he looked back. "Do you trust me, Severus?"

He looked away. How to answer. Sometimes he felt like he could never find the right words around her, that everything he said was stored and evaluated in that large brain of hers, that she could actually see into his thoughts. On the other hand, he usually didn't have a clue as to what she was thinking and often found her vernacular confusing. In spite of that, he enjoyed their conversations. She was challenging and he hadn't been challenged in a long time. But did he trust her? He should really be telling her not to trust him. He had so many secrets. He knew that she wanted more from their relationship than he was able to give. After all, his heart would always belong to Lily. Wouldn't it? For the first time, he began to feel doubt about this. But her question was 'did he trust her'?

He answered truthfully. "Yes, I do."

"Then you know that whatever you choose to tell me will remain between the two of us. It will never leave this room."

"There is a difference between trusting you and wanting to discuss this."

"I would like to know. I would like to know why you became a Death Eater and why you decided not to be one. I would like to know why you flinch when I call you 'Sev'. I would like to know who she is and what relationship she has to Harry Potter."

Snape turned white. "Potter," he whispered. He turned away. He couldn't look at her. How did she know so much and yet so little. He felt trapped and the last thing in the world he wanted to do was to answer her questions but she deserved an answer. Perhaps she would lose her inexplicable fascination with him if she knew the truth. He felt like all possibilities of joy were denied with this thought.

He spoke carefully. "You know I was in Slytherin House when I was at Hogwarts as a student. Many of the Dark Lord's followers were recruited there, myself included. I was always interested in the Dark Arts. I thought it would make me great. I thought it would make me loved. Instead, I lost everything."

He started pacing the room as he spoke, as if he could escape the words he had to say. "You know my father was a muggle. I hated him. I was small, too thin, and had no physical strength and I wasn't interested in roughhousing like the other boys in the neighbourhood. Whenever I was beaten by stronger boys, he would beat me himself, to make me more of a man, or so he said. He thought I was a coward but I did try to fight back. They were just too strong and there were too many of them. My mother tried to stop him from hitting me but she would never use magic against him. He made me feel small and weak. He was ashamed to have such a weakling for a son and I was ashamed to have such a brute for a father. When I got older, magic kept the neanderthals away from me. He died before I could use magic on him. A lot of good it did my mother. She only lived a couple of years after he died. She just gave up."

"But Severus, even when you became of age, you couldn't have used magic against your father. The Ministry would have found out. You could have ended up at Azkaban."

"Would they? Have found out? Do you not think that I could have made it seem like an accident?"

"I believe that you could but to what purpose. Would it change the past? Would it have made your mother happier? Would it have made your life better? Perhaps for a short while but in the end, I think redemption is found in someplace other than revenge."

"So you think people like my father, like Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter should just be allowed to do what they want?"

"No. But think about it. Was your father a happy man?"

"No. He was miserable most of the time."

"So perhaps he got what he deserved, a miserable life. I know it's not fair Severus and I know you did what you could at the time. You didn't back down. You stood up for yourself. So why keep punishing yourself by keeping your hatred alive. I'm not saying that you forget what has happened to you. It's funny that we are having this conversation because it is very similar to a conversation that I had with Nona last night. I was expressing my displeasure over the way my life has gone. She basically said, the past is the past. You have to live for the present and the future."

"Why did your Nona come to Hogwarts? I would have liked to have spoken with her?"

Sylvie shook her head. "I had no idea she was coming. She had something important to tell Professor Dumbledore which I will tell you later. If you come home with me for Christmas, you can speak more with her. You will like her. But you haven't answered all my questions, Severus. Who is she?"

He paused and when he started speaking, his words came in fits and starts. "There was someone else who lived nearby who was a witch. Her name was Lily Evans and her parents were muggles. We went to Hogwarts together but she was sorted into Gryffindor. We were good friends until I did something I have regretted since."

"Potter and his gang were up to their usual tricks. This time, they hung me upside down. When Lily came to my defense, I was so infuriated with them that I called her a 'mudblood'. I didn't mean to. But you have to understand, I was in Slytherin. 'Mudblood' was a term I heard at least three times a day. I know it's not an excuse. After that, she would have nothing to do with me. Then she married Potter and they had Harry."

He stopped. He had to tell her the rest. If this hadn't turned her against him, the final betrayal would drive her away. "I was responsible for their deaths."

"How?" The word exploded from her mouth.

"I overheard a prophecy, about a baby that would defeat the Dark Lord. I told him about it immediately. He decided that the prophecy referred to Harry Potter. I begged him not to kill Lily but I could see that his mind was made up. That is when I went to Dumbledore and promised to serve him if only he would protect Lily. But this act was useless. Black betrayed them and they died." He felt tears and furiously blinked them away. "If only I hadn't called her Mudblood, things may have turned out differently."

She put her arms around him. "Oh Severus. It is not your fault. You did everything you could. Did she never forgive you for that name? Did you apologize after?"

"Yes, but it made no difference. She didn't like that I was friends with people who had tried the Dark Arts. One thing about Lily. Once she made up her mind, that was it. She decided that I was not someone she wanted to know anymore and nothing could convince her otherwise. Well, with one exception. She had once despised James Potter and she changed her mind about him."

She looked up into his eyes. "I would have forgiven you and, in time, she probably would have too. Everyone says things they don't mean in the heat of the moment. Didn't she realize that? Didn't she understand that others might think it made you look 'weak' to be defended by a Gryffindor and that's why you said what you did?"

He looked down, surprised to see unshed tears shining in her eyes. He pulled away. The last thing he wanted to be was an object of her pity. He didn't understand. She should be disgusted by him. Maybe she had done things far worse in her life and that was why she wasn't upset.

"Did she call you 'Sev'?"

"Yes, she was the only one who called me that."

"I'm sorry Severus. I will try to remember but sometimes it just slips out."

He felt ashamed. Rather than being repulsed by his behaviour, she trying to understand and he was putting up barriers. "It's alright. You can call me Sev. It just takes me by surprise sometimes because no one else has ever called me that."

"It seems like a natural nickname. Didn't your mother ever shorten it?"

"No."

Sylvie was quiet for a moment. It was obvious to her that they had been more than friends, that Severus was in love with Lily Evans. It didn't sound like she returned to sentiment. "Hmmm, now I understand about your attitude towards Harry Potter but I still don't understand why you became a Death Eater in the first place."

"I was so happy to go to Hogwarts. I would be with other wizards, people like me, not muggles. But even at Hogwarts I didn't really 'fit in'. I was targeted by the Marauders the very first day on the train. I wanted to be a great wizard, to prove to everyone that I wasn't weak. I studied hard and did well but that wasn't enough. With the Dark Arts, I was able to do things most others could not. And so, I joined the Dark Lord."

"Why do you always call him that? Why don't you just say his name, Lord Volde…"

He raced over and placed his hand over her mouth. "Never say his name."

"But Professor Dumbledore says his name."

"Sylvie, I respect you greatly as a witch but you are not Professor Dumbledore. Please do not say his name."

"All right. That explains a lot. Thank you for telling me, Severus. I am honoured that you trust me with this. I will never tell anyone else what you have told me."

They sat together quietly for a few moments until he turned to her. "Sylvie," he said, "if you don't believe in revenge, then why did you turn Marcus Flint into a hound?"

She threw back her head and laughed. "I never said you shouldn't take action at the time that something happens. I'm just saying that you shouldn't spend years letting it fester."

"So are you saying that any animosity you have towards Flint is gone? That if you were marking his final paper months later, you would be utterly fair in the marking?" He had a small smile on his face as he spoke.

She grinned back. "I'm only human. I'd like to think that I'd take the moral high ground but I know myself too well. I'd probably find some minor things that I'd let go for other students and mark him down. But," she held up her finger, "I wouldn't be thinking about it all that time. I have far too many other things to think about. Speaking of which, what did you pack to wear tonight? It's going to be hot at the club."

"I was just going to wear what I'm wearing now. I didn't bring anything else."

"Oh Severus you're going to sweat your body weight in that. Let's go get you something lighter. Where do you usually buy your clothes?"

He thought for a moment. He hadn't bought clothing in years. When he had been given the teaching position at Hogwarts, he had bought some clothing and that had been sufficient. Until now.

"Are you certain that this will not be permissible? I really don't want to buy new clothing." From the look on her face he saw that this was not going to fly. "Where would you recommend?"

"I don't know. I've never shopped for men's clothing here. Actually, I've spent very little time in London but I have an idea of where to go. We'll see what we can find."

On that ambiguous note, they set off to go shopping.


	13. Chapter 13

Sharp Dressed Man

_Clean shirt, new shoes  
>and I don't know where I am goin' to.<br>Silk suit, black tie,  
>I don't need a reason why.<br>_

Severus Snape awoke to two unfamiliar things, sunlight streaming in and a naked woman wrapped around him. Sylvie was still sleeping heavily so his mind reviewed the day before. It was like a dream. He never thought he would do in his waking life some of the things they had done yesterday. They had indeed gone shopping. Sylvie and the salesman (whom she later told him was 'as gay as a handbag full of rainbows', which she then explained meant that he was a homosexual) decided he was a 'winter' and that he needed bold, intense clothing. Although he wouldn't admit it, he felt a little proud that his mostly black wardrobe with a white shirt suited his winter colouring. But then Sylvie kept picking out items of colour which he kept rejecting. He was ready to walk out on her when she presented him with a pink shirt. She argued that it wasn't pink, it was amaranth, a very manly colour. Finally, he relented and tried on a shirt of dark blue. Both Sylvie and the salesman were in raptures over it, the salesman declaring, "Darling, I could just eat you up." Sylvie and the salesman then had a very confusing conversation about cricket that involved a debate about 'batting for the other team'. When he tried to tell them that he didn't play cricket, they both found that extremely funny but Sylvie wouldn't explain why.

They left the shop with a purchase of the blue shirt and a pair of black pants. Sylvie paid, much to Snape's embarrassment. She wasn't bothered by it at all, saying that it only made sense since he didn't have any muggle money and she had plenty. They had then gone to Diagon Alley, since Sylvie had never been there and wanted to see a place devoted exclusively to magic shops. She had been to Hogsmeade, of course, but the village was very limited in terms of shops. She had spent most of their time in Flourish and Blotts and he bought her a couple of books. It mollified his conscience about the clothes. After that, they went to have a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. Snape had wanted to take her out to a fancy restaurant in London but Sylvie argued that they'd never get reservations anywhere and she was perfectly happy to eat at a magical establishment. It was there that Snape ran into someone he knew.

So far he had been lucky that they had not seen anyone of consequence. That was one of the risks he took in coming to Diagon Alley with Sylvie, that someone would see them together and, if the worst happened, one of them would lose their position. Since he had been at Hogwarts for many years, it would not likely be him. They were just about to enter the Leaky Cauldron when the last voice he wanted to hear called out his name. Turning around, they came face to face with Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa.

"Snape, I thought that was you." Malfoy looked pointedly at Sylvie.

"May I present Professor Sylvie Turner. She is new to the teaching staff at Hogwarts. Professor Turner, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

No one stepped forward to shake hands so everyone nodded at each other. After an uncomfortable pause, Malfoy then queried, "Are you going into the Leaky Caldron?"

Since he stood there like a stone, Sylvie answered, "Yes, we were just going to have a bite to eat. Would you like to join us?"

"No, we will dine at home," Snape's whole body relaxed, "but we could join you for a pre-dinner cocktail." His muscles clenched tighter. There was no avoiding it so he might as well do what damage control he could. He smiled.

"That would be most pleasant. Please join us."

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and took a table near the back, away from the curious gazes of the usual crowd. Snape politely held out Sylvie's chair. Lucius was quick to do the same for his wife. They warily stared at each other over the heads of their companions.

Narcissa spoke for the first time. "Draco has mentioned you often, Professor Turner. He says you make the lessons more interesting." She turned red. "I didn't mean your lessons, Severus. He specifically mentioned Professor Binns, whom I remember as being very dry from when I was at Hogwarts."

Sylvie laughed. "Like the Sahara. It's a shame because the History of Magic is one of my favourite subjects. Did all three of you attend school at the same time?"

Lucius answered. "Yes, but we were a few years ahead of Severus. I was prefect when he started Hogwarts. Tell me, Professor Turner, what is your opinion of Draco? Is he doing well in his studies?"

'Oh no, this would be like waving a red flag at a bull. Sylvie was likely to say something about Draco that would infuriate the Malfoys and her career would be over,' he thought. Instead, Sylvie surprised him by giving a very diplomatic answer.

"I'm not really qualified to answer that as I am not regularly in the classroom. Sometimes, my duties are to mark papers while lessons are being taught. However, I would say that Draco is serious about the school and is well liked by the other students in Slytherin."

He could have kissed her for that answer. The Malfoys would consider this flattery about their son, and she had cleverly avoided commenting on Draco's academic performance. Both of the Malfoys smiled at her and nodded.

"And what do you think about the attacks that are happening at the school?"

Sylvie paused. "It is unfortunate that the students are distracted from their studies by these recent events."

Another great ambiguous answer.

"How so?"

"Well, there is a lot of fear. It's difficult to concentrate on studies if you are afraid of being petrified or worse."

"But not everyone needs to be afraid. Those of pure blood have nothing to fear," Malfoy countered.

"Not necessarily. Who is to say that pure bloods are not in as much danger. I have the feeling that whatever is hunting the halls isn't that discriminatory about whom it attacks. Until the thing is caught, it is best for everyone to be vigilant."

It was just at that moment that their drinks arrived, halting the conversation.

Narcissa turned to Sylvie and asked, "What brings you two to London?"

"I would have thought with the uncertainty at the school, Professor Dumbledore would have all professors there." Lucius looked sternly at them both.

"Well, my great grandmother from Canada had some business at Hogwarts. Since both Severus and I had some business in London, we accompanied her here to catch her flight back to Toronto."

"Professor Turner's great grandmother is Mary Kilpatrick, the Mary Kilpatrick." Both of the Malfoys looked suitably impressed. He knew that would diffuse the situation somewhat. "Since Professor Turner has never been to Diagon Alley, we made a side trip here after seeing her great-grandmother off."

"And what business did your great-grandmother have at Hogwarts?" queried Malfoy.

"That is between my great-grandmother and Professor Dumbledore."

"As one of the governors of the school, it would be my business as well."

"As one of the teachers, it's not mine. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will relay any information necessary to the governors."

Lucius smiled at her, "Of course."

The waitress approached their table again. "Are you ready to order your dinner?"

"We will leave you to your repast, if you could call what they serve here 'food'," Malfoy sneered. "Professor Turner, you must dine with us sometime at Malfoy Manor, perhaps during the Christmas holidays. Snape, you are welcome as well."

"Thank you for your kind offer but I am going home for Christmas."

"Perhaps another time then."

As Narcissa rose to leave with her husband, she upset Sylvie's glass of wine onto her lap. From Snape's vantage, it appeared to be deliberate.

"Oh, I am so sorry. How clumsy of me. Come, let us repair to the lavatory. I can fix that stain for you." Narcissa hurried Sylvie away before her husband could object.

Lucius sat down again. "I understand that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

"So it would seem," he said enigmatically.

"Any idea as to who may have opened it."

Snape had to tread carefully. Would Malfoy consider it a compliment or an insult if he were to tell of Sylvie's suspicions about Draco. Sometimes ignorance was the best defense. "I have no idea."

"But surely there have been some conjectures."

"Conjectures, yes, but do any have the basis of truth? It is hard to tell. Some even think that Harry Potter is responsible, although how they could think someone so incompetent could do such a thing is beyond me."

"And what does Dumbledore think?"

"I am not privy to Dumbledore's thoughts."

Malfoy changed the subject. "Professor Turner is very young and attractive, something you don't often see at Hogwarts. I think Draco is half in love with her, along with the rest of the male student population." He looked carefully at Snape. "Is it only the students or has she caught the eye of some of the professors as well?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Exactly why is it that you are alone in London with Professor Turner?"

He was saved from answering by the reappearance of Sylvie and Narcissa. They made their farewells and ordered their dinner.

Snape said in a low voice, "What is your opinion of the Malfoys?"

She answered with a question of her own. "Is Lucius Malfoy the person who recruited you as a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I have another question. Is Draco an only child and do the Malfoys live off by themselves?"

"Yes, Draco is an only child. The Malfoys live in the country on their estate."

"I asked because I think that his parents have spoiled him. He has a sense of entitlement, is used to being the center of attention. And yet, he checks to make sure that everyone else in his sphere thinks he's as great as he thinks he is. This is common with only children who have been doted on. They don't have siblings or regular interaction with others to rely on social cues."

"So are you a psychologist now? By the way, what did Narcissa want? She spilled that drink on you on purpose."

"Now you're the psychologist. She wanted to know if the danger at Hogwarts might affect her son. She asked me to keep an eye on him. I'm not a psychologist but I've always been interested in the subject. I even took a couple of university courses."

"Are you going to psychoanalyze me?"

"No, I'd rather just enjoy being with you."

…

Sylvie stirred beside him, rolled over but stayed asleep. He smiled to himself. It was the first time they had actually spent the night together and it hadn't gone well. He wasn't used to someone touching him or listening to someone else breathe while he tried to sleep. He'd asked her to stay on her side of the bed, explaining that he couldn't sleep with someone plastered against him. She swore she would obey the rules of the bed but to no avail. She started out fine, clinging to the side of the bed so as not to cross that invisible boundary, but as soon as she fell asleep, she would roll towards him and snuggle up against his back. No matter where he moved on the bed, she followed him relentlessly. He had finally given up and held her while she slept and had eventually drifted off himself. He felt his eyelids grow heavier, the lack of sleep caught up with him and he drifted off again.

…

Sylvie stretched out alone in her bed at Hogwarts. What a weekend. Thank God her grandmother had gone her own way once they reached London and they had lost early in the tournament, giving her time to spend with Severus. She had been very worried about it, whether they would run out of things to say, if the relationship turned out to be just sexual. She had also been worried about how he would fit into her world of football, friends and most important of all, dancing.

After dinner, they had gone to the club she liked to go dancing. She could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't what he had been expecting.

"You look surprised. Were you expecting something a little different?"

"Yes, I was expecting someplace much louder, darker and with a much younger crowd. This wasn't the music I was expecting either."

Sylvie laughed. "And you were quite prepared to absolutely hate it."

He gave her a sheepish grin. She laughed again. "Come on. I see Nate and Claire waiting for us over there."

They both stood up as Sylvie and Severus approached. Nate held out his hand to Severus. "Good to see you again mate. Not quite what you expected, eh? It was Sylvie who turned Claire and me onto the whole ballroom dancing scene."

The 'scene' was a club called Strictly Ballroom. It was well lit, the music was not so loud that you couldn't hear anyone talk and the average age was around 40. They had a live band that, at the moment, was playing a waltz. Many people had waved hello to Sylvie on their way in. She had ordered her 'usual'. When Severus had said that he would 'have the same', she had explained that her 'usual' was ice water. She could see the surprise in his face over this as well.

She explained, "To dance ballroom, I need my wits about me so I don't drink alcohol. Also, I don't really like a lot of alcohol. There aren't a lot of drinks I actually like the taste of and it just makes me feel sick the next day, so I don't drink much. But I know that the house red wine is excellent. Would you prefer that?"

Later, in the bathroom, Claire had turned to her and said, "Sylvie, in all the time I've known you, I've never seen you drink wine. How do you know if the house red is excellent?"

Sylvie reapplied her lipstick. "I haven't the slightest idea if it's the best wine in London or if it tastes like piss. Severus was very uptight about coming here so I thought a little alcohol might loosen him up, maybe relax his guard a little so he could enjoy himself."

"So, you lied."

She laughed at her friend. "And you have never lied to Nate? Don't forget, I've seen him dance and I've heard you tell him what a marvellous dancer he is."

Claire grinned and linked arms with her as they left the washroom. "Of course everybody lies. I just didn't understand your intent behind it."

Her intent seemed to be working but not as well as she hoped. Severus did seem to relax somewhat but still looked uncomfortable. Maybe it was the dancing. She had danced a few dances with her regular dance partners but she wanted to dance with him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I want to dance with you Severus."

"I told you before, Sylvie, I don't dance."

"Don't or can't?"

He just looked at her, inscrutable. She leaned in closer. "Do you trust me Severus?"

He gave a half smile. "You know I do."

"I would like to use magic on you. It's something I rarely did with my most difficult students. The spell will have you mirror my movements so you don't actually have to know the dance. I won't do it without your permission though."

"You used magic on muggles? Did you tell them?"

"Of course not. I told them I was hypnotizing them, to help them relax enough to learn the steps. Will you let me use the spell?"

"I think you've already bewitched me in getting me here. Yes, use your spell, but only this once."

The band started playing a song that would be perfect for an Argentine Tango. It was strange, dancing together for the first time. He mirrored her movements perfectly but she wished they could dance without magic. It seemed like a cheat. Still, as the dance progressed, she began to lose herself in it. She always thought of this dance as a seduction using both the open and closed embrace. At points, the man held the woman very close, at other times, she moved away to perform the high steps but he always brought her back to him, with bodies almost touching. She found it much more erotic than the obvious bumping and grinding that the teenagers did. She felt herself responding sexually to him and saw the same look of desire in his eyes. When she kicked her leg up over his head, she thought he was going to choke. They ended the dance with a dip but with their bodies and faces only centimeters apart.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back door. "Let's get a breath of fresh air, shall we?"

Even though it was freezing outside, she felt about to boil over. "Did you enjoy the dance?"

"Very much, but there is something I would enjoy more." He backed her up against the wall, just as she had done so long ago in his classroom, and lowered his head, pausing before his lips touched hers.

"What do we have here boys, beauty and the beast."

They turned to find themselves in the company of three young men who advanced on them in a menacing manner. Severus reached for his wand but Sylvie stopped him with a touch. She addressed the one who spoke.

"You don't want to bother us. There's much more fun to be had elsewhere." She used a magical power of suggestion that made him start to turn away from them. The others started to follow until a voice came from the shadows.

"Oh, you look like 'fun' to me." A larger male came out and made to grab her. He tried to spin her into his arms but her-self preservation techniques kicked in. She kneed him in the balls, then broke his nose as he fell to his knees. The others tried to jump on Sylvie but well placed kicks and Severus' fist stopped them. The noise attracted the attention of a group from the club. Faced with more adversaries, the youths ran away.

"Are you OK?" Claire and Nate were among their 'rescuers'. "We saw you go out and saw those troublemakers follow you. We had a short argument about it, because, you know, your dance was very, uh, sensual, but we thought we should make sure you were OK. It looks like you didn't need our help."

"Thanks everyone. We had the upper hand at the moment but your appearance made sure we kept the upper hand. I think Sev and I have had enough excitement for tonight. We're going to head home. I'll see you next week."

After everyone had gone in, she turned to him and flung her arms around him. "Oh, Sev, I'm so proud of you. I know you wanted to use magic but it was better this way. Using magic would have attracted attention to us. Although I did use a little magic, but I was mistaken in who was the leader."

"And getting into a brawl didn't attract attention?" he asked her, wincing and clutching his hand.

"Oh no. Did you put your thumb inside your fingers when you punched him? You probably broke your thumb." She gently opened his fingers, took out her wand and healed his injury. She then kissed his palm. "I guess no one ever showed you how to make a proper fist."

"And who showed you? Why would you need to know such a thing when you have magic?"

"Because, my love, my father is a muggle, and he made sure that I knew how to defend myself. He knew there would be situations when I might not be able to use magic. I have a brown belt in karate, thanks to him. He insisted."

'Oh God', thought Sylvie to herself, 'I just called him my love. I know just what will distract him.' She grabbed him and pulled him back into the alley. She used her wand to seal off the entrance from prying eyes. Backed herself up against the wall, she said huskily, "Now what were you going to do to me before we were so rudely interrupted."

His mouth devoured hers and their hands were desperate on each other. Her fingers quickly found his pants zipper and she gave a deep sigh as he lifted her skirt and found his way home. It only took a few thrusts before they were both moaning their release.

"I think you're turning me into a crazy man. First, you make me go dancing, something I swore I would never do, but I must say I did really like it. I would like to learn how to do that without magic. Next, I'm punching a stranger to defend your honour. And I didn't use magic although my first instinct was to pull out my wand. Finally, I take you like an animal up against the wall. What are you doing to me?"

She grinned. "Oh, that was just adrenaline. Don't worry Severus. I won't turn you into a deviant. I'm just showing you a good time."

Logic would say that he should get away from this woman and never look back. Instead, he chuckled as he pulled her to him. He heard the smile in her voice as she said, "Would you like to drive the car back?"

"I'm not that crazy yet."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Holiday Season**

_And when it's party time  
>Like 1999<br>I'll party by myself because I'm such a special guy_

It was almost Christmas and Sylvie was looking forward to going home. She missed her family and friends almost as much as she was going to miss Severus over the holidays. She had invited him to go with her but he decided it would be better if he stayed at the school with a basilisk on the loose. Perhaps it would be a wakeup call for him, the absence making him declare his feelings for her. Although their love making was very passionate, he had not said those three words most women wanted to hear. In fact, he had not said anything slightly romantic to her at all.

She was sitting with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick in the staff room, talking about Christmas when Severus joined them, looking disgusted.

"What's wrong, Severus? Are you still trying to figure out who put the firework in Goyle's potion," Sylvie teased him.

"Humph, I still think it was Potter. He looked guilty."

"Oh Sev, anyone would look guilty when you give them your intense gaze. I know I'm guilty of all kinds of naughty thoughts when you look at me." She never tired of flirting with him. It was so much fun because he never knew how to respond.

This time he chose to ignore her. "You will never guess what Lockhart wants to do now."

They were saved from answering when the man himself made a dramatic entrance, as he usually did, swirled his cape around and said, "Professor Dumbledore has granted me the privilege of starting a duelling club at the school."

"A duelling club?" said Sylvie in a surprised voice. "But shouldn't Filius head that? He was a duelling champion."

"Why Filius, I had no idea you had such talents. I've already asked Professor Snape to assist me in a demonstration, since he says he knows a little about duelling. It's starting tomorrow night if anyone is interested in watching a master at work."

"Well, I don't know about that, but watching you and Severus duel? I wouldn't miss that for all the tea in China," Sylvie enthused.

…

The Great Hall was packed with most of the students and a few teachers to watch the duelling club. The usual furnishings had vanished to be replaced by a golden stage against one of the walls. Since Sylvie was so short, she conjured up a tall chair to watch the proceedings. Snape and Lockhart walked onto the stage. Lockhart spewed forth his usual verbal diarrhea as Snape looked ready to murder him. She knew that Severus was secretly looking forward to humiliating Lockhart in public so, even though he looked furious, she knew he was ready to celebrate victory. Unfortunately, just as they were about to begin, she caught Lockhart's attention.

"My dear Professor Turner, I see you've come to watch the master."

'Oh no, he's referring to himself as a "master" again. Severus is not going to hold back,' Sylvie thought to herself.

Lockhart turned to the crowd. "You know, in Medieval Times, a lady would often honour a knight with a favour, a handkerchief, some sort of memento before his duel."

"Well actually," she couldn't resist correcting, "that was jousting, not duelling."

"And isn't jousting very similar to duelling?"

Not one to let incorrect information go, "Not really. Jousting was on horseback with lances." She heard several of the boys snickering in the background and could see Severus hiding his smile.

"Regardless," she could hear the irritation in his voice but he quickly recovered his aplomb, "a beautiful lady like yourself. Would you care to bestow a favour on one of the combatants?"

Sylvie was put into a very uncomfortable position. In the ideal world, she would bestow her favour on Severus but she could feel Dumbledore's gaze on her. It would be risky to favour one professor over another in front of all the students. She had promised McGonagall that very first day that she would not be inappropriate. But the devil made her say, "Oh, I like to hedge my bets. I'll bestow a favour on the winner." She looked at Severus and couldn't keep the grin off her face.

He simply raised an eyebrow and got into position. The outcome was obvious. Severus blasted Lockhart off his feet. Lockhart tried to cover it by saying he had let him do it on purpose but Sylvie could see that not many were buying that. Severus came towards her, a small, sinister to some, smile on his face. Doing her best not to laugh, she jumped down from her chair.

"And what is the favour that I," he paused, "win?"

She gave him a very quick peck on the cheek. No one could find fault with that. "That's all you'll get from me," she said saucily.

He said in a voice for her ears only, "That was a peck that you give to an aged aunt who smells of mothballs." She couldn't help it. She doubled over with laughter.

When she had recovered, the students had paired up to practice. Most were using harmless spells but some seemed to be more intent on harming their partner. Quickly, she moved in to rescue Miss Granger from Miss Bulstrode, who had Miss Granger in a headlock. "Remember, use magic, not brute force." She met Severus' gaze over the students, remembering their night of "brute force".

Lockhart decided to teach them how to block unfriendly spells instead, something that Sylvie thought he should have started with. It ended up with Potter and Malfoy being the guinea pigs when something extraordinary happened. Malfoy conjured a large snake which Lockhart tried to get rid of. That failed horribly as his spell merely flung the snake in the air. A very angry snake started towards one of the students when Harry Potter spoke to the snake in Parseltongue. The snake stopped and Severus took the opportunity to dispose of it. Sylvie had never heard anyone speak in Parseltongue, although she had read about it. That was the end of the duelling club.

…

That same evening was the Christmas party for the staff but, with all that had happened, it wasn't very festive. Everyone had an opinion of how Harry Potter was a Parselmouth, some even suggesting that he was the Heir of Syltherin. Sylvie knew the truth about the real 'heir' but kept it to herself, not breaking her promise to Professor Dumbledore. Still, it was very curious. She knew Potter was not directly related to Voldemort but perhaps they were very distantly related. Or was Voldemort somehow controlling Potter. Did the scar connect the two, and it was actually Voldemort speaking Parseltongue and not Harry Potter. Sylvie was glad that she was leaving the school as everyone was on edge. Since the term was almost over, Professor Dumbledore had given her permission to leave for London tomorrow morning to do some Christmas shopping before she caught her flight back to Canada in a few days. She saw Severus coming towards her and conjured up some mistletoe.

She gave him her sexiest grin. "Mistletoe Severus. You have to give me a kiss."

"You do realize, Sylvie, that mistletoe is a poisonous parasite that grows from bird feces. How the tradition of kissing under it came about defies reason."

"Ever the romantic. Just shut up and kiss me Severus."

And so he did. The kiss was not so long that it was obscene but it wasn't a short, chaste kiss either. Sylvie quickly got rid of the mistletoe when she saw Lockhart striding towards her.

Professor Dumbledore reached them first, requesting Sylvie to dance the Tarantella with him, to which she gladly acquiesced. That left Snape alone with Lockhart.

Lockhart leaned in towards Snape and asked in a low voice. "You and Professor Turner. You're just friends, right?" When Snape didn't say anything, Lockhart blundered on. "I mean, it's not like your dating, right?"

Snape sneered at him. "We are not teenagers. We're not 'dating'. We're lovers." He strode off towards the punch bowl. And Professor Snape did what most of the staff longed to do. He rendered Professor Lockhart speechless.

…

Christmas at Hogwarts was a very quiet affair. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays, and some of the staff had decided to leave as well, since there were very few students to supervise. Hogwarts had become a dangerous place with the discovery of two more victims of petrification just before the holidays. It seemed to make people more afraid that the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified, along with another student, Justin Finch-Fletchley, specifically the student that the snake from Malfoy's wand had gone after.

Severus Snape was in a horrible mood and the sight of the happiness of others did not improve it. Sylvie had gone back to Canada for the holidays and he missed her more than he cared to admit. He missed everything about her, her flirtations, her conversation, even her gentle teasing. Not since Lily had anyone 'teased' Professor Snape in a nice way. He could have gone with her. She had asked him. But he said no and instead, she had taken Flitwick with her. He felt an uncontrollable rage against Flitwick, even though it was totally illogical. She had asked Flitwick because he had attended Hogwarts with her grandfather and thought he would enjoy visiting with an old school chum. He knew that she admired Flitwick for his knowledge of Charms and their friendship was strictly that, but he still felt jealous.

The dinner was cleared and everyone was anxiously awaiting dessert when the hall was filled with the sound of hooting and wings. Dozens of owls appeared and began dropping packages on the tables. All of the students received a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans but the professors got individually wrapped packages. That is, everyone except Severus. Most of the professors were eagerly opening their packages and did not see him sitting with nothing. He was fighting to not allow any emotion show when a great deal of screeching filled the hall. Four owls flew in unsteadily, trying to manage a large box between them. They dropped it gratefully in front of him.

"Well Severus, it looks like you got the biggest present of all. I think we can all guess who these thoughtful gifts are from." Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he read the note that was dropped in front of him. "Merry Christmas Hogwarts. From Professor Turner. Just as I thought." He chuckled. "Professor Turner has given me a special package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She's picked out all the bad flavours and left me with only the tasty ones. The students, however, have the regular bags so they will have to take their chances."

The other professors were expressing their pleasure with their gifts. Professor McGonagall received a handkerchief of her favourite tartan, Professor Trelawney, a beautiful, colourful, silk scarf and Hagrid, a batch of her Nona's special rum balls. Snape still did not open his box. He was prodded by Professor McGonagall.

"Come on Severus. We're all dying to see what's in such a large box." When she tried to open it herself, he jerked it away from her.

"It's mine," he snarled and turned very red. He grabbed his box and strode out the hall. Unfortunately for him, he left behind the note that came with the box. Professor McGonagall helped herself to the note, read it and smiled. She then gave the note to Professor Dumbledore.

_My darling Severus. I know how much you like to wear your own clothing when we go dancing and I know how hot you get in them. I've had a tailor at home design these for you. They are the same style as what you normally wear but the fabric is lightweight, which means you won't sweat as much. I prefer to make you sweat in other ways. Filius and I are having a wonderful holiday with my family. Filius and my grandfather have spent many hours together, reminiscing. I miss you terribly. Maybe you can come with me next year. Merry Christmas, Sylvie._

So it was true. What Minerva had suspected and what he had overheard Snape tell Lockhart. The two were lovers. He gave the note back to Minerva. "Perhaps you could slip this under Professor Snape's door later?"

Her eyes were shining. "Of course. I shall be very discreet."


	15. Chapter 15

**Lovers and Liars**

_I have a smile  
>stretched from ear to ear<br>to see you walking down the road _

Sylvie hurried down the corridor towards her room, pulling her suitcase behind her. Christmas holidays were over and she was back at Hogwarts. She was hoping that Severus was waiting for her in her room as she could hardly wait to see him again to find out his reaction to her gift, to see if he missed her as much as she missed him. A smile stretched from ear to ear as she saw him approaching. Remembering where they were, she stopped herself from flinging her arms around him. There were still people in the corridor so she quickly made her way to her room, dragged him in and then flung her arms around him there.

After several moments of intense, passionate kisses and the partial removal of clothing, she pulled back. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you like your gift?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell is that," he rasped.

Sylvie sent out her spyglass under the door. "It's Neville Longbottom."

"Why is he knocking at your door at this time of the night."

"Oh Severus, it's not that late and the only way I'll find out why he is here is to answer the door." She quickly cast a disillusionment charm, straightened her clothing and answered the door.

"Mr. Longbottom, what brings you to my room at this time of the night," Sylvie said sternly, annoyed that her homecoming had been interrupted.

"I'm so sorry Professor. I didn't realize it was so late. I can come back tomorrow."

"As long as it doesn't take too long, you may come in." She could hear Severus let out a frustrated sigh behind her. Of course, with the disillusionment charm, no one could see him but she could sense his presence.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

He sat down on her desk chair. "Well, you see, Professor Dumbledore mentioned that if any students had any, you know, worries, that they should come talk to you."

"And what, precisely, are you so worried about that couldn't wait until morning?"

"I'm so sorry Professor but I'm afraid that I'm next."

"Next for what?"

"You know," his voice dropped to a whisper, "the monster from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh, I didn't realize that your parents are muggles."

"They weren't, I mean, they're not. They are both magic." Longbottom looked like he was ready to cry. "I know it's only supposed to go after students who aren't pure blood but I'm so bad at magic, it's like I should have been a squib."

Sylvie could sense that Severus was ready to strangle the boy. He really had very little patience with children.

"Neville." She pulled up another chair and sat beside him. "Do you really think you would have been admitted to Hogwarts if you weren't magic? Do you think the Sorting Hat would have put you in Gryffindor if you didn't belong here?"

"But what if the hat was wrong? Maybe it just put me in Gryffindor because it had nowhere else to put me."

"The hat is never wrong. Do not question the hat. I found that out." Sylvie smiled to herself. "Have you ever considered that maybe you are just a late bloomer. You know, my great-grandmother is a very powerful witch but she didn't really start to get her powers until in her late teens."

"Maybe, but Gryffindor is supposed to be for people who are brave. I'm terrified."

"Bravery comes in different forms. You don't have to literally slay a dragon with a sword to be brave. We all have our symbolic dragons that we slay. For example, you are brave because you stay at Hogwarts. Wouldn't it be easier if you just went home, away from the monster?" It looked like Neville thought this was a good idea so she quickly said, "even though you are afraid, you stay at the school because you know that your education is more important than your fears."

"Thanks Professor." He paused for a moment as he let her words sink in. "Do you really think I'm a late bloomer? It's so hard for me to do the simplest spells."

"You seem to do all right in Herbology."

"But I'm hopeless at others, especially Potions. Professor Snape makes me feel so nervous that I can't do anything right."

Sylvie looked straight at Severus as she said, "Professor Snape is a brilliant man but he gets frustrated that not everyone is at the same level he is." She looked back at Neville. "I always find that if someone thinks I'm going to fail and I start believing that I'm going to fail, then I will fail. You need to relax, think positive and the magic will come to you."

"Thanks Professor." He stood up to leave. "Do you think maybe you could help me sometimes with my work?"

"How about you come to my room for a half hour lesson every night, let's say, at 7:30, but not on the weekends?"

"That would be brilliant! Thanks again Professor. Although it might not help me against the monster. Hermione's the smartest person in my class and it still got her."

"What! What happened?"

"Well, no one's said what exactly happened but she's in the hospital wing so she must have been petrified."

After he left, Sylvie released the spell so that Severus was visible again. "Why on earth would you give Neville Longbottom time in your day. He's a hopeless case."

"But that was why I was hired. To help the teachers and the students. I think, that with some private instruction, away from the other students and the critical eye of certain professors, he could do well."

"Is it true? Was your great-grandmother really a late bloomer?"

"No, she was actually a child prodigy but I had to say something to make him feel better or he'd never leave. What happened to Hermione Granger?"

"You lied to him?"

"It's not important, Severus. It's not like he's going to check. It made him feel better and maybe will give him a little bit of confidence which is what I think he needs right now."

"Have you ever lied to me?"

"Not about anything important. What happened to Hermione Granger?"

"Not anything important! I'll be the judge of that. What have you lied to me about?"

She had to think about that for a moment. "OK, I know. The first time we went to the dance club I said the house wine was excellent. In reality, I've never had the house wine. I just said that because I thought the alcohol would help you relax. You were so tightly wound that a slight push would have you ricocheting around the room. I really wanted you to have a good time."

"Why?"

"Because I love dancing and I wanted you to enjoy it too. I wanted us to have something to do together outside of school. And it worked, didn't it. With the lessons, I don't even have to use magic anymore when we dance together. You do enjoy it, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"So no harm done. Now what happened to Miss Granger?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked unblinking into her eyes. "Sylvie, promise me something. Don't lie to me again. Just tell me the truth. I don't like to be manipulated."

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't think of it as manipulation. I won't do it again. Now, if you don't tell me what happened to Hermione Granger, I will go to the hospital wing this instant and find out for myself. Did the basilisk get her?"

"Not the basilisk. She was trying a spell and it went wrong. She looks like a giant cat." He had a very satisfied grin on his face as he said this.

"That's unusual for Miss Granger to get a spell wrong. Do you know which spell it was?"

He started undressing her again and nuzzling her neck. "I don't know and I don't care."

She pulled back. "Severus, why did you become a teacher in the first place? You don't seem to have much patience with children. You don't seem to like them at all."

He sat down heavily on the bed. "I don't know. What else would I do?" He didn't want to tell her he had applied for the position at Hogwarts at the request of Lord Voldemort. He silently winced as he thought about the conversation they had just had about lying.

She sat down beside him and took his hand. As she traced his fingers with her own, she suggested, "Well, my brother works for a company that makes magical equipment, you know, brooms, wands, things like that. He also adapts muggle items with magic. That is where I got my computer from."

With as much disdain as he could muster, "Are you suggesting that I work in a factory?"

"Of course not. He works in Research and Development. He comes up with new stuff. You could do something like that with potions."

"Maybe someday. Right now, my place is here." She didn't get a chance to ask him what exactly he meant by that because he was kissing her again, lying her back on the bed and doing all those things that drove her crazy with desire. As more clothing came off, the question was forgotten.

_Oh but every time I'm close to you  
>there's too much I can't say<br>and you just walk away_


	16. Chapter 16

**Valentine Doubts**

_Some people never say the words  
>I love you<br>It's not their style  
>to be so bold<br>Some people never say those words  
>I love you<br>But like a child they're longing  
>to be told<em>

Time seemed to fly by after Christmas break. There were no more attacks, something that Lockhart took credit for, claiming that the basilisk knew he was in the school so it was hiding in fear. This made Sylvie laugh every time she heard it, which was quite a lot. Before she knew it, it was Valentine's Day, the day of love. 'Maybe Severus will send me a Valentine, telling me that he loves me, since he doesn't seem to be able to actually say the words,' she thought to herself. 'Well you haven't said it either,' that other voice in her head taunted her.

Snape awoke on Valentine's Day feeling good. He was sleeping well and he actually looked forward to each day, rather than just getting through it, like he usually did. There was no doubt about it. He was happy. It had been so long since he had experienced that emotional state that it took him awhile to identify the feeling. But there was no doubt that the reason for his happiness was Sylvie. She made him happy with all the little things she did. He had even bought her a Valentine's gift, a painting of unicorns. He would give it to her later tonight.

Lockhart had been telling everyone that he had a "morale booster" planned to lift everyone's spirits. Sylvie told him that she thought that it would happen on Valentine's Day but he was still surprised when he arrived at breakfast to find the Great Hall had fallen victim to a pink explosion, complete with tiny hearts falling from the ceiling. When Sylvie came in and saw it, she had a hard time keeping herself in check.

"So Severus," she said as she seated herself beside him, "did Hermione Granger lose control over another spell?"

"Lockhart," he growled back.

The man himself was standing up, calling everyone's attention.

"Where is he? I've lost sight of him in this sea of pink." Lockhart was wearing robes that were very bright pink, matching the gigantic flowers covering the walls. She hadn't thought it possible for Severus to look any more disgusted. Lockhart then revealed another surprise. In trooped a dozen dwarfs who looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here. She didn't blame them for they were wearing togas with gold wings attached to their backs. The outfit was completed with a gold harp.

Sylvie leaned over and whispered to Professor McGonagall, "Dwarfs really shouldn't wear togas. They are much too hairy and they have really ugly legs." She was rewarded when Professor McGonagall choked on her laughter.

Lockhart introduced them as his "cupids" that were to deliver Valentines throughout the day. "Maybe I'll send you one Severus, right in the middle of Potions class."

"Do that and I'll have you expelled."

She didn't bother to correct him that only students could be expelled when she heard Lockhart's next remark.

"I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" Sylvie lowered her head and hid her face in her arms, shoulders shaking with laughter.

When she raised her head, she said to Severus. "I have a new nickname for Filius, the sly old dog." He gave her a ghost of a smile until her next remark. "So, are we going to be whipping up any Love Potions today?" Since he was whipping up a fury, she wisely kept any more comments to herself.

…

Sylvie received many Valentines but none from Severus, not unless he had morphed into an adolescent boy. At least she hadn't received a singing Valentine like Harry Potter. The embarrassment of young love. She didn't know which was worse, the verses of the Valentine or Peeve's song 'Oh Potter, you rotter'. She had given Peeves a very suggestive look when she heard it, a look that suggested he cease and desist immediately. It must have worked because she hadn't heard the song since. Maybe he had a surprise for her tonight. She had bought him a Valentine's gift. It was a bag of ground Mooncalf hooves. It was an extremely rare and expensive ingredient so she knew he'd like it.

On her way to dinner she bumped into Professor Trelawney in the halls. The woman grasped her arm with a surprisingly strong grip. "You will lose everything and not even know it."

"I beg your pardon." Sylvie was shocked.

Professor Trelawney seemed to come out of a trance. She looked down at her hand on Sylvie's arm, looked very confused and said, "I'm sorry." She then climbed the stairs back to her tower.

Sylvie stood rooted to the floor. What had she meant by that? Was it a prophecy and what did she mean by she would lose it all and not know it? How could she not know it?

Professor McGonagall came up to her. "Are you all right dear? You look concerned?"

She told Professor McGonagall what had just happened. "Oh, I wouldn't put much stock in what Professor Trelawney says. She predicts doom and gloom for everyone. You must have noticed that in her classes."

"But it was such an odd thing to say, not her usual 'you will meet with death at midnight' type of thing that she usually says. And she didn't seem to be aware of what she said."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go to dinner and hope that Professor Lockhart hasn't any more surprises planned."

The evening seemed to go downhill from there. After dinner, Professor Dumbledore invited her back to his rooms for a private chat. Sylvie remembered that their last 'chat' hadn't gone so well and didn't think this one would go any better. She was right.

After some preliminary chit chat, he came right to the point. "You seem to be becoming very 'attached' to Professor Snape."

"Yes, we have a relationship but I'm very circumspect about it. I make sure that there is not a hint of impropriety in front of the students. Have you heard rumours," she asked, alarmed.

"No, I have heard nothing and I appreciate your discretion. That is not what I'm worried about. What I am worried about is you."

"What do you mean?"

"I fear that you are becoming too attached to him, maybe falling in love? You probably do not know much about his past but there is a woman whom he will always love and I fear that that idealized love will prevent him from loving anyone else."

"You're talking about Harry Potter's mother, Lily Evans?"

Professor Dumbledore looked shocked. "He told you about her?"

"Yes, but she's dead, and she chose someone else, not Severus. I don't believe she felt the same way about him as he did about her."

He shook his head and frowned. "No, she did not." He turned towards the window and chose his words carefully. "Sometimes it is more difficult to compete with a memory than with a live person. A live person will reveal their flaws whereas a memory remains the perfect mate."

Sylvie was finding it difficult to keep the tears from her eyes. "I understand what you are trying to tell me and you might be right but it's too late. I'm already in love with him." With that, she fled Dumbledore's office.

Even though he was filled with regret, he knew what he must do. Sylvie Turner would not be returning to Hogwarts next year. Dismissing her outright might have the effect of pushing Severus to declare his feelings for her, but, if she did not return in September, the feelings would fade. Severus would not take the risks he might be required to take if he had a family, and if Lily Evans was no longer the central focus of his life. To defeat Voldemort, sacrifices must be made.


	17. Chapter 17

**In Which Everyone Is Extremely Upset**

___Ah, Stay, Don't Stand Her Up  
>And He Comes And He Stays<br>But He Leaves The Next Day,  
>So Sad. Sometimes She Feels So Sad.<em>

The year was slipping away from Sylvie and she was no closer to resolution. No one else had been attacked but she still felt that the monster was there, waiting. For what, she had no idea. She and Severus had slipped into a pattern of his visiting most nights and him accompanying her to her football games and dancing afterwards. Sometimes, when they were lying together after lovemaking, she would pretend that it was forever, that he was her husband and she would wake up in the morning and he would still be there. But he always left. Although they spent a lot of time together, not once had he said anything remotely emotional, no 'I love you, I can't live without you'. Not even an 'I'll miss you when you're gone'. She was almost positive she would not be returning to Hogwarts in September. Professor Dumbledore had said nothing about her coming back and, judging from their last conversation, she did not think it likely. Besides, how could she return to a loveless relationship. Cancerous doubt spread and she was halfway convinced that Professor Dumbledore was right. Severus Snape could never love anyone. He had held onto the memory so long and she had played such an important part in his young life that he wouldn't let it go. She should break off with him now but her need was too great. She couldn't do it.

There was also the matter of the prophecy. Sylvie was also halfway convinced that Sybill Trelawney had made a real prediction. She had already lost it all because Severus couldn't change. Or maybe she had done something that has lost her chance at happiness. It could be anything and she would never know.

She was sitting alone in the staff room on a Friday evening. Tomorrow was the last Quidditch match, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was favoured to win but Sylvie didn't really care. With the weight of the situation on her mind, she found she didn't take pleasure in a lot of things that would have delighted her before. She sat alone, thinking about the prophecy, thinking about the basilisk, thinking about loss.

"You look extremely upset. What's wrong?"

It was Professor McGonagall. She took a seat beside Sylvie on the couch and waited patiently for her to speak. She reminded Sylvie of Nona. Both were tough as nails but had a tender heart that not to many people saw. If Nona had been there, she would have told her everything. In fact, she had admitted her relationship with Severus to her great-grandmother at Christmas and had extracted a promise not to tell her parents, especially her mother. Knowing her mother, if she found out that Sylvie was in love, she would be on the next plane to England and demand his intentions towards her daughter. She was tired of brooding and words began to spill out.

"It's everything. It's the stress of living with a monster on the loose. It's the fact that I probably won't be coming back next year. It's that I don't think that Severus will ever love me." The last was said in a very small voice. "I just don't know what to do, Professor McGonagall."

"Please, call me Minerva." She was uncomfortable and not sure what to do. As Head of Gryffindor, she was used to dealing with student's problems but not with adult problems, especially love problems. "Well, let's start with the first thing. The basilisk has not struck in a long time. I do not believe that Guilderoy Lockhart has scared it away but perhaps it's trapped in its lair. It stopped suddenly like this 50 years ago. I was here at the time as a student."

"Maybe you are right. I just don't understand how it attacks people. I think it's using the plumbing to travel through the school but I don't understand how it gets out. Professor Dumbledore and I have gone over the school and looked at some of the old school plans but we can't find an entrance large enough."

Professor McGonagall thought about this. "That would make sense. The girl who was killed 50 years ago was killed in a bathroom. The Chamber of Secrets must have an entrance connected to the school's plumbing system. The 'Heir of Slytherin' would know how to open the Chamber."

Sylvie continued on this line of thought. "I think that the 'Heir of Slytherin' is a Parselmouth. Someone speaking a snake's language would be able to open the lair of a basilisk. And wasn't Salazar Slytherin a Parselmouth?"

"You don't honestly think that Harry Potter is the 'Heir of Slytherin', that he is responsible for these attacks!"

"No, I don't think he's consciously responsible but just maybe he's being controlled by someone else and he may not even be aware of it."

"What are you saying?"

"That Lord Vol…" She stopped a moment. "Severus told me to never say his name. How do you refer to him?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

To Professor McGonagall's surprise, Sylvie laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! That sounds so juvenile." At the older woman's glare, Sylvie sobered. "I'll call him Mr. Death. You know that morte means death in French. Perhaps Mr. Death is in some way controlling Harry Potter, making him speak Parseltongue. You have to admit, he always seems to be the first on the scene of the attacks."

"But he was in the hospital wing when Colin Creevey was attacked."

"But do we know that for sure? We don't know exactly when he was attacked. Harry Potter could have slipped out of the room, unlocked the chamber and then slipped back into bed again before you found the victim."

Professor McGonagall was very disturbed by the track this conversation was taking. Surely she was wrong. "Well, the mandrakes will be ready very soon. Perhaps we will get some answers from the victims."

Both women were silent for awhile. Professor McGonagall spoke again. "What did you mean you won't be coming back next year?"

"It's because of Severus. Professor Dumbledore tried to discourage our relationship and he warned me not to fall in love."

"But why?"

"Because he loves someone else. He's always loved her and I don't think he can love anyone else. Professor Dumbledore was just trying to save me from being hurt."

"Are you certain? Who is it? I can't think of anyone, not at the school anyway."

Sylvie started to cry. "It doesn't matter. It's not my secret to tell. Professor Dumbledore hasn't asked me to return and it's probably for the best. I've never been in love before but I know deep in my bones that I am profoundly in love with Severus Snape and probably will be for the rest of my life. If he can't love me back, what is the point of staying here. I'll just end up miserable and bitter."

"What makes you think he doesn't love you? I've seen the two of you together. I've seen the way he looks at you when no one else is looking. I don't know much about love but I can tell that he cares deeply for you. Have you told him how you feel?"

"No," Sylvie whispered.

"And why not," said Professor McGonagall sternly.

Sylvie looked desperate. "Because I'm terrified. I'm terrified that he will tell me that he can never love me. That this is just a fling for him. That I'll have to leave. I know that what I just said is a contradiction to what I said before but, like I said, I've never been in love before. I don't know how to tell someone that I love them without getting hurt."

The older woman shook her head. "That's a risk everyone takes. Severus is someone who keeps his feelings very close to the chest. Besides, do you really think that Severus is the type of person to 'have a fling'? I think you should tell him before it's too late." She nodded her head knowingly and Sylvie wondered again about what her Nona had said, that it was a case of frustrated love. But, like Nona said, it wasn't any of her business.

She gave Professor McGonagall a quick hug which she could tell surprised the woman. "Thank you for listening to me. If you see Severus, just tell him I'm not feeling well and have gone to bed. I really don't want any company tonight."

Professor McGonagall gave her promise and Sylvie went to her room.

…

The following day, Neville Longbottom was extremely upset. Last night, someone had gone through Harry Potter's things. It had to be someone in Gryffindor because no one else could get into their rooms. This morning, his friend Hermione Granger had been petrified along with another girl. Now, his lessons with Professor Turner would be cancelled because no one was allowed out of the dormitories after 6:00. His lessons were at 7:30 at night.

"But I have to go to my private lessons," he wailed to Professor McGonagall. "It's the only way I'll pass. I've been doing better since we started the lessons."

"If I had 'private lessons' with Professor Turner, I wouldn't want to give them up either," Neville heard one of the older Gryffindors say.

He spun around, furious. "You shut up. Don't you dare say anything bad about Professor Turner. She's the kindest woman I've ever met." He was almost crying, he was so upset.

"That's enough," Professor McGonagall shouted. In a quieter voice she said, "I'll talk to Professor Turner. Maybe she can make other arrangements." 'After all,' she thought to herself, 'Longbottom has improved since Sylvie started giving him private lessons.'

Neville's friends were still trying to comfort a very distraught boy when, ten minutes later, Professor Turner shocked all of Gryffindor by appearing in their dormitory. He ran and threw his arms around a very surprised professor. 'Just like Mr. Filch,' she thought, 'but at least he's too short to sob on my chest.' She patted his back awkwardly and then gently pulled him apart from her.

"Neville, I've spoken with Professor McGonagall and we have decided that you will have your lessons half an hour before dinner. I'll pick you up here and then I'll escort you to dinner so there will be no danger."

His eyes shone through his tears. "Thanks Professor. You're the best."

Sylvie fled before he could wet her clothes even more.

…

Severus Snape was extremely upset. He hadn't seen Sylvie since last night at dinner. Minerva had told him that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to be left alone so he hadn't made his usual nocturnal visit. He had assumed it was some sort of woman's thing. She hadn't appeared at breakfast or at the Quidditch match either. He had tried her room before the match, to see if she was feeling better but she didn't answer his knock. What if she had gone after the monster? What if it had found her?

After the discovery of two more victims, he had to talk to Slytherin about the new routines, the curfew, escorting students to and from class. The Slytherin's thought that the rules should not apply to them since there wasn't anyone with only muggle blood in their house so they were in no danger. At that moment, he couldn't care less if they were all attacked. He had to find Sylvie. However, his teacher instincts kicked in and he stressed that the rules were for everyone, no exceptions.

He then began a systematic search of the castle. Several hours later, he was ready to enlist the aid of the other teachers when he saw her coming in from outside. He rushed over, almost threw his arms around her before he remembered where they were and that there were other people around, patrolling the hallways.

"Where have you been," he shouted, anxiety raising his voice.

"I went flying. I just had to get away for awhile. Why? What's wrong? Has there been another attack already?"

"Besides the one this morning?" At her slight nod he said, "No, nothing else. I was worried about you. I haven't seen you since yesterday and I thought…" his voice trailed off.

Sylvie decided it was time to make her confession. "Severus, there is something I have to talk to you about."

Before she could say any more, Filius came up to them. "Severus, Sylvie, you must come to the staff room right away. Something terrible has happened."

…

The whole school was extremely upset. Hagrid was taken to Azkaban and Professor Dumbledore had been relieved of his position. "Honestly," said Sylvie, "how can they think that Hagrid had anything to do with this. And how can they expect Professor Dumbledore to find the Chamber of Secrets when no one else has found it in over 500 years." Everyone agreed with her but it was up to the trustees of the school to make that decision, not the staff.

Because of the upset of Professor Dumbledore leaving, Sylvie had not been able to talk to Severus about her feelings for him. They always seemed to be on guard duty at opposite times. Not only did they have to escort the students to class but they had to escort them to the washroom and had a regular system of patrolling the halls. Sylvie seemed to spend all her time ferrying students and, if she wasn't doing that, she was comforting their fears. She thoroughly regretted telling Professor Dumbledore those many months ago that she would talk to students who had concerns. All of them seemed to have concerns, even if they were pure blood. She suspected that half of them made up these concerns just so they could get out of their dormitories for awhile. If it was nice out, she usually ended up walking with them outside while they talked. She felt the need to escape the castle as much as they did.


	18. Chapter 18

**In Which Severus Snape Makes a Decision**

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
>all the feelings I have for her in my heart<br>Every time that I come near her  
>I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start<em>

It was only one week away from exams. Sylvie finally had an opportunity to take action. Severus was running very low on some supplies and Professor McGonagall had given permission for the two of them to go into the Forbidden Forest to replenish them. It would be an opportunity to speak with him alone. She resolved that she would tell him her feelings and let the chips fall where they may, even though the evening before, she had had a nightmare. She dreamt that she had gone down to dinner to find the whole school cheering. In the center of the room stood Severus and a strange woman, smiling. Professor Trelawney ran up to her, excited. "Isn't it wonderful? He's performed a miracle."

"What do you mean? What's going on," asked Sylvie but the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that it was far from wonderful.

"Lily Potter isn't dead after all. She was under a spell. Professor Snape rescued her from it. She's alive again!"

She almost collapsed as she watched the woman kiss him passionately in front of everyone. Even Harry Potter seemed happy about it. She walked slowly towards him.

"Severus?" Her voice was a question.

"Oh, it's you." He looked embarrassed. He took her aside. "You know, the thing between us? That was only sex and it would have never happened if I had known that there was a way to save Lily. She is the love of my life. Let's just pretend it never happened. No one else knows and they wouldn't believe you anyway."

She woke up with tears streaming down her face. 'It's not a prophecy,' she thought. 'It's just my own fears invading my sleep.'

She finished her 'counselling' early so decided to surprise him in his room. They usually met in her room but she had been in his room a few times. It was filled mainly with books. There was very little that was personal. She sat on the bed and looked around and noticed something sticking out from the book he had on his night table. Too bad she forgot the old saying, 'curiosity killed the cat.'

It was a photograph of a young woman, smiling. She turned it over. Just as she thought, 'Lily' was written on the back. But that wasn't all. There was also a letter. She scanned it but could only see certain phrases, she was so upset. Phrases like "I will always love you" and "please come back to me Lily". Here it was. The proof that he did not love her. A person would not keep a letter declaring his undying love for another woman if he loved her and he certainly wouldn't keep her picture by his bed. 'He doesn't have any pictures of me,' she thought. All her doubts, fears, stresses of the last few months came crashing down and she ran from the room, blinded by tears.

Severus Snape also had a dream the night before but his was quite different. He dreamt that he was at home, not Hogwarts, but his childhood home, Spinner's End. In his dream, he knew that this was where he was but it was quite different from the reality. It was much brighter and the furniture was different, not drab and shabby but tasteful and colourful. He was sitting comfortably reading the paper when Sylvie came rushing into the room. She was very happy and excited. "Oh Severus, I have the most wonderful news." She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"And what is your news?" He smiled down at her.

"I'm pregnant. We are going to have a little Snape." In his dream, he felt overjoyed at her news. The next thing he knew, he was holding an infant. The child opened its eyes and impossibly, although it all seemed possible in the dream, said "Daddy". He awoke feeling more hopeful than he had in days.

He lay in bed awhile, thinking about the dream, thinking about the future. She was accompanying him into the forest after class and said she wanted to talk to him about something. He wondered if that something was her plans for the summer. She had not asked him to come back to Canada with her for the holidays as he thought she would. Perhaps that was what she wanted to talk about. This time he would say yes. Two whole months without her was something he could not face. If she didn't bring it up, she would. He would suggest that they take a holiday together. Yes, that was a good idea, maybe rent a house somewhere.

He had been avoiding it for a long time but the separation due to the school lockdown forced him to admit that he loved her, that he didn't want to be separated from her. Before this year, it would have been inconceivable that he would love anyone else but Lily. She was so different from his first love. He wondered, if they had met, would they have liked each other? Somehow, he didn't think so.

Snape opened the secret compartment in his night table and pulled out an old photo of Lily he had stolen from her home. It was wrapped in a letter he had written her long ago, a letter he had never sent. As he looked at her picture and read the letter, he no longer felt the ache of the loss. He was sad that his friend had died but it seemed so long ago now, another lifetime. He was a different person now, more mature and ready for a different kind of love, not the worship from a distance but a real love with a real woman.

He was going to be late for class. He tucked the picture and letter inside a book, deciding to burn them later. They were a past he was ready to let go of. Sylvie was his reality now.

The day dragged on. Every little thing irritated him today because he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be alone in the forest with Sylvie. Maybe, after their talk and gathering the supplies, they would go flying together, she as her animagus and he on his broomstick. They would definitely make love in the forest. He would wear his thick cloak to lay her down on the grass. Imagining all the things he would do to her, he could barely concentrate on the lessons. Finally, the last class was over and, just his luck, Professor McGonagall caught up with him in the hall when he was almost to his room.

"Can't this wait Minerva. I have an appointment," he complained in an irritated voice.

Before she could say anything, his door burst out like a tornado blew it open. Sylvie had transformed into a Fury. Her hair crackled around her head, full of electricity, the curls snapping. When her tear streaked eyes saw him, she let out a howl. He was sure that the whole castle shook with her rage. In her hand was clasped the letter.

He stopped. His head was filled with a whirlwind of emotions but his voice was very calm, deadly. "Where did you get that?"

She, however, was hysterical. There was nothing calm about Sylvie. "Where did I get it?" she screeched. "It wasn't exactly hidden now, was it. Is this your subtle way of telling me that I mean nothing to you! That I'm just a way to pass the time!"

"I..I.." he stuttered.

"Well I have news for you mister. She's gone and she is never coming back. You had the chance of a real love with a real woman. And yes, I did see you flinch at that word, love. Because I was fool enough to fall in love with you." The tears were coming faster now. "Don't worry Severus. In a few days, I'll be gone and you won't have to deal with the messy reality that you broke my heart. You can go back to your ideal love." She punched the paper to his chest and ran down the corridor.

It seemed to McGonagall that Sylvie had turned into a basilisk herself and petrified Snape. He stood there with his mouth open, a look of complete horror on his face, his hand holding the piece of paper to his chest where she had so forcefully put it. She shook him.

"Go after her man. If you don't love her, then tell her so. She needs to know for sure. But if you do love her, don't let her go. She's the best thing that has ever happened to you. Go!"

Giving her a desperate look, he took off running. McGonagall shook her head. At least it had happened in the teacher's corridors, away from the students. She was the only witness and, if things did not turn out the way she thought they would, no one else would ever know.

…

Instinct told him that she had gone into the Forest. How he was to find her, he hadn't a clue. He moved quickly, looking for signs that she might have gone this way when he sensed her presence. He stopped, scanned the bushes when he felt something hit his shoulder. If nothing, Sylvie was certainly direct about her feelings. She had just crapped on him.

A rustle in the trees above revealed her whereabouts. "Come down Sylvie. We need to talk."

She sailed down from her perch and transformed back into her human self as she hit the ground. He was relieved to see that her hair had calmed down and she was no longer crying.

He held up the letter, with the picture wrapped inside. "This isn't what you think."

"Oh, then maybe you can explain it to me," her tone indicating that any explanation would fall short of the mark.

"I've had this for a long time, hidden away. I took them out this morning because I decided I didn't need them anymore." He placed them on the ground. "Incendio." The paper burst into flames.

Sylvie ran up and grasped his arm. "Severus, what are you doing."

"I told you. I don't need them anymore. That is the past." He cupped her face in his hands. "You are my present and my future."

"What are you saying?" She had started crying again.

He wiped the tears with his sleeve. "Don't cry. I'm trying to tell you that I love you and I want to marry you." She cried harder. "I must be doing this wrong." He got down on one knee. "Sylvie Turner. I love you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh Sev." She threw her arms around him, her weight toppling them both to the ground. "I love you so much. I would be so happy to be your wife." She started kissing him, quick pecks all over his face. Then she stopped, looked into his dark eyes and began kissing him for real. Her hands reached for his pants but he stopped her.

"No, I want to see you, all of you."

After casting a quick spell to conceal them, the only witnesses so far being a pair of unicorns who shied away, they began to undress each other slowly, running their tongues over the revealed flesh until they were both breathing as if in a marathon. He stopped her again as she tried to kiss the Dark Mark.

"Sev, that is a part of you and I love all of you."

"But there are much better parts for you to kiss."

She smiled and undid his pants. "You are absolutely right. There are better parts to kiss." She took him in her mouth and ran her tongue down his length. His eyes just about rolled back in his head and he had to stop her again.

"I have a better place for that." He laid out his cloak and laid her down on it. "I've missed you so much. I've missed kissing you here." He took her lips. "And here." He drew her nipple in his mouth.

"So you've missed kissing me. Haven't you missed anything else," she asked coquettishly.

"I've missed talking to you. I've missed arguing with you. I've missed just being with you."

"Is that all?"

"Well, maybe I've missed this too." He plunged into her, bringing a cry of pleasure to both their lips. And then he stopped again. "What have you missed?"

She thrust her hips forward. "Everything." They couldn't hold back any more. As their passion took them, all Sylvie could think was 'we are making love this time, for the first time'.

Not forgetting the reason they were given permission to leave the castle, they managed to gather the needed supplies. Then, they returned to his room.

"I have something for you. If you don't like it, we can get you another one." He opened the secret drawer of his night table again. He took out a small box, opened it and took out a very old ring. "If you like it, it can be your engagement ring."

Sylvie's eyes were wide. "Where did you get that?" She held out the fourth finger on her right hand.

As he placed it on her finger, he explained, "Your great-grandmother sent it to me after Christmas. She said I might need it in the future. If not, I was to return it to her."

"Do you know what this ring is?" He shook his head. "This is my Nona's Claddagh ring. Mothers are supposed to pass it on to their daughters but Nona only had sons. I'm so honoured that she's passed it on to me. No, you have to put it on the other way, with the crown facing inward. That means that I'm engaged. Do you know the story of the Claddagh ring?"

He smiled at her. "No, but I think I'm about to find out."

She smiled back and went into lecture mode. "The legend is that Richard Joyce, a young Irish man, was in love with a young Irish lass. He needed money to get married so went to the West Indies to make his fortune. On the way, he was kidnapped by pirates. He was sold as a slave to a Moor who was a goldsmith. Joyce learned to be a goldsmith and served the Moor. When King William III freed all the slaves, the Moor offered Joyce his daughter's hand in marriage and half of all his wealth. Joyce refused because he still loved the girl in Ireland. She remained true to him as well. When he returned to Ireland, he made the Claddagh ring. They got married and lived happily ever after. See the crown represents King William III and loyalty and the hands symbolize their friendship. Of course, the heart symbolizes their eternal love. This is the perfect engagement ring."

"How did your great-grandmother know to send it to me?"

"She might have looked into the future."

"She can do that?"

"Yes, but I didn't think she did it anymore. The last time she looked into the future, she saw her husband's death. Maybe she just had a hunch."

"Or perhaps you mentioned me when you visited at Christmas?"

"I didn't have to, Mr. Hooting Owl. She already knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when she visited Hogwarts and you pretended to be an owl to get my attention. She saw us."

"I guess we weren't as discreet as I thought."

"Speaking of which, let's tell the other professors of our engagement but let's not tell the students. I'm going to have a little bit of fun and get people's minds off the Chamber of Secrets."

"I had no intention of telling the students. What do you have planned Sylvie."

"Oh, you'll see." She smiled a secret smile of great satisfaction.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hogwarts Engages in Speculation**

_Come into my door  
>Be the light of my life<br>Come into my door  
>Come and be my wife<br>I'll be true. To no one but you._

The first person they told was Professor McGonagall and she was absolutely delighted. Shockingly, she hugged them both. "So when is the wedding?"

Severus and Sylvie looked at each other. They hadn't yet discussed any details. "When do you want to get married?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," was her immediate answer.

He gave a small smile. "Logistically, I don't think tomorrow is going to work. You haven't even told your family yet. And I suppose you want to wed in Toronto."

"That's the last place I want to get married," was her emphatic reply, causing a look of surprise on both the professors' faces. "If we get married in Toronto, my mother will take over the whole wedding. It won't be what we want but what she thinks it should be. I want to get married as far away as possible. How's Timbuktu sound? Joking. I thought we'd get married in England. Where do you want to marry, Severus?"

"It matters not to me."

"Why don't you get married at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall proposed. "Not necessarily at the castle but outside, in the gardens would be lovely. That way you don't have to worry about the basilisk. Did you know the Headmaster has the right to conduct weddings? And then your mother would definitely not be able to interfere. We could have it at the end of the year. That's not so far away but will still give you time to make preparations. I think a wedding would be a great morale booster."

"Why don't Severus and I talk it over and we'll let you know. In the meantime, you can tell the other teachers but please don't tell any of the students."

"Why ever not?"

"It will be amusing to see how wild the rumours get as to whom I am engaged to."

McGonagall chuckled. "I can only imagine."

…

The first person to notice the ring was Neville Longbottom. Sylvie was showing him how to cast the Incendio spell and had her hands over his on the wand.

"Oh Professor. That's a nice ring."

She drew her hand back to admire it. "Isn't it? It's my engagement ring."

He gaped at her, his mouth moving up and down like a fish gasping for air. "You're getting married?" he whispered.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Does that mean you're not going to teach at Hogwarts anymore?"

"Well, I haven't been asked to come back but things have been sort of up in the air with this Chamber of Secrets business. I guess you'll have to wait and see in September."

When Neville returned to the Gryffindor tower, he looked like he'd lost his best friend. "What's wrong Neville," asked Ron.

"Professor Turner is getting married and she probably isn't coming back next year," he wailed.

All conversations stopped immediately and everyone rushed to Neville. The room echoed with shouting. "She's getting married? Who is she marrying? How do you know she's not coming back? Are you sure Neville?"

Percy yelled, "Silence. Now tell us everything."

"Well, we were having my lesson when I noticed she was wearing a very unusual ring. When I asked her about it, she said it was her engagement ring, that she was getting married and she probably wasn't coming back next year."

"But who is she marrying?" asked George.

"She didn't say."

"Why didn't you ask her!" several exasperated voices expressed.

"It doesn't matter who she's marrying. How am I going to get through next year without her help."

All conversations immediately conjectured the identity of the groom. Fred and George looked at each other, conjured up bookie hats and started taking bets. Ron said to Harry, "If Hermione were here, she'd say it was Professor Snape. She thought Professor Turner fancied him."

"Are you putting your money on Professor Snape, Ron?" Fred put his arm around his brother.

"Are you bonkers," said Ron. "There's no way anyone would want to marry Professor Snape. She's probably marrying someone she knew back home."

"They do seem to get along when she's in his class," pointed out Harry.

"Maybe he'll go back to Canada with her," someone suggested.

"We'd never be that lucky."

By the next morning, the whole school was speculating on the identity of Professor Turner's fiancée. Sylvie caught snatches of conversation and smiled to herself. Just as she intended, the students seemed to forget about the possible danger lurking in the corridors and threw themselves whole heartedly into rumours. People used persuasion, bribes, and even threats but Neville refused to ask her who the lucky man was. He was too depressed about losing his favourite instructor. Others mentioned the ring to her but she refused to say anything about it. She would just look at it and grin from ear to ear.

The other instructors were surprised at the news but covered it up quickly with congratulations. Lockhart went so far as to slap Snape on the back, saying, "Severus, you old dog, you've snatched the most beautiful woman in the school, after you, of course, Minerva." He gave her a wink.

Snape felt his ears growing longer. "Stop it Sylvie," he growled.

"But I'm so good at changing people into dogs," she laughed. She put her arms around him. "You're right. I love you just the way you are. No need to change anything." How could he not forgive her after that declaration, especially when it was followed with a kiss.

After a few days of increasingly improbable guesses, Sylvie cornered the Weasley twins. "Come with me immediately," she said in her sternest voice. She took them to an empty classroom.

The twins looked very uncomfortable. She stood in silence for a few minutes, just looking at them, making them sweat. She folded her arms over her chest. "So what are the odds?"

"I beg your pardon, Professor," squeaked out Fred.

She started to circle around them. "Oh, you know exactly what I am talking about. Who do people think I'm marrying and what are the odds. I am well aware that you are running the betting."

Fred and George knew they were in deep trouble. Perhaps a ready admittance would grant some leniency. "We didn't mean any harm, honest Professor," explained Fred. "We were just having a bit of fun," chimed in George. "We certainly didn't mean any disrespect to you. We just thought this might take people's minds off the whole Chamber of Secrets business."

"My thoughts exactly," smiled Sylvie, "which is why I didn't tell Neville who I am marrying. Now I asked a simple question that you can give me a simple answer to. Who is the favourite and what are the odds?"

It slowly dawned on Fred and George that maybe they weren't in trouble. Maybe Professor Turner was having a bit of fun with them. "Right now the favourite is that you are marrying your high school sweetheart back in Canada. That has 4-1 odds. Prince Andrew has 10-1 odds and Ryan Griggs has 12-1 odds."

She threw back her head and laughed. Fred and George grinned sheepishly at each other. "Prince Andrew! I believe he's already married."

"But he's separated from his wife so you have as good a chance at him as anyone."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence but where on earth would I have met Prince Andrew and who on earth is Ryan Griggs."

"He's the famous football player. He might have seen you when you were playing football."

She laughed again. "I don't know what calibre of football you think I play but I can guarantee you, professional players do not watch my games. Besides, I haven't been able to leave the castle to play since Professor Dumbledore left."

Fred punched George. "I told Seamus he was a stupid pick. Besides, he's only 20."

"So now I'm a cradle robber."

"Who are you going to marry Miss?"

"I'll announce it soon. All I will tell you is that I'm marrying an Englishman, oh, and he's older than me."

"Great, now we have to redo the odds and get rid of the Canadian as a pick." She left them strategizing over their new business.

…

Sylvie sat daydreaming about her wedding when she was supposed to be assisting Professor McGonagall in her class. Her family would be coming next week to help her get ready. Her daydream was interrupted when a stream of water from Ron Weasley's wand soaked her front. She jumped up and managed to keep her language in check.

"I'm so sorry Professor. It was an accident."

"You're liable to put someone's eye out with that thing. Come with me."

Ron, expecting the worst, followed her, eyes downcast. She led him to the most dreaded place in the world, Professor Snape's classroom. Maybe she was going to let Snape deal with him.

"Excuse us, Professor Snape. I just need some supplies to do a temporary fix on Weasley's wand," Professor Turner explained.

"For that, you need a miracle," he sneered.

"Then I'm in the right place, for you do possess something miraculous." She winked at him and he actually turned red. He started yelling at his unfortunate students to cover it.

"Do you really think you can fix it Professor?" he asked hopefully.

"It will hold it together better than Spellotape until you can get it properly fixed. Why haven't you had it fixed before now? It seems like it's been broken all year. And aren't you only in your second year here? How on earth did you manage to break it so fast? Most people's wands last them a lifetime."

Ron didn't really want to explain that it broke when he and Harry stole a car and drove it into the Whomping Willow. He already looked like a fool in Professor Turner's eyes.

She finished mixing the ingredients. "It has to sit overnight so put it on your wand after your lessons today." She just sat looking at him for a few minutes, which made Ron very nervous. It seemed like she was probing his mind and capturing his whole life in those few minutes.

"It's money, isn't it," she said unexpectedly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's why you haven't got the wand fixed." When he started to stutter, not saying anything coherent, she held up her hand. "Never mind. I don't want to hear it. Come with me."

This time she took him to her room. She opened her desk drawer and took out 10 Galleons. "What are the odds on my marrying Professor Snape?"

"The odds?" Ron gaped at her. How did she know about the betting.

"It's a simple enough question Weasley. I don't understand why your family has such a hard time answering it. I know the students are betting on who my fiancée is. What are the odds that it is Professor Snape?"

"Uh, I think it's about 20-1."

"So high. This is to remain a secret between us. Take this money and put it all on Professor Snape. I will announce our engagement tomorrow. That should make you enough money to fix your wand."

"You're marrying Professor Snape! But why?"

She looked at him shaking her head. "Why do most people get married?"

He almost blurted out 'You're pregnant' but, lucky for him, kept that thought in his head. She would have creamed him for that.

"Because we love each other," she answered her own question, exasperated.

"But why? He's so mean." This time he spoke without thinking.

She just laughed. "I know he's harsh as a teacher but he's different outside of the classroom."

"If you say so, Miss. No one is going to believe I don't know something if I bet on Professor Snape. I've been saying all along that it's not him."

"Say you had a dream about it and that's why you're betting on him." She took him back to the classroom with his potion.

Ron saw another problem with the bet. How was he to explain where he got 10 Galleons. He'd never seen that much money in his life. Fred and George would know right away that the money wasn't his. They were his brothers, after all. There was no hope for it. He would have to tell someone. The other problem was how to tell someone secretly when they were watched all the time.

The opportunity came next class. Professor Sprout was preparing the mandrakes so they went to the library to prepare for exams. Even better, Fred and George were in the library as well. As usual, he was sitting beside Harry. 'I need a favour,' he wrote on a piece of paper, nudged Harry's arm and showed it to him.

'What?' Harry wrote back on his own piece of paper.

'I need you to take this money and put a bet on Professor Snape for me, but say it's your money.' He slipped the money under the table into Harry's lap.

Harry just stared at him. 'Have you gone mental? Where did you get this money? And why would you bet on Professor Snape? You hate him. Ever since Professor Turner got engaged, you've made fun of anyone who thinks it's Professor Snape. WHAT'S GOING ON!' he wrote back.

'There's no need to shout on paper. You have to promise not to tell anyone.'

"Ok."

'Don't talk! When Professor Turner took me to get a potion to fix my wand, she told me she was going to marry Professor Snape. She gave me the money to make the bet but I can't make the bet because Fred and George will want to know where I got the money and I promised not to tell. If you make the bet, Fred and George won't question it because they know you have lots of money.'

'Why did she tell you and why would she give you money to bet? A professor isn't going to give money to a student gamble. This sounds fishy, Ron.'

'I swear it's true. She felt sorry for me because she thinks I don't have the money to get my wand fixed.'

'You don't have the money to get your wand fixed.'

'Exactly, this way I will but she knew I didn't have any money to make the bet. I'll pay her back the 10 Galleons and use the rest to get my wand fixed. That way, Mom and Dad don't need to know about it and I don't have to hear again about how we borrowed that car, crashed it into the Whomping Willow and broke my wand which they spent their hard earned money to buy.'

Harry knew that Ron was self-conscious about the fact that his family didn't have a lot of money. He also knew that Ron couldn't possibly make something like this up. He agreed to do it.

'Won't Fred and George wonder why I've suddenly decided that Professor Snape is Professor Turner's fiancée? He isn't exactly my favourite person either.'

'Tell them you had a dream about it.'

'More like a nightmare if Snape was in it.'

'You got that bloody right!' Harry went and placed the bet.

…

Sylvie was walking a student back from the washroom when the announcement came on. "_All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room immediately." _She took the student back to their dormitory and quickly made her way to the staff room. Most of the teachers were already there. She went to Severus' side and asked what was going on.

"I have no idea," was his reply.

Professor McGonagall came into the staff room. "It has happened. A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Severus put his arm around her protectively. She could only stare wide eyed at Professor McGonagall. "How can you be sure?" he asked.

"The Heir of Slytherin," she replied, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."_

Everyone was shocked. Sylvie managed to choke out, "Who is it? Who was taken?"

"Ginny Weasley." Sylvie heard a noise in the wardrobe but no one else seemed to notice. She looked closely and saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley hiding among the cloaks. What were they doing in the staff room? She decided not to say anything, seeing as emotions were already high and it was his sister that was taken. They really didn't need to get into trouble now. She'd deal with them later.

Professor McGonagall was explaining that all the students would have to be sent home when Lockhart walked into the room. "So sorry – dozed off – what have I missed?"

The man was smiling like he just walked into a party. Was he really that clueless that he didn't notice the strain on everyone's face and the shocked expressions? Severus started towards him.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the basilisk, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." The other professors took up his mantra, encouraging Lockhart to rescue her from the monster since he professed to know where the Chamber of Secrets was.

"That's right," chimed in Sylvie. "Surely with all your experience defeating other magical creatures, a basilisk will be a walk in the park. I'd start with the washrooms. I think that the monster is moving through the plumbing." The other professors nodded in agreement. Lockhart looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. His façade crumbled to reveal the man he really was, a terrified weakling.

"We'll leave it to you, then, Guilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight would be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart left, supposedly to get ready for the battle. Personally, Sylvie thought it was to prepare for flight. The Heads of the Houses were to talk to the students and everyone else was to make sure that all students were in their dormitories. Sylvie was the last one to leave the room. She slipped behind a pillar and waited for the boys to come out of the staff room. As they walked by, she grabbed onto their robes and pulled them back into the staff room.

"Why were you hiding in here," she said in her sternest voice.

Ron looked like he was about to cry. Harry spoke up. "We were actually waiting for Professor McGonagall when the announcement came on. We panicked and hid in the wardrobe."

"And why were you waiting for McGonagall?"

"We figured it out, or I should say, Hermione figured it out, that the monster is a basilisk, that it's moving through the pipes. But it sounds like you already knew that." Harry's voice fell and they both looked at the ground, shuffling their feet. Then he looked up again, hope in his face. "But here's something you might not know. The entrance to the Chamber is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We figure that the Heir of Slytherin is using Parseltongue to open the Chamber."

"Who is Moaning Myrtle?"

"She haunts the girls' first floor bathroom. Please Miss, we have to save my sister," pleaded Ron. "Maybe we should tell Professor Lockhart all this. He is going to confront the basilisk."

Sylvie winced. She was pretty sure that the last thing Professor Lockhart was going to do was confront the basilisk. There was such hope in Ron's eyes that she didn't have the heart to tell him that Lockhart was probably a fraud. It wouldn't hurt if she did take them to see Lockhart first, before returning them to their dormitory and then telling Severus and Minerva what she had just learned. They would know the proper action to take.

As they approached Lockhart's door, it sounded like things were being tossed around in his room. 'Just as I thought. He's fleeing.' She turned to Ron and Harry. "You two wait here. I'll go in and explain the situation. Then I'm taking you back to your dormitory." As they started to protest, she said, "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. We'll get your sister back. Let us take care of it."

A short time later, she came out of Lockhart's room. It seemed like she was just noticing them for the first time. "What are you two doing alone in the hall? You know students aren't allowed out by themselves. Let's take you back to where you belong."

"Did you talk to Professor Lockhart," Ron blurted out. Ron thought she looked confused at this. She looked back at Lockhart's door with a puzzled look on her face.

"Never mind. Let's take you back to your class. Uh, which class were you in?"

"Professor, we're supposed to go to our dormitory." Ron kicked Harry who then realized that was the wrong thing to say. But Professor Turner was acting so strange. It was like she forgot about Ginny.

"Is it that late already? Let's go."

Ron and Harry trudged after her, not sure of what was happening. Ron tried again. "But Professor, what about my sister?"

"She's probably already at the dormitory."

"Do you really think so," asked Ron hopefully.

"Why wouldn't she be." They had arrived at the portrait. "In you go." Ron and Harry had no choice but to go in. Professor Turner left without looking back.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Monster is Conquered **

_We can be Heroes  
>Just for one day<em>

Sylvie was confused. She had no idea of how she ended up in front of Lockhart's door. The last thing she remembered was taking Weasley to fix his wand and giving him the money for the bet. Where had all the time gone if lessons were already finished? She felt a definite gap in her day, that she was missing something important. She also felt extremely tired. If the lessons were done, she had time for a short nap.

She awoke to a pounding on her door. Opening it revealed Severus, looking worried. "Where have you been," he demanded.

"I took a nap."

"You took a nap," he repeated, looking incredulous.

"I was extremely tired. I think something's wrong with me. I can't account for a few hours today."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was morning and then, all of a sudden, it was late afternoon and I have no memory of the time in between. "

Looking even more worried, he grabbed her hand. "We need to go see Minerva. Come with me."

When they arrived at McGonagall's office, she wasn't alone. Professor Dumbledore was with her as well as a red haired couple. Professor Dumbledore introduced them as Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Pleased to meet you," Sylvie extended her hand. "I've had the pleasure of teaching all of your children."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. "What's happening?" Sylvie turned, confused, towards Severus.

"Professor Turner is missing several hours from her memory. It may have something to do with the latest incident. What was the last thing you remember," he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, trying to provide some comfort.

"You mean before I found myself in front of Lockhart's door?" He nodded.

She turned and looked at everyone. "Well, I remember taking Ron Weasley to your classroom to get the supplies to fix his wand. You remember that, don't you Sev?"

He nodded again. "Fix his wand!" Mr. Weasley burst out. "What's wrong with his wand?" Mr. Weasley was also wondering how Professor Turner got away with calling Professor Snape a pet name like "Sev".

"It's almost broken in half," explained Sylvie. "It's been like that all year."

"Why didn't he tell us," Mrs. Weasley wailed. "How could he break his wand."

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you," Sylvie hypothesized.

"Actually," interrupted Snape, "it was damaged when he and Mr. Potter drove your flying car into the Whomping Willow."

"You have a flying car!" enthused Sylvie. "What a great idea. I've got to convert mine into a flying car. Which spell did you use?"

Mr. Weasley puffed up, was about to explain it all but changed his mind after a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

"And what do you remember after bringing Mr. Weasley to my classroom," Snape prompted.

"That's the problem. I don't remember. Next thing I know, it's several hours later and I'm standing in front of Lockhart's door with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I have no idea how I got there. I felt very confused. I took them back to their dormitory and then I felt so exhausted, I went and had a nap. You woke me up by knocking on my door."

"I think the thing to do," interjected Professor Dumbledore, "is to bring Professor Lockhart, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter here. Perhaps they can shed some light on your memory loss. Minerva, would you go fetch the boys, and Severus, could you bring Professor Lockhart?"

After they had left on their errands, Sylvie spoke up. "It is good to have you back, Professor Dumbledore. I have a feeling that I missed something important in those lost hours."

"You did indeed. A tragedy has fallen. The basilisk has taken Ginny Weasley into the Chamber of Secrets." Upon this pronouncement, Mrs. Weasley started wailing again.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Sylvie ran over and hugged Mrs. Weasley, who clutched Sylvie to her and started crying into her hair, which was loose around her shoulders from her nap. 'If I can't do anything useful, I can always serve as a human handkerchief,' she thought to herself.

"Is that a Claddagh ring you are wearing?" Professor Dumbledore rescued Sylvie from Mrs. Weasley's grasp.

"Yes, it was my great-grandmother's."

"I notice that the crown is facing inward, on your left hand." Professor Dumbledore looked at her with piercing eyes.

"Severus and I are engaged. We are supposed to get married in two weeks."

A gasp of shock came from the Weasleys and Mrs. Weasley actually stopped crying. They couldn't believe their ears. This elfin creature was marrying Severus Snape! They had heard about Professor Turner from the twins and Ginny. The twins couldn't praise her fun, easy going nature enough. Ginny said that she tried to make the lessons interesting. Even Percy had good things to say about her. And she was marrying dour, strict Severus Snape!

Before they could offer their congratulations, both Professors McGonagall and Snape came back. "The boys are not in their dormitory," she announced.

"Lockhart is not in his room either."

"Do you think he actually went after the monster, like he said he would." Professor McGonagall was doubtful as she said this.

"Go after the basilisk? That doesn't sound like the Guilderoy Lockhart I know and disdain," said Sylvie.

"He wasn't given a choice in the matter," said Snape, "although I doubt he went after the basilisk. His bags were packed. I believe his goal was to get as far away from the basilisk as possible."

"A basilisk! Is that the creature that has my Ginny," Mrs. Weasley cried. "And where are they boys. Do you think the basilisk took them too?"

They were saved from answering this uncomfortable question when there was a knock and the door opened to reveal the missing people, including Ginny Weasley. Mrs. Wealsey threw herself on her daughter, screaming her name. Mr. Weasley quickly followed suit. Harry Potter then explained everything, how he had heard the voice of the basilisk, not knowing what it was, their realization from Hermione's clue as to the location of the Chamber of Secrets, their attempt to enlist Professor Lockhart in retrieving Ron's sister from the Chamber and how he tried to put a Memory Charm on them.

"A Memory Charm, of course. That's why I can't remember what happened after I took Ron to Severus' classroom."

"So that's why you acted so strangely Miss."

"Precisely."

"Ron," interrupted Mr. Weasley, "why didn't you tell us that your wand was broken?"

"Oh, it's all right Dad. I have enough money to get it fixed now." Ron immediately realized that this was the wrong thing to say.

"And where did you get money to fix your wand?" Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to administer an unpleasant punishment.

"He got it from me," interjected Sylvie. "Ron's been working for me all year to earn enough money to fix his wand. He was trying to take responsibility for his own mistakes."

Everyone, except for the senior Weasleys, gaped at Sylvie at this obvious lie. 'Oh no,' Ron thought, 'Professor Turner has saved me again today. How can someone so nice marry someone so mean.' Sylvie winked at him and Ron turned beet red, not complimentary to his ginger colouring.

"That's very grown up of you, Ron," his mother praised him. He turned red again but did not enlighten them as to how he was actually getting the money.

Harry continued his tale of how Professor Lockhart had tried once again to use the Memory Charm, but, because he used Ron's wand, it backfired onto him so that he couldn't remember a thing. He then told them of finding Ginny and the memory of Tom Riddle in the Chamber, which came from his diary. It was the diary that was responsible for calling the basilisk. Fawkes was praised for his role in giving Harry the Sorting Hat with the Sword of Gryffindor, for blinding the basilisk and for healing Harry with his tears.

"You are a very special bird, Fawkes," said Sylvie, stroking his feathers.

"He is indeed," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"I think we should leave you to a more private reunion," said Snape.

After they had left the room, he turned to Sylvie. "There is something about this whole business that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"It's how easily you lie."

"Oh Severus, I like to think of it as having an active imagination. You know I would never lie to you." 'Not about anything important, anyway', she thought to herself. "Besides, I very well couldn't tell the truth in this case."

"And what is the truth?"

"I gave Ron Weasley the money to bet you."

"What!"

"You know the students are running a betting pool as to whom I am marrying. The odds are 20-1 for you. That's not very flattering, now, is it Sev? It was an easy way Ron could get the money to fix his wand. I couldn't admit that I condoned student gambling, now could I."

"Oh Sylvie." He buried his face in his hands. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I think you should marry me."

And that's what he did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Snape Says "I Do"**

_It's a nice day to start again_

Harry Potter had never been to a wedding between a wizard and a witch. Since exams had been cancelled, the whole school had been invited to attend. The past two weeks had been the most pleasant this year. With the threat of the monster gone, everyone seemed to be full of cheer, well, except for the Slytherins, but they didn't really count. Even Professor Snape seemed less critical. Maybe because of his wedding.

Professor Turner took over teaching the Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Everyone agreed, even Hermione, that they learned more in those two weeks than they had learned all year. Professor Turner focussed more on practical things. There were no essays to write in her class. The first day she had listed various things they were supposed to know. When she found out they hadn't learned any of these things, she threw her hands up in the air and said they'd just have to do the best they could with what little time they had. The lessons were intense, with lots of practice but everyone agreed they were the best lessons they'd ever had in Defence Against The Dark Arts. She discontinued Neville's private lessons because she was too busy planning lessons and her wedding at the same time but he still got a lot of her attention. She often used him in demonstrations. To everyone's surprise, in her class, his spells usually worked.

When Ron tried to pay her back the money she had given him for the bet, plus interest, she absolutely refused to take it. "I have tons of money," she explained. "My family is very wealthy. You can take it and split it with your friends, Harry and Hermione, for killing the basilisk. I wouldn't have enjoyed my wedding as much if the monster was still running around the castle." Harry and Hermione refused to take the money as well so Ron decided to use it to buy new robes for everyone in his family. Ginny wouldn't have to cry over second-hand robes any longer. He would just tell his parents that it was the rest of his payment for 'working for' Professor Turner all year.

'Professor Turner's family really is wealthy,' thought Harry to himself, 'judging by their clothing.' And she seemed to have a rather large family. Her immediate family had come the week before and Harry had seen them at meals. Hermione had pointed out her twin brothers and their families. They were joined today by grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. All were wearing rich, intricate gowns and robes, embroidered with what he was sure were real gems.

There was a surge of gasps and whispers and Harry turned to see Professor Turner coming down the aisle with her parents on either side. Professor Snape stood alone before Professor Dumbledore. Harry had never seen anyone look more beautiful. She wore a brilliant blue gown and a robe made of feathers. Her hair was loose down her back with feathers and flowers entwined. Her mother, a stout witch with black curly hair, wore similar attire while her father, a tall man with short brown hair, wore a tuxedo. Hermione leaned over and explained that her gown represented the blue sky and her feathered robe represented her animagus. "Everyone in her family is a bird. Professor Turner's animagus is a hawk. That's why the wedding is outside, because they feel attuned to nature."

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Ron.

"I was curious so I read about her family in 'Witches and Wizards of Canada'. It's in the library."

"It figures," said Ron.

Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall wiping away tears in front of him. "What's wrong, Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked.

"It's just such a happy day. They are so much in love. I know people think they are complete opposites but that's not true. They have a lot more in common than you'd think."

Professor McGonagall did not explain her strange comment. Harry thought Professor Turner looked like she was in love. Her face glowed from the smile on it. He thought Professor Snape just looked smug. At least he wasn't frowning like he usually was. Harry thought Professor Snape should have dressed up more for his wedding. It looked like he was wearing the same clothing he usually wore.

Professor Dumbledore, with eyes twinkling, held up his hand for quiet and the ceremony started.

…

Severus Snape lost his breath when he saw his future wife walking towards him between her parents. She was absolutely dazzling. When she reached his side, her smile did the impossible and grew wider as she saw that he was wearing the clothing that she had bought him for Christmas. He knew that would please her. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life pleasing her. Perhaps she was right. This was their destiny. Her belief in destiny had become clear the day before when he met her best friend from Canada.

"Did you bring it," Sylvie had asked her friend, excitedly.

They seemed to read each other's minds as she replied, "Of course. It's spooky. He's the spitting image." She stared at him with a look of wonder on her face. The scrutiny was uncomfortable.

Sylvie dragged them both to her room. "You'd better sit down Severus. I have something incredible to tell you." He sat heavily on her bed, not sure he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Where to start." She was pacing. That told him immediately that this was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Start at how the drawing came about," suggested her friend, Suzy.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, Suzy and I were talking about, well, my life so far."

"We were talking about your inability to fall in love," interjected Suzy.

Sylvie glared at her briefly and then admitted, "All right, we were talking about how I had dated many men but none of them felt right. Suzy proposed that maybe I needed to change my ideal man. We were just playing around. We started to describe my new 'ideal man'. Now Suzy is a very talented artist and she drew the features as I defined them. This is what she drew."

Suzy withdrew a sketchbook from her bag, opened it up to a page and handed it to him. He stared back at a drawing of himself, feeling as if someone was walking over his grave. "You described me before you had even met me." He raised his eyes to find her nodding at him, a grim expression on her face.

"That's why I was so shocked the first time I saw you with Guilderoy Lockhart in the staff room. That's why I reacted so strongly to you."

"You envisioned your ideal man as someone with my features?" He looked at her, incredulous.

"Well actually we came up with features that were opposite of what she usually found attractive," blurted out Suzy. That statement ended with a yelp as Sylvie placed a well aimed kick at her friend.

"Don't you see, Severus. It was destiny that I came to Hogwarts and met you. I didn't really know what I wanted until you came into my life. Now I know exactly what I want and I've never been happier." She kissed him soundly, something she usually did when she was trying to distract him. But he wasn't upset that he wasn't her usual choice of beau. He had no illusions as to his physical attractiveness. Normally he would debunk the idea of destiny but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. If destiny had indeed brought him this wonderful woman to love, he wouldn't deny her.

…

Not everyone was pleased about the marriage between Sylvie Turner and Severus Snape. If the memory of Tom Riddle could bring so much turmoil to Hogwarts, what would the real thing do? There was nothing Professor Dumbledore could do about it now. His absence had allowed the romance to bloom into today's exchange of vows. He was happy for the couple and had to agree with Minerva that they were well suited. She wasn't afraid of him, like many others and she wouldn't put up with his sometimes superior airs. Snape had smiled more this year than he had in all the years he had known him combined. Dumbledore had observed her gently tease him out of a bad mood. He had watched her compliment him and distract him from a student's blunder. He had seen them intellectually challenge each other. She brought a lightness and gaiety that was missing from Snape's life and from Hogwarts, if he was honest. And Severus brought a seriousness to her life. Dumbledore believed that Sylvie Turner had matured this year and Severus Snape was responsible for some of that maturity.

In better circumstances, Dumbledore would have been pleased with the union. But he was afraid of what the future might bring. If Voldemort regains his power, something Dumbledore was almost certain would happen, it might be the difference between victory and defeat to have a spy in his camp. He couldn't see Sylvie Turner as allowing her husband to play the double agent. When it came to Severus, she was selfish and would not want to share him. Her first concern would be for her husband's safety, not for the future of the wizarding world.

Even with these ominous thoughts, Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the couple. Sylvie was absolutely radiant with love and happiness. When they turned away from the crowd and faced him, he could see the slight smile that he gave his bride. Dumbledore knew that for Snape, this was the equivalent to an ear splitting grin. He called for quiet from the crowd and began the ceremony.

The ceremony itself was a very simple one, much to the consternation of the bride's mother. Dumbledore had been present when the parents of the bride had arrived at Hogwarts. Sylvie's mother had embraced Snape in a rather tight hug, something which shocked the man. Snape had stood rigid, not knowing what to do. He couldn't comprehend why marriage to her daughter would elevate him to saviour of the free world in her eyes. Sylvie's father merely gave him a smile and a firm handshake. Mary Kilpatrick, Sylvie's Nona, had also hugged Snape but he seemed more accepting of her show of affection. After the introductions, Sylvie's mother had launched into a litany of things that they would need for the ceremony.

"Stop mother. We don't need all of those things. Severus and I want to have a small, simple ceremony."

"But Sylvie. This is your wedding. It's something you want to remember for the rest of your life. Surely you want the best for your wedding, to mark it as a special occasion. Now, if you had had the wedding in Toronto, all of this could have been arranged."

Sylvie arched her brows. "I hardly think I'm going to forget my own wedding." She looked at Severus and smiled. "The only things that I need to make my wedding special are the man I love and my family watching us become joined as husband and wife."

"But Sylvie."

Steel entered her voice. She drew herself up and stared her mother down. "Mother, it is my wedding, not yours."

Sylvie's great-grandmother put her arm around her granddaughter. "Now Siobhan, I know that you want the best for your daughter but we are here to share in her happiness. That is what is important."

Sylvie's father piped up. "That's right. I'm sure that Severus and Sylvie will let you plan the christening of their first child." All three women turned to glare at him. Later, Professor Dumbledore heard Severus whisper to Sylvie, "Is your mother really going to plan the christening of our first child?"

"He was being sarcastic," she whispered back.

Sylvie's mother seemed to settle down after this and enjoyed the preparations. She looked happy as she handed her daughter to her future son-in-law. He took the hand of his bride and they exchanged their vows. A cheer sounded out when Dumbledore pronounced them husband and wife. Colin Creevey snapped a picture just as Snape kissed his bride. He looked ready to rip the camera from Colin's hands but Sylvie gushed that wasn't it wonderful that they would now have a picture of their wedding. Snape could not deny his bride and settled for just glaring at Colin Creevey who gladly gave Sylvie the photograph.

Afterwards, there was a small reception with food and beverages before the couple left for their honeymoon in Russia. Dumbledore hugged the bride and shook the groom's hand as they left to begin their wedded life. But what would that life hold with the threat of Voldemort?


	22. Chapter 22

**The Defense Against the Dark Arts Disappointment**

_You've got a way to keep me on your side  
>You give me cause for love that I can't hide<br>For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

Severus and Sylvie were greeted in the staff room by the other professors. Sylvie seemed to be glowing, she looked so happy and Severus looked, well, content.

"How was your cruise," inquired Professor Sprout.

"It was absolutely wonderful," she gushed. They had gone on a river cruise in Russia for their honeymoon. Going to Russia had been Severus' choice, the cruise, Sylvie's. "We had such a good time and saw so many interesting things."

"You looked very happy in the Daily Prophet." Professor McGonagall passed them a copy of the paper that showed the couple relaxing on the deck of the ship. Sylvie was wearing a sun dress with a huge smile on her face while she toasted the camera with her fancy drink. Severus was wearing the dark blue shirt Sylvie had bought him and was glaring at the camera.

"It must have been a slow news day if our honeymoon made the paper. Oh look, the Weasley family went to Egypt. Now that would be an interesting place to go. Too bad it's so hot there or we might have chosen Egypt for our honeymoon. I had a hard enough time convincing Severus not to wear his robes all the time, although, I think you'd look cute in shorts and a tee shirt."

Before he could reply, Professor Flitwick came into the room. "Severus, Sylvie, you're back. I wanted to thank you again for inviting me to your family's cottage. I really enjoyed my visit."

"You are very welcome. My family enjoys having you and I know Grandfather enjoys reminiscing. You have a standing invitation to come every summer."

"Are you ready for your first year as a full-time teacher? I was so pleased that you were given the Defense Against The Dark Arts post, although, I would have been surprised if you hadn't got it. After all, you did a splendid job when you took over from the unfortunate Professor Lockhart last year."

Sylvie winced. "Well, there has been a change in plans. I won't be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. I'll be doing what I did last year, helping out with the classes, at least for part of the year." She smiled a secret smile at her husband.

The other professors expressed surprise at her announcement. "But I was with you when you received the letter from Hogwarts about the posting," protested Professor Flitwick. "Why the change?"

Sylvie gave them all a big smile and then linked her arm in her husband's. "The change is the best news of all. We are expecting twins in the spring so I won't be able to teach after that. I'll be too busy changing diapers, although I intend to have Severus do some of that." She laughed at his expression of disgust which clearly said that he would be doing nothing of the sort.

"That is why we have a house elf," was his response. Sylvie's parents had given them a house elf named Teeny for their wedding present. Sylvie had asked them why they would give them a house elf when they lived at Hogwarts for most of the year. "You won't be at Hogwarts forever," said her mother. You will be spending some time at your house in London and you may need some extra help. Her mother had looked at her meaningfully at this last statement. It was a look that said 'You'd better produce grandchildren and you'd better do it soon.'

As for the house in London, it had been unsettled as to where they would live when not vacationing and not visiting relatives in Canada. Severus hadn't really wanted to bring his bride to Spinner's End. The house was too small and drab and had so many bad memories. Sylvie had suggested that he sell it and buy a house in London. It was a decision that had not been difficult to make.

"I wonder who will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts," mused Professor Sprout.

"I don't know who it is but I do know that Professor Dumbledore found someone at the last minute. They are coming with the students on the Hogwarts Express."

Sylvie was half relieved that she would not be teaching the course. Defense Against The Dark Arts was something that Severus had wanted to teach for years. When the position had been given to his wife, and not to him, it had created some tension. Although he said that he was happy for her, she knew that he was upset about it. Her pregnancy gave her the excuse not to teach the course but still allowed her to do some teaching, as she had last year.

Professor Dumbledore entered the room. "I'm glad that you are all here. There has been an incident on the train."

Expressions of shock filled the room. The Hogwarts Express had transported students to the school for years without any problems.

"A Dementor boarded the train and went into one of the compartments. Luckily, Professor Lupin was also in the compartment and expelled the creature."

"Lupin!" Snape growled. "Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, he is our new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor," answered Dumbledore amiably.

'Oh no', thought Sylvie to herself. 'Severus will be furious about this. First to deny him the post he so wanted, only to give it to a person who was part of the group that tormented him at school. I have a feeling that this will be a very uncomfortable year.'

To detract attention away from the snub, she brought the conversation back to the incident on the train. "What on earth would a Dementor be doing on the Hogwarts Express?"

"I'm not certain but it should not have been on the train. They are here to protect the school, not to terrorize the students."

"Why are the Dementors here in the first place?"

"Haven't you read the papers," McGonagall asked, astonished at their ignorance.

Severus turned very red and Sylvie simply coughed and said, "We've been busy with other things."

'Busy making babies,' thought McGonagall. "I suppose you've had a lot to keep you occupied. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. The guards are here to capture him should he try to break into Hogwarts." She gave them the newspaper again, this time turning to the front page which showed a demented looking man looking out at them from sunken eyes.

"Someone escaped Azkaban. I didn't think that was possible. Why would he try to break into Hogwarts?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. She sometimes forgot that Sylvie came from another country and was not always cognizant of their recent history. "To kill Harry Potter."

Before Sylvie could ask why he would want to kill Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall explained. "When You-Know-Who was in power, Sirius Black was one of his followers. It was Black that betrayed the Potters. He killed a dozen muggles and his friend, Peter Pettigrew before the Ministry was able to apprehend him. Now that he has escaped, he may try to take his revenge for the defeat of Him."

"Do you think He broke Black out of prison?"

"Perhaps," answered Dumbledore. "It is not known how he escaped. The Ministry has sent the Dementors to guard the school. It is essential that all students and staff stay close to the school. Although the Ministry has appointed Dementors as guards of Azkaban, I do not trust them to distinguish between the guilty and the innocent. I will emphasize this point at the feast tonight. Speaking of the feast, it is time to go down."

As they started to file out of the room, Professor Dumbledore called out, "Severus, Sylvie, a moment of your time please."

After everyone had left, Professor Dumbledore turned to Sylvie and said, "Since Professor Lupin has not taught at Hogwarts before, I think it would be helpful if you assisted him the first couple of days."

"Of course," said Sylvie.

"And Severus, I need you to prepare a Wolfsbane Potion each month."

He said tightly, "Yes Headmaster."

Severus left the room with great strides. Sylvie turned towards Professor Dumbledore, started to say something but then decided perhaps it would be best not to. She hurried after her husband.


	23. Chapter 23

**Their First Argument**

_she said don't give no lines and keep your hands to yourself_

She caught up with him when they were almost at the Great Hall. "Wolfsbane Potion," she asked.

"Lupin is a werewolf."

Sylvie's mouth dropped open. She had never met a werewolf but had heard that they were quite dangerous when they transformed. Why had Professor Dumbledore hired a werewolf instead of giving the position to Severus? Did he really think that he would be tempted to serve the Dark Lord again if he taught the Dark Arts? Sylvie had more faith in her husband and was sure that this would not happen, especially when they were beginning their family. He had already gone into the Great Hall. There was nothing to do but join him and discuss this later.

With much curiosity, Sylvie looked at the new professor. He wasn't much to look at. His robes were very shabby and bore evidence of many repairs. She thought her husband looked very handsome in his new robes which they had purchased over the summer, black, of course. Lupin looked exhausted, washed out was the expression that came to mind. The lines on his face were deeper than normal for someone his age and his light brown hair was starting to turn grey. His pencil thin moustache remained a reddish brown colour. He didn't look like he could harm a fly, much less defend himself against the Dark Arts.

All throughout dinner, Severus kept looking at Lupin with intense hatred. Finally, Sylvie took his hand. She said in a voice for his ears only and placed his hand on her stomach, "You have me, you have a family. What does Lupin have?"

"My job," he snarled.

Sylvie put her hands on her lap and looked down. Anger took over her usual cheerful demeaner. How dare he dismiss her and their unborn children as not as important as the Defence Against The Dark Arts position. He was obsessed with this job and with the slights that he had suffered as a student. It was time that he let go of the past and started living for the future.

As soon as the feast was finished, Sylvie stomped out of the hall and headed for their private rooms. Severus followed behind, neither of them saying anything. Once they were behind closed doors, she let loose her anger.

"I am extremely pissed off," she said unnecessarily as her face was livid with rage and her hair was snapping off her head. "When are you going to realize that the past is gone. Me and your children are what is important now. So you didn't get the Defence Against The Dark Arts job. If it's so bloody important, then why don't you apply at other schools for the position?"

He yelled back, "Don't you realize that the job that should have been mine has been given to a werewolf. What does that say about me? The past is not gone. It's going to be mocking me from the classroom that should have been mine, teaching the subject that I should be teaching."

"You look at a reminder of the past every day when you look at Harry Potter."

"And now there will be two of them." He started to pace the room, fuming. "Since Black has escaped prison, he'll probably join them. It is a direct insult to me that I was not given this position. And you expect me to just pretend that everything is all right! I'm not like you, Sylvie. I'm not a flibbertigibbet." Too late, he realized what he had just said.

She looked at him in astonishment. "I can't believe you just said that. Get out!" She started pushing him towards the door and into the hall. "Since it is more important than your family, whom you obviously don't respect, you can go sleep in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom!" She slammed the door in his face.

Tears came fast and furious and she threw herself on the bed. Had he just revealed his true feelings about he?. Deep down, did he really think she was a silly, flighty, birdbrain? Then why had he married her, just for the sex? No, he could have had that without marriage. But what if Professor Dumbledore was going to send her home to Canada. Would Severus marry her just to keep her here? He said he loved her, but he didn't say it very often. Were they just words with no meaning behind them?

About an hour later, Sylvie was reading in bed, trying to distract herself from the argument. It was the first serious fight that they had. Perhaps she had been too hard on Severus. After all, what he said was true. It was an insult that he had not been given the position. She knew how deeply he had been wounded in his time as a student here. But she couldn't forget how, in the Great Hall, he had dismissed the fact that he had a family. Plus, he had called her a flibbertigibbet. She started getting angry all over again.

There was a knock on the door. 'If that's him,' she thought to herself, 'he'd better be ready to do some serious grovelling.' But when she opened the door, no one was there. She climbed back into bed, only to see a mist coming from underneath the door. It swirled around, then took the shape of a unicorn, a unicorn with a black mane. The figure walked around the room with its head down, its tail dragging behind. Sylvie had never seen a more dejected creature. More mist appeared and formed itself into another unicorn, this one with a curly dark mane and bright eyes. This apparition danced around the room, flirting with the somber unicorn. She, for it was obvious that it was a she, glanced over her shoulder at the male unicorn, then wiggled her behind at him, batting her lashes. Sylvie burst into laughter.

The two figures started to nuzzle and rub each other's heads. Twin balls of mist took the form of unicorn children, receiving affection from both their parents. The four figures of mist swirled together and then formed the words 'I'M SORRY'. Sylvie jumped out of bed and into her husband's arms. He pulled her close, stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." This time the words were said aloud. "I don't think of you as a flibbertigibbet at all. I admire and respect you tremendously. You and our children are the most important things to me in the world. Would you forgive me?"

"Oh Sev, of course I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I know how important this job is to you and I know how difficult it will be to have Lupin here. Why don't you tell me some of the pranks he pulled on you and maybe I'll turn the tables."

Severus thought for a moment. "He never actually pulled any pranks. It was always Black and Potter. He just stood on the sidelines."

"Hmm, so he's guilty by association. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to simply ignore him."

"You are right. I was afraid that you would leave me."

She pulled back and looked into his dark eyes. "Severus, we just had an argument. All couples have arguments. There will be times when I am angry with you and you with me. I would never leave you. I love you. You are my life now."

"I love you too," he choked out. Why was it so difficult to say the words to her? He said it a thousand times in his head and whispered it to her when she was asleep. All thoughts fled as she began to kiss him. He showed her the meaning of marital bliss.

…

They spooned together, Sylvie fast asleep, clutching his arm that was wrapped around her. He could not sleep. When she had thrown him out of the room, rage was all he felt but then absolute terror crushed his thoughts. What if she never forgave him? Had he lost her? He hadn't meant what he said. He was just frustrated that she did not seem to take the subject seriously. She said many times that she loved him but would that be enough? He had lost Lily all those years ago, but she was never his to begin with. To lose Sylvie, that would be unbearable.

He had sent the unicorn apparition to win her favour. He knew that unicorns were special to her from their first time in the forest. Enacting their relationship would be his way of telling her that she and their unborn children were everything to him. And it had worked. Relief overwhelmed him when she rushed to his arms. All through their lovemaking and afterward, he couldn't stop touching her, running his hands over her body, a single thought taking over his mind…Mine. Mine was the word he repeated over and over to himself. Mine was what he thought as he pulled her sleeping form closer. Deep down, he was afraid that this was too good to last, that he didn't deserve the happiness he felt with her. He was terrified of losing her.

Sylvie's cat moved from the end of the bed and lay on the pillow above her head, purring and kneading its paws in her hair. Her hand crept up and settled on the cat's stomach. He regarded the cat, recalling the strange circumstances that had brought it into their lives.

On their honeymoon, their ship had docked at Yaroslavl. They were wandering through the various cathedrals, admiring the architecture when a cat attached itself to Sylvie, rubbing its body on her legs, purring.

"Shoo. Go away." Sylvie tried to discourage its attentions.

"You don't like cats?" he queried.

"My animagus is a bird. What do you think," she replied sarcastically.

The cat wouldn't give up. It pursued Sylvie through the streets and wasn't fooled by any magical distractions she tried, completely ignoring the barking dogs and dancing mice she conjured up. The cat itself was small, tortoiseshell with the unusual distinction of having one side of its face black and orange and the other side a mixture of lighter orange and browns with a black stripe down the middle of its nose. It looked like two different faces had been forced together. When they reached the ship, the cat vanished.

"I should have thought of that in the beginning. Cats don't like water," she reasoned.

Later that night, after spending the evening dancing, Severus couldn't wait to get her back in their room. Her body so close to his and so scantily clad drove him mad with desire. He had gone so many years without a sex life that, now that he had one, he couldn't get enough. She barely got the door opened before he pulled her to him, frantically kissing her, tearing at her clothes. They landed on the bed only to shoot off it again when there was a startled meow.

"What the fuck!" shouted Sylvie.

"Language," he said mildly.

"Severus, what is going on? Why is this cat here? How did it get on the ship?"

He shook his head. "I am in the dark about this as much as you. It seems that you are destined to have this cat." The cat in question strode over to Sylvie and began nuzzling her hand.

"Well, it is kind of unique and attractive. It looks like its face has been split in half." Sylvie started to stroke the feline and was rewarded with a loud purr. "Do you think it's magical?"

"Undoubtedly. It wasn't fooled by any of your illusions today. I don't see how else it could have gotten into our room without magic." The cat seemed to approve of his analysis as it mewed and wound around his legs. "So, what are you going to name it?"

"Well, first we have to determine whether it's a he or a she."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

She shrugged. She had no experience with cats. She lifted its tail cautiously and peeked under.

"Sylvie!"

"Well how else are you going to tell. I think she's a girl."

"I don't believe their, ah, private parts are visible."

"No? Well you can certainly see it in other animals. Take dogs for instance. Have you ever had one of those little rat dogs try to hump your leg? It's disgusting."

"I am happy to say that I have never had the experience," he said sardonically.

"I shall name her Lizzy, after my favourite character, Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice."

And so Lizzy, who was female according to the veterinarian and about a year old, had accompanied them from Russia to Canada to Hogwarts. She had sat quietly on Sylvie's lap on the plane, visible only to them. She took to the plane ride much better than Severus. He wasn't sure what terrified him more, airplanes or cars. When visiting Sylvie's family in Canada, he had been surprised at how much in the muggle world they lived. They all drove cars. They all had electronic devices, televisions, radios, microwaves. Only her Nona, who lived by herself in the wilderness, seemed to live like a witch. And even she had a telephone.

"What do you think Miss Elizabeth? Will she always forgive me?" The cat didn't answer but burrowed itself in Sylvie's hair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Remus Lupin**

_I know it's out of fashion_

_And a trifle uncool_

_But I can't help it_

_I'm a romantic fool _

Sylvie spent her first two days of the new year with Professor Lupin. Once he was in the classroom, he became much more confident. She was surprised at his effectiveness as a teacher, using his time to have the students practice the spells that he was teaching, much as she had done in the last couple of weeks of school. He was not the strict disciplinarian that Severus was in the classroom, but earned their respect through his obvious knowledge of magic. Sylvie hated to admit it, but she was impressed and actually liked Professor Lupin. She had been quite prepared to dislike him intensely for Severus' sake.

He, in turn, treated her with respect and deference. He seemed to bear no ill will in that she was Severus' wife and he said nothing negative about her husband. At times, it was difficult to reconcile the man he was today with the boy he was in school, but then, some people grew out of their childhood faults. Outside of the classroom, Sylvie tried to stay clear of Remus, for they were soon on a first name basis, as she knew that a friendship between them at this time would anger Severus. He still was very bitter about his treatment as a student and livid that Lupin had been given the position. Perhaps in time, the two could be reconciled but she would have to be very subtle in bringing about this change.

At the end of the second day, as they were cleaning up after the last class, he said, "Thank you for all your help in the classroom. You've made my first two days much easier."

"Nonsense, you are a natural teacher. You don't need my help. Tomorrow, I'll resume my schedule with the other professors. It's posted in the staff room so if you want help later on, you just have to add your name. But there is something you can do for me." She took a seat at one of the empty desks. "You were a student at Hogwarts the same time as my husband. Tell me about Severus as a boy."

Lupin sank into a chair beside her. She saw his hesitation but remained silent. Sylvie really wanted to learn more about her husband and he was reluctant to talk about his past. It would be interesting to have someone else's observations of his time at Hogwarts.

"I don't know what I can tell you. We were not friends when we attended school. I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. You know that there is a rivalry between the two houses. It's rare for someone from each house to be friends."

"But Severus was friends with someone from Gryffindor." He looked at her quizzically. "Lily."

"Ah, yes. They knew each other before they came to Hogwarts. Lily was his friend until…'' His voice drifted off. He was not sure of what to say.

Sylvie saved him from embarrassment. "I know all about Severus and Lily and what happened between them."

"Lily was a truly kind and wonderful person. He called her that terrible name. She could not forgive him."

The last person Sylvie wanted to talk about was Lily. "Be that as it may, I want to know about Severus. From what he tells me, he did not have an easy time of it at school."

Lupin turned very red and had the grace to look ashamed. "You know about Sirius Black? He and James Potter absolutely hated Severus. They called him names, played tricks on him. I did not share their enmity and did not participate in their campaign against him but I didn't do anything about it either. I just ignored their behaviour, pretended that I didn't notice. I deeply regret my actions, but, even though I was in Gryffindor, I wasn't very brave."

"Why did they hate him so much?"

"I don't really know. He was just so different, an easy target. He was very lanky, his clothes didn't really fit him, and he always had his nose buried in his studies. He just didn't fit in with everyone else. It was also rumoured that he practiced Dark Magic. I must say, he set some very evil spells on James and Sirius so he wasn't exactly innocent in all of this. And he was a Death Eater."

"Yes, he is very skilled. Who were his friends in school?"

"I guess he was friends with the people in Slytherin House. He seemed to be alone a lot of the time."

"Friends or just acquaintances? We met the Malfoys last year. I got the feeling that they weren't exactly friends. It was more like two wolves circling each other."

"The Malfoys were older. I don't think they were exactly friends in school. You know that many people don't believe that he was under an Imperius Curse when he was a Death Eater. That was the excuse Lucius Malfoy gave for siding with the Dark Lord." He paused. "How did you meet Snape?"

"Here at Hogwarts. I came last year as a teacher's aide. We met, fell in love and got married just before school ended." She smiled and rubbed her belly. "And now, we are starting a family."

Lupin shook his head. "I never thought Severus would marry. He always seemed to be a solitary figure, very, ah, self-sufficient."

"People do change, Remus. I know that to others, Severus seems very cold and forbidding, but he is a wonderful husband. When it is just the two of us, he is warm and loving."

"You bring out the best in him, Sylvie."

"We bring out the best in each other. Remus, there is something else I want to ask you about. I feel a bit awkward about it because I know it's none of my business but my curiosity is getting the better of me."

He simply raised his eyebrows. She got up and started to pace. Whenever she had something difficult to say, she found it easier if she was moving. "You seem like a very nice, mild mannered man to me. Yet, I know that you are a werewolf. I find it difficult to reconcile the two, or perhaps, you are like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Oh dear," she said as she watched Lupin's face, "I've said too much again. I'm sorry. It really is none of my business."

He got up as well. "It's all right. It's just something that I don't talk about. I suppose Severus told you."

"He is my husband. He tells me everything."

"It is very much like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but with the potion that Severus prepares, I'm able to keep my human mind during transformations."

"And without the potion?"

"I was bitten as a child. When I was younger, I was kept isolated so I wouldn't hurt others. My parents didn't think that I would be able to attend Hogwarts with my condition but Professor Dumbledore made special provisions. Madame Pomfrey would take me to what was later called "The Shrieking Shack" once a month when my transformation took place. To change is very painful and my cries gave name to the now famous landmark. At that time, the animal took over."

"I am sorry. That sounds very lonely."

"It was, but I had good friends. Their understanding helped me through it. It is much better with the Wolfsbane Potion. I am lucky that your husband is here to make it for me."

"Hmm," Sylvie mused, "I wonder if Severus' life would have been different if he had had good friends in school. But then if he had, some other lucky witch may have caught his eye. Now I am the lucky one that he is my husband. Speaking of which, I should go and see how his day went."

'Lucky,' thought Lupin, 'that's not the word that most people would use. But they seem to be very happy together and it is obvious that she is very much in love with Snape. Not the sort of person I thought he would marry. Perhaps, there is hope for me.'

…

Lupin acquired further insight into their relationship about a week later. He was in the library researching something for his senior class. Sylvie was seated at the next table, working on a lesson. Snape was filling in for Madam Pince, keeping order in the library. All was quiet. He was startled from his research when he spied Snape bearing down on Sylvie, a look of fury on his face. He jerked her out of her chair and marched her back to the restricted area. Alarmed, Lupin followed.

"You have violated one of the primary rules of the library." His voice was low and lethal.

Lupin stopped his rescue when he heard the tone of Sylvie's voice. It wasn't angry or fearful. It was sultry. "And what violation exactly are you charging me with?"

"You are distracting the professor in charge of the library, a very serious crime with exacting consequences."

Lupin peered around the corner. Snape had his wife backed against the stacks, arms pinning her in on both sides. She was smiling up at him. "And how am I doing that? What is your evidence?"

"You pretend to be working on a lesson, but I can see that your mind is filled with restricted thoughts. Your tongue darts out and licks your lips, the same way it did to me last night. You stroke your quill, moving your fingers up and down just as you stroked my most private part. Your hair undulates around your head, recalling how it caressed my face when I had you pinned underneath me. Do you deny these provocations?"

Good Lord, this was personal. Lupin backed away but heard Sylvie say in a dramatic voice, "I am guilty, guilty of all these charges. What are you going to do to me?"

'I've got to get away,' thought Lupin. 'The last thing I want to hear is what he is going to do to her. I already feel like I need a cold shower.' His progress was halted by the appearance of Madam Pince. He breathed a sigh of relief when all he heard Snape say was, "I'll deal with you later."

"Was that Severus I heard just now," Madam Pince questioned. "I need to let him know that I've returned." She started to move towards the restricted area.

"No!" Lupin jumped in front of her to stop her progress. If the silence was any indication, they were probably kissing. Their dalliance didn't need to be observed by anyone else. "That was an echo. He's on the other side of the library."

Madam Pince looked at him as if he had gone insane. She arched her brows. "You are mistaken, Professor Lupin, for he is right behind you."

His shoulders slumped as he saw the couple coming toward him. "My mistake," he stuttered. He made his way back to his seat with more speed than was necessary, trying to get away from the carnal images that were crowding his head. Sylvie resumed her seat with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

A moment later, her husband passed by. Sylvie took a quick scan, made sure that no one was looking and squeezed his behind. Lupin had the misfortune of looking up at that very moment. Snape's head whipped around. He gave her what others would consider a menacing smile. He leaned over her and said in a low voice, "That earns you an extra punishment."

She murmured ba**c**k, "I can't wait."

Lupin sighed. Who knew that when Snape sent glowering looks at his wife, he was actually flirting with her. Who knew that Snape could be, well, playful. Perhaps there was more to Severus Snape than everyone thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sirius Black**

_I tried to give you consolation  
>When your old man had let you down.<br>Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
>Turned my whole world upside down.<em>

Everyone settled into the rhythm of the school year, and with each passing week, Sylvie seemed to expand exponentially. She and the doctor were concerned about her increasing size, although the doctor said it was probably due to her small frame and the fact that she was having twins. At first, Severus had been against having a muggle doctor assisting with the birth of his children, but, as Sylvie reasoned, Madame Pomfrey did not have a lot of experience in delivering babies and complications could arise with twins. Although she didn't say so, when it came to giving birth, she had much more faith in muggle medicine than in magic.

The doctor seemed to think that she had become pregnant sooner than she estimated but Sylvie knew exactly when she became pregnant. On their second night on the cruise, they were seated at the captain's table. She avoided disaster when one of the guests asked Severus what he did for a living. "Chemistry teacher," she blurted out before he could confuse everyone with "Potions Master". He took her cue and kept silent about his occupation. Other than that, it had been a pleasant evening when she suddenly was overcome with lust. Her hand reached over and began to stroke him through his trousers. Her fingers encircled his head and then her whole hand grasped him. He just about dropped his fork and it became increasingly difficult to control his breathing. Muttering an excuse about an upset stomach, he grabbed her hand and proceeded with all speed to their room before his condition made it impossible to leave the table.

They barely made it inside their room where she pushed him up against the wall. "I don't know what's happening to me but I must have you right now," she panted. He wasn't about to argue. She undid his trousers, pulled them down and knelt before him. Grasping him, her tongue very lightly touched his head before taking him into her mouth. He seized her hair, groaning. Normally he wasn't comfortable with receiving oral sex but it felt so amazing that he lost all his inhibitions. She pulled him deeper and then pulled back, licking him like a particularly tasty treat. One hand encircled the root while the other stroked his balls. If he didn't stop her now, it would be all over before it had barely begun.

He drew away her head and rushed her to the bed. Not bothering to undress, he yanked down her underwear and sheathed himself inside. He tried to control the speed of his movements but he was too far gone. That didn't seem to matter as she was writhing underneath him, clawing at his back, matching his movements stroke for stroke. He grabbed her feet, held her legs farther apart and exploded with a yell of pleasure.

"What just happened?"

She looked at him with a satisfied smile. "I don't know, but it was spectacular."

"Chemistry teacher," he questioned.

"It's the closest to what you actually do. Thank God no one asked you about the periodic table.

He shook his head. He would never get used to her muggle references. Why would a table be periodic? A table was always a table as far as he knew, unless you used a transfiguration spell and that was beyond muggle capabilities. All thoughts about tables fled as she began kissing him again.

When Sylvie awoke the next morning, she knew her womb was occupied. She didn't tell Severus until she had a real pregnancy test. She hadn't expected him to be overjoyed with the news but his reaction still disappointed her. At first he denied it. She must be mistaken. She couldn't possibly be pregnant. With a look of disbelief, she reminded him that they had been doing the act that normally resulted in pregnancy for months, that it was definitely within the realm of possibility. "How can urinating on a stick tell you that you are pregnant?"

Sometimes she wished he was a chemistry teacher. How to explain hormonal changes that occured during pregnancy. She threw her hands up in the air and said, "It's magic."

"Really." He looked closely at the pregnancy test, as if trying to divine its secrets. "I have never heard of such magic. Is it a spell, a potion? How does it work?"

"All right. It's not really magic. It's muggle technology that would take far too long to explain to you. I only have eight months left before I give birth."

He had no choice but to begrudgingly accept the fact that he could become a father but he expressed no pleasure at the prospect. If she gave him time to get used to the idea, he would be more open to having children. At least that is what she kept telling herself.

Because of her expanding girth, she was going to have an ultrasound on Halloween, just to make sure that everything was progressing as it should. She was packing to go when Severus burst into the room with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Potter was there with Lupin when I brought his potion."

"Really? I thought he would have gone to Hogsmeade."

"Exactly, so why wasn't he at Hogsmeade. I think he and Lupin are plotting something."

She gaped at her husband. "What on earth would they be plotting? If you're that concerned about it, I'll ask Neville why he didn't go to Hogsmeade."

"What, and alert them to my suspicions."

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "You know me better than that. I can extract the information from Neville without him making any connection to you."

"Ah yes, I forgot your talent for lying."

She raised her eyebrows and then grinned. "I prefer to think of it as creative speaking. Let's go or we'll be late."

…

Although he was loathe to admit it, Snape was relieved that Sylvie had a muggle doctor. He knew nothing about pregnancy but didn't think that women were supposed to get this big this fast. He was also impressed by the technology that the muggle world had. It amazed him that he would actually be able to see the babies.

When he did see the babies, he was not as impressed. They looked like indistinguishable blobs on the screen. "Well what did you expect, award winning cinematography?" Once again, he had no idea what she was talking about. Sylvie, on the other hand, was fascinated to watch their offspring. She kept pointing out features to him. "Look Sev, it's a leg. There's a head."

Watching the figures start to become discernible, he began to feel her excitement. These were his children. He never thought he would actually have children since he detested them. Their lack of serious thought irritated him. Maybe Sylvie was right. It would be different when they were his own. For the first time since she announced her pregnancy, he felt something akin to anticipation of the change to come in their lives.

"Is that a hand?" He pointed to the screen.

The technician looked closer at the images. "It almost looks like they're waving at us." Indeed, their little blob hands did look like they were waving. Sylvie winced. She was pretty sure that muggle children didn't wave at the ultrasound camera.

"It appears that everything is normal Mr. and Mrs. Turner. The babies are just large for the age that we placed them at but their development indicates that your estimate of when you conceived is correct."

"Snape," her husband snarled. He towered over the doctor.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is not Mr. Turner. It is Professor Snape." He practically spat out the words.

The doctor backed away cautiously like he was going to be attacked. Sylvie smirked. He hated it when people mistook his last name for Turner. "I did not change my name when we married. My husband's last name is Snape and he is a professor."

"My apologies."

After the doctor fled the room, she turned to him. "Really Sev. I thought you were going to whip out your wand and hex the poor man. I don't think you realize how intimidating you are."

He puffed up at this, since he considered being intimidating to be a compliment. Thus his grumble held less force than it would have. "You should have changed your name," he muttered.

She ignored him which she found was the best thing to do when he was behaving badly. "They are going to give us a picture from the ultrasound. I hope it's one where the children are waving."

They went back to the reception area to wait for the image. Several other couples were waiting there, trying to ignore the young man and woman who were snogging on one of the couches. "I love you my Stewie-wooie," the young woman simpered.

"And I love you my Nancy-wancie," he simpered back.

Severus just rolled his eyes. Sylvie got that impish grin on her face. She whispered to him, "Should I call you my Sevie-wevie?"

"Do that and it will be grounds for divorce."

She chuckled. "I love you Severus. You always know how to make me laugh."

…

No one was laughing later that evening. Instead of staying in London for the night, they had returned to Hogwarts for the Halloween feast. "I had such a good time at it last year, that I don't want to miss it this year," she said.

"Let's hope it doesn't end the way last year's feast did, with a petrified body," he replied.

"The basilisk is dead. Let's say instead that we hope it doesn't end with an attack from Sirius Black."

Sylvie came to regret those prophetic words. After the feast, it was revealed that there was indeed an attack from Sirius Black. When the students returned to their rooms, the Gryffindors were stopped short by the sight of their usual guard missing and her portrait torn to shreds. Peeves was pleased to inform them that Sirius Black had attacked the portrait after the Fat Lady denied him entrance.

Professor Dumbledore took immediate action, sending all the students into the Great Hall for the night and dispersing the teachers to search the castle for Black. "Sylvie, I'd like you to come with me. I need your enhanced hearing to find the Fat Lady and Black, if he is still here."

"I would like to accompany you, Headmaster."

"No Severus. I understand your concern for your wife but I need you to search the third floor and to coordinate with the others. I shall keep her safe."

Snape had no choice but to follow Dumbledore's orders, much as he was loathe to. He knew that Dumbledore's powers were great, but he would still feel better if he remained by her side.

Dumbledore led her away from the others and started up the stairs. "Now let's put your talents to use. Do you hear anything?"

Sylvie stopped, listening intently. "There is a lot of commotion from the students. Give me a moment to isolate individual noises." After a few moments, she said, "The Fat Lady is on the second floor."

They hurried to the second floor, Sylvie following the sound of her whimpers. She was hiding in the map of Argyllshire. She looked very dishevelled, her dress was torn, her hair a wild mess. Terror was etched into her face. "My dear lady," Professor Dumbledore said, "what has befallen you?"

"It was Sirius Black, Headmaster. He demanded entrance into the Gryffindor common room but I would not let him pass without the password. He became enraged and attacked me." She began to tremble and weep anew.

"Are you certain it was Sirius Black," Sylvie questioned.

"Of course it was him. He looked like a madman."

"Did he gain entrance to the common room," Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No, the feast was letting out so he didn't have time. He took off up the stairs."

'Well, there goes my theory that it was actually Remus, in werewolf form, that attacked the Fat Lady. He was at the feast. I am certain because Severus glared at him the entire time.' Sylvie kept this to herself and instead asked, "Why would he want to get into the Gryffindor common room? It would serve no purpose. It's not like he could hide in there, waiting for Harry Potter. Everyone would know that something was wrong as soon as they saw the door."

"The Fat Lady is right. He probably is quite mad from being in Azkaban for so many years. Reason would not be part of his mindset. Sylvie, would you accompany me throughout the upper levels of the castle, tell me if you hear anything?" Except for the other professors searching, Sylvie heard nothing.

"I believe he's gone," she surmised.

"I thought as much but it is safer to be sure."

"Sir, do you know how Black escaped from Azkaban?"

"No, that is a mystery as well."

"If we could figure out how he escaped, how he got past the Dementors, it is probably the same way he is getting into Hogwarts."

"No doubt, but I can think of no plausible way that he is accomplishing this. Perhaps you can uncover his method. You did discover the identity of the basilisk last year."

"No, that was my Nona."

"I believe that you would have eventually come to the same conclusion."

"Thank you for your faith in me. I shall do my best," Sylvie blushed.

"You look exhausted. Go to bed. I'll send Severus up once I have updated the staff."

Sylvie returned to her room and fell asleep, only to be woken by Severus banging around the room. "Do you think you could be noisier? I'm not fully awake yet."

A sheepish "sorry" was offered but he continued to pace the room. It was obvious that no one was getting any sleep until he unburdened himself. "Come to bed and tell me what's wrong."

Quickly, he undressed and pulled on a night shirt. Slipping in beside her, he sat bolt upright, his fingers drumming in agitation. "I tried to warn him that it was a mistake to hire Lupin but he won't listen."

She gave him with a blank look. "It's obvious that Black had inside help to enter the castle. How else could he have got in?" She shrugged. "Maybe he kept Potter from going to Hogsmeade to give Black the opportunity to strike."

"I talked to Neville about that. Potter can't go to Hogsmeade because his uncle refused to sign the permission form. That's why he was still at the castle this afternoon."

"I still say that Lupin helped Black. But will the Headmaster listen to me? No, my word isn't good enough. Lupin covered for Black when we were in school and I'm positive that he's doing it again."

Sylvie highly doubted that Remus had helped Black but his mind was made up on the matter. Rather than try to reason with him when he was being totally unreasonable, she decided that a distraction was in order. "I know what will make you feel better. Take your shirt off and lie down."

"I'm really not in the mood," he grumped.

"That's not what I mean. Lie down on your stomach."

Unless this was an entirely new way he could not imagine, they were not going to have sex. She pulled his shirt off and he obeyed her command. He was extremely glad he did when her hands started to knead the shoulder muscles. Never had anyone given him a massage. Groans of pleasure rose from deep inside as those magic hands moved down his back and knuckles pressed hard on his lower back. His height and bending over cauldrons sometimes gave him back pain. He began to relax and forget all about Lupin and Black. She continued to move down his body but when she reached his feet, he stopped her.

"That's not necessary."

"Why not? A foot massage feels wonderful."

"I have ugly feet," he muttered.

She laughed. "Everyone has ugly feet. The foot is simply not an attractive part of the body. So give me your foot and stop being shy."

She was right. A foot massage did feel wonderful. As she moved up, he flipped over and she snuggled into his chest. Relaxed from her ministrations, he soon fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Unexpected Patronus**

_Scar tissue that I wish you saw.  
>Sarcastic Mr. Know-It-All.<br>Close your eyes and I'll kiss you cause with the birds _

_I'll share this lonely view_

Although she diligently found out all the information she could about Dementors and Azkaban, Sylvie could not figure out how he had escaped the prison and entered Hogwarts undetected. All the teachers were asked to keep an eye on Harry Potter, as he was Black's target. The weather seemed to reflect the dark mood of the school as it turned nasty with pelting rain and howling winds. One good thing, there was no sign of Sirius Black.

The day before the first Quidditch match, Remus asked her to take his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes as he was not 'feeling well'. Sylvie agreed but was unable to take the third lesson as she was already scheduled to take Professor Babbling's class in Ancient Runes and was unable to switch to another day. Since Severus was free third period, he would take the class. Teaching all day was very tiring and Sylvie started feeling intense cramps. The doctor had assured her that this was normal because her small body was stretching to accommodate the increasing size and she was to lie flat whenever she had the cramping. Immediately after dinner, she told Severus that she had to lie down to relieve the pain. He became concerned that she was overdoing things and stayed with her, giving her a massage this time. She went to sleep feeling much better.

The day of the Quidditch match did not look promising. If anything, the weather seemed to have worsened. A furious storm was pelting down rain and whipping up winds that approached hurricane strength. "Are they still going to play in this," Sylvie asked her husband, incredulous.

"It's Quidditch," was his reply, as if that explained everything. "Why don't we sit this game out? I really don't want you out there in your condition."

"Don't worry. I feel much better today. I'm from Canada. We are used to bad weather."

Sylvie wished she had taken her husband's advice and stayed inside. It was almost impossible to see what was happening with the rain. The sky was so dark, it was almost like night. The game dragged on much longer than a regular Quidditch game, probably because no one could see the Snitch. 'It's much too dark,' thought Sylvie to herself, 'even factoring in the storm.'

She tugged on his sleeve. "There's something wrong."

He turned to her alarmed. "What is it? Are the cramps back?"

"No, it's not me. There's something wrong here." Using her keen sight to look up into the blackness, she screamed, "No!"

Transforming into a hawk, she shot off into the sky. Severus leapt from the stands, pushed one of the Weasley twins off their broom and took off after her. The sight that met his eyes filled his heart with terror. Dementors were everywhere and Sylvie was flying straight through them. He whipped out his wand, shouting, "Expecto Patronum." Instead of his usual Patronus, a silvery unicorn emerged from his wand. The unicorn cleared a path through the Dementors, to Sylvie and Harry Potter?

Sylvie had transformed back into her human self and was trying to support Potter, unconscious, on his broom. She was barely maintaining her balance as the wind whipped the broom from side to side. To make things worse, four Dementors approached from below, heading straight towards them. They both drew their wands and shouted, "Expecto Patronum." At that moment, she lost the battle against the wind, trying to hold Potter and cast a spell all at the same time. Both she and Harry Potter fell towards the ground. She quickly transformed into her animagus and tried to slow his descent by grabbing on to his robes but a Ferruginous Hawk, though large, is unable to bear the weight of a teenage boy. Before he could react, Professor Dumbledore cast a spell that slowed them down but Potter still hit the ground with a loud thump. Sylvie tumbled after him, changed back into her natural form and promptly passed out.

Severus hit the ground running, scooping his wife up in his arms. She opened her eyes. "Sev," she whispered, lifting her hand to his face. Professor Dumbledore produced a stretcher for Sylvie as well as for Harry Potter but he refused to let go of his wife. Carrying her as tenderly but as quickly as he could, he strode to the hospital wing. It was only then that he allowed others to take her. Madame Pomfrey examined both victims, healed minor injuries and pronounced bed rest. She drew a curtain to give the couple some privacy and finally shooed all the other visitors away. Snape was finally able to react.

He exploded. Even though he kept his voice to a furious whisper, Harry Potter could still hear every word he said. "Of all the things you've done, that was by far the stupidest. You put yourself in danger and you put our unborn children in danger. You don't have to be the hero, Sylvie. Do you have any idea of the damage you may have done transforming into a hawk while pregnant?"

She must have shaken her head because the next thing that Harry heard Snape say was, "I have no idea either."

"The children are all right. I can still feel them."

"But did you know that before you transformed? You flew straight through the Dementors. Do you not care what might have happened to you, what might have happened to me?"

Harry didn't understand this last part. Snape wasn't the one who rescued him. From what his Quidditch team told him, it was Professor Turner. She had transformed into a hawk and tried to stop him from falling. And it was Professor Dumbledore who had slowed his descent so that he hadn't ended up dead, as he should have falling from such a height. Hermione had said something about Snape going after them on a broom but she hadn't mentioned that he did anything. Harry could not see Professor Snape trying to save him. He was shocked at what he was saying to his wife. 'If my wife almost died saving someone, I wouldn't be yelling at her,' he thought.

"I'm sorry, Sev," she said in a small voice.

Before he could berate his wife further, Madame Pomfrey came in. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave too, Severus. My patients need rest. Sylvie should be able to return to your rooms tomorrow." Harry watched him stomp out of the room with an expression of pure fury. He had never seen Snape so angry, not even at him.

It was just the two of them, alone in the room. Harry called out tentatively, "Are you all right?"

Professor Turner pulled aside the curtain. Despite the recent danger and her husband's berating, she was in a fantastic mood. Severus had expressed concern for their children which proved that he did care about them, despite expressing no interest in them so far. Sitting with a big smile on her face, she had her shoes and stockings off, swinging her bare feet off the side of the bed. Harry was fascinated by her feet. Like most schoolchildren, he did not think of his professors as quite human. Although they too lived at the school, they were always fully dressed and fulfilling their role as instructor and disciplinarian. It's true that Harry Potter had seen Professor Turner in her night shirt last year, but that had been unusual circumstances and it had been dark. To be sitting there with bare feet, just like a regular person, was unfathomable. He was sure that he would never, in this lifetime, see Professor Snape sitting on a bed swinging his bare feet. He wondered if he even showed his bare feet to his wife.

"I'm fine," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK. Just sore and tired."

"Is that your broomstick?" She gestured to the splintered remains of his Nimbus 2000.

He winced and tried to keep the utter devastation out of his voice. "It hit the Whomping Willow."

"I'm sorry, Harry. There's no spell that's going to fix that. The damage is much more severe than the damage to Ron's wand last year."

"Yeah, I know."

They were quiet for a while. Harry didn't know what to say about Professor Snape's behaviour. It was Professor Turner who brought it up.

"I guess you overheard Severus and I."

"How can he be angry at you. You should get a medal or something. Maybe he's angry because it was my life that you saved." Harry couldn't help it. Snape was wrong and he wanted Professor Turner to know that.

She sighed. "He's absolutely right. It was stupid of me to fly after you without thinking. It's not just my own life that I have to consider."

"If he loved you, he'd be grateful that you and the babies are OK."

To his surprise, Professor Turner found that amusing. "You don't know much about love, do you Harry Potter. It is precisely because he loves me so much that he is so angry. The fact that he may have lost me and our children this afternoon absolutely terrifies him. Instead of showing fear, he shows a more acceptable emotion, anger."

"Anger is more acceptable than fear?"

"To him it is." She didn't explain that and Harry felt he had probably said too much already.

…

Harry Potter was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of voices. He cautiously opened his eyes and, with the help of moonlight from the windows, saw Professor Snape sitting on a chair with his wife sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck, her head resting beside his against the back of the chair. The storm inside and outside seemed to have blown itself out. She was swinging those bare feet again. Should he let them know he was awake? No, Snape would probably bite his head off. Better to pretend he was still asleep.

"I should have known your Patronus would be a hawk," Snape said.

"Some of my happiest memories are of flying, though not in a raging storm. And yours is a unicorn. I know what it means to you now but what did it mean to you in the past? Why a unicorn?"

Snape looked uncomfortable. "It wasn't always a unicorn."

"Really, your Patronus changed?"

"It is possible, since your happiest memories can change."

"Oh Sev." It looked like Professor Turner was going to cry. Harry had no idea why or what they were talking about. What was a Patronus? What did the unicorn mean? What was his Patronus before? His next statement made Harry even more curious.

He took her face in his hands. "I was so afraid that I had lost you. Everyone I love dies."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm not going to die. I'll still be irritating you when we are old and gray and can no longer remember half the spells we know. I promise."

"You can't make a promise like that."

"I promise to do my very best to keep my promise."

Amazingly, Snape smiled. This time, Snape's smile actually looked pleasant, untainted by its usual cruelty. His smiles usually meant that he had caught someone at something that he would be able to exact the maximum punishment. To Harry's utter embarrassment, they started snogging. He closed his eyes tight, not wanting to witness this scene. Unfortunately, he couldn't block his ears too. Kissing sounds and rapid breathing surrounded him and Harry gave up a prayer of thanks when they stopped.

"We can't," Snape said.

"Why not?"

Snape must have indicated the supposedly sleeping Harry because Professor Turner then said, "But he's sleeping."

"With the noises you make, he'll wake up soon enough."

"Then let's go back to our room. I want you."

"No, Sylvie. Madame Pomfrey said you needed to rest. I shouldn't even be here but I just had to see you."

She pouted. "You are right, as usual."

This earned another smile from Snape. He carried his wife back to the bed and kissed her tenderly before he left. Her breathing soon slowed, indicating that she was asleep.

Harry Potter felt like he was going to be sick. They were talking about having sex. What if they had actually done it with him in the room. Maintaining the pretense of sleep would have been beyond him and he would have bolted from the bed, incurring the wrath of Snape. He'd already incurred the wrath of Snape yesterday in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class when he'd questioned him as to why Professor Lupin wasn't teaching the class. Wait until he told Ron and Hermione about what they did with him in the room. On second thought, he wasn't going to tell Ron and Hermione. He wasn't going to tell anyone.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, thinking about their conversation. At least it gave him something else to think about besides the dying screams of his mother he had heard when facing the Dementors. Professor Snape was different when he was in private with his wife. He was almost human. He didn't snarl and try to intimidate her. Actually, he was affectionate with her. Who had he loved that had died? Maybe his parents? Harry's parents had died at a very early age. You would think that that fact would gain Harry some sympathy. Giving up on solving the mystery of Snape, Harry fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Wrath of Sylvie**

_I don't need to fight  
>To prove I'm right<br>I don't need to be forgiven  
>Don't cry<br>Don't raise your eye  
>It's only teenage wasteland<em>

Sylvie and Severus were enjoying a pre-dinner drink, he a glass of wine and she a glass of water when there was a knock on their door. To their surprise, it opened to reveal Professor Lupin.

"Remus, come in. To what do we owe this pleasure." Sylvie invited him into their room. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Severus looked less than _inviting_. He looked downright furious that Lupin dared to invade his private domain.

"No, thank you. I'm here because I understand that there was some trouble in my class on Friday."

"Really? I don't recall anything unusual," replied Sylvie.

"I think he is referring to the class that I oversaw. The students were extremely insolent. I would never tolerate such behaviour in my class. Their ill manners were only overshadowed by their ignorance of the subject matter. I was quite surprised by their lack of advancement beyond first year. So, to facilitate their education, I assigned an essay, to be handed in to me." He sneered, looking both disgusted and satisfied at the same time.

"Well Sev, you have to remember who their previous Defense teachers have been. When I took over for Lockhart last year, they hadn't been taught a thing, except how to flatter Lockhart in their essays. It's no wonder that they are behind. We all know that if you had been their teacher last year, they would have mastered the curriculum. I can imagine that you must have to plan your lessons carefully, Remus, since you have to take into account their less than stellar previous professors. Severus, why didn't you tell me about Friday's class?"

So this was how she managed her husband. She smoothed over the insult Snape had made regarding their teaching abilities, boosted his ego and then deflected attention. Remus had watched Snape's face during her speech. He had gone from anger to pride to guilt. They seemed so different in personality but he could see that they complemented each other. He grounded her. Without his tempering influence, she may not be as focused. Without her sunny disposition, he may be even sourer, as hard to imagine as that was. It was quite obvious that they loved each other as they were tender with each other and with their feelings.

Snape took her hand in his. "You were exhausted that night and you weren't feeling well. I didn't want to burden you."

She lifted her hand to his face. "It wouldn't have been a burden. I want to share everything with you, the good and the bad."

Lupin felt that he should leave as this was turning into a private moment. However, he was stopped by Sylvie. "Remus, a curious thing happened at the Quidditch match. When I was in the form of my animagus, I didn't feel the effect of the Dementors nearly as much. They also didn't seem aware of my presence. But when I reverted to human form, I felt the despair that they bring."

Snape interrupted, "You didn't tell me about this."

She smiled at him. "I guess we have both been remiss. We'll both have to work at communicating better." She turned back to Lupin. "This phenomenon has given me an idea as to how Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Remus, you knew him well when you were at school. Did Sirius Black have an animagus? If so, he may have used it to escape the Dementors."

This time it was Lupin who felt guilty about not disclosing all the information. "All those who have an animagus are registered with the Ministry. His name does not appear on their list."

"But what if he developed the talent when he was in Azkaban?"

"It seems unlikely," Snape countered. "It is extremely rare to even have an animagus. Inmates who have been there for the period of time that Black has been there go insane from the absolute despair. He wouldn't have his wand so he wouldn't be able to practice magic. I can't see Black as capable of such a feat."

"Perhaps, or perhaps the extreme environment forced him to extreme feats. I'll mention it to Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to investigate ways in which Black could have escaped and gotten past the Dementors into Hogwarts."

Lupin was torn. He felt guilty about not telling Professor Dumbledore the fact that Black did indeed have an animagus, that his three friends had all developed the ability illegally to help alleviate his transformations to werewolf. When Sylvie informs Dumbledore of her theory, he would surely be questioned by the headmaster. Then he would have to tell this secret. He also felt guilty because, technically, he hadn't lied to Sylvie, but he hadn't directly answered her question either. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

"Severus, I am assigning my third year class a very large assignment tomorrow. I would like to excuse them from your essay as they will need all of their time to research the next topic."

Snape looked like he was about to argue but Sylvie interjected. "That sounds reasonable. Besides, do you really want to mark more essays? I can think of other activities that are much more pleasurable." She looked suggestively at him.

"I suppose not."

After Lupin left, Sylvie turned to her husband. "Now, tell me everything that happened in Friday's class."

…

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathering their books at the end of Transfigurations class when Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Professor Turner would like to see the three of you before you go to lunch. She will meet you in Professor Snape's office." She paused, and then said, "Is there something I need to know about?"

They all shook their heads. As they made their way to their appointment, they wondered why Professor Turner wanted to see them.

"Maybe she thought of a way to fix your Nimbus 2000," guessed Ron.

"Then why would she want to see all three of us," reasoned Hermione. "She would have just asked to see Harry. And why in Professor Snape's office?"

"She doesn't have her own office so it makes sense that she would use Snape's. Maybe she needs us to help Neville with something," Ron suggested.

Harry didn't think so. He had a bad feeling about this. He couldn't think of anything that they had done to make Professor Turner angry but he didn't think she was going to ask for their help.

His bad feeling increased when she didn't speak to them when they entered the room but motioned for them to sit. She still didn't speak. She just stood there, looking at each of them, arms crossed, tapping her fingers against her arm. The look on her face wasn't her usual pleasant look, but one that said 'I know what you've done and I expect retribution for all of your crimes.' Harry wondered if she had picked up some intimidation tips from Snape.

Her cat, Lizzy, was also glaring at them, or more specifically, glaring at Ron. Suddenly, her haunches rose and she started hissing and spitting at him. As she advanced towards him, Ron shrank back in his chair. Harry noticed that his pocket was trembling and deduced that he had Scabbers.

"Miss Elizabeth, you stop that right now." The cat ceased to move towards Ron but continued hissing.

"Teeny," called Professor Turner. A small house elf appeared. "Would you please take Lizzy to our rooms. She is behaving very poorly." Teeny removed the cat and Professor Turner continued her silent terrorization.

Ron was the one who broke down and said, "You wanted to see us, Professor?"

"Yes." Instead of explaining, she just looked at them for a few more minutes. Harry felt ready to confess to anything, just to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

She started to pace. "I am extremely," stressing that word, "disappointed in all three of you. I am referring to what happened on Friday when Professor Snape was kind enough to take over Professor Lupin's class. Your insolence has been reported to me in detail." She stopped in her tracks and glared at all three. "If you had behaved that way in my class, I would not have been so lenient."

Even though she seemed to have morphed into Snape on a bad day, Harry was still remembering those swinging feet and felt that, if he just explained their side, Professor Turner would sympathize with them. She was a person capable of empathy. Snape was not.

"I'm sorry but Professor Snape wouldn't listen to us. We told him that we hadn't covered that far ahead in the text but he kept criticizing Professor Lupin. And he wouldn't let Hermione answer his question, even though she was the only one who knew the answer."

"Hermione always knows the answer," said Ron.

She whirled around and looked straight at Hermione. "Did you ever consider, Miss Granger, that there may be other students who know the answer but don't bother to volunteer because you always have your hand up. That other people may be almost as smart as you if you gave them a chance to say anything?" Hermione looked ready to burst into tears. Professor Turner lowered her voice. "I realize that you come from a family of muggles and you think that you need to prove yourself because of that. You've already proven yourself. When I was in school, I thought I had to prove myself too."

She seemed lost in memories for a few minutes but then she turned on Harry and Ron. "Regardless, your behaviour was inexcusable. It is true that Professor Snape and Professor Lupin use very different teaching styles but that doesn't make one superior to the other and it is not your place to make that judgement. Did you know that Professor Snape is the youngest person ever to be awarded a teaching position and the head of a house at Hogwarts? He is extremely knowledgeable in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts so he deserves your respect in the classroom. When you are in private, you can mock him, call him names, and be as disrespectful as you want but in the class, you should sit down, shut up and listen to what he has to say. You might just learn something."

All three looked away from each other and at anything else but Professor Turner. "Sorry," they mumbled.

"Even though Professor Lupin has stated that you do not have to do the essay that Professor Snape assigned you, I think you should do it anyway. You owe him at least that much."

Hermione looked up eagerly. She could get herself partly back into Professor Turner's good graces. "I have it finished. Here it is." She pulled the essay from her bag and gladly gave it to her. A strange look came on Professor Turner's face as she read the first few lines.

"The topic was how to identify a werewolf?"

"Yes ma'am."

She seemed preoccupied. "Thank you, Miss Granger. On second thought, you don't have to finish the essay. Off to lunch then." She was frowning as they scurried from the office.

As soon as they were out of hearing, Ron exploded. "Can you believe that she defended him? I thought Professor Turner was all right but her marriage has warped her mind. She's turning into Snape!"

"I don't know, Ron." Hermione frowned. "Maybe it would be better sometimes to keep our opinions to ourselves."

"I wonder why she suddenly decided that we didn't have to do the essay. Sorry Hermione, since you already did it," said Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything. She had a very good idea as to why Professor Turner changed her mind about the essay. She also had a very good idea as to why both Professors Turner and Snape did not appear at lunch and as to why Professor Turner didn't speak to Professor Snape at dinner, but she took Professor Turner's advice and kept her mouth shut.


	28. Chapter 28

Dinner at Malfoys

_All this time to make amends  
>What do you do when all your enemies are friends<em>

They received the summons, as Sylvie liked to call it, a couple of weeks before Christmas. 'The summons' was an invitation to the Malfoy's for dinner just before they were to leave for a visit with Sylvie's parents. They would accompany Draco home.

"Do we have to go, Sev? I really don't like the Malfoys. Something about them makes me feel like I need to take a hot bath and scrub my skin."

"I don't think we have a choice. Lucius Malfoy holds a lot of power in our world, besides being a governor of the school." He also knew he could not avoid the invitation. The Headmaster would want him to find out what Malfoy was up to.

Sylvie thought it would be fun to take the Hogwarts Express, since she had never been on the train. Taking the Hogwarts Express was the last thing that Severus wanted to do but he could not think of a good enough excuse to get out of it and she was so excited about it. At least they managed to find a car to themselves.

"You know, we've never made love on a train. I wonder if the movement of the train would enhance our pleasure. There's only one way to find out." She leaned over to kiss him but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The bane of Snape's existence, Neville Longbottom's moonlike face appeared in the doorway.

He ground his teeth. Just when he was beginning to not regret taking the train.

"Sorry," Neville stuttered. "The train's really full. I was just looking for somewhere to sit. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

The presumption! Before he could banish him with a snarl, Sylvie piped up, "Of course, Neville. Have a seat." He glared at her but she just shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'What else could I do?'

The door still open, another face appeared. This time it was Lupin. Was he cursed? Was Harry Potter going to appear next? Why not Sirius Black and make his day complete. This was going to be the worst train ride ever.

"Just looking for a seat," Lupin muttered.

"There's room here," Sylvie offered. He looked at her with fury but she just shrugged her shoulders again.

Lupin slid in next to Neville. Once they had settled themselves, Sylvie asked, "Are you spending the holidays with your grandmother?"

Neville smiled. "Yes, and a lot of my aunts, uncles and cousins will be visiting too."

Sylvie smiled back. "A big family Christmas. Many of my relatives will be there too. It will probably be the last time I spend Christmas in Canada for a long time. Severus and I want to set up our own traditions in London once the twins are born." She squeezed his hand and, surprisingly to Neville, he squeezed it back and actually smiled at her.

"And how about you, Remus. Are you spending the holidays with your family?"

"I'll be visiting my mother." 'And keeping an eye out for a large dog,' he thought to himself. He suspected that Sylvie's guess that Sirius had used an animagus to escape Azkaban was correct. He planned to visit the Black's abandoned home to see if there were any signs of recent occupation.

"And what about your potion?" The way Snape said the word 'potion' made Neville shiver, as if he had said the word 'poison'.

"It will be a short visit. I will return to Hogwarts in time to use the potion you made me before the holiday."

Severus cleared his throat and pulled a journal out of his bag. "Good. If you will excuse me, I have some reading to catch up with." He ignored his wife's furrowed brow and thus brought an end to any conversation. She knew full well that he had plenty of time for reading on the plane. He was just being antisocial. 'Pick your battles,' she thought to herself. 'I have the rest our lives to work on his social skills.'

Soon her head began to droop. Vehicular movement always made her sleepy. Severus produced a pillow and she gratefully lay down as best she could with her head propped by the pillow in his lap. Sleep came quickly.

Neville was surprised again by the tenderness that Snape displayed to his wife. He absentmindedly played with her hair with one hand while the other held his reading material. Individual curls wound themselves between Snape's fingers. She wore her hair loose today, something he had only seen at her wedding. Her hair was simply stunning, seeming to shimmer in the faint light coming from the window. He wished she would wear her hair down more often, but then, it was probably a good idea if she didn't. Instead of concentrating on his lessons, he would be watching her hair. When Snape looked up and glared at him, Neville became aware that he was quite rudely staring at them with his mouth open. He quickly looked away at Professor Lupin but he was sleeping too, leaning against the wall. When he had first sat with them, he thought it would be fun to sit with Professor Turner because she was usually so lively. With only Snape for company, he had nothing to do and no one to talk to. His thoughts mirrored Snape's earlier ones. This was going to be the worst train ride ever.

…

The Malfoy estate was extremely impressive. Snow covered the grounds, hiding what Sylvie was sure were vast gardens and landscaping. Ivy covering the walls hinted that the stone house had been there at least a century. Diamond shaped windows looked out over a long driveway, complete with an iron gate. The inside was as impressive as the outside, the main door opening up to a vast hallway, lined with portraits of past Malfoys. Their eyes followed them as they were lead by a house elf to a small drawing room. Sylvie felt like she was taking the dead man's walk. The furnishings were posh, the carpets were lush. Antiques vied for space. Upper class screamed at them from every room. It was more a museum designed for display than a home designed for comfort.

They were left alone in the drawing room. Sylvie and Severus looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. She nodded slightly at him, gave him a satiric grin and clasped his hands, squeezing them.

"Oh Severus, I am so glad the Malfoys invited us for dinner. Their house is truly beautiful and I had hoped for an opportunity to get to know them better."

He smiled back at her. She had caught on to the fact that they were being watched.

She gave a squeal of delight. "Oh my, look at this fabric." She pounced on a nearby chair and ran her hand over it as if it were gold. "Wouldn't this look positively gorgeous in our living room? And it offsets your dark looks perfectly. I've never seen such a vibrant colour. We would be the talk of the neighbourhood with this furniture." She didn't wait for a reply. A steady stream of dribble came out of her mouth, each comment more vacuous than the next.

It finally dawned on him what she was doing. She was presenting herself as a creature whose brain was as empty as the words she was saying. If the Malfoys suspected that she was stupid, they would be less guarded in what they said in front of her.

"Really Sylvie. I couldn't care less about the colour of the downstairs bathroom. I am Professor Severus Snape. You know I have much worthier things to think about. It is my job to shape young minds into great wizards and witches, even though the majority of my students are dunderheads. It is your job to consider such trifling matters as furnishings." His highhanded manner brought what appeared to be a pout to her lips but, from experience, he knew that she was suppressing laughter.

Apparently this was enough to satisfy the Malfoys that they had no other purpose in coming here than to have dinner. They appeared at the door, apologizing for not greeting them upon their immediate arrival. Assurances were given that no offense was taken. Narcissa offered to show Sylvie their albino peacocks, leaving Severus and Lucius alone.

After some idle chitchat, Lucius came to the point. "It is rumoured that You-Know-Who is in Albania."

"Is that so," said Severus, carefully.

"Have you… felt anything?"

He knew that Lucius was asking if he had felt anything via the Dark Mark. "Nothing," he replied.

Lucius walked around the room, picking up and putting down knick knacks. He seemed uncertain as to how to proceed. Finally, he just came out with it. "What will you do if he returns to power."

"My loyalties have not changed." An ambiguous answer since he had been loyal to both causes at different times but Lucius had to be satisfied with it for Narcissa and Sylvie returned at that moment. It was then announced that dinner was ready.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Draco was fawned upon by both his parents. Discussion centered around innocuous topics such as the differences between wizarding schools, the likelihood of the capture of Sirius Black and, of course, the accomplishments of Draco. Nothing more was said about the Dark Lord.

When Snape reported his conversation to the Headmaster, he asked the same question. "What will you do, Severus, if Lord Voldemort returns to power?"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Why nothing. I shall stay at Hogwarts, continue to teach, continue to watch over Harry Potter as I promised."

Professor Dumbledore looked at him closely. "In order to protect Harry Potter, I may need you to assume your old role as servant of the Dark Lord."

"I don't think Sylvie would agree to that."

"And do you let your wife make your decisions for you? Remember your promise. A worthy young woman you claim to have loved is dead because of your actions. Have you forgotten her?"

Snape drew himself up and said coldly, "I have kept my promise. I have protected Harry Potter while he is at Hogwarts and I will continue to do so, despite his ill manner, his braggadocio, and his unfortunate inheritance of flaunting the rules." He turned away. "I have not forgotten Lily but things are different now. I have a wife and children to consider. Do you really think the Dark Lord would allow me to keep them separate. No, he would use them for his own purposes? Do you really think Sylvie would countenance my 'defection'?"

"Regardless, I may still need you to work as a double agent, so to speak. It could come down to the difference between victory and defeat."

"Surely that won't be necessary."

"It is my deepest hope that it will not come to that. However, you made a vow to me. If it becomes necessary to collect on that promise, I will do all in my power to make sure that what needs to be done will be done."

He left Professor Dumbledore's room intensely troubled. How could he become a servant of You-Know-Who again. His family would not be safe. The Dark Lord demanded total loyalty. He shuddered to think what would happen to them if Mr. Death, as Sylvie called him, ascertained the importance of his family to him. He would surely use them to force compliance to deeds that he no longer had the stomach for.

The vow he had made so long ago held no meaning for him. Now that he was in an adult relationship, he could view his feelings for Lily in a more realistic light. She didn't like the person he was and wanted him to change. Sylvie would not have cared for him either in his Death Eater days but, if they had a friendship before coming to school, she would have done more to help her friend turn to a different path. Lily was so black and white. Sylvie was shades of grey, just like himself. And that was the difference. She loved him for himself, not trying to make him someone else. He wasn't naïve. He knew that she manipulated him on occasion but these were minor things and the main reason behind this was her concern for his happiness. When it came down to what was important, she loved him.

Harry Potter must get stronger. If only he had the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He could force into Potter's brain all that he knew that could be used to destroy Voldemort once and for all. He would not need to play the double agent, put his family in jeopardy. His reason for existence would be safe.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Nature of Friendship**

Harry Potter was very troubled. For Christmas, he had received the most wonderful present ever, a brand new broomstick but not just any broomstick. It was a Firebolt, the elite of broomsticks. Instead of enjoying his new gift, it had been confiscated by Professor McGonagall to check for jinxes and such. She was under the impression that the Firebolt had come from Sirius Black and spells were placed on it to bring about Harry's demise. It was doubtful he would get it back in time for the next Quidditch match.

It was all Hermione's fault. She told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. Both he and Ron were furious with her for the loss of the Firebolt. Who knew what condition the broom would be in when it was returned. He may not even be able to get it off the ground.

It was a mystery as to whom had sent the broom. It did not come with a note. He and Ron had speculated on the identity of the giver. A few days before term was to begin, Harry spotted Professor Turner in the hall. Ron had jokingly suggested her because she was very wealthy. He doubted that she was the one. His ears were still ringing from the set down she had given them before Christmas. Taking a chance, he asked to speak with her.

"Of course, Potter. We are close to your common room. Why don't we talk there?"

When Sir Cadogan saw Professor Turner approach his portrait, he was so overcome that he forgot to challenge Harry to a duel. "What vision of loveliness has chosen to grace me with her presence? The sun, moon and the stars pale in comparison to your beauty."

'She walks in beauty, like the night  
>Of cloudless climes and starry skies;<br>And all that's best of dark and bright  
>Meet in her aspect and her eyes:<br>Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
>Which heaven to gaudy day denies.'<p>

Professor Turner turned to Harry and rolled her eyes. She faced Sir Cadogan and gave him her best smile. "Good sir. We require admittance to this room."

"Of course, good lady. Anything for a vision such as yourself."

After they had entered, Harry said in disgust, "He didn't even ask for the password. And what was he going on about?"

"Let's hope Sirius Black cannot take the appearance of an attractive woman. He was quoting a poem by Lord Byron. I studied it in high school, only we changed 'eyes' to 'thighs'. She turned a little pink at that admission. "What did you want to see me about?"

As they both sat in comfortable chairs, Harry explained about the surprise Christmas present. "I was wondering if it might have been from you. If it was, then Professor McGonagall can return it before the jinx checking makes it completely useless."

"I'm afraid it wasn't me. I sent all the students chocolate frogs this year. Didn't you get yours?" At his nod she continued. "A Firebolt is an extremely expensive present. Professor McGonagall is quite right to check it for tampering. The only other family that I know with that kind of wealth is the Malfoys, and I highly doubt that they would spend their money on a present for you, even if they did jinx it. I wouldn't worry about your broom, Potter. There are ways of checking for these things without destroying the object. I'm sure that you will have your broom back in no time."

Harry didn't have her confidence about its return. As they were talking, he noticed that Crookshanks and Professor Turner's cat, Lizzy, were looking at each other. "It looks like they are communicating," Professor Turner observed.

"Do you think they are," queried Harry.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Lizzy is a magical cat and I have a feeling that Crookshanks is magical as well. I have heard that they share a dislike for your friend Ron's rat. Perhaps they are plotting his disappearance." Her eyes were twinkling, much like Professor Dumbledore's, which told Harry that she was having fun with him. Since she seemed in a much better mood today, he decided to broach an uncomfortable subject. "Professor, do you believe in the Grim?"

"Well, that's quite a change in subject. Cases have been documented of sudden death after seeing the Grim but I've never had any experience with it or know anyone myself who has. Did you know that Professor Trelawney predicted that I would lose everything and has that happened? No. Instead, I gained everything, a loving husband and the promise of a happy future." She rubbed her hand over her belly as she said this. "I know what happened in your first Divination class but I wouldn't worry about it. After all, that was the beginning of term and you are still alive."

"How did you know…," his voice trailed off.

"Well, I certainly didn't look at tea leaves. This school is very isolated from the rest of the world so naturally, topics of conversation revolve mainly around what happens at the school. I heard about it from Minerva."

He was shocked to hear Professor McGonagall referred to by her first name, but, then again, he shouldn't be surprised. He had often seen them at meals together, talking, so they must have become friends. He had never really thought about the subject of their conversations but it made sense that it would be about school matters.

It appeared that Professor Turner had forgotten all about her anger. Harry took another chance and asked her something that had been bothering him for a long time. "Why does Professor Snape hate me so much? And why does he seem to hate Professor Lupin?"

"Oh, Harry. He doesn't hate you. Well, that's not true. He does hate you but not for anything you did. He hates you because you look so much like your father." She leaned towards him and took his hand in hers. "They were all at school together, you know. Remus, your father, Sirius Black and Severus. Your father and Sirius Black were rather," she paused, looking for the right words, "unkind towards Severus. He had a difficult childhood and their actions did not help him fit into the school."

"What do you mean by 'unkind'?"

"They bullied him," she stated flatly.

"My father wouldn't do that! It was probably the other way around." Harry became flustered at her accusation.

"I don't know what happened. I wasn't there." She looked hard at Harry and he heard her unspoken censure that he wasn't there either. "I can only go by what others tell me. I have been told by sources other than Severus that your father did get into a lot of trouble at school but that he changed after he became involved with your mother. As for Remus, he was a prefect. I'm sure that it would have been challenging for him to stick by the rules when his friends were intent on breaking them. Oh well, that was all a long time ago."

Her words reminded him of something she had said when she was upbraiding them. "Were you a prefect in school too? Is that why you said to Hermione that you thought you had to prove yourself?"

"No. We didn't have such things as prefects in school. Everyone went home at the end of the school day. No one stayed at the school. I am what you would call mixed blood. My father is a muggle and my mother is a witch. They are both teachers. It was easy for my twin brothers because one was magic and one was not so each parent got a child at their school. When it was my turn, both parents wanted me to go to their school. In order to please them both, I went to both schools, one in the morning and one in the afternoon, so I had to do double the work to keep up."

"That's awful." Harry thought one school was bad enough. "Why wouldn't you just go to your mother's school. You are a witch."

"My father's reply was that I could learn magic at home. We live very much in a muggle society so he felt it important that I have a muggle education."

"What about Muggle Studies?"

"There is no such course in Canada. The population of witches and wizards is very small so we tend to adapt to a muggle lifestyle. Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley may seem commonplace to you but a strictly magical community is a wondrous thing to me."

"It's a wondrous thing to me too. I grew up with my aunt and uncle who are muggles. I didn't even know that witches and wizards were real until I got the letter from Hogwarts."

"Really? I understand that your parents were magic. Why didn't your aunt and uncle tell you? Didn't you wonder about the things you could do that the other children could not?"

"My aunt and uncle were ashamed of my parents. They thought them 'unnatural'. And yes, strange things did happen to me. They called me a freak so that's what I thought I was. I was so happy when I learned the truth, when I was able to come to Hogwarts to get away from them."

Professor Turner sighed. "I know you won't believe it and Severus would deny it immediately but you and Professor Snape are a lot alike."

Harry just about choked on her words. He and Professor Snape alike! How could she even conceive of such a comment. He was nothing like Professor Snape. He was not cruel, angry, disdainful…he could go on and on.

"I can see by the expression on your face that you have a hard time believing that. You do have very different personalities. What I was referring to were your circumstances. Severus also did not have a supportive home. It was a relief to him as well to come to Hogwarts when he was a boy. Unfortunately, it wasn't all he had hoped for."

"If I am so much like Professor Snape, I suppose you think I should have been placed in Slytherin House too," Harry blurted out.

Professor Turner cocked her head and looked at him with a piercing gaze. "Why would I think that? And what do you mean by 'too'?"

Harry squirmed in his seat. "Well, I can speak Parseltongue. A lot of people thought I was the heir of Slytherin last year."

She nodded her head. "I thought so as well for a time."

"What!" He gaped at her. "How could you think that I would harm all those people," his hurt voice questioned.

"I didn't think you were doing it on purpose." She leaned in toward him again and said quietly, "It's your scar. I thought perhaps the scar provided a link between yourself and Mr. Death, that he was controlling you unawares."

"Mr. Death?"

"I prefer it to his other monikers." She did not have to explain. Harry knew of whom she was speaking and he could understand her supposition.

"But what if I was supposed to be in Slytherin." He also lowered his voice. "That's where the Sorting Hat was going to place me, but I asked it not to."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really. Being in Slytherin doesn't automatically make you evil or a spoiled sot like Draco Malfoy. Who knows, you may have changed its reputation. It doesn't matter now. You are in Gryffindor. There's nothing to be gained in playing the 'what if' game."

The professor's cat, Lizzie, started to growl, her back arching and her fur standing on end. Crookshanks took a similar posture. "I think your friend Ron and Scabbers are at the door. I'd better take Lizzie out before she and Crookshanks tag team the poor rat." She greeted Ron at the door and left the common room.

"What was Professor Turner doing here," Ron asked.

"We were just talking," responded Harry. "I asked her if she had sent me the Firebolt but it wasn't her."

"I didn't think it was. She's not too happy with us. Have you forgotten how loudly she yelled at us? Another Snape, I tell you."

Harry disagreed. He sat by the fire, thinking about their conversation as Ron went to hide Scabbers from Crookshanks hostility and decided to turn in himself. Professor Turner was not like Professor Snape. Yes, she had been angry when they had challenged Snape in the classroom but her anger was understandable. It was quite obvious that she loved her husband as evidenced by his unnoticed observations that night in the hospital wing so her loyalty was to him. Who knows what Snape told her about it, probably made it sound much worse than it actually was. Whereas Snape held a grudge forever, Professor Turner seemed to have forgotten about the whole incident. She treated him tonight the same as she had always treated him before the blow up.

He shuddered. He had to question her sanity when she had said that they were a lot alike. Snape was his enemy, wasn't he? After the way he had treated him, he would never like Snape. Maybe their background was similar but that's where the comparison stopped. Harry wondered about that as well. In the hospital wing, Snape had said that everyone he loved died. Were his parents dead and was that what Professor Turner meant by their 'circumstances'? And what did she mean by Hogwarts wasn't what he had hoped for. She had said that his father and Sirius Black had bullied him. If Professor Lupin had been friends with his father, had he bullied Snape as well? Was that why Snape hated him more than any other Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Hermione could probably find out about Snape's past. But he wasn't talking to Hermione. Questions chased each other inside his head as he went upstairs and spent a sleepless night.


	30. Chapter 30

**A Nighttime Visitor**

_And the fire in your eyes_

_Keeps me alive_

_I'm sure in her you'll find_

_The sanctuary_

The room had required a great deal of adjustment on his part. At first he had fought moving. He liked his small, dark room. It felt safe. But she couldn't live without a least one window and so they had moved up here. This room was spacious, with a large window overlooking the forest. The walls were a soft yellow, the floor a warm oak and the ceiling a celestial blue. Brightness and comfort screamed at him every time he entered. His eyes were always drawn towards the large bed. A handsome headboard and posts were covered with protective Runes. It was a place of many happy memories. Against the wall was a bookcase that Sylvie's brother had designed. Deceptively, it looked like it only held a few books. The magical part was that all of the books were stored within. To access the book you wanted, you only had to say the name, author or subject and the book or books would immediately appear on the shelves. Rather than searching shelves with books crammed in as he was used to, it was much more convenient to simply ask for the book needed.

Before the bedroom was what Sylvie called the living room which contained a desk to work at tucked away in an alcove, a couple of overstuffed chairs and a couch. The room was warmed by a large fireplace. Pictures adorned the walls. Two other rooms were attached to their suite, one a bedroom for the twins, the other was a lavatory containing a large bathtub. He had adopted the habit of taking a hot bath every night to relax his sore back. While in the tub, he had picked up one of Sylvie's 'novels' and started reading for want of something better to do. Now he was addicted. He had thought he had kept his shameful habit a secret until she told him he didn't have to hide reading her books from her. He was welcome to read any of them. He ignored her remark but didn't try to stuff the novel in a towel whenever she entered the room anymore.

And that was another thing that took some getting used to. The woman had no modesty at all. She would walk in while he was naked and use the toilet. When he expressed his disgust at her habit, all she said was, "It's just a pee. When you've got to go, you've got to go." She had no trouble dressing and undressing in front of him and expected him to do the same. When he tried to hide himself while dressing, she smiled at him, saying "Don't be modest. I love looking at your body." Still, she left the room so he could finish dressing without an audience.

Sylvie would not allow any potions in their living space. Her reasoning was that this was where they spent their time after 'work' so all 'work things' must be kept elsewhere. The only work related thing she did allow were parchments to mark. Severus was used to living in small, dark, cramped quarters that were functional at best. To have all this space and furniture designed for comfort was disquieting at first, but it was something he was quickly becoming used to.

As usual, she was fast asleep and he was awake. They lay spooned together, his hand resting on her expanding girth. He loved this time the best. He could touch her soft skin and smell her hair without discovery. After all this time, he still felt self-conscious expressing tenderness in front of her. The ease in which she displayed her affection for him and didn't expect the same in return was helping him become more open about his feelings to her but he still had a long way to go.

His fingers lightly stroked her belly. He had never wanted children and he didn't want them now. He was just getting used to being married and now he had to get used to being a father. A part of him was jealous, jealous of the attention she was sure to give them when they were born, time that would be stolen from him. Another part was terrified. His own childhood had been miserable. His own father had been a hated figure. What kind of father was he going to be? He had no example of how to improve upon the experience. Sylvie said that they would learn together as they went but she was getting a head start on him, devouring parenting books and reading him tidbits of wisdom. Making a child feel wanted and loved was the most important thing but how was he supposed to do that when he didn't know if he would want or love them.

Another part of him was starting to get excited. That was the part that spoke to him in Sylvie's voice, saying that he would be a good father, that he would love their children. He often thought about all of the things he would teach his son or daughter. With his guidance, they could become a great witch or wizard. His thoughts were interrupted by a physical reminder of their presence.

He gave a yelp. Her stomach had moved against his hand. He cautiously moved his hand back, only to feel it again. She rolled onto her back. Eyes moving to her face, he found her grinning at him. "The babies are kicking you. Don't look so offended. They are moving around and I'm at the stage now where you can feel it on the outside as well as the inside."

Horror took over his face. "You can feel them move inside you," he whispered. It seemed so unnatural and disturbing. Had the children read his thoughts and were kicking him in protest?

"Severus, I've told you about this a dozen times. It seems like you never listen when I talk about the twins." That was true. He did block it out. "It's a good thing those childbirth classes are starting soon."

"Childbirth classes," he squeaked, looking even more horrified.

"Yes, childbirth classes, something else I've talked to you about. You need to know how to help me through childbirth."

"I thought that's why we went to that doctor. Isn't he going to help you with childbirth?"

Her sigh spoke volumes, saying 'why am I saddled with such an idiot husband'. Instead she said, "The doctor will deliver the babies but I need you to help me breathe, to count with me, to be there for moral support."

He was thoroughly confused now. Help her breathe, count with her? Did childbirth make you forget even the basic functions of life? And then her words sunk in. Be there for moral support as in be in the room when she was giving birth. "You expect me to be in the room with you. I'm supposed to be somewhere else, waiting for the job to be done, waiting for the nurse to come out and say, 'You have a son or daughter or whatever'."

"Whatever! Just what do you think I'm giving birth to, kittens? Of course you are going to be in the room with me. These are our children. Don't you want to be there when they are born?"

He was saved from answering by a commotion in the hall. They both stuck their heads out into the corridor. The castle was a bustle with teachers running to and fro. Professor Sprout stopped in front of their door.

"Sirius Black was in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, holding a knife over Ron Weasley. Sylvie, the Headmaster needs you right away. Meet him outside the Gryffindor common room. Severus, you are assigned to searching the dungeons."

Snape growled. Once again he would be separated from his wife. What if Black knew that Sylvie was his wife. He was insane and his grudge against Snape was so great that he would attack her in spite. Sylvie laid a hand on his shoulder. She looked into his black eyes. "I will be all right," she whispered. Ignoring Professor Sprout, he gathered her into him and whispered back, "I love you". Drawing back, he put his hand on her belly once more, looked at her intently, conveying all his emotions in that look. Breaking away with another growl, he stomped towards the dungeons.

Shrugging at Professor Sprout's questioning look, she said, "He doesn't like to be separated from me when there is danger."

Although the castle was searched everywhere, no trace of Black could be found. Sylvie and Professor Dumbledore even went so far as to go into the Forbidden Forest. She sighed with frustration. "If I could transform into my animagus, I may be able to track him down, but it's too risky. The children are much bigger than when I did it before. Besides, I promised Severus I would never do that again. I don't understand. Why didn't Black just kill Ron? He obviously got the wrong bed. All he had to do was eliminate the alarm and then he could find Harry Potter and kill him. It's almost as if he has a conscience."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't understand it either but then, I don't understand how Black could turn traitor. The Sirius Black that I knew would never have betrayed his best friend."

She turned to him in surprise. "That's not the impression that I get from Severus. He describes him as an unmitigated cruel man quite capable of several acts of violence."

Dumbledore smiled. "Those two brought out the worst in each other."

"Why? Why did they hate each other?"

Dumbledore sat down on a log. Sylvie took a seat across from him on a tree stump. "I can only guess as to why they took such a strong dislike to each other right from the beginning. They both had horrid childhoods. You know about Severus and his muggle father. Sirius was born into a family of pure blood extremists whose family motto was Toujours Pur, Always Pure. Any family member that did not follow that dictate became persona non grata. It was a house of hate. I think that Sirius took such a strong dislike to Severus because, with his Dark Arts leanings, Severus would have been the son they wanted Sirius to be. Severus hated Sirius because he was popular and so very arrogant. James Potter was the same, although Lily tempered that arrogance."

He looked at her speculatively. "You know, with the right woman, Sirius Black may have also lost that arrogance."

She completely ignored his inference. Her and Sirius Black! Severus was the only man for her.

"Why do you doubt Black turning traitor?"

"Because he was intensely loyal to his friends. The bond between he and James Potter was stronger than the bond between brothers. He fought against the Death Eaters. It is difficult to believe that he became one. Evidence however, proves me wrong."

"Do you think the evidence has been… manipulated?"

"Difficult to tell after all this time."

Sylvie was quiet for a moment. "Do you think, if circumstances had been different, that they would have been friends?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, they are too much alike in their bad qualities."

Sylvie chuckled. "I think you are right in that." They both rose and she slipped her arm in his. "Nothing more can be accomplished tonight. Might as well go home."

After they had left, a large dog moved into the clearing and shifted into the form of Sirius Black. Who was that magnificent creature? Was she a relative of Snape? She must be since she talked about him as if they were close. She had the same dark hair as Snape although hers was curly where his was straight. Hers shone with an inner brilliance where his shone from grease. As he well knew, you can't pick your relatives. He had seen her previously at the Quidditch match. She was the one who had changed into a hawk and flew after Harry Potter.

'Forget about her,' he told himself. She was obviously pregnant so obviously she was not free. 'Not like you could approach her anyway, living as a fugitive.' Still, he felt an inexplicable pull towards her, like, as Dumbledore said, she would have been his salvation as Lily was for James. Silently, he faded back into the forest.


	31. Chapter 31

**The ****Clue**** of the Marauders**

_She will always be the only thing  
>That comes between me and the awful sting<br>That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean_

"Neville, what is wrong with you today. You haven't gotten one spell right yet."

Neville Longbottom was having an extra lesson with Sylvie on account that he had been banned from Hogsmeade by Professor McGonagall. At her censure, he lowered his head and mumbled, "Sorry Miss, I mean Ma'am."

"Out with it." At his puzzled look she explained, "It's obvious that something is bothering you so much that it is affecting your magic. What is it?"

"It's all my fault," Neville wailed. "If I hadn't left my list of passwords out, Sirius Black would have never attacked Ron."

"Hmmm. That's something I still don't understand. Where did you leave the passwords?"

"I left them beside my bed. They were gone in the morning."

"Then how did Sirius Black get into the Gryffindor dormitory to steal your passwords without having the password in the first place."

"Well, ah, I must have left them somewhere else."

"But it still would have been in the castle which still begs the question, how is he getting in? If he hadn't found your passwords, Neville, he would have found another way."

"Maybe." He still looked utterly miserable.

"Is there something else?"

"Everyone blames me for Black getting in. No one wants to talk to me. I have to wait for someone to let me in because I'm not allowed to have the passwords anymore. I'm scared of the trolls." Trolls had been posted in front of the Gryffindor tower as an extra measure of security.

"Why don't you just write the password down in invisible ink with a word that only you would know to activate it."

"But how would I remember the word to activate it?"

She could hear Severus give a snort of derision behind her. Whenever he was upset, Neville's brain shut down completely. "You would pick something easy for you to remember, like the name of your toad." His expression brightened. "I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about giving you the passwords again. Since you can't concentrate, lessons are over for today." She had run out of patience with the boy and was ready to strangle him herself.

Severus emerged from the alcove where he had been marking tests. He wrapped his arms around her. "My wife, champion of lost causes."

She playfully punched him. "You're no help at all. I can hear your thoughts."

He grinned down at her. "That's quite a feat. So what was I thinking."

"You were thinking that it absolutely was Neville's fault that Sirius Black got in, that I was lying once again when I said he would have found another way. You were thinking that the boy must have mush for brains if he can't come up with a password that he would remember. And you are now thinking about how much you would like to kiss me."

"Astounding. That is absolutely correct. I am thinking about how much I'd like to kiss you." Before he could make the thought into action, there was a knock on the door.

"Blast! Who is it now?"

Sylvie opened the door. "Malfoy?"

"Potter! It was Potter's head!"

Severus stepped forward. "Slow down. What about Potter's head?"

A very strange story was told. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were up by the Shrieking Shack when they saw Weasley. They had been minding their own business (something Sylvie found highly suspect) when they were being pelted by mud and Harry Potter's head, only his head, appeared. Malfoy ran straight back to Hogwarts.

"I think I know where to find Potter. Draco, go get cleaned up. I'll deal with this."

"Bring him back here, Severus. I would like to hear this too."

A few minutes later, he returned with Harry Potter in tow. Of course, he denied the whole thing. And then it started to get personal as Severus tried to provoke him into telling the truth. He accused Harry of the same arrogance that his father had displayed while at school. This, of course, enraged him and then he said something that Sylvie had not known about.

"I told you to shut up about my dad! I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for my dad!"

"And did the Headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears? I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter. Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you – your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."

Sylvie sat down heavily. She knew nothing about this. Why hadn't he told her? He had told her so many other things about his time at school. This seemed to be a highly significant thing to leave out.

He then ordered Potter to empty his pockets which yielded a bag from Zonko's tricks and a piece of blank parchment, the importance of which became obvious when he threatened to throw in the fire. Severus tried a few things to reveal the importance of the parchment, finally tapping the paper with his wand, saying "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!"

Words appeared on the parchment, each more insulting than the last.

_Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor. Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball._

"Could I see it, please?" Sylvie reached for the offensive paper. Severus passed it to her with merely a raised eyebrow. "Messieurs, I understand that you do not care for Professor Snape. Would you reveal your secret to me?"

_NO!_

"Well, that's a definitive answer."

Snape turned towards the fireplace and called Lupin. He asked Lupin where Potter could have gotten something so full of dark magic. Lupin maintained that he must have got it from Zonkos, the joke shop, that it wasn't dark magic but merely something that insults the person holding the parchment. Snape insisted that he got it from the 'manufacturer'. Both Potter and Lupin looked puzzled at this. Sylvie wasn't sure what he meant by that either.

Ron Weasley burst through the door, confessing that he had given Harry the items from Zonkos a long time ago. Lupin took the opportunity to leave with the boys and the parchment.

Sylvie stood in front of the door so her husband could not leave as well. "Explanation, please."

"Explanation for what," he asked as if there was nothing to explain. However, he wouldn't look her in the face, his eyes sliding off to the side, telling her that this was an explanation that he did not want to give.

"Let's start with the manufacturer of the rude parchment. If it's not a joke item, what is it and who made it?"

His body relaxed. "I don't know what it is but it's definitely not something that was ever manufactured by Zonko. To everyone else, that is exactly what it would appear to be but the key is in the names. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail. I once overhead the Marauders calling each other these names. Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew and Black created that parchment and I can guarantee that its use breaks a number of school rules. The fact that Lupin denied any knowledge of it proves it. Potter used it to get out of Hogwarts, past the Dementors and into Hogsmeade. I've caught him twice now on the third floor where he has no business being."

"Perhaps there is a hidden passage between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Maybe the parchment is used to reveal the passage but how is it that only Potter's head appeared to Malfoy?"

"I don't know. A passage." He considered the idea. "There are some passages that I am aware of but not one from the third floor. A passage would explain how they got out of the school."

"They?"

"Black and his crew."

"If a passage can be used to get out of the school, then it can be used to get into the school. That must be how Black is getting into Hogwarts but it still doesn't explain how he got out of Azkaban, unless there are hidden passages there as well."

"We must tell the Headmaster. He'll get the truth out of Potter, which I would have done if Lupin hadn't spirited him away."

"Wait Sev. Let us discuss this some more. I feel like we're missing something. The names, Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. Moony is obvious. It refers to Lupin, a werewolf. But what about the others? Why did they choose those names?"

"It matters not. We need to take this information to the Headmaster."

"Please, indulge me in this. I feel like something important is just at the edge of my comprehension. Our discovery can wait a few minutes." She sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside her.

He sank his tall frame into the couch. "All right. Padfoot sometimes refers to a ghost dog."

"A rat has a tail like a worm."

"Sometimes the tines on a pitchfork are called prongs."

"Well, there goes my animal references."

"Unless, prongs refers to antlers."

She seized her husband's face and kissed him. "You are a genius. It doesn't prove it but it is very strong circumstantial evidence." At his puzzled look, she explained. "Remember when I theorized that Black used an animagus to get past the Dementors. An animal nickname doesn't exactly prove it but it does give support to my theory."

"So one of the nicknames applies to his animagus. What about the other two?"

"Who knows. Maybe one of them had big feet like a dog." At his disbelieving look she retracted. "It doesn't really matter what the names refer to. One of them refers to him. His animagus could be any one of those animals."

"Good. Let's go speak to the Headmaster."

She shook her finger at him. "Not so fast. We still haven't discussed the topic you so wish to avoid." He wouldn't meet her eyes again. "James Potter saved your life but he would have been expelled if he hadn't."

It was no use. He knew she wouldn't let the subject go but would hang on like a demented terrier until something ripped apart. "They acted like they owned the school, could do whatever they wanted, go wherever and whenever they wanted. They thought they were above the law, didn't have to obey the rules, much like Potter is now. I knew something was wrong with Lupin. I suspected that he was a werewolf since his 'illness' only happened during a full moon. One night I managed to follow him to the Whomping Willow. Black showed me how to enter the passageway. Potter stopped me partway through. If he hadn't stopped me, Lupin as a werewolf might have killed me, or bitten me and given me his disease. I saw Lupin just before Potter pulled me back. Of course I went to Professor Dumbledore but he favoured the miscreants, made me swear not to tell anyone. I wonder, if something had happened to me, would he have still saved their hides? Would he have literally let them get away with murder?"

Comprehension torpedoed itself into her consciousness. What was one of the many important things that Severus was missing in his childhood? Approval from his father. Unconsciously, he was still seeking approval from father figures. It explained a lot of his past behaviour. No doubt as a child, Severus had probably admired Dumbledore for his power. He was Headmaster and thus father of the school and he was a powerful wizard. When Dumbledore deliberately did not take action against the person who could have killed Severus, it was a huge blow to his confidence. His lack of action said that Severus was not worth it. That was part of his intense hatred of Sirius Black.

No wonder he had turned to Lord Voldemort. Here was another powerful figure that did give him approval, until he would not grant him the one thing that meant most in the world to him. And so he had turned back to that earlier person of authority to save his love, Professor Dumbledore. He too, failed Severus. But he had stuck with Dumbledore and was still looking for his respect. Sylvie feared that Dumbledore would fail him again.

"Severus, I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say. They got away with nearly everything else, why not murder. I'm still insulted by them through a piece of parchment."

"They probably spelled it to insult you if you ever picked it up. You don't have greasy hair anymore and I think you are a handsome git. I know my heart races when I see you." She ran her hands through his hair and lightly kissed his lips. His expression gentled. It never ceased to amaze him that he had found someone who understood him. Sometimes he would wake up in a panic, terrified that she would be snatched away from him.

"Now do we go speak to the Headmaster?"

"No, I will. You do not seem to be in favour these days. I know that you believe that Remus is aiding Black but it is not something that Professor Dumbledore wants to hear right now. If you keep pressing the point, it will only make him cling to his own point of view. Let me handle it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Childbirth in Ten Easy Steps**

_People think I'm insane  
>because I am frowning all the time<em>

As threatened, the next day was birthing class and not a moment too soon as Sylvie looked like she was ready to give birth at any moment. It had not been easy finding a class that incorporated everything into one day, that day being a Saturday so they would not have to miss work. Thus, they were taking the class much later in the pregnancy than most couples.

Sylvie emerged from their bedroom wearing leggings and a large t-shirt. "What are you wearing," he asked, aghast at her attire.

"The brochure said to wear something comfortable since I will be on the ground with my legs spread wide." He just looked at her in total incomprehension. She loved to confuse him.

"We will be practicing what will happen in labour."

"Oh," was all he could think of to say.

"You might want to change yourself. Remember, all the other couples will be muggles and not used to your style of dress."

"What's wrong with my style of dress?"

"Absolutely nothing when we are here at Hogwarts. But you look like a gothic hero with your black robes. You will definitely stand out in the subway. Why don't you wear that nice dark blue shirt I bought you. Your pants and boots are fine but I would leave the cloak."

The class was being held in a school gymnasium. About ten other couples were attending. Although he felt uncomfortable out of his usual attire, he was glad that he had listened to Sylvie and worn the 'muggle acceptable' clothing. Even so, everyone turned and stared at them when they entered the room. He frowned back at them.

An older woman bounded into the room, full of energy. She clapped her hands together. "It appears that everyone is here. Let's get comfortable on the mats and get started."

Severus chose a floor mat on the edge of the group which worked out since none of the other couples seemed to want to sit near them. Sylvie lowered herself gingerly down beside him and took hold of his hand as if to reassure herself. In reality, she was reassuring him.

"This morning we are going through the stages of labour and birth. Daddies, you will learn how to help your partner through each stage. We will then have a short lunch followed by an afternoon of what to expect after the baby is born. Now, let's talk about sex."

If Severus could have evaporated without drawing attention, he would have. What kind of class was this?

The unnerving instructor continued. "If you are coming close to your due date, some of you may be wondering if it is still safe to have sex. Be assured that unless your doctor advises against it, you may still find pleasure together up until the time that the first labour pains start. Of course the old standby missionary position will have to be discarded in favour of other positions. You will probably find a lot of creative ways of coupling." Her gaze was drawn to Severus and Sylvie. She gestured towards the couple. "I understand that you are expecting twins and that you are near the end of your gestation. From the size of your belly, you must have been using other positions for awhile now." She and the other couples looked at them expectantly, but Sylvie simply nodded and tightened her grip on his hand, willing him not to bolt from the room.

He was paralyzed with mortification and indignation. Did they expect a demonstration of other positions? He tried to push aside the memories of last night. She had been on hands and knees at the side of the bed, leaning back and moaning her pleasure while he gripped her beautiful buttocks and pounded into her. It was one of his favourite positions that brought out primeval feelings as master of his domain. Still lost in the memories, he failed to notice the men moving behind the women as they lay on the floor, their legs spread wide until Sylvie poked him.

"Stop thinking about last night and pay attention," she whispered to him.

'How did she know?' He obeyed her command and mimicked the other couples.

"Your face tells me what you are thinking. You had that look that you always get when you are thinking about the delights that we experience in the bedroom. Your breathing slightly increases. Don't worry. No one else would notice."

He knew that she was a powerful witch but was she a mind reader as well?

"I'm not a mind reader. I've studied your expressions intensely."

For someone who wasn't a mind reader, her guesses were frighteningly accurate. The rest of the morning was spent discussing the various methods of childbirth. He didn't know that there were so many options. He had assumed the mother went to the hospital, and, after some screaming, the baby popped out. Some couples gave birth at home with the help of a midwife. Some in special birthing rooms at the hospital where they could give birth in a bath. When asked what their birth plan was, he had no idea what to say. Sylvie explained that they were going to a hospital where she would undergo a natural childbirth. She had probably discussed this with him previously, another conversation he hadn't really listened to. He was relieved that she was having a natural childbirth, not one where the baby came out under water. Then they talked about the possibility of a caesarian and his world started crashing around him. What if he lost her in childbirth? Although it was rare, women still died in childbirth.

She sensed his agitation. "What's wrong?"

Face stricken, he whispered, "What if you die?"

She took his face in her hands, something that gave him comfort. "I won't die. Remember my promise." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

He gave her a slight smile although his mind was bombarded with images of her death. They then practiced the breathing exercises which helped his panic. The morning concluded and lunch was announced.

Sylvie marched over to a table with two other couples. She knew that he would have preferred to eat by themselves but she was lonely. With her pregnancy and the Dementors, they were not able to leave Hogwarts on a regular basis. She missed playing football and going dancing, talking about something other than Sirius Black. Maybe she could make a friend in the class? With Severus' dark looks, it wasn't going to be easy. He looked ready to murder the whole class. She knew it was just his nervousness at being around strangers, but they didn't know that.

Introductions were made. Of course he introduced himself as Professor Severus Snape. Since they were all first time parents, talk was about their birth plans. One couple was planning a home birth. The father-to-be excitedly said, "I'm going to be very involved in the whole process. I'll even be cutting the birth cord." Luckily, from the class this morning, he knew what they were talking about.

The other father piped in, "Even though we are giving birth in a hospital, I've arranged to cut the cord too."

They both looked at him. "Are you planning on cutting the cord?"

"Absolutely not," he sneered. Sylvie put her hand to her face and sighed. Why did he have to be so difficult.

The discussion was more subdued after that until they started talking about childbirth in other cultures and how some people actually ate the placenta. Severus looked down at his tomato soup. His appetite packed its bags and fled south. Sylvie quickly changed the subject and asked if they had their nursery ready.

"Of course," the home birth father replied. "We have everything ready. We were lucky in that we got a lot of items at our baby shower. A breast pump, a diaper genie, bumper pads."

He mentioned several other items but Severus focussed on the second item. A diaper genie. Was this a small being who changed the baby's diapers, sort of like a specialized house elf? "Diaper genie," he whispered.

She immediately intuited what he was thinking. "No, it's a muggle invention, a pail that you put dirty diapers in," she whispered back.

The woman beside them overheard their conversation. "Muggle invention? No, I think the diaper genie is made by Playtex."

Sylvie couldn't stop her snort of laughter. Thankfully, lunch was over. Severus learned many things that afternoon about caring for a newborn. Each couple was given a doll that imitated a newborn. It even filled its diaper. Severus picked up the mock infant by the shoulders, only to have its head flop distressingly to the side. "Congratulations, you just broke the baby's neck. Here, give it to me." She took the doll and cradled it in her arms. "A newborn's neck muscles are not developed enough to hold its head up. You have to support the head like this." Demonstrating, she placed her hand behind the infant's head.

"How do you know so much about it?"

"I used to babysit my nieces and nephews. Don't worry. I know you will be a great father."

They learned to bathe, feed and burp the baby. He participated in all of the activities until they came to the diaper part. "No," he stated flatly. "Our house elf can change the baby."

The other couples turned and stared at them. "Oh Severus," Sylvie gave a fake laugh. "You have such a way with words, calling our nanny a house elf. What if Teeny is busy with one baby. We are having twins, you know. There might be a time when you will have to change our children."

"If Teeny is busy with one child, you can change the other child."

"What if I am sleeping?" She saw the look on his face. "And don't you dare say you will wake me up."

"Of course you will have to change diapers." The instructor bustled over. "You are a modern father, aren't you?" Sylvie gave a sound of contempt. He glared at her. "It's very easy to change a diaper, not like the old days with a cloth and pins." She proceeded to show him how. He had no choice but to repeat the task until she was satisfied.

"I'm not changing diapers," he muttered.

"Maybe you should practice those breathing exercises again," she countered. "There seems to be a lot of hot air coming from your direction." Little did they know that they would not need the breathing exercises after all.


	33. Chapter 33

**Precious Moments**

_Isn't she lovely  
>Isn't she wonderful<br>Isn't she precious  
>Less than one minute old<br>I never thought through love we'd be  
>Making one as lovely as she<br>But isn't she lovely made from love_

On the Monday following the childbirth classes they had an appointment with the doctor. He examined her, measured her and shook his head. "I'm afraid that they are going to have to come out."

"Come out," squeaked Snape. "But she has three more weeks left."

"The babies are too large and your wife is too small for a natural birth. I will have to book a cesarean." He started to make a phone call.

Snape turned white. It was happening, the thing that he feared the most. She would die on the operating table. He was sure of it. Sylvie took his hands. "It will be all right." She tried to sound brave but he could see that she looked worried as well.

The doctor returned. "I've booked you for Saturday at 10:00 am. If nothing happens in between, you will be holding your children on Saturday afternoon."

"What do you mean if nothing happens in between. Is she going to die before Saturday." He was shouting, shaking the doctor by the shoulders.

Sylvie pried him off the doctor. He had forgotten that Mrs. Turner's husband was a psychotic lunatic, no, a psychotic lunatic professor. "She's not going to die. I just meant if she went into labour before Saturday. Now, I need to know if you will be in the delivery room with your wife."

"But she's having an operation."

"It's a new policy. Fathers are allowed in the room during a caesarian."

"Won't she be unconscious?"

"She will be awake. She just won't feel anything from the chest down. That way you can both experience the birth of your twins."

He looked like it was the last place he wanted to be but Sylvie took his hands again. "Please Sev. I'm afraid. Your presence will make me feel better. You don't have to watch. Just be there for me."

"Of course." How could he refuse after that. Sylvie needed him and he would not fail her. If things started to go wrong, maybe he could do something. He would consult with Madame Pomfrey as soon as they returned to Hogwarts.

The rest of the week passed too quickly and too slowly. He could hardly concentrate on lessons and did not give out any assignments. Why spend time marking when this might be the last week he spent with her. Madame Pomfrey didn't have any words of advice. Childbirth was not something she had experience with. She suggested some spells to help with pain. "But she's not going to feel any pain. The doctor is giving her some muggle medicine so that she doesn't feel anything," he countered.

"Then what are you worried about? I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Severus was sure that everything was not going to turn out fine. He was positive that she was going to die in childbirth. The night before the operation, he couldn't sleep but held her close all night. He made a decision that night. If she should happen to survive this, they would never have sex again. The consequences were just too risky.

The next morning as they got ready to go to the hospital, Sylvie remarked, "Too bad you're going to miss the final Quidditch game today. It's between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Cup winner will be decided by this game."

"I would help Gryffindor win every game if it meant that you will live for the next 100 years." And he meant it. He would even adopt Harry Potter and treat him as a treasured son if it meant that she would be all right.

He both wanted it to be over and to never happen. After a lot of form filling, talking and waiting, they took here away to be prepared. Lucky for the anesthesiologist, he was not there to witness the impossibly large needle that entered her back in preparation for the operation. All that would have been left of him would have been blackened remains. He was given a green garment to put over his clothing and a face mask to put on. He was absolutely terrified. Sylvie was lying on a table looking equally frightened.

"I'm so glad you are here," she whispered. "I couldn't get through this without you." He pulled the mask down and gently kissed her lips. "I love you. I couldn't survive without you. Please don't die," he murmured back.

She looked into his eyes. "It will be all right." Against all his instincts, he believed her.

"We're ready Mr. Snape," said the doctor. They exposed her belly, rubbed some sort of solution on it, took out a strange looking knife and began to cut. The room became unbearably hot and his vision started to swim. There was a very loud thump as Severus Snape, former Death Eater who had witnessed all sorts of horrors, could not witness his wife's blood. Sylvie looked with disbelief at her husband out cold on the floor. "And the big man goes down," intoned the doctor.

…

Severus Snape woke up in a hospital bed with a huge headache and intense embarrassment. A nurse came over. "Welcome back, Mr. Snape. Don't worry. You're not the first father to faint at the sight of childbirth. Would you like to come and meet your family?"

He followed her to a hospital room. There was Sylvie. She was alive. His body sagged with relief. She smiled at him. "I'm glad to see that you are OK."

He knelt beside the bed, tears in his eyes. "I was positive that I was going to lose you. And I failed you." Shame clouded his vision.

"Nonsense. You didn't fail me. Your passing out provided much amusement in the delivery room. It helped me relax."

"Please Sylvie. Promise me that you won't tell anyone that I fainted."

"I won't." And she kept that promise. Whenever anyone asked about Snape being in the delivery room, she simply said, "He didn't really see much of the birth. He was too busy calming my nerves." She would then change the topic of conversation.

"Now, would you like to meet your son and daughter?" She gestured towards the pink and blue bassinets beside the bed. Sounds were coming from the one, the other was quiet. He slowly crossed the room and peered at the noisy infant. It was tiny, with a shock of black hair, a scrunched up face like an exploding raisin. It looked more like a wizened old man than a baby. More noise than he thought possible was coming from the wide open mouth.

"Pick her up. She wants some attention."

He looked questioningly at her, unsure of what to do. Sure, they had practiced holding a baby in the childbirth classes but to actually lift up the real thing. His hands were so large and she was so small. What if he crushed her. Her tiny hands started jerking compulsively. Gingerly, he slipped his hands under her body and lifted her up to him. The baby seemed to be startled into silence. Her face relaxed and dark eyes mirroring his own looked back at him. Looking into her eyes, Severus Snape fell hopelessly, absolutely, truly, madly, deeply in love. She looked at him, completely alert and started making small noises that sounded like she was trying to talk to him.

"Bring her to me, Sev. She's probably hungry."

"I want to feed her."

"Be my guest." Sylvie was extremely relieved. She was unsure of what his first reaction would be. Infants are not attractive when they are first born. She had hoped that he wouldn't be repulsed by them. The fact that he volunteered to feed his daughter was very encouraging.

He sat in the chair beside the bed and took the bottle she offered. Positioning the child in the cradle of his arm, he brought the bottle to her lips. She opened wide and took the nipple immediately. While she was sucking, her hand came up and grasped his finger of the hand that was holding the bottle. She looked at his face the whole time. He, in turn, could not look away. Surprising feelings of wonder, protectiveness, and love were coming to the surface. She finished her feeding, spent a few minutes on her father's shoulder being burped and then lay contented, hand clasped around his finger, looking up at him.

When the nurse came into the room and observed the scene, she remarked, "You are missing something." She walked over to the blue bassinet, gently picked up the child and lay him on his other arm. "There. Now you are complete."

And that was exactly how he felt. Complete. He always felt like he was missing something his whole life. He had always felt an emptiness. Now he felt full. He had everything he could ever want in this room. He felt content. He looked over at Sylvie, with tears in her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, knowing she would hear him.

"I love you too. I wish I had a camera to capture this moment. Instead, it will be forever in my memory, to call up whenever I feel down."

Before he could reply, the moment was shattered as the door flew open and Sylvie's relations came pouring into the room. He felt bereft as he was immediately relieved of his children. He was congratulated over and over again and the children were much admired but he could barely keep the scowl from his face. He wanted them gone! He wanted to keep his wife and children to himself, not share them with the rest of the world. Finally, visiting hours were over and the nurse shooed them out of the room. Sylvie pulled his head down. "Come back later," she whispered. He nodded.

A few hours later, he slipped into the room. "Your son is fussing. He needs to hear your voice." Sylvie looked exhausted. Severus took the tiny infant and sat down with him.

"What is this behaviour, little man. Your mother needs her rest." His deep voice seemed to calm the child. Like his sister, he grabbed his father's finger and held on tight. His eyes focussed on the face above him. Father and son's eyelids began to droop. Snape deposited the infant back into his bassinet, climbed into bed beside Sylvie, gathered her in his arms and promptly fell asleep.

The night nurse got a surprise when she peeked into Ms. Turner's room. "How did you get in here," she demanded. A very sleepy couple peered blearily at her.

"Oh please, let Sev stay. He helps me sleep." When the nurse looked unrelenting at her, Sylvie looked into her eyes and said, "There is no need to look into this room again tonight. Everything is under control." With a glazed look on her face, the nurse nodded once and left the room.

"I think you just used a little bit of magic on a muggle, something that is frowned upon by the Ministry."

"It was for her own good. Otherwise, I would have killed her." He smiled into her hair, pulled her closer and went back to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Back to Normal**

_I need you tonight  
>'Cause I'm not sleeping<br>There's something about you girl  
>That makes me sweat<em>

Sylvie had to stay at the hospital for five more days and Severus had to return to the school and classes. Without his wife hogging the bed, he had thought he would get plenty of sleep before it was interrupted by crying babies. Such was not the case. He had become so used to sharing his bed that he could no longer sleep without his love draped over him. Added to that was the constant worry that something would happen to his wife and children while they were in the hospital and he was not there to protect them. All sorts of scenarios occurred to him. A madman would break into the maternity ward and kill everyone. A deadly virus would sweep the hospital. One of Voldemort's followers would kill his wife and children in revenge for his abandonment. As a result, he had an extremely short temper with everyone, prompting Dumbledore on the fourth day to finally say, "Go Severus. Come back with your wife and children and a better outlook. You even have the staff walking on eggshells around you." Gratefully, he spent the last day with Sylvie and the twins before they returned to Hogwarts.

Nicholas and Sophia were greeted with much enthusiasm by the staff at Hogwarts. As Sylvie explained, their names had been chosen in memory of their Russian honeymoon. Even Professor McGonnagal made nonsense noises to entertain them. Severus swelled with pride at his engaging progeny. Sylvie just smiled, glad to begin her life as a mother.

And so a routine was set. Severus quickly adapted to feeding, burping, bathing and calming his children, although he kept his promise not to change their diapers. He had the magic touch with them. Their fussing would stop when he lifted them up and held them close. Teeny was a blessing during the day, helping Sylvie with the twin's demands but at night, only their father would do. The days passed, the weather grew warmer and the school year was wrapping up. Being outside became the twins' favourite thing to do. They had to be strapped onto their parents' chests so they had an unobstructed view of the world.

Only one thing marred her happiness. Severus did not seem to be interested in her sexually at all. It is true that the doctor had said to wait six weeks to have sexual relations but she had expected at least some sort of compromise. After all, there were other ways to attain pleasure besides intercourse but he didn't make the slightest attempt at any of them. He simply turned over and went to sleep every night. Not that they got a full night's sleep. The twins woke a couple of times each, wanting to be fed. Sylvie tried to get up but Severus often heard them before she did. Maybe he was just too tired. Or maybe he thought she was too fat or couldn't reconcile her new role as mother with her previous role as wife.

Little did she know, he was having an even harder time with the platonic relationship. He kept his promise not to engage in sexual relations again, but it tested him sorely. Motherhood had not diminished his desire. He desired her more than ever. He wanted her a thousand times a day. She had only to say his name and he had an instant erection. How was he to survive the next thirty years.

Finally, the six weeks were over. Sylvie prepared carefully for the evening. After dinner, she gave the children lots of stimulation so that they were tired, fed them and put them to bed. Severus was working in the alcove preparing for exams. Teeny was instructed to stay with the twins so that they would not be interrupted. She lit candles in their bedroom and put on her most provocative negligee. Everything was ready.

When he caught sight of her, he dropped his papers in alarm. She looked absolutely irresistibly delicious. Thoughts of what he would like to do to her could not be blocked and his body reacted accordingly. She pushed the papers off his desk and draped herself across it.

"Do you know what today is?"

"No," he gasped.

"It has been six weeks since I gave birth." She looked at him expectantly. He sat there, unable to move without giving away the ache in his trousers.

When he said nothing, she continued. "I have sufficiently healed from my C-section to have sexual relations again." She sat up on the desk. He wasn't reacting at all the way she had imagined. Her fantasies lately had focussed on this very moment and none of them involved his inertia. She frowned. His behaviour suggested that he wasn't at all interested in resuming sexual relations. What was wrong? They had had a very active sex life up until a week before birth. She had assumed that would continue. Doubt crippled her. Did he find her unattractive? It was true that she still had a ways to go to lose the pregnancy weight but she didn't think it was that bad. What if he never desired her again? She wasn't ready for the cloister. The line from Hamlet, 'Get thee to a nunnery' popped into her head. Did he think of her as a whore?

He could see that she was getting upset. "Sylvie," he murmured.

"You think I'm too fat," she wailed.

An explanation would have to be given. "Not at all. You could have died giving birth. I can't risk losing you."

She looked at him uncomprehending. "Are you saying that we can't make love because I might become pregnant again and I might die in childbirth?"

He nodded. Unexpectedly, she laughed. She still marvelled that her husband could be so intelligent about so many things but he could be so clueless when it came to certain knowledge that she took for granted, having lived in a non-magic society.

"Oh Severus. Don't you realize that there are ways to prevent pregnancy?"

He grabbed her urgently and shook her, his need was so great. "How?"

"There are many ways but the easiest, besides abstinence, is a mixture of potions that Nona taught me."

"Your great-grandmother taught you how to prevent pregnancy?" When she opened her mouth to explain, he took her hand and pulled her to the door. "Never mind. You can tell me another time."

Professor McGonagall rounded a corner on her way up to bed and beheld a strange sight. Ahead of her, Professor Snape was pulling his scantily clad wife down the corridor as if demons were after them. She was going to call out, to find out what was wrong but at the last moment, Professor Turner looked over her shoulder and winked. She shook her head. Love made you do strange things.

When they reached the supply room, she gathered the ingredients required and started the process. He couldn't stay away, his hands kneading her breasts, his mouth tracing kisses down her neck, his pelvis grinding into her behind. "Severus, stop. I can't concentrate when you touch me like that. You've waited this long. You can wait a few more minutes. Besides, you want me to get this right, don't you?"

He grumped over to the doorway and waited impatiently. "There. That should do it." She drank the potion and turned to find him right behind her. Before she could give a squeak of surprise, his mouth covered her own, his hands pushed down her evening attire and his body forced her back against the table. His lips were hard, bruising, wanting to devour her. She gave a deep sigh of relief, tugged on his hair to pull him closer, her lips equally desperate against his. They spent a few moments putting all of their feelings into their kiss. Then he pushed her onto the table and tore her nightgown off so that her body was exposed to him. He just stood for a moment, looking at her. Rather than feel self-conscious, Sylvie felt her body respond to his gaze. Her nipples tightened and her private area grew hot and wet. Her whole body felt like it would explode if he did not touch her right now! She sat up, arms extended, eager for him to take her. And take her he did. He lifted her up, legs gripping his waist, spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. His trousers magically came undone and he sheathed himself. A few quick thrusts and it was all over for him. He stood there, panting. She was still wiggling, not yet satisfied, whimpering her need.

"Stop," he grunted. "We're not done yet." He undid his cloak, covered her half naked body and carried her back to their bedroom. Thank God they didn't meet anyone in the hallway since he couldn't keep his lips from hers. Once inside their bedroom, he kicked the door closed and tossed her onto the bed. Silken chords appeared out of nowhere, tying her hands above her head. She lay there, captive as he quickly divested himself of his clothing. Leaning over her, but not touching her, his lips hovered over her own. She could feel his hot breath, could see his eyes blacken with desire. Slowly, he rubbed his lips over hers while she strained to bring her arms down to pull him closer. Finally, he gave her a soul stealing kiss. That magical mouth moved down her body to her left breast. Her lips chilled from his absence but that was forgotten when he started to lightly blow on her nipple. Never, had they tightened so hard. Her own breath was coming out in gasps and groans. Lazily, his tongue licked around the nipple, not touching it. "Please," she gasped. Stopping his torture, he took her fully into his mouth and nipped. She almost shot off the bed at the intensity of feeling. He lifted away from her and repeated with process with the other breast.

Blowing lightly on her fevered skin, his mouth moved down to the part of her body that was aching the most. His fingers parted her curls to fully expose her to him. He took the aching nub in his mouth and suckled. Everything tightened and tingled and she felt on the edge of an amazing orgasm. She almost screamed her frustration when he lifted his mouth away, only to cry out in gratitude when he eased himself into her. The silken bonds had vanished and her hands clawed at his back, increasing his rhythm until she contracted around him, burying her cry of pleasure into his neck.

The next morning, she woke him up. "Look," she demanded. "Look at what you did to me." Adorning her shoulder was a small purplish circle with what looked like teeth marks.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, still not quite awake.

She gave him a big sexy grin. "That's all right. You have its twin." She pointed to his shoulder. He pulled her on top of him and they populated each other with love marks.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Capture of Sirius Black**

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
>It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black<em>

The year was winding down. Exams were in progress. Sylvie couldn't wait for the year to be done, to retreat to their house in London and enjoy the time alone with Severus and the twins, to be away from the Dementors and the memory of Sirius Black that hung pallor like over their marriage. Only a few more weeks.

At least their marital relations were back on track. Almost every night now he reached for her. Some times she would rather just sleep but she didn't want him to regress back into the mood he had been in when they had been practicing abstinence. Professor Dumbledore speculated that the twins must be sleeping longer at night since Severus seemed much more relaxed and did not snap at the smallest thing. Although a part of her wanted to tell him it was from doing the horizontal mambo just to see his face, she restrained herself.

On the last day of exams, Sylvie was feeling rather low. Hagrid's Hippogriff, Buckbeak, was due to be executed that evening. She thought it a crime to kill such a beautiful creature but there was nothing she could do. "He did attack Draco Malfoy," her husband reasoned.

"He probably provoked the Hippogriff. Everyone knows you have to show them respect. It's not the creature's fault. Besides, Hagrid shouldn't have started his first class with a creature that could be as dangerous as an affronted Hippogriff and with the third year students. I know he was trying to make the class special but he should have saved such a lesson for later in the year and with an older, more responsible class. And now Buckbeak has to pay the price. He probably would have gone free if he had attacked anyone other than Lucius Malfoy's son."

"I'm just going to go to bed and try to forget it all. Lizzie!"

Sylvie called a few times but her cat did not appear. "That's very unusual. Lizzie always comes when I call at bedtime. She wants her nighttime treat." She even shook the treat bag but no Lizzie.

"Severus, I can't sleep without Lizzie on my head. Would you go look for her?"

"Last summer you couldn't stand the sight of a cat and now you can't sleep without one."

"It wasn't so long ago that you couldn't stand women and now you can't sleep without one," she teased.

"I have to take Lupin his potion so I will look around after I deliver it." With a lingering kiss, he left on his quest of the missing cat.

…

The cat known as Lizzie was on a quest of her own. Something crucial was going to happen tonight. She could sense it in the magical currents that made up the fabric of existence. The cat known as Crookshanks could sense it too. It wasn't the execution of the Hippogriff, regrettable as that was. Something weak but dark was trying to escape. The Hippogriff was light.

She followed the ginger tabby out of the castle, keeping to the shadows. She did not wish to reveal herself yet. You learned so much more when you were invisible. The source of the disturbance was getting closer. She saw three children hiding under an Invisibility Cloak heading back to the castle. The red haired one was having some difficulty with something. There. That was the frailty she sensed, the feeble minded being that desired power and so was easily manipulated. It had the outward appearance of a rat but it wasn't a rat. It was a disease of a man. The rat/man got away followed by the ginger cat and another presence. Lizzie had been assured by Crookshanks that the dog/man could be trusted, that his motives were not evil but she preferred to make that judgement herself after more observation. When red haired boy recaptured the rat/man from the cat, the dog/man sprang into action, grabbing the red haired boy and dragging him into the passage at the base of the Whomping Willow. The cat showed the other two children how to enter the passage without danger from the tree.

If Lizzie had been human, she would have raised her eyebrows. Now this was an interesting turn of events. Should she follow them or should she wait? Was it her business if the dog/man murdered them all? Surely that wasn't her purpose here. Ah, further developments were afoot. Moving swiftly towards her was another who was not always human. The professor who was also a werewolf opened the secret passage and dashed in. 'Curiosity killed the cat', she reminded herself, ignoring her strong instinct to investigate.

But Crookshanks was in there. Perhaps she should go support her kind. Lizzie debated with herself until she heard someone else approaching the Whomping Willow. It was him, her human's mate. Lizzie was ambivalent toward him but Sylvie loved him intensely. He was her soul mate. Those many months ago in Russia, Lizzie had sensed that her purpose would soon be revealed. And then she saw her. She knew immediately that this witch was to be her human. So far, she was an enjoyable human. She fed her, gave her treats and massaged her. Her only fault was the silly talk she sometimes engaged in, telling her that she was such a beautiful girl and making baby noises. She was a cat, not a child needing constant reassurance. Maybe she had been practicing for the birth of their progeny but it did not stop with the birth of the twins. Oh well. It was a small price to pay to be with her human and her human loved this man. This was the deciding factor. She followed Snape into the Whomping Willow.

Snape, under the Invisibility Cloak, opened the door to reveal those she had observed occupying the room. They all stared at her. Lucky for Snape, they would think that she had opened the door. After all, everyone knew that she was a magical cat. Doors were of no hindrance to her. She started to wash herself to show how unconcerned she was with it all.

There was a lot of conversation that did not hold her interest. The werewolf/man described his life as a werewolf at Hogwarts. One thing did perk up her interest. Apparently the man, in werewolf form, had almost killed Snape and the dog/man had directed him to possible death. Her hackles rose. At that moment, Snape pulled off the cloak and revealed himself to the group, full of victory and vengeance. He was going to take the lot back to the castle and to the Dementors. The room was so filled with hate that Lizzie was momentarily blinded. She did not witness the children attack him, knock him out. She immediately jumped on him, hissing, her claws out, ready to defend him if there were any further attacks.

"Who the hell is that cat," shouted Black.

"That is Lizzie, Professor Turner's cat. Professor Turner is married to Professor Snape."

"Someone actually wed old Snivelous. I don't think I want to meet anyone who would marry him." Lizzie smiled to herself. Little did the man know that she had been in the forest that night when Professor Dumbledore and Sylvie had searched for this man. She had seen the lust and longing in his face when he stared at Sylvie.

Standing guard over his body, she watched as they transformed that rat back into man. There was a lot more useless conversation as far as she was concerned. The two wizards should act. Did they not sense that this pathetic excuse for a human would indirectly bring about their deaths? She caught Crookshanks' eye and could see he was thinking the same thing. They finally decided to go back to the castle transporting the unconscious Snape through magical means. Lizzie allowed it, as it would not harm him. Once back at the castle, she could seek out Sylvie to intervene. However, Black was not careful enough with Snape's body in the passageway, deliberately bumping his head on the ceiling. This earned a swift claw from Lizzie. Black found his hand frozen when he tried to retaliate. "Fine," he snapped. "I'll take more care of miserable git's head." They proceeded out of the Whomping Willow with no further damage to Snape.

Crookshanks led the procession back to the castle. Snape still did not regain consciousness. Halfway back, the clouds parted to reveal a full moon. Man turned into werewolf, man turned into dog, man turned into rat. All was chaos but Lizzie was ready to defend her human's mate if need be. The dog tried to pull the werewolf away. The rat took off but not before rendering the red-haired boy and Crookshanks unconscious. Werewolf bounded into the forest and dog chased after rat. That left the children alone in the clearing with the cats and Snape. Lizzie kept a watchful eye on her charge. A terrible yelping came from the lake and the two conscious children ran to investigate. Lizzie had no desire to follow them. She could sense what was there. Rats who were men, men who changed into dogs and werewolves, Lizzie could handle all of those but Dementors, masses of Dementors. That was something her magic could not cope with. A cat cannot execute a Patronus Charm. Snape was safe for now. She took off towards the castle.

…

Sylvie was getting worried. Neither Severus nor Lizzie reappeared. Both had been missing for longer than she expected. Pulling on her cloak, she left their rooms to search for them. No one was in Lupin's quarters. She could not sense them in the castle so she decided to continue her search outside.

She had just descended the steps when Lizzie came running up to her. "Lizzie, where have you been?" The cat meowed repeatedly, then grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled her away from the castle. "I understand, Lizzie. I will follow you."

A very strange sight soon presented itself. There was her husband, hanging a few inches off the ground, unconscious. A few feet away, Ron Weasley lay unconscious. "Severus," she whispered. With the sound of her voice, he snapped out of the spell and fell unceremoniously to the ground. She ran to him, helped him to his feet.

"What happened?"

"Sirius Black."

"He found you?"

"I found him. I had them both, Sylvie. I had Black and Lupin and I was about to take them back when I was attacked by the three musketeers of Potter, Weasley and Granger." He spat out the three names with fury.

"I don't understand."

"Remember the strange parchment that Potter had? When I went to Lupin's room to take him the potion, I saw the parchment on his desk. Only this time, it wasn't blank but revealed a map, a map that showed the location of everyone at Hogwarts. It showed Lupin running along the passage in the Whomping Willow." He held up his hand as she was about to ask him about the passage. "Now why would he be going back to his old haunt? Nefarious reasons no doubt. At the base of the tree I found a very useful item, an invisibility cloak. I put it on, followed the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack and there they were. Black and Lupin along with the three children. I learned some very interesting things. You were right Sylvie, more right than you knew. Those animal references denoted their animagi. To keep their dear old pal, the werewolf company, all three learned how to transform."

"That's astonishing. I always thought it was an inherited trait. I didn't know it could be learned."

"They got lucky," he snarled, unwilling to give them any credit. "That and the invisibility cloak explain why they were able to wander at will. Lupin and Black were very chummy. Although he denied it, obviously he had been helping Black get into the castle. They would both go to Azkaban. My fondest wish would come true." His eyes glinted with triumph. "They claimed to have an explanation for everything but I wouldn't allow myself to be bamboozled. Just as I was about to take them back to the castle, those three attacked me." She looked at him confused. "Potter, Weasley and Granger," he ground out.

"This doesn't make sense. If Black was going to kill Potter, why would he try to stop you from arresting Black?"

"Because he doesn't want me to get the credit. He wants it for himself. Just like his father, stealing what should have been mine!"

Sylvie decided not to explore that comment too closely. "Where are they now?"

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know. I don't know how I got here. We were in the Shrieking Shack when I was attacked."

Lizzie placed her paws on his leg, meowing. "I think Lizzie knows. It was she who led me to you."

"Lizzie was with me when I confronted them as well."

Leaving Weasley behind, they followed the cat to the lake. She stopped short. "Look Severus. Dementors." Hordes of Dementors were fading away from the lake, back towards the castle. "Why were they all here?"

"I think the answer lies there." He pointed to the figures on the ground. "That is Sirius Black."

"And Harry and Hermione. But if they had Black, why did the Dementors leave?"

He shook his head, unable to answer her question. Quickly, he bound Black and then produced stretchers for the two children. "There's no time to waste. Sylvie, could you get Weasley and bring him back?"

"Of course."

…

On her way back to the castle with her charge, Sylvie had time to ponder the incongruities of the situation. If Black and Lupin were in league together, why didn't they kill the children right away. She had a hard time believing that Lupin would harm Harry Potter. She had observed them together many times. He appeared to have a genuine affection for the boy. As for Black, she knew nothing about him, only what she had been told by Professor Dumbledore and Severus. The facts seemed pretty clear. His actions could have resulted in Severus' death and there were many witnesses to the murder of the muggles. And yet so much of tonight did not make sense. Why was Potter still alive? It appeared that Black had been alone with the two children. Why did he not off Potter then?

Of one thing there was no doubt. Severus hated Black with the intensity of the fires of the sun. He was positively gleeful at the thought of bringing him back to the castle. He would get the recognition he so craved, along with revenge. But she had a feeling that this was all going to end badly.

She escorted Ron to the hospital wing and walked into a very loud argument.

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind? Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive," her husband said with derision.

"That, indeed, is Black's story," Professor Dumbledore replied calmly.

"And does my evidence count for nothing? Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him in the grounds," he countered, his face twisted with fury.

Sylvie rushed forward. "What's going on? What's this about Pettigrew and a rat?"

"It's true, Professor," Hermione said. "Ron's rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew. It was him that killed all those people, not Sirius Black."

"Miss Granger, hold your tongue," Severus yelled.

"That is enough. I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone. If everyone could please leave us alone for a few moments."

After protests from Madame Pomfrey, all moved towards the door to leave except Severus. "You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" He looked closely at Dumbledore, daring him to take sides.

"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen. You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus." He abruptly left the room, leaving Sylvie to run after him.

She caught up with him at the bottom of the staircase. He was talking to a gentleman who had been in the hospital ward. He was saying to the other man, "I only hope Dumbledore is not going to make difficulties. The Kiss will be performed immediately?" He turned towards her. "Minister, this is my wife, Professor Sylvie Turner. This is Cornelius Fudge, head of the Ministry of Magic."

"You have a brilliant husband here, Professor Turner. Not many people are capable of capturing Sirius Black. I hope you don't mind sharing him with the rest of the world. He's going to be very famous after this, interviews for the Daily Prophet and what not. And I have no doubt that he will be awarded the Order of Merlin for this incredible feat, maybe even First Class," the Minister spoke excitedly.

Sylvie blinked and then linked her arm through her husband's. "Yes, I am very proud of him."

'Order of Merlin,' she thought to herself. 'It was sheer luck that he found Sirius Black. If he hadn't gone to take Lupin his potion, he never would have discovered him. And he found Black unconscious and bound him. It wasn't as if he subdued him himself.' She kept her thoughts to herself.

She was also very disturbed by the interchange between Severus and Dumbledore. It did seem that he didn't put any stock into what her husband had said. He was ignored again in favour of a Potter. And yet, there seemed to be some doubt as to Black's guilt. If it turned out that Black was innocent after all, would Severus do something about it or would he ignore the facts to get the fame and recognition he so desired? The Minister was offering Severus everything he had ever wanted, renown, acknowledgement of his greatness and the ultimate revenge against his most hated enemy. It was like waving a flag at a bull. Severus was going to charge ahead, running over any obstacles in the way. She had never seen him looking so gleeful. She half expected him to rub his hands together and give an evil laugh.

"What is the Kiss?"

Fudge turned towards her. "A Dementor will suck out a person's soul. That is the Kiss. It is said that it is a fate worse than death, for the victim does not truly die. The Kiss is only performed in extreme cases. Since Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban once, we cannot risk it happening again."

"That sounds horrible."

"It is horrible," her husband answered. "But in this case, it is a horror that is richly deserved. Sirius Black murdered muggles indiscriminately and broke out of prison to kill Harry Potter. He has to pay for his crimes. I don't think he'll miss his soul too much. His actions are of someone who has no soul in the first place."

"Snape," the Minister snapped. "Don't you think that's going a bit too far?"

He didn't answer but his eyes glinted with anticipation of what was to come.

Soon they reached Flitwick's office but, when they opened the door, no one was there. Severus let out a howl of rage. All his dreams of revenge were shattered. Professor Dumbledore bustled in. A huge grin broke out on his face when he saw the empty room. That only infuriated her husband more. "Potter. It was Potter!" He flew out of the room, followed by the Minister and the Headmaster.

Sylvie stayed behind. How had Black escaped? She looked closely at the door but there was no evidence of tampering. She moved over to the window. Pushing it with her finger, it swung open. So, this was how he got out but where would he go? No one could survive a fall from this height and Black, without a wand and in a weakened state, was unlikely to be able to use magical means. She examined the window and pulled something out that had been caught in the hinges. A feather? Unless she was mistaken, this was a Hippogriff feather.

She ran out of the castle, straight to Hagrid's hut. Without bothering to knock, she burst into his hut to find him enjoying a stein of butterbeer. "Hagrid. Where's Buckbeak?"

Hagrid rose with a huge smile on his face. "I don't know, Professor Turner but he's not dead. When the executioner came to do the deed, Buckbeak was gone. Guess I didn't tie him up tight enough." His demeanor suggested he wasn't at all sorry about that.

"I'm glad he escaped, but have you seen him since or know where he might be?"

"No, Professor. If he's smart, which he is, he'll stay far away from Hogwarts. Can I get you a butterbeer to celebrate?"

"Another time Hagrid. I have to get back to the castle."

She returned to their rooms to find her husband red faced and pacing. "Severus, I know how Black got away. Buckbeak escaped execution. I found a Hippogriff feather in the window of Flitwick's office."

"He didn't go up there by himself, did he. It was Potter. Potter took the Hippogriff and helped Black escape. I don't know how he did it, since he was locked in the hospital ward, but I know he did it."

Once again she asked the question, "Why would Potter help Black escape if he was trying to kill him?"

He howled. "I don't know but how else could he have escaped?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "But what if it's true. What if Pettigrew is still alive? That would mean that Black was innocent. An innocent man was going to be given a Dementor's Kiss."

He faced her and stood menacingly over her. "Black was never innocent."

She placed her hand on his arm. "No. What he did to you in school was terrible but that's not the same as killing a man."

"Are you taking his side now? My own wife!"

"I will always be on your side but have you to consider the possibility that he didn't murder Pettigrew."

He didn't say anything. He threw her a look of hatred and slammed the door behind him. Sylvie sank down on the couch. Teeny came out of the shadows. "Don't worry, Miss Sylvie. He'll be back. He just needs some time to cool down."

"Do you think so, Teeny? His anger has drowned his reason."

"Which is why he needs time for the anger to loosen its grip. He loves you and the twins. He will realize that and forget all about Sirius Black. If the past is more important than the present, then he doesn't deserve you."

And that was the problem. She wasn't sure that the present was more important to him than the past.

…

A few hours later, Severus Snape quietly opened the door to their quarters. No longer angry, all he felt was hopelessness. He was exhausted. The emotional upheaval and the lateness of the hour made him long to crawl into his bed and never come out. But Sylvie was there. He knew he had been a little harsh with her and felt a little ashamed of himself.

He heard a soft noise from the nursery. Nicholas was fast asleep in his crib but Sophia was awake. Picking up his child and a bottle, he fed her until her sucking slowed. As was her custom, her hand grasped his finger and she concentrated intently on his face. He loved both of his children but Sophia was his favourite. There was a special bond between father and daughter.

Depositing her back in her crib, she made her small noises, then settled down for the night. He crept into their bedroom. There was Sylvie, with Lizzie lying on the pillow above her head. She appeared to be asleep. Maybe he had dodged the bullet and would not have to have 'a conversation' tonight. He lowered himself too quickly onto the bed and bit back a cry of pain. She rolled over.

"What's wrong?"

"My head aches. I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

Her hands threaded themselves through his hair as she murmured an incantation, drawing the pain out of his head. When she was done, she curled into him and whispered, "I love you, Severus Snape."

His hands stroked her back and he burrowed his face in her hair, drinking in her clean scent. "I love you, Sylvie Turner," he whispered back.

With a smile on her face, she went to sleep. With a sigh of relief for having postponed 'the talk' until tomorrow, he followed suit.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Arguments **

_I want love to walk right up and bite me grab a hold of me and fight me leave me dying on the ground.  
>And I want love to split my mouth wide open and cover up my ears, and never let me hear a sound.<br>I want love to, forget that you offended me or how you have defended me, when everybody tore me down_.

The next morning Sylvie awoke to a deserted bed. She found Severus working on his marks for the final exams. After kissing him good morning, she observed, "It looks like you're going to be busy with that all morning."

"Why," he looked at her suspiciously, "did you need something this morning." He was thinking about 'the talk' they were going to have.

"No, it's a beautiful day so I think I'll take the twins out later. Have you had breakfast?"

He gave her a curt nod.

"I won't disturb you then." She rushed out of their quarters. She had plans for this morning and they didn't include him. First, she went to the hospital wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to be released but she made them sit down and recount exactly what happened last night. She was given most of the story but not the whole story. When she asked about Buckbeak, their eyes shifted elsewhere and they claimed they knew nothing of how Buckbeak or Sirius Black escaped. It was obvious to her that they were lying. Someone had guided Buckbeak up to that window but she couldn't see how it could be them when they were locked in the hospital wing, as was verified by Madame Pomfrey. If it wasn't them, they certainly knew something about it.

Next, she cornered Professor Dumbledore in his office. She used the pretext of telling him that she had discovered how Black had escaped, explaining about the feather in the window. In actuality, she wanted to discuss her husband.

"You are a very observant young lady," he said mildly about the feather.

"You don't seem surprised at this. One might think that you already knew how Black escaped, that maybe you were behind his escape."

"That is an interesting theory," he said noncommittally. "Or perhaps I am simply relieved that an innocent man wasn't wrongfully executed."

"Innocent," she said flatly.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"I know. I spoke with the children earlier. It is good that he escaped a fate worse than death for a crime he did not commit." She turned away, uncertain of how to broach the subject on her mind.

"But?"

"But I am concerned about Severus. You dismissed him as if he were no more than an annoying fly." She turned back, anger clear on her face.

"Severus was wrong. If I had listened to him, Sirius Black would have undergone the Kiss." His voice was steel.

"I understand that. But Severus wasn't wrong, at least according to knowledge that he had. He had no reason to believe Pettigrew was alive. All he saw was a convicted criminal with the boy he was supposedly trying to kill."

"Then I ask you this. If Severus had known the truth, would he have revealed it, or would he have conveniently 'forgotten' about it to secure his revenge on Black."

Sylvie didn't want to answer that question. Instead, she focused on another matter. "Speaking of revenge, Severus told me all about the time when they were at school when Black revealed to him the passageway when Lupin was a werewolf. If James Potter hadn't pulled him back, Severus could have been killed or made werewolf himself. And what happened to Black then? As far as Severus knows, nothing. And last night you were harsh in discarding his advice. So it appears to him that you are playing favourites, that you would take the word of Black, no matter how fantastical, over the word of someone who has been loyal to you for years."

"It was a childhood prank that went too far. I don't recall yourself defending your husband's point of view last night."

Sylvie hung her head. It was true. She hadn't stuck up for him. But there was doubt, circumstances weren't adding up and the consequences were so severe and his obsession with Black frightened her.

"Why do you even have Severus here? You don't seem to like him, or maybe it's me that you don't like."

"Fondness has nothing to do with hiring staff. His knowledge of potions is unequal. Hogwarts is lucky to have such a skilled master." He sighed. "You are mistaken. I am fond of you both. I think that you and Severus are well suited. You've brought him more happiness than he has had in his entire life. He deserves some happiness."

"Then why won't you give him the Dark Arts position? Before you had hinted that he might be drawn back to his old ways. Do you still believe that?"

Dumbledore avoided her question. "Give Severus the Dark Arts position? And where would I find such a knowledgeable potions master?"

"Bollocks. Severus would make an excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts master and at a time like this, I'd think you'd want someone with knowledge of the Dark Arts to teach it. Perhaps Lupin could split the duties with him so that he teaches both subjects."

"Potions was not Remus' best subject. No, Potions is where Severus will stay."

"So nothing changes."

"I disagree. A great deal has changed. Severus has a life beyond teaching. I do not think the Dark Arts position is as important to him as it once was." He leaned in close to her and spoke softly. "You know your husband well, the good and the bad. He was a very bitter man. Some of that bitterness remains, as was proven by his reaction to Remus Lupin. He has taken every opportunity to speak against Lupin, not because he is concerned about a werewolf at school, and not principally because he wants the position but because he can't let go of past grievances."

"You are right. There are too many bad memories here. I think it would be better if we were to leave Hogwarts, to find another position or to do something else. If he did not have a constant reminder of his past, it would be easier to let it go and move on."

"Severus will never leave Hogwarts, not even for you, my dear."

"Why would you say that? What is holding him here?"

"That is a question you will have to ask your husband. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some duties I must tend to."

Sylvie wanted to run to Severus immediately but she held herself back. She did not trust Dumbledore or his motives. He was keeping things from her. No, she would not ask him why he wouldn't leave Hogwarts. At least not yet.

She had one more stop to make this morning before her investigations were complete. Might as well get another account of last night's events. When Remus opened the door, she was surprised to find him packing.

"I know exams are over but I didn't think you'd leave this early."

He sighed. "I'm afraid I have no choice. The whole school now knows that I am a werewolf. Parents will not want me teaching their children. I will bow to the inevitable. Dumbledore was kind enough to give me this position. I won't abuse his kindness by forcing him to defend me as a teacher."

'Remus assumes Dumbledore's kindness. I wish that was an assumption that Severus could make,' she thought. "I'm so sorry that you have to leave. Hogwarts will be losing an effective teacher."

"Thank you, Sylvie. If you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do." Curious. He wouldn't meet her eyes and was definitely trying to avoid her company. Perhaps he felt ashamed now that his secret was common knowledge. It couldn't have been easy knowing that everyone saw you as a monster.

Back in their rooms, Severus was still working at his desk. She collapsed onto the couch. "Remus is packing to leave. Apparently, the whole school now knows he's a werewolf."

"Is that so," he said in a blasé tone.

"You don't seem too surprised by that," she observed, frowning.

"Well, I did mention it to a few of the Slytherin students this morning," he said smugly.

She bolted from the couch. "You what! Why the hell did you do that?"

He sprang from his desk and faced her, almost nose to nose. "Because I think that students and their families should know that there is a possible risk." His voice hardened with each word until he was spitting out the last words.

"Oh, and I suppose you had only noble intentions. Opening up the Dark Arts position had nothing to do with it? And seeing Lupin suffer did not please you?"

"Would you want a potentially dangerous creature to be teaching our children? Would you want that knowledge to be kept from you? Would you not want all the facts so that you could make an informed decision?"

"But safeguards were taken. Your potion kept his condition under control."

"Only if he regularly took the potion, which he neglected to do last night. Last night could have been a disaster. You had a convicted killer and a werewolf running loose on the grounds. What if one of them had gotten into the castle, into the twin's room?"

She turned white. "You're right, Severus. Without your potion, Remus doesn't have control over his actions. I don't understand why he neglected to take it since the consequences could have been so severe."

"A werewolf and old friend of Black's should never have been here in the first place. I almost had them last night. I was about to be awarded the Order of Merlin. And it was all snatched away from me by Potter."

She was silent.

"Aren't you going to jump to his defense? Aren't you going to cite the reasons why he was innocent, just like last night!"

"I believe that you are right. I believe that Harry Potter did have something to do with Black's escape, if not directly, then he certainly had knowledge of it before the rest of us."

He gaped at her. "Will wonders never cease? My wife is actually agreeing with me. Since this is a day of miracles, maybe I'll be given what I deserve, the Dark Arts position after all."

"You can drop the sarcasm. As much as you deserve it, Dumbledore will never give you the position."

"And why do you say that with absolute certainty? What have you done, Sylvie?"

Too late, she realized she had said too much. Squirming from his black gaze, she mumbled, "I was speaking with him this morning and it happened to come up in conversation."

"It happened to come up in conversation," he repeated in a dead tone. "How did it happen to come up in conversation? Why were you speaking with the Headmaster this morning?"

He may not appreciate her efforts on his behalf. She was tempted to lie but he was too smart and knew her too well to do that effectively. "I, ah, went to speak with him about last night, to inform him of how Sirius Black escaped the castle."

"How was the leap from last night's events to my never teaching the Dark Arts accomplished? I fail to see the link between the two topics. Enlighten me, please." His voice was deceptively calm but his eyes burned.

"I guess I looked upset because he asked me if anything was wrong. I mentioned that I thought his treatment of you last night was unfair, that he didn't give any credence to your observations. I suggested that, if he valued you, he would split the Dark Arts position between you and Lupin."

"Split the position," he roared. "I deserve the whole position or maybe you think otherwise. Maybe you wanted me to be wrong last night because you don't want me to have the Order of Merlin. Maybe you're jealous of my almost success."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I couldn't care less about the Order of Merlin. I would be happy for you if you were awarded that honour because I know it's important to you. I told Dumbledore you should have the position. By suggesting the split, I was trying to reach a compromise on your behalf."

He was practically spitting with fury. "And who asked you to interfere on my behalf? You had no right to speak to Dumbledore about me. If you were so concerned about his treatment of me, why didn't you say something last night. Instead of believing your husband, you believed a man you don't even know. Instead of supporting me, you believed that Black was innocent."

"I never said he was innocent. I said what if he was innocent."

"That you would even entertain the possibility is a betrayal to me."

"What," she screeched. "So I'm not allowed to think for myself. I'm not some bloody Stepford wife, agreeing with everything you say. I am perfectly capable of considering other points of view."

"And I am perfectly capable of handling my own affairs. But no. You had to stick your nose into my business. Poor Severus can't get what he wants from Dumbledore so I'll get it for him. Is your opinion of me so low?"

"I wasn't trying to speak for you. I was speaking for myself. I love you and it hurts me when you are hurt."

"So now you'll play the 'I love you' card. You just can't admit that you are wrong. And you don't believe that I can attain the position on my own. I will be given the position on my own merits, not because my wife asked for it."

"You're right, Severus. You should be given the position on your own merits. With your experience, you are the obvious choice but Dumbledore said he will not give you the position so why are we still at Hogwarts? Why don't you apply at another school?"

Here was a topic he wanted desperately to avoid. "I deserve the position here."

"I agree but it doesn't seem likely that you will be given the position here."

"Dumbledore will change his mind, and if he doesn't I still have the position of Potions Master."

"Severus, is there any particular reason why you can't leave Hogwarts?"

"No reason. Why leave when I have a perfectly acceptable job here? Besides, another school would not give us such large quarters and would probably not even allow you and the twins to stay at the school."

"Bullshit. All of the schools that I know of allow the professors to have their families with them. Most schools have the professors live outside of the school in their own homes. What is the real reason you can't leave. Dumbledore said you would never leave Hogwarts. Why?"

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore?"

"I did. He told me to ask you."

"We are leaving Hogwarts. We are going to livei n London for the summer."

Her gaze told him what a pathetic evasion that was. He hung his head. "I can't leave because of a promise I made many years ago."

"Continue."

"After Lily was murdered," his voice falling to almost a whisper, "I promised Dumbledore I would protect Harry Potter. That is why I have to stay at Hogwarts."

Sylvie's jealousy engulfed her like a tsunami. She shook herself to try to respond in a reasonable fashion. "That was a long time ago. Things have changed. There is a whole castle full of people to protect Harry Potter." He was silent to her reasoning. "Did you make an unbreakable vow? Is that why we can't leave?"

"No. But there may be certain things that only I can do. Once the final confrontation between Potter and the Dark Lord occurs, then we can leave."

"But that could be years," she exploded. "Are you to suffer years of unhappiness? And what do you mean by there are things only you can do?"

"I'm not unhappy. I've never been happier," he countered.

"You don't like your job. I think you'd be happier doing something else."

"It doesn't matter. I can't leave right now," he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

She got that stubborn look. "Can't or won't?"

He glared back but didn't answer.

"What is it that only you can do? What does Dumbledore want?"

He answered with a seemingly unrelated comment. "At the end of the last wizarding war, my loyalties were not what they seemed."

Her eyes and her mouth formed perfect O's. "You can't be serious. Playing the double agent? You'll be killed!"

"You have so little faith in my abilities."

"And how are you supposed to explain why you are not in Azkaban with the rest of his followers. Why you are firmly entrenched in the enemy camp. Why Harry Potter is still alive."

"It was believed that he was dead. Why go to Azkaban when I didn't have to. And, if he were to return, I would be in a better position to be of service."

"And if he were to look into your mind, could you hide your true thoughts?"

"I have done so in the past and I will be able to do so again. And could you do the same?"

"No," she admitted. "I am not very skilled in Occlumency."

"You and the twins may have to go somewhere safe for awhile."

"Absolutely not! I will never leave you!"

"You must," his voice desperate. "I can't do what I might have to if I'm worried about you and the twins. Do you have any idea of what the Dark Lord could do to you if I displease him? He would not hesitate to strike out against me through you. I cannot put you in that type of danger."

"Then don't. Protect Harry Potter here at Hogwarts and don't turn traitor."

"That may not be possible."

"Then I forbid it."

"You forbid it? You forbid it! You may be my wife but I'm not some mewling child in need of someone else to dictate my actions. I will decide what I will do. I made a promise and I will follow through on it, no matter how distasteful. It is a question of honour."

"Even if it makes me a widow," she screamed in frustration.

"Miss Sylvie," Teeny ran into the room, "the twins. They need you."

They both stopped. Their shouting had awakened the twins who were wailing in distress.

Both parents entered the nursery. Severus prepared the bottles while Sylvie changed the diapers. In silence, they fed and burped their progeny. After he had put Nicholas in his swing, she attempted conversation.

"Severus, I..."

"I have nothing more to say on the subject." He closed the nursery door with determination.

Sylvie sighed. When would she learn? Instead of keeping quiet about her visit with Dumbledore, she had blurted it out. She had decided not to mention about leaving Hogwarts, to save that conversation for the summer when they were away from the castle. As soon as she got her Irish up, out it came.

"I'm sorry you and the master were having a disagreement." Teeny patted her arm in sympathy.

"A disagreement. There's an understatement. He's so proud and so stubborn."

"My. I can't think of anyone else like that," she said, eyebrows raised. "Don't put too much stock in what he says in anger. He's probably still upset about not being awarded the Order of Merlin."

"You know about that?"

"House elves are dreadful gossips. Except for me, of course."

Sylvie smiled back. "Of course."

"I imagine it was a great disappointment to him."

"I know. It's not like I can buy him a 'World's Greatest Wizard' mug to show him how I feel. I know. I will buy him a ring of power. I'm sure they have some nice ones in Diagon Alley. A ring will make up for his disappointment. I will buy him the best one I can find. Everything will go back to normal after that."

Teeny shook her head. It wasn't entirely Sylvie's fault that she would think buying something would solve their problems. Her family had always thrown money at problems. When Sylvie was five, she became angry when a little boy at the playground wouldn't share his sand toys. She had turned his hands into paws so he couldn't play with them, reasoning that since he could no longer play with them, then she could. A quick spell reversal and a large cheque had ensured that the incident was forgotten and the authorities not called, not that the police would have believed them anyway but it wouldn't help Sylvie's playground popularity to be labeled a witch. After that, everyone had been more watchful of her use of magic.

Teeny's family had worked for the Kilpatrick family for centuries. She and her parents worked in the Turner household and she had watched Sylvie grow up. When her marriage was announced, her parents had approached Teeny about working for Sylvie. She had jumped at the chance since Sylvie was her very favourite of the three siblings. She had been rambunctious as a child, but she had a good heart.

"I don't think buying him a ring will make everything go back to normal. Time and your words and actions will help heal his wounds."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just be supportive."

"I'm always supportive, but I'm still buying him a ring."

'Stubborn and proud,' thought Teeny. 'Sometimes I think they have the wrong qualities in common. I guess that's what makes a marriage interesting.'

They took the twins outside and laid them on a blanket in the shade. Sylvie lamented to Teeny about everything that had happened last night and this morning, telling her that Severus was wrong to so let the past affect their present and future. Finally Teeny told her that being right was not the most important thing in a marriage. Before she could open her mouth to protest this, Nicholas, who was not happy to be on his stomach, rolled over onto his back.

"Teeny, did you see it! Nicholas rolled over on his own! And Severus wasn't here to see it." Her excitement plummeted.

"I saw it," answered a deep voice.

She threw herself at him. "Severus. I'm so happy you're here."

He reluctantly put his arms around her and then fussed over their son, telling him what a clever boy he was. Sophia, jealous of the attention, began flailing around until he gently roller her over.

Teeny was right. Things did not go back to normal as Sylvie hoped. The year finished out with a hesitancy between them. She hoped that things would improve when it was just the four of them in their own home, and once she bought him the ring. Little did she know that the summer would not be a peaceful reprieve but would bring its own challenges.

(To my loyal readers – I know I'm a few weeks late with this. We've come to the point where my writing and my publishing have caught up with each other. It will probably be a few more weeks before I start to post the last part of the story. My daughter has had our first grandson, and since they live with us and I started a full-time job in January, I won't have a lot of opportunity to write. Thanks for your patience.)


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 38: Summer Storms**

_Come as you are, as you were  
>As I want you to be<br>As a friend, as a friend  
>As an old enemy….<em>

_And I swear that I don't have a gun  
>No I don't have a gun<br>No I don't have a gun_

Sirius Black was seriously bored. When he had escaped from Hogwarts, he had sworn he would never go back to Azkaban. Yet, here he was, a sitting duck. At first, he had hidden with Buckbeak in Germany, far from the Ministry's reach. Although the children and Lupin had witnessed Pettigrew's transformation, they were not credible witnesses. He was probably still accused of the murder. And then there was his escape. He was certainly guilty of that. One would think that would be enough to keep him away from England.

Yet here he was. Back at the homestead, in the House of Black. He had felt an inexplicable pull to return to 12 Grimmauld Place. Why, he had no clue. He hated his family and their values. Although the only one who remained in the house was Kreacher, he still felt the censure of his family. Of course that could be related to the fact that his mother's portrait screamed at him every time he passed by. His own place in the family tree had been blasted out by her when he had gone to live with James Potter and his family as were other family members who did not blindly follow the credence that muggles were inferior and only pure bloods should run the wizarding world.

Living here was depressing. The house itself had fallen into an extreme state of disrepair. A thick layer of dust coated everything, except for his mother's portrait, of course, which was well maintain by the loyal Kreacher. Various species of the bug kingdom occupied the many nooks and crannies as well as some less desirable creatures of the magic kingdom. It was not unusual to find a boggart hiding in the closet, along with unhappy memories. It was almost as bad as being in prison.

He gazed out the window into the back yard of the house directly behind him. The yard had an organized garden containing many plants not normally found in a typical English garden. Perhaps the occupants were of the magic persuasion. If so, he would have to be careful not to be discovered. There was also a swinging chair, some lounge chairs and a large tree providing shade. The yard had been designed for lazy summer afternoons but he had yet to see anyone other than a hired gardener. His boredom was so great, he was reduced to spying on his neighbours, if only they would come out to be spied on.

Today was his lucky day. The back door was opening. Someone was coming out, a distraction from the repetitive nothingness of his days. His heart stopped and his jaw dropped. It was her. It was the woman from the Forbidden Forest. It was the woman who invaded his nighttime and daytime dreams. She carried her child along with a blanket. Wait. Twins. She was followed by a house elf carrying the other child. She arranged the blanket under the shade of the tree and placed the babies on it. Black scanned the yard. There was no sign of Mr. Absolutely Stunning Creature. Maybe there was no Mr. Maybe she was a single parent. Maybe it was fate that had drawn him back to this place. He had to arrange a meeting, but how?

He stood with his hands and nose pressed to the window. Her hair was loose, curling over her bare shoulders. She wore a dress, spaghetti thin straps, a plunging neckline and a short flared skirt that showcased her spectacular legs. She bent over to rearrange the blanket before sitting down, confirming she had a curvy bottom. He was sure that drool would shortly begin a journey down his beard. She played with her children as she chatted to the house elf. He didn`t care if the whole Ministry was waiting outside her door. He would meet her somehow.

Something on the periphery disturbed his locked gaze. A cat sauntered over to the blanket to be fussed over by his fantasy. Wait a minute. There was something familiar about that cat. He`d seen that cat somewhere before. A horrible conclusion penetrated his consciousness. That conclusion was confirmed when the back door opened again and Snape stepped out. His dream lover jumped up and gave him a kiss that would not be shared between blood relations. The vision wasn`t his relative. She was his wife.

She was Professor Turner, owner of the cat that had defended Snape the night that he had confronted Pettigrew. The house elf left and Snape lifted up one of the children and held it close, talking to it. The hated Snape was happily married and blessed with twins. It wasn't possible. He must have bewitched her. Of course. He had used Amortentia. It was the only explanation.

He greedily watched the couple. Snape toured the yard with his daughter, for she was dressed in pink, having her touch different plants. She maintained her place on the blanket and continued to play with the boy. The door opened again to reveal an old friend, Remus Lupin. She gave him a hug of welcome. Snape scowled. They spent a few minutes in conversation and then they did a curious thing. They all turned and looked straight at him. He backed away from the window, even though he knew there was no possible way that they could see him. The house was protected by too many spells to allow that. After a few more minutes, Remus left.

Sirius Black did something foolish. He raced out the front door in search of Lupin.

…

Sylvie Turner had been greatly enjoying her summer until now. Away from the castle, Severus was much more relaxed. He seemed happier, spending his days with the twins and tinkering with new potions in his workroom. She had joined a local mother's group, hoping to make some friends. The problems at Hogwarts were beaten back by the summer sunshine and blown away by warm breezes. After berating Severus for his poor treatment of Lupin, she had made him promise to make a large batch of potion for him. When Remus stopped by to pick it up, they were in the back yard, enjoying the weather. After some idle chitchat, he had made the remark that turned Severus' scowls from thunderclouds to severe tornado warnings. Sirius Black had grown up somewhere in this neighbourhood, maybe on the next street over. They had all looked at the house behind them, imagining the Black family somewhere in the vicinity.

After Lupin left, he exploded. "The Black family close by. For all we know, they live right behind us. He could be watching us right now. We have to move."

"Don't be ridiculous. Remus may be incorrect about the location of the house. It could be in another part of the city entirely. Even if it is in this neighbourhood, even if it's right behind us, there's no one there. Remus said that the house has been abandoned for years. Besides, it's the last place that Sirius Black would be. Severus, there is nothing wrong with this house. It is comfortable in a quiet neighbourhood. It wasn't easy to find a house that suits our needs so well. I really don't want to move."

"I suppose you are right," he conceded, but he continued to frown and was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

…

Severus Snape had also been enjoying his summer, apart from some minor irritations. One of those irritants had caught him coming out of the house without the protection of Sylvie and the twins. She was having her local mother's group over and he had been driven out of the house by the cries of strange babies. Although he loved his own children and enjoyed spending time with them, he still couldn't stand other people's children. The irritant was their next door neighbour, Delilah, an obvious woman with brassy blond hair, an artificial chest which she exposed to all the world with low cut, tight blouses, and enough makeup on her face to finance a third world country. They had met her in rather embarrassing circumstances. It was their first outing with the twins in their new home. Sylvie had on what she called one of her fun dresses. It moulded her bust to perfection and curved itself around her bottom. He couldn't help but imagine what was concealed under the dress and his thoughts strayed to what he would like to do to her out of the dress. It had been a few days since they had shared the pleasures of the bedroom, as the twins were fussing at night. Teething was her explanation.

At first he hadn't wanted her to leave the house dressed like that. "Men will be flying out of their businesses, ready to carry you away and ravish you," he protested. That was exactly what he wanted to do right now.

She just laughed at him. "Don't be silly. It's a hot day. All of the women in London will be dressed like this. I'm not able to wear this at school so I'm going to take full advantage of being able to wear it now." She placed a finger against her face and got that mischievous light in her eyes. "Maybe I should wear this at school. I'll certainly have the full attention of the male students during class." She laughed again at his frown. He was so easy to tease. She gave him a soulful kiss before they stepped out the front door.

All of these things combined to give him a raging erection, something which attracted the attention of the woman coming out of her house next door. Her stare melted his desire faster than the polar ice caps. He looked quickly at Sylvie to see if she had noticed. She looked amused. The brazen woman quickly introduced herself as their neighbour, Delilah Pentrose, newly transplanted from the American south. She ran her fingers down his arm as she invited them to come visit anytime, day or night. This last part was said through fluttering eyelashes. They made a quick escape and continued to the park.

"I think there's something wrong with our neighbour. Her eyes seemed to have trouble adjusting to the sunlight. Do you suppose she is a vampire?"

Sylvie had trouble controlling her laughter. After her snorts had subsided, she said, "Oh, she's a vampire all right, but it's not your blood she wants to suck." He looked at her quizzically. "She was flirting with you. She was sending you a mating signal, trying to tell you that she wants you to come to her house at night and she wants you to come alone."

"No," he denied. "I think she has an eye condition." Sylvie continued to chuckle to herself.

Here she was again, descending the step at a rapid pace. There was something about her that made him feel hunted, like she was ready to make a meal out of him. "I'm so glad to see you, Severus." She held fast onto his sleeve. "I'm having a problem with my 'plumbing'." She said the word as if it had some special meaning. "Come inside and take a look at it."

He stared at her hand, willing her to let go. He didn't mind if Sylvie touched him in public but he was extremely uncomfortable when anyone else touched him. He looked up to find her eyes doing that funny thing again. "I know nothing of plumbing, madam. I suggest you contact a tradesman."

She increased her grasp. "Call me Delilah. I'm sure that it's just a screw that needs tightening. Someone with your strength will have no problem, sugah. Little ole me just can't do it alone."

"Judging from the grip you have on my arm, strength is not your problem." He managed to wrest himself away from her. "I'm late for an appointment." He rushed off before she could catch hold again. Perhaps Sylvie was right about their neighbour.


	38. Chapter 38

**Livin la Vida Muggle**

_Oh here she comes  
>Watch out boy she'll chew you up<em>

Sylvie sat in her living room and watched the other mothers and children from her mothers' group. It was her first time hosting and she was a bit nervous. When she had lived in Canada, she had easily moved between magic and non-magic society, feeling confident in both worlds. Now, however, she was having trouble enjoying muggle society. She no longer felt like she belonged in that world. When they had returned to London for the summer, she had met up a few times with her friend Clare from football but it wasn't the same. She blamed part of it on the fact that they no longer had common interests. Sylvie no longer played football and Clare didn't have any children. They still tried to go dancing but they often found themselves too tired at night to do anything other than collapse in their chairs and read before collapsing in bed, something that Clare didn't understand. The magic world did not provide companionship either. She didn't know any witches or wizards their own age and Severus didn't have any friends of his own.

The conversation wasn't keeping her attention. What did she care about mortgages or the latest scandal of a local politician. She would rather talk about the location of Sirius Black or who would win the upcoming Quidditch match between Ireland and Bulgaria. When they talked about their children, it was always about what remarkably clever thing they had done or how advanced they were. Did no one else have trouble getting their child to sleep. Their babies slept through the night since birth, according to them. Sylvie knew that this was not a group to share common experiences but a group of one-upmanship. That wasn't entirely fair. Actually, it was only two of the mothers involved in this but they were the unofficial leaders of the group. The others were sucked into their competition.

She caught a glimpse of Severus rushing for the door. "Are you going out, Sev," she called loudly.

He stood uncertainly at the doorway, shifting from side to side. He was so uncomfortable around other people. "Yes," he said shortly.

"I'll see you later, then."

He made his escape. One of the mothers turned to her. "Your husband wears rather somber clothing. What is his profession?" It was Andrea who asked, putting disdain in her voice as if whatever it was, it wasn't good enough.

Sylvie was tempted to say 'He's an undertaker. I can give you his card if you require his services,' but she controlled her sarcasm. "He's a professor at a private school. We both teach there."

"Oh, and which school is that."

"I doubt you've heard of it. It's rather exclusive."

"I've heard of all the exclusive schools. Which one is it?"

"It's called Hogwarts but very few people know about it."

"Never heard of it. If so few people know about it, how to they get students." Her tone indicted that perhaps the school wasn't so exclusive after all.

"Children with special talents are invited to attend," Sylvie said.

"What sort of special talents?" Andrea's eyes narrowed. Sylvie could tell that she was trying to decide if her child should go to this school or not, if it was worthy enough.

"Oh, you know, intellect, physical ability, artistic talents."

Cassandra, one of the mothers who Sylvie actually liked, spilled her tea on the carpet. "Oh my, I'm so clumsy. I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't worry. I have a solution that will clean that up in a jiffy."

When Sylvie returned with a magically enhanced cloth to clean up the spill, the conversation had mercifully moved from Hogwarts to what an angel Andrea's son had been when they had driven to Bath for holiday. "He slept the whole way," she said triumphantly.

Sylvie was tired of pretending. "I wish the twins would sleep more, especially at night. They both get up at least once and at different times, of course."

Cassandra turned to her. "I know what you mean. Christina still gets up once or twice to feed. I'm tired enough with one. I can't imagine having twins." The other mothers were nodding.

Andrea and Doris were frowning. For once, they weren't directing the conversation. The devil in Sylvie made her say, "Sometimes I find it hard to get out of bed in the morning, run three miles, clean the whole house, host a dinner party of twelve and plan the next charity event."

The twosome were staring at her, trying to decide if she was mocking them. Andrea was meaner but Doris was definitely dumber for she piped up, "Which charities are you involved in?" Without waiting for an answer, she started describing in excruciating detail her own charity work. She heard Cassandra snicker beside her.

Sylvie drifted out of the conversation again and watched her children. Nicholas was laying on his playmat, contentedly chewing on his teething ring. With a look of total concentration, Sophia was batting at the toys dangling in front of her while sitting in her chair. One of the other children let out a screech, startling Nicholas who flung his teething ring across the room. He rolled around, trying to locate it. When it came into his sights, he reached out his hand. The teething ring starting moving across the floor on its own towards his outstretched hand. Sylvie scooped him up before the other mothers noticed, retrieving his prize and holding him firmly on her lap. Just when she started to relax again, Andrea's child, the oldest of the group at 18 months, picked up his building block, looked directly at Sophia and flung it at her, hitting her square in the forehead. She gave a shriek of outrage, narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at him. Sylvie dived for her daughter, blocking her spell and earning a burn hole in her skirt for her efforts. "It's Nicholas' turn in the chair," she sang out, hoping no one noticed the spark that came from her daughter's finger. She placed Sophia on her knee and moved the chair close to her. Sophia continued to glare at the boy but refrained from further retaliation.

'What else could go wrong,' she thought to herself. What else produced bright green flames in the fireplace. Sylvie could see the small glasses of Professor Dumbledore assemble itself. "Look," she yelled, "it's Colin Firth."

All of the mothers except for Cassandra rushed to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who fueled their fantasies as Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Sophia took advantage of the distraction to cause a rattle to repeatedly hit Andrea's boy in the head. "Sophia," Sylvie hissed. The rattle fell silent to the ground.

"Colin Firth's not there," one of the mothers said in disappointment. "It's only an old man walking his dog."

The other mothers turned around to find Cassandra laughing uncontrollably, Nicholas chortling in his chair, Sophia sitting with an expression of extreme satisfaction on her face, Andrea's child wailing and an old man with long hair and a long beard wearing robes and a wizard's hat stepping out of the fireplace.

"I swear, with the sun in my eyes, he looked just like Colin Firth." The others looked at her as if she were insane. 'They would definitely have me committed if they knew the truth,' she thought.

"Professor Dumbledore, how nice of you to stop by. Ladies, this is Professor Dumbledore. He is Headmaster at the school where Severus and I teach. Professor, this is my mother's group, a group of ladies from the neighbourhood with small children." She looked at him meaningfully, hoping he would understand that these women were muggles. "It looks like you are on your way to your Medieval re-enactment group."

"Good afternoon ladies." He turned to Sylvie. "Is Severus at home?"

"He has gone out. If you like, you can wait for him in the study."

"Henry my darling. Where did you get that mark on your head?" Andrea scooped up her child.

"It looks like he bumped his head on something," Sylvie offered.

"It's all right, my precious. Ladies, I think that it is time to go. Next week, the meeting is at my house. I will see you all promptly at 3:00."

The others quickly gathered their things and children, giving Professor Dumbledore wide berth as he smiled at each of them. Only Cassandra remained behind.

"It's nice to see you again, Professor Dumbledore," she said.

"Cassandra Blake. How nice to see you again. I didn't recognize you with short hair."

"It's Cassandra Tufts, now. I married Bill Tufts."

"How lovely. He was such a nice boy."

Sylvie's head whipped from one to the other. "You are a witch," she whispered.

Cassandra smiled back at her. "Yes, I am."

"Did you know that I am a witch?"

"I didn't know until I saw your husband and you mentioned Hogwarts."

"Did you know Severus at school?"

"I knew of him. He was several years ahead of me. Also, I was in Hufflepuff and he was in Slytherin."

Sylvie threw her arms around Cassandra and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy to finally meet a witch my own age."

A little overwhelmed by Sylvie's response, she nonetheless smiled and said, "I'm happy to meet you too. This has been the most entertaining afternoon yet. I was ready to give up on the group, but I'll stay for now. Your twins are quite advanced in their magic. Christina hasn't showed any signs yet."

"Oh," quizzed Professor Dumbledore. "What have the twins done?"

"Just little things like moving objects they can't reach," Sylvie replied nonchalantly. She didn't want Professor Dumbledore to know that Sophia had attacked a muggle child with magic. It would be a disgrace if her children didn't attend Hogwarts.

"So you are saying that if she had been able to reach the rattle, your daughter would have beat that boy senseless with it?" Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "Don't worry. With age and parental guidance, your children will learn self-control."

Cassandra started laughing again. "That was the funniest thing I ever saw. Poor little Sophia was provoked. I wish I could beat Andrea over the head with a large rattle."

"Who is being beaten with a large rattle?" Severus walked into the room. "Headmaster." He looked surprised to see Professor Dumbledore in his living room.

"Severus, Cassandra is a witch as well. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Wonderful," he deadpanned.

"Severus, I need a private word with you." The men vanished into the study. Cassandra stayed a few more minutes and traded observations with Sylvie. After their company had left, Sylvie tried to find out why Professor Dumbledore had visited but Severus was very vague on the subject.

"And just where is it that you go sometimes in the afternoons? I assume it is related to Professor Dumbledore's visit."

"It is nothing that you need to know," he replied shortly.

"Nothing that I need to know! Severus, there shouldn't be secrets in a marriage. Maybe I'll go with you next time."

"Absolutely not!" At her challenging look, he explained. "I am visiting some of the seedier establishments of the magical world, hoping to hear some word on the Dark Lord and Peter Pettigrew. They are not places that I would want you to ever visit. It would also close mouths faster than a fleeing Snitch if I were to bring my wife with me."

"I see. So you now believe that Pettigrew is alive?"

"According to my sources, yes. He is with the Dark Lord. Exactly where they are is not known but it is believed that they are somewhere in England."

"So close. Sev, please be careful. I'm worried about you. I'm afraid that your involvement in this scheme will lead to disaster. I don't know how I would go on without you." Tears shined in her eyes.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "I am careful. Don't worry. I have too much to live for. When this is over, we will go far away from here, live wherever you want."

Later that evening as they got the twins ready for their bathing, Sylvie recounted the events of the day. "And then Sophia made the rattle hit little Henry on the head, several times."

He gathered his daughter close and kissed her head. "That's my girl. Don't let those boys push you around." She cooed happily back at him.

"Severus! Don't encourage her."

"She should be encouraged. When she gets older, she will have to stand up for herself. She will likely be bullied for being my daughter."

She looked at him blankly. "Why would anyone do that?"

"As I am sure you have noticed, I am not well liked by most people."

She arched an eyebrow. "And why do you suppose that is," she questioned ironically.

"Not everyone believes that I am no longer a Death Eater. Some people believe that I gave my allegiance to Professor Dumbledore as a way of making sure I escaped punishment should the Dark Lord be defeated. They think me a coward." His voice rose and his eyes burned with fury. Sophia's lip started to tremble. He looked at his daughter and lowered his voice. "Others are jealous, jealous of my position at Hogwarts, jealous of my ability with magic."

"Really. And your deficiency in social skills has nothing to do with it?"

He gave her a disdainful look. "I am sociable enough when I have to be."

She gave out a snort. "You are not sociable at all."

"Is that what you want? Someone who makes inane conversation with people whose idea of a scintillating topic is the changes in the weather, whose brain would be considered an appetizer for a cannibal. I'm not that person."

She laughed. "An appetizer for a cannibal. I love your wit. No Severus. I don't want you to be anyone other than yourself. I just wish you could find someone other than me to have interesting conversations with. I wish you had a close friend, someone like Suzy. I don't see her every day but if I really needed to talk to someone, she is there for me. I wish you had someone like that."

"I have you. That's all I need."

Their conversation continued in their bedroom in the non-verbal mode.

**Livin la Vida Muggle**

_Oh here she comes  
>Watch out boy she'll chew you up<em>

Sylvie sat in her living room and watched the other mothers and children from her mothers' group. It was her first time hosting and she was a bit nervous. When she had lived in Canada, she had easily moved between magic and non-magic society, feeling confident in both worlds. Now, however, she was having trouble enjoying muggle society. She no longer felt like she belonged in that world. When they had returned to London for the summer, she had met up a few times with her friend Clare from football but it wasn't the same. She blamed part of it on the fact that they no longer had common interests. Sylvie no longer played football and Clare didn't have any children. They still tried to go dancing but they often found themselves too tired at night to do anything other than collapse in their chairs and read before collapsing in bed, something that Clare didn't understand. The magic world did not provide companionship either. She didn't know any witches or wizards their own age and Severus didn't have any friends of his own.

The conversation wasn't keeping her attention. What did she care about mortgages or the latest scandal of a local politician. She would rather talk about the location of Sirius Black or who would win the upcoming Quidditch match between Ireland and Bulgaria. When they talked about their children, it was always about what remarkably clever thing they had done or how advanced they were. Did no one else have trouble getting their child to sleep. Their babies slept through the night since birth, according to them. Sylvie knew that this was not a group to share common experiences but a group of one-upmanship. That wasn't entirely fair. Actually, it was only two of the mothers involved in this but they were the unofficial leaders of the group. The others were sucked into their competition.

She caught a glimpse of Severus rushing for the door. "Are you going out, Sev," she called loudly.

He stood uncertainly at the doorway, shifting from side to side. He was so uncomfortable around other people. "Yes," he said shortly.

"I'll see you later, then."

He made his escape. One of the mothers turned to her. "Your husband wears rather somber clothing. What is his profession?" It was Andrea who asked, putting disdain in her voice as if whatever it was, it wasn't good enough.

Sylvie was tempted to say 'He's an undertaker. I can give you his card if you require his services,' but she controlled her sarcasm. "He's a professor at a private school. We both teach there."

"Oh, and which school is that."

"I doubt you've heard of it. It's rather exclusive."

"I've heard of all the exclusive schools. Which one is it?"

"It's called Hogwarts but very few people know about it."

"Never heard of it. If so few people know about it, how to they get students." Her tone indicted that perhaps the school wasn't so exclusive after all.

"Children with special talents are invited to attend," Sylvie said.

"What sort of special talents?" Andrea's eyes narrowed. Sylvie could tell that she was trying to decide if her child should go to this school or not, if it was worthy enough.

"Oh, you know, intellect, physical ability, artistic talents."

Cassandra, one of the mothers who Sylvie actually liked, spilled her tea on the carpet. "Oh my, I'm so clumsy. I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't worry. I have a solution that will clean that up in a jiffy."

When Sylvie returned with a magically enhanced cloth to clean up the spill, the conversation had mercifully moved from Hogwarts to what an angel Andrea's son had been when they had driven to Bath for holiday. "He slept the whole way," she said triumphantly.

Sylvie was tired of pretending. "I wish the twins would sleep more, especially at night. They both get up at least once and at different times, of course."

Cassandra turned to her. "I know what you mean. Christina still gets up once or twice to feed. I'm tired enough with one. I can't imagine having twins." The other mothers were nodding.

Andrea and Doris were frowning. For once, they weren't directing the conversation. The devil in Sylvie made her say, "Sometimes I find it hard to get out of bed in the morning, run three miles, clean the whole house, host a dinner party of twelve and plan the next charity event."

The twosome were staring at her, trying to decide if she was mocking them. Andrea was meaner but Doris was definitely dumber for she piped up, "Which charities are you involved in?" Without waiting for an answer, she started describing in excruciating detail her own charity work. She heard Cassandra snicker beside her.

Sylvie drifted out of the conversation again and watched her children. Nicholas was laying on his playmat, contentedly chewing on his teething ring. With a look of total concentration, Sophia was batting at the toys dangling in front of her while sitting in her chair. One of the other children let out a screech, startling Nicholas who flung his teething ring across the room. He rolled around, trying to locate it. When it came into his sights, he reached out his hand. The teething ring starting moving across the floor on its own towards his outstretched hand. Sylvie scooped him up before the other mothers noticed, retrieving his prize and holding him firmly on her lap. Just when she started to relax again, Andrea's child, the oldest of the group at 18 months, picked up his building block, looked directly at Sophia and flung it at her, hitting her square in the forehead. She gave a shriek of outrage, narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at him. Sylvie dived for her daughter, blocking her spell and earning a burn hole in her skirt for her efforts. "It's Nicholas' turn in the chair," she sang out, hoping no one noticed the spark that came from her daughter's finger. She placed Sophia on her knee and moved the chair close to her. Sophia continued to glare at the boy but refrained from further retaliation.

'What else could go wrong,' she thought to herself. What else produced bright green flames in the fireplace. Sylvie could see the small glasses of Professor Dumbledore assemble itself. "Look," she yelled, "it's Colin Firth."

All of the mothers except for Cassandra rushed to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who fueled their fantasies as Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Sophia took advantage of the distraction to cause a rattle to repeatedly hit Andrea's boy in the head. "Sophia," Sylvie hissed. The rattle fell silent to the ground.

"Colin Firth's not there," one of the mothers said in disappointment. "It's only an old man walking his dog."

The other mothers turned around to find Cassandra laughing uncontrollably, Nicholas chortling in his chair, Sophia sitting with an expression of extreme satisfaction on her face, Andrea's child wailing and an old man with long hair and a long beard wearing robes and a wizard's hat stepping out of the fireplace.

"I swear, with the sun in my eyes, he looked just like Colin Firth." The others looked at her as if she were insane. 'They would definitely have me committed if they knew the truth,' she thought.

"Professor Dumbledore, how nice of you to stop by. Ladies, this is Professor Dumbledore. He is Headmaster at the school where Severus and I teach. Professor, this is my mother's group, a group of ladies from the neighbourhood with small children." She looked at him meaningfully, hoping he would understand that these women were muggles. "It looks like you are on your way to your Medieval re-enactment group."

"Good afternoon ladies." He turned to Sylvie. "Is Severus at home?"

"He has gone out. If you like, you can wait for him in the study."

"Henry my darling. Where did you get that mark on your head?" Andrea scooped up her child.

"It looks like he bumped his head on something," Sylvie offered.

"It's all right, my precious. Ladies, I think that it is time to go. Next week, the meeting is at my house. I will see you all promptly at 3:00."

The others quickly gathered their things and children, giving Professor Dumbledore wide berth as he smiled at each of them. Only Cassandra remained behind.

"It's nice to see you again, Professor Dumbledore," she said.

"Cassandra Blake. How nice to see you again. I didn't recognize you with short hair."

"It's Cassandra Tufts, now. I married Bill Tufts."

"How lovely. He was such a nice boy."

Sylvie's head whipped from one to the other. "You are a witch," she whispered.

Cassandra smiled back at her. "Yes, I am."

"Did you know that I am a witch?"

"I didn't know until I saw your husband and you mentioned Hogwarts."

"Did you know Severus at school?"

"I knew of him. He was several years ahead of me. Also, I was in Hufflepuff and he was in Slytherin."

Sylvie threw her arms around Cassandra and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy to finally meet a witch my own age."

A little overwhelmed by Sylvie's response, she nonetheless smiled and said, "I'm happy to meet you too. This has been the most entertaining afternoon yet. I was ready to give up on the group, but I'll stay for now. Your twins are quite advanced in their magic. Christina hasn't showed any signs yet."

"Oh," quizzed Professor Dumbledore. "What have the twins done?"

"Just little things like moving objects they can't reach," Sylvie replied nonchalantly. She didn't want Professor Dumbledore to know that Sophia had attacked a muggle child with magic. It would be a disgrace if her children didn't attend Hogwarts.

"So you are saying that if she had been able to reach the rattle, your daughter would have beat that boy senseless with it?" Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "Don't worry. With age and parental guidance, your children will learn self-control."

Cassandra started laughing again. "That was the funniest thing I ever saw. Poor little Sophia was provoked. I wish I could beat Andrea over the head with a large rattle."

"Who is being beaten with a large rattle?" Severus walked into the room. "Headmaster." He looked surprised to see Professor Dumbledore in his living room.

"Severus, Cassandra is a witch as well. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Wonderful," he deadpanned.

"Severus, I need a private word with you." The men vanished into the study. Cassandra stayed a few more minutes and traded observations with Sylvie. After their company had left, Sylvie tried to find out why Professor Dumbledore had visited but Severus was very vague on the subject.

"And just where is it that you go sometimes in the afternoons? I assume it is related to Professor Dumbledore's visit."

"It is nothing that you need to know," he replied shortly.

"Nothing that I need to know! Severus, there shouldn't be secrets in a marriage. Maybe I'll go with you next time."

"Absolutely not!" At her challenging look, he explained. "I am visiting some of the seedier establishments of the magical world, hoping to hear some word on the Dark Lord and Peter Pettigrew. They are not places that I would want you to ever visit. It would also close mouths faster than a fleeing Snitch if I were to bring my wife with me."

"I see. So you now believe that Pettigrew is alive?"

"According to my sources, yes. He is with the Dark Lord. Exactly where they are is not known but it is believed that they are somewhere in England."

"So close. Sev, please be careful. I'm worried about you. I'm afraid that your involvement in this scheme will lead to disaster. I don't know how I would go on without you." Tears shined in her eyes.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "I am careful. Don't worry. I have too much to live for. When this is over, we will go far away from here, live wherever you want."

Later that evening as they got the twins ready for their bathing, Sylvie recounted the events of the day. "And then Sophia made the rattle hit little Henry on the head, several times."

He gathered his daughter close and kissed her head. "That's my girl. Don't let those boys push you around." She cooed happily back at him.

"Severus! Don't encourage her."

"She should be encouraged. When she gets older, she will have to stand up for herself. She will likely be bullied for being my daughter."

She looked at him blankly. "Why would anyone do that?"

"As I am sure you have noticed, I am not well liked by most people."

She arched an eyebrow. "And why do you suppose that is," she questioned ironically.

"Not everyone believes that I am no longer a Death Eater. Some people believe that I gave my allegiance to Professor Dumbledore as a way of making sure I escaped punishment should the Dark Lord be defeated. They think me a coward." His voice rose and his eyes burned with fury. Sophia's lip started to tremble. He looked at his daughter and lowered his voice. "Others are jealous, jealous of my position at Hogwarts, jealous of my ability with magic."

"Really. And your deficiency in social skills has nothing to do with it?"

He gave her a disdainful look. "I am sociable enough when I have to be."

She gave out a snort. "You are not sociable at all."

"Is that what you want? Someone who makes inane conversation with people whose idea of a scintillating topic is the changes in the weather, whose brain would be considered an appetizer for a cannibal. I'm not that person."

She laughed. "An appetizer for a cannibal. I love your wit. No Severus. I don't want you to be anyone other than yourself. I just wish you could find someone other than me to have interesting conversations with. I wish you had a close friend, someone like Suzy. I don't see her every day but if I really needed to talk to someone, she is there for me. I wish you had someone like that."

"I have you. That's all I need."

Their conversation continued in their bedroom in the non-verbal mode.

…

A few days later, they were taking advantage of the nice weather, lounging in the back yard while the twins slept on a blanket. Sylvie was feeling rather drowsy herself. As she watched them sleep, she marvelled at how different they were. Nicholas was easy going, rarely crying. Sophia fussed over the slightest thing and often had a frown on her face, unless her father was paying attention to her. She glanced over at Severus reading the newspaper. He looked so relaxed, almost happy. She was happiest here, sitting quietly with what she now considered her family. A few years ago, a good time was defined by a night out on the town. Now it was relaxing in the back yard with those she loved and a good book. She wished they could stay this way forever, never go back to Hogwarts. Well that was about as likely as Severus and Sirius Black becoming best friends.

She felt something sniffing at foot. Expecting to see Lizzie, she looked down into glowing red eyes and a whiskered face. She jumped out of her chair, screaming. "What the hell is that!"

Severus jumped out of his chair as well, his wand ready to decimate whatever was making his wife scream. A sultry voice drifted over the fence. "Hello. Is my Precious over there?" The face of their neighbour, Delilah, appeared at the top. "Oh dear. It appears that Precious has dug her way into your yard." They looked over to see a hole under the fence between the two yards. "I'll be right there."

"Severus," she whispered, "it's a rat dog." He stepped back, hoping it wouldn't launch itself on him and start humping his leg. The animal in question was a white Chihuahua whose body started to quiver at the sight of its mistress entering the yard.

"Ah'm so sorry that Precious surprised you. She's such a naughty girl, just like her mama." She looked at Severus and started the eye blinking again. "This gives me the opportunity to invite you to a party that I'm having Friday night, a little neighbourhood get together."

"We'd love to come," Sylvie replied. His head whipped around to glare at her.

"And here are your children, looking so adorable." She slinked over to Severus, who was holding Nicholas, the twins having woken up with their mother's screaming. "He's so handsome, just like his father. I would guess that he's going to be… very large." These last words were said in a husky voice, eyes looking suggestively at his crotch. He restrained himself from putting his hand down there to protect his jewels. "The party starts at 7. I'll see you then or you are welcome to come over for a visit any time before that." She looked straight at Severus, completely ignoring Sylvie.

"That sounds delightful," she cooed. "Maybe I'll stop by with the twins tomorrow at 3:00. Unfortunately, Sev has to work at that time so it will be nice to have an adult to talk to."

"Sorry, sugah, I have an appointment tomorrow at that time. I'll see you Friday." She sauntered out of the yard, dog under her arm.

He turned on her. "Why did you do that? I'd rather run through the streets of London naked than go to that party."

She laughed. "Seeing you naked is her primary objective so I don't think she'd mind if you skipped the party for a sprint au natural. I didn't accept the invitation to spend time with her. I accepted it so we could meet some of the neighbours. Maybe there is someone who meets your exacting standards of social interaction; maybe we'll find a couple we can actually invite over for dinner."

"Why would we want to do that?" She just shook her head.

"Sev, come over here. I want to prove a theory I have." She pointed to the hole that Precious had wiggled through. "Does that look like something a dog created or was it helped by a shovel."

"How can you tell?"

"A dog digs with its paws. The ground is pitted with its claw marks. This hole looks very smooth, like the smoothness of a shovel. So Miss Delilah is the fabricator of this hole."

"We can't have that." Nodding their understanding, they each took their wands out and sealed off their back yard from further intrusion.

…

They decided to leave the twins at home since they were having a fussy period and Sylvie wanted to enjoy adult conversation without crying babies. She was happy to be at the party for the first half hour until reality could no longer be denied. All of these people were incredibly boring. She seemed to have lost the desire for small talk and longed to go back home and crawl into bed with Severus. A bright spot to the never-ending ennui appeared when she spied Cassandra across the room standing with a pleasant looking fellow with sandy blond hair. Spouses were quickly introduced.

"I see that we've both managed an evening out without our children. Bill's parents live a few streets over so they have the children tonight." Cassandra looked expectantly at them.

"We have a house elf," Severus replied to her unspoken question.

"A house elf! You are so lucky. I wish we had a house elf. It would make life much easier." She looked wistfully at her husband.

"Someday," he promised. "If I am promoted, we might be able to entice one to come work for us."

"Where is it that you work, Bill," Sylvie asked.

"At the Ministry, of course, where most wizards and witches work. Cassandra tells me that you both teach at Hogwarts. I remember you from school," she said, looking at Severus. "You were a couple of years ahead of me." This time he looked expectantly at Severus.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember either of you. I concentrated on my studies while I was at Hogwarts."

Delilah interrupted their conversation with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. "So this is where my favourite neighbour has been hiding." She gave Sylvie the tray to hold and took Severus by the arm. "I have some people for you to meet," she cooed as she led him away. He threw a look of desperation over his shoulder at Sylvie.

Bill and Cassandra gave her a questioning look. Sylvie shrugged. "She wants to have an affair with my husband."

Cassandra let out a gasp of shock. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Why?"

Sylvie steeled her look. "She obviously sees past his outward appearance to his simmering sexuality." They both took a step back from her. She relented. It wouldn't do to alienate a potential bosom buddy right off the bat. She turned the conversation. "You remember Severus from school. What was he like?"

"As he said, he was very studious. We did not move in the same social circles," Bill replied.

"So he actually had a social circle. Who were his friends?"

"Slytherins like him." He did not elaborate but looked very uncomfortable. Sylvie waited for him to say more, giving him a stare that said, 'I know that you are hiding something from me'. After a moment, the words came tumbling out of their own volition. "Well, you know that Slytherins practice Dark Magic. I don't think his studies were confined to those lessons we learned in the classroom."

She sighed. "I know all about his Death Eater days. But that was a long time ago and he turned spy for Dumbledore in the end."

"So he says," Bill said shortly.

"Bill," Cassandra put her hand on her husband's arm, "if Professor Dumbledore trusts him, then I think he should be given a second chance." Sylvie was doubtful that Professor Dumbledore actually trusted Severus, but was just using him for his own purposes.

"You didn't see the results of one of his spells."

"Did Severus attack you?"

"Not me. He was only interested in the Gryffindors. I saw him cast a vicious spell on Sirius Black when we were at Hogwarts."

"You saw the spell but did you see what led up to the spell? From what I have heard, I highly doubt that Sirius Black was innocent. He must have done something to provoke Severus," Sylvie defended.

"I can't think of anything that would warrant that attack." Bill was adamant in his belief that Severus Snape was a bad man. Sylvie sighed again. Just when she had thought that they had met a couple they could invite over for dinner, Severus' past once again hindered his present. She hoped that she could still maintain a friendship with Cassandra.

She glanced around for her husband. She spotted Delilah trying to pull him upstairs. "I'd better go rescue my husband before he's trapped in a compromising position."

She smoothly extracted him from her claws and managed to get him alone on the other side of the room. "How could you leave me with that tigress."

"I'm sorry. I did manage to retrieve you before anything serious happened. We need to find her a man. I know who would be perfect for her, Guilderoy Lockhart!"

"He's in St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Well, maybe we could get her conjugal visiting privileges."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm joking. Sev, do you truly not remember Bill Tufts from Hogwarts?"

"No, why should I?"

"Apparently he witnessed you casting a rather destructive spell on Sirius Black when you were in school."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I cast a lot of spells on Sirius Black, and he on me. I take it that we won't be receiving a dinner invitation any time soon?"

"No. He doesn't believe that you have changed and he doesn't seem inclined to give you a chance to prove yourself."

"This is exactly what I was trying to tell you before. You are weighed and measured by your previous actions. It wouldn't matter if I saved all of the wizarding world. I will always be known as a Death Eater. The sins of the father will become the sins of the child. That is why I know that Nicholas and Sophia will be bullied and why I encourage them to stand up for themselves, because no one else will."

"You can't know that. Sure, there will be some people who will judge them by their parentage but I also believe that there are people who will look beyond that and will consider their character and stand up for them as well."

"No one stood up for me, except for one person." His voice softened at the end.

Sylvie knew exactly who he was thinking of and it wasn't her. He could be alone with a totally naked Delilah Pentrose and she wouldn't think twice about it but a mere mention of Lily Evans sent her jealousy sensors in full alarm mode. He interrupted her musings by asking where the facilities were located.

"Probably in the same place as in our house. It seems to be a similar layout." She wandered the room while he used the washroom, trying to think of a reason to leave early.

Cassandra caught up with her. "I'm sorry about Bill. He can be pig headed sometimes."

"It must be a male attribute." They smiled at one another.

"I also wanted to warn you that Delilah has your husband trapped in the kitchen." She pointed the way and Sylvie set off once again to rescue him. She opened the kitchen door to find Delilah had Severus backed up against the counter, her arms entwined around him. She quietly closed the door and then called out his name. Opening the door loudly, she exclaimed, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Delilah stepped slowly away from Severus, not hiding her interest in him. Sylvie's eyes narrowed. If it was war the woman wanted, she was prepared for battle. Ignoring Delilah, she put her hand on her husband's arm. "Sev, I have a terrible headache. Let's go home." Gratefully, he fled the house of Delilah.

…

She walked into her back yard and looked longingly at the night sky, as if looking to escape. She needed a knight in shining armour, someone to rescue her, to take her away to the life that she deserved. The short skirt of her nightgown swirled around her thighs as her peace was shattered by the sound of the back door. He came out after her, his figure black against the brilliance of the full moon. She turned to him, said something that made him retreat back into the house, only to return with a broomstick. She leapt into the sky, turning into an enormous bird. He jumped on his broom and took off after her. She hovered over the figure on the broomstick, diving at him. They climbed higher into the sky until he could see them no more.

After a half hour had passed, they returned. She transformed once she hit the ground. He approached her, traced a strange symbol with his fingers in front of her face. Trancelike, she leaned in toward him. He slowly drew her closer, his hand grasping the back of her neck to pull her face up to his. Their lips hovered, centimeters from each other, their breath mingling in the night air. Finally, his lips closed over hers. Her eyes closed as he drank her soul from her lips. Her hands crept up to his hair, tangling in the greasy locks, fighting to pull his head away. He only gathered her closer, hands gripping her shoulders to prevent her from escaping.

After several minutes of this tango, he freed her lips, and tried to pull her back into the house. She shook her head. At this resistance, he pulled off her nightgown, leaving her naked flesh exposed to the night air, her nipples tightening from the cold. She squirmed under his gaze. Kneeling before her, he took one breast into his mouth. Throwing back her head and emitting a cry of pain, her fingers once again gripped his hair but she was unable to pull his head away. The other breast received the same treatment. Taking off his cloak, he laid it on the ground and pushed her down on it.

Shedding his trousers, he covered her body with his. Her legs came up, heels kicking against his buttocks. After several minutes of thrusting, he finally gave a low grunt and collapsed against her. He rolled over to the side, stroking her hair and looking into her face. She mirrored the movement until her eyelids were heavy with sleep. He gently kissed her lips, gathered her close to him and carried her into the house.

Sirius Black drew away from the window. Remus had sworn that she was very much in love with Snape and not through magical means but he refused to believe that. Maybe Snape did love her, but did he deserve her? Absolutely not. Somehow, he would find a way to break Snape's spell.

Truth, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. Sirius Black saw an unwilling lover held captive by a spell. As muggles tend to ignore magic, he only saw what he wanted to see. What appeared to him as someone trying to pull Severus' head away was in actuality, a woman in love and in lust keeping his head exactly where she wanted it. Cries of pain were cries of pleasure. The strange symbol he traced in front of her face had no significance. He was simply moving a curl of hair that had fallen over her eye. Truth is often an unwelcome visitor to our lives and in this case, had the door slammed in its face.


	39. Chapter 39

**The House of Black**

_Jane is tired, 'cause every man becomes a lovesick jerk_

Sylvie opened the door to the living room with Sophia under one arm in search of a pacifier, any pacifier. She had lost it on the trip from the airport and she did not feel like unpacking the suitcase to retrieve another one when she was sure there was one on the side table. Instead of the pacifier, she found seated comfortably on the couch with a cup of tea in hand, Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome home," he said mildly.

Sophia stopped her shrieking in surprise, long enough for Sylvie to scoop up the pacifier and shove it in her mouth. After a few sucks, she promptly fell asleep.

"Professor, what are you doing here," demanded Sylvie.

Severus stuck his head in the door and looked as surprised as Sylvie. Professor Dumbledore motioned them to sit down on the couch opposite his chair. "While you were gone, there was an incident at the World cup. Have you heard anything about it?"

They both shook their heads. They had been in Canada for the last three weeks to celebrate the marriage of her best friend, Suzy and had just arrived back in England.

"There were Death Eaters causing trouble after the match." Sylvie gasped. "A few bullies are not my concern. What is greatly disturbing is what happened after that." He stopped, sipped on his tea and sat in silence for a moment.

"The Dark Mark appeared in the sky, striking terror in everyone there, including the Death Eaters."

"So you don't think one of the Death Eaters created the Dark Mark," Severus asked.

"It is likely that a Death Eater created it, since they are supposedly the only ones who know how to do it but I do not think it was one of the ones causing the mischief. No, they seemed as surprised to see it as everyone else and they immediately Disapparated when it appeared. A house elf was accused of creating it."

There was a sound behind them. They turned to find Teeny, her face etched with horror. "No, no, a house elf would never do that, sir," she squeaked.

"My first instinct is to agree with Teeny," Sylvie said. "However, if the house elf was owned by a Death Eater and commanded to make the Dark Mark, would they not do it? It is in a house elf's nature to follow their master, no matter what."

"Perhaps, except this house elf is owned by Barty Crouch so unless he is a Death Eater, I conclude that the house elf is innocent, as she herself has insisted. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Whom do you think is responsible," asked Severus. "Do you think it was him?"

"I don't know. A group of us are meeting at 3:00 this afternoon to discuss the situation. I would like the two of you to come as well."

"Of course, Headmaster. If you need a place to meet, our home is available."

"Thank you, Severus, but I already have a place in mind. One of the members is unable to leave his residence so we will meet there." He gave them a piece of paper upon which the sentence, "_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." _was written. "Go to that address, repeat this phrase in your minds and then you will be able to enter the house. The house is hidden from all eyes and protected by numerous charms. Have you the phrase memorized?"

They both nodded and Dumbledore set the paper on fire and tossed it in the fireplace. "Grimmauld Place is around the corner from us. I didn't know another magical person lived so close. It isn't the Tufts, is it?" After what happened at the party, Sylvie wasn't so sure that Cassandra's husband would admit Severus into their house.

"No, the Tufts do not live at that address," he replied mildly.

"And what is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It is a secret organization that evolved during the first wizarding war. Its purpose was to defeat Voldemort. From recent events, I'm afraid that the Order is needed again."

"Whose residence will we be meeting at," Severus asked.

"It is the House of Black."

Severus became very still. "As in Sirius Black," he growled.

"Since the Ministry is still searching for him, he is unable to leave the house. Thus, we will meet at Grimmauld Place." He rose from his chair. "I have other business to attend to. I will see you both at 3:00."

"Oh Severus, he's probably not even in this neighbourhood. I'm sure that Lupin is wrong," he simpered. "He's living right around the corner!" He was shouting now.

"And so what if he is. You heard Dumbledore. He can't leave the house so it's not like we're going to bump into him on the street. He might as well be in Transylvania for all the access he is going to have to our lives. Besides, soon we will be returning to Hogwarts and he will still be in London. By the time next summer comes along, who knows where he will be."

"The fact that once again, he evaded punishment fills my whole being with rage. Once again, he is free to do what he wants, just like at school."

"It is true that he evaded punishment. However, hasn't he traded one prison for another? The worst possible thing for me would be to never be able to go outside, to be trapped in a building. As I recall, the houses on Grimmauld Place are not the most desirable. Sev, do you mind if I lay down for awhile? If you are not comfortable with looking after Nicholas, I can stay up." Sylvie was exhausted. She hadn't been able to sleep much on the plane, which had left in the middle of the night. Besides, this was a conversation she really did not want to continue.

"Why wouldn't I be comfortable with looking after Nicholas?"

"Well, you really haven't spent any time alone with him. I've always been around."

"I've taught children for years and I have spent time with Nicholas. How hard can looking after a baby be?"

Sylvie simply raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "All right. If you have any problems, Teeny is unpacking and you can always wake me up. Sophia will probably sleep for awhile but Nicholas slept most of the time on the plane so he will be awake for a few hours."

Sylvie deposited Sophia in her crib and went to nap herself. Severus scooped up Nicholas and his Exersaucer and went into his study. What did he really have to do to look after a baby. He would put Nicholas in his Exersaucer and prepare some materials for his new class in the Fall.

Nicholas was content in his Exersaucer for about 20 minutes and then he started to fuss. Severus ignored him. The cries rose in volume until, irritated, he yelled, "Be quiet, Nicholas!" He got the silence when he requested but when he looked down, his son's eyes were wide, his nose was scrunched up and his bottom lip was trembling. It was the face of a child about to burst into tears. 'I've become my father,' he thought to himself. He could not recall a memory where his father wasn't shouting, unless he was drunk on the couch. In his head he could hear Sylvie saying, 'He's just a baby, Severus. His only way to indicate that something is wrong is to make noise.' She would then launch into a litany of reasons why their child was upset. 'Is he wet, hungry, cold, hot, tired, bored?'

He picked the baby up and cautiously sniffed his bottom. Nothing unusual. No need to call Teeny. He felt normal temperature wise and he did not seem hungry. Nicholas looked back at him with large, solemn, chocolate brown eyes, unlike Sophia's eyes that were almost black, like his own. The child was bored. Panic set in. What did he know about entertaining babies. He thought back to what Sylvie usually did. Snapping his fingers, the playmat appeared on the floor. He lowered Nicholas onto his back and lifted up his shirt. Feeling absolutely ridiculous, he made the raspberry sound on his son's stomach. Rewarded with a noise of delight, he lowered his head again and pretended to eat his stomach. Shrieks of laughter filled the room. He looked at his son in wonder. He had never made his child laugh and the sound filled his heart. They spent the next hour playing with toys and reading books until it was feeding time. Teeny then appeared to change his diaper and put him to bed. For the first time since the twins were born, he felt like a father. He was exhausted.

…

The House of Black did not look impressive on the outside and the inside was no better. Dust and grime covered many of the surfaces. Furniture from another era, make that another century or twelve was stuffed in the rooms that Sylvie could see. The scent of decay was pervasive. The house was suffocating from an air of neglect. It would take days of magic to make it livable. Sylvie appreciated their small, comfortable home all the more. Curious, she found her way to the back of the house and looked out the window. The fence was too high to see into the neighbouring yard. She would have to go to the next story to test her theory. Passing through the hallway to the stairs, she paused at some moldy curtains. Curiosity drove her hand to lift the curtains to see what was behind them, an action she immediately regretted. The curtains blew aside from the invective that spewed forth from the portrait behind it.

"Halfbreed! Out of my house! How dare you infect the noble House of Black with your presence. Another one," she screeched as Severus appeared behind her. The old woman's face turned red from exertion and her eyes bulged.

"Shut up, you old hag." A tall thin man with scraggly dark hair pulled the curtains closed. "I apologize for my mother's words. Sirius Black, at your service." He took Sylvie's hand and kissed it as he bowed to her.

"That happens to be my wife's hand you are slobbering over." Severus stepped in between the two, his nose almost touching Black's. "If you want to continue your pathetic existence, I suggest you move away and never look at her again."

"This lovely creature is your wife." Black raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

Lupin jumped into the fray. "Let me introduce the two of you to some of the other members of the order." He quickly led the pair away.

Sylvie was introduced to many people but only a few made an impression on her. One was a striking young woman named Tonks whose shoulder length hair was fading from bright pink to purple. "Oh, I love your hair," she complimented.

"I quite like yours." She scrunched up her face, turning her hair into a carbon copy of Sylvie's. "I'm a Metamorphmagus," she explained.

"I knew someone at school like that. He was great fun at Hallowe'en."

Tonks introduced her to the other memorable person. He was the most unusual man Sylvie had ever seen. Grey, straggly hair hung from a face covered with scars. It was his eyes that shocked Sylvie, or rather, one of his eyes. One eye was completely normal, a dark brown while the other was oversized, a startling blue and moved continuously in his head, even looking into his head to reveal an opaque whiteness. Tonks introduced him as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She looked quickly at Severus but he did not seem too upset. He must have already known.

"This is Mad-Eye Moody."

"And what caused the cruelty in your parents to name you 'Mad-Eye'," Sylvie teased.

He smiled back at her. "If you prefer, you may call me by the name my parents gave me, Alastor. I think you will find Mad-Eye easier to remember."

Sylvie did manage to sneak upstairs past the grotesque display of house elf heads. She wondered what kind of people would preserve their past servants on the wall but then she remembered the portrait. Just as she thought, their yard backed onto this house. Severus would have a fit when he found out.

The meeting was soon called to order. Dumbledore outlined the situation. It was decided that Harry Potter would stay with the Weasleys until school began. Aurors had already put safeguards on the house. Severus was to maintain his contact with the usual suspects. The teachers would exercise vigilance during the school year. While these were all effective stopgap measures, they didn't really address the problem of Voldemort himself.

"What about the Dark Lord? Shouldn't we concentrating our efforts in finding him and in destroying him once and for all?" Sylvie was impatient with their lack of focus.

"He will not be easy to locate," Dumbledore replied. "Since he has yet regained his full strength, he will take whatever measures necessary to ensure that he is not found."

"Wouldn't that make him easier to find? If he is not at his full strength."

"All of our efforts so far have not had any results. Do you have any suggestions?"

"When we are weak, we tend to go to a place that is familiar. What about his old home? What about wherever his headquarters were before? How about the Malfoy's estate?"

"Tom Riddle grew up in an orphanage. As for the rest, inquiries have been made."

"I agree with Sylvie," Black paused after her name, looking longingly across the table at her. He had been staring at her the entire meeting, making her very uncomfortable. Her husband was sitting right beside her. Did he not realize how blatant his interest in her was? "We could work together. I as a dog and you as a hawk, we could cover places others may not be able to."

She turned her face away to hide her dismay. How did he know she could transform into a hawk? He must have been spying on them, which meant that he witnessed her transformation earlier in the summer. Did he also see what happened after she and Severus had returned from flying? He obviously came to the same conclusion as she felt Severus stiffen with rage beside her.

"I would have to be torn apart by giants before I would ever allow my wife to do anything with you," Snape snarled.

"You never know what could happen," Black hinted.

"Stop it, both of you. The Ministry knows of your animagus, Sirius. You will not be able to travel unseen in that guise," Tonks reminded him.

"Ok," Sylvie conceded. "If by some miracle he is found, how will he be destroyed? He has already come back from death once."

"That is why we must take good care of Mr. Potter."

"Harry Potter? But he is only a teenage boy. I don't believe he has any idea on how to defeat Voldemort." There were a few gasps when she used his name. "And if he fails, what then? Surely you have a backup plan, actually several backup plans would be good."

"I have faith in Harry Potter," Dumbledore said in a tone that brooked no defiance.

Sylvie fell silent. It was obvious that they had put all of their eggs in one basket and were not willing to consider any other way. She had serious doubts about Harry Potter. He really did not seem smart enough to outwit Voldemort. Maybe whatever force had saved him the first time would come into play again.

As the meeting ended, Dumbledore pulled Severus aside for a few last words. Sirius Black pulled Sylvie aside for a few words of his own.

"There is something locked in a cabinet in the drawing room. I believe it is a Boggart but I'd like to use your keen senses to verify the occupant."

Their departure was noticed by two people, Lupin and Snape. His eyes glittered but Dumbledore kept talking and he could not break away from the old man. Lupin frowned. Early in the summer, after he had collected the potion from Snape, Sirius had grabbed him on the street and pulled him to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Tell me everything," Black had insisted.

"About what?"

"The goddess."

"Are you talking about Sylvie, Snape's wife." He gave extra emphasis on the word 'wife'.

"Snape's wife!" He snarled. "He should have been the one in Azkaban, not me. I should be the one at her side, definitely not him."

Lupin looked at disbelief at his friend. "You've never even met her. How do you know about Sylvie anyway?" His eyes narrowed. "Have you been spying on Snape?"

"I would be a happy man if I never saw that sniveling coward again. I first saw her in the Forbidden Forest. Ironically enough, she was searching for me. Dumbledore was with her so I dare not approach her. As soon as I saw her, I felt an instant connection beyond the physical attraction. The next time I saw her, I was looking out the back window of this house. She was in her back yard. When I saw Snape come out, and she ran over and kissed him…" He was choking on his words, his rage was so great.

"Exactly, she ran over and kissed him. She loves him, Sirius. She will never leave him. The best thing you can do is forget about her."

Apparently, his friend hadn't taken his advice. He had lured Sylvie away. When they hadn't returned after a few minutes, he decided to follow, to ward off disaster before Snape noticed that they were both missing. He paused at the door of the drawing room. Sirius and Sylvie were in there alone.

"You are very beautiful, intelligent; you have a personality. Why on earth did you marry old Snivelous anyways."

'Oh no,' thought Lupin. 'Don't do it Sirius. You will be sorry.'

"Hmm, you are about the same age. Did you know Severus in school? What was he like?"

Just as Lupin was about to interrupt them and save Black from whatever Sylvie was cooking up, Snape appeared beside him. Anger and hate covered his face as he listened. Lupin magically restrained him and whispered, "Have faith in your wife. I have a feeling she has something planned."

"He was not like everyone else. He was into Dark Magic you know." Sylvie`s eyes widened.

"No," she said.

"Yes, it's true. Everyone hated Snape. He knew Dark Magic before he even came to the school. Everyone knew he would become a Death Eater. You did know he was a Death Eater, didn't you. He managed to fool Dumbledore into thinking he had changed but you know what they say. A leopard can`t change his spots."

Sylvie cried out and covered her mouth. Her hair was retreating, clinging closely to her head.

"He was always creeping around at school, doing who knows what. He tried casting a few spells on me and my friends but we got him back. We used his own spells against him. He looks a bit better now but back then he had greasy long hair and his clothes were really old and worn. You know, one time we hung him upside down with his dingy underwear showing. So why did you marry him."

Sylvie turned away and put her arms around herself. She looked straight at the doorway and winked. "My reasons for marriage are complicated."

"Did he use an amortentia potion on you." Sylvie gave a sniffle, as if she was holding back tears.

"I've guessed right, haven't I." He turned her around and put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry. It makes me furious, a vibrant creature like you, stuck with someone so dour. I can't imagine that he's much in the bedroom either." Lupin was finding it increasingly difficult to hold Snape back. If Snape got out of his spell, he had a feeling he would be planning his friend's funeral. At least with Sylvie, he didn't believe that she had a permanent end in mind.

Sylvie looked up at Black with a huge smile on her face. She kneed him in the balls, jumped back and cast that very same spell they had cast on Snape years ago, with a minor variation. She removed all clothing so that he was hanging upside down naked.

"Oh Severus was right about you. You are one of the lowest forms. I'm surprised you are able to walk upright." As she spoke, Sylvie spun him in a circle, whacking his ass with her wand to speed him up.

"I married him because I am deeply in love with him. He is my soulmate. He is intelligent, loyal and as for disappointing in bed, he's the best lover I've ever had. And unlike you," she gave him a look of derision, "he's built like a horse."

With a flick of her fingers, like she was swatting an annoying fly, she released him from her spell. He fell to the ground in a heap. At the same time, Lupin released Snape. Sylvie strolled towards him standing in the doorway. He walked into the room, took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. Then he picked up Black by his hair, drew back his fist and punched him in the face.

"That was wonderful darling. I do believe you broke his nose. Did you remember to not tuck in your thumb?"

He smiled at her and wiggled his fingers.

"Excellent." They left the room, arm in arm.

Lupin knelt beside Black, shaking his head. "Will you never learn."

"Have you been there the whole time."

"Pretty well."

"Then why didn`t you help me?"

"I did. I kept Snape from killing you. Thank God Sylvie ended it when she did because I don't know how much longer I could have held him back. What were you thinking? She's his wife. They have infant twins."

"I can't believe she loves him. How did that Death Eater end up with such a beautiful wife when so many of the Order… Lily and James, the Longbottoms. Maybe she's a Death Eater too."

"She's not a Death Eater. Sirius, I have told you this before. They are very much in love and are actually well matched. I observed them together many times last year when I was at the school. Don't interfere. I believe that Snape has actually changed a great deal and she is the reason for that change. We're not in school anymore. Put aside your differences with Snape and let us all work together at bringing down You Know Who."

"Not in school! Who was the one that used that old spell! What do you call that!"

"Poetic justice." Lupin sighed. "I've learned that you never criticize Snape in front of Sylvie. She is extremely loyal to him."

Black looked up. "Why? What did she do to you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm not so stupid as to insult a woman's husband to her face."

…

As Severus and Sylvie walked home together, he rubbed his hand with extreme satisfaction. Normally, he derided muggle methods but he had to admit that he had felt fulfillment at punching Black in the face. It certainly did not make up for the years of abuse but it gave him a moment of joy. Sylvie was saying how proud she was of him that he was able to restrain himself until she exacted her revenge on Black. He didn't mention that Lupin was responsible for the restraint. They reached their doorway to find Mad-Eye Moody waiting for them. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"There you are. Let's go inside, out of sight of prying eyes. You never know who could be out here."

'And you never know who is behind you', Sylvie thought to herself. Once inside, he explained that he wanted to go over some of the curriculum for first year Potions. Sylvie looked in bewilderment between the two men.

Severus had a smug look on his face. "Moody will be teaching first year Potions and I shall be instructing the final year of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

She gave a cry of delight, threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "Sev, that is wonderful news. I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but it's a start." She smiled up at him and he could not help but smile back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to surprise you when we got to school."

They were interrupted by a wail behind them. Teeny passed by with Sophia in her arms. Sylvie was surprised to see Moody's expression become tender. Throughout the meeting, his face had been all scowls and suspicion. "This must be one of the twins. She'll be a handsome lassie when she grows up."

'One can only hope', she thought to herself. Sophia was not the most attractive of infants. She looked a lot like her father, which is not a good look on a baby girl. She was impressed that Moody had correctly identified the sex. Unless she was dressed in extreme pink, most people thought Sophia was a boy.

Moody picked up the child. Sophia stilled, stared back at him. She started to reach for the extruding eye. "Sophia, no," she said in horror.

"It's all right. She's just curious." Sophia started making her talking noises, as if trying to impart the import of her touching that eye. Severus brought in Nicholas and introduced him. Nicholas reached out his arms to Moody, determined to have the same access that his sister had. Moody was very good natured about it and took Nicholas as well. To their delight, he popped out the eye and let them touch it. Sylvie found it all a bit too macabre and looked away.

After a proper fuss was made over the children, two men spent the rest of the afternoon locked in the study discussing the curriculum. Sylvie entertained the twins, eager for the day to be over. Severus was very prim and proper and would not have sex in her parent's house. She had almost got to the point of renting out a hotel room. They would at last be alone tonight and she intended to make up for lost time.

…

Snape sat in his favourite chair in the living room, reading a book on the Dark Arts. The children were in bed and Sophia was lounging on the couch across from him. At the moment, she was content just to look at him. He was eating a small bowl of vanilla ice cream. She watched as his tongue flicked out to taste the treat before he put the spoon in his mouth. Specific places on her body started to tingle as she imagined how it would feel to have his tongue touch them. God, how she loved this man. He was arrogant, egotistical, aloof, but he had his reasons for his behaviour. He was also tender, caring and passionate. She wouldn't have him any other way. Sensing that he was being watched, he put his book down and looked at his wife. With a crook of his eyebrow, he murmured questioningly, "Yes?"

"I was just thinking how much I love you."

He smiled. "Of course you were. After all, I defended your honour today with my fist. I went against my natural inclination to cast a debilitating spell and used muggle means."

"And I think you found that to be a very satisfactory method. So, what do you think I should do to reward you for your bravery and your compromise?"

"I think you should worship me from afar," he teased.

"Oh, so we are to go back to the age of chivalry. That doesn't quite work because we are married. The code of chivalry has a noble knight in love with a married lady, an unattainable lady. Hmm, that makes Sirius Black a chivalrous fellow."

At the mention of that name, his eyes turned blacker than they already were. She quickly added, "And he can continue to worship from afar, for he will never have me. You are the man I love. You are the only man I will ever love."

"Then come here and prove it," he growled.

She jumped into the chair, on top of him. Her face hovered over his, her lips centimetres from his own. She lightly blew on his lips, making them tingle. He growled again, flicked out his tongue to taste her lips and then took her mouth with his own. One hand holding onto the back of the chair for support, the other threaded its way through his hair, traced the side of his face and then made its way down to start to loosen his shirt. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth before burying his face into the side of her neck, her hair entangling with his own in a dance of desire.

Heart beating in time with her rapid breathing, she gasped as he drew off her shirt, exposing her lacy black bra. His finger slipped under the lace, just on the edge of her breast. She groaned in anticipation. His eyes glittered. "Am I hurting you? I'll stop." He withdrew his finger.

"The only thing that's hurting is the lack of movement of that finger further down my bra."

"So you want me to explore what is under this mysterious covering?"

"Explore away, darling."

His finger inched its way over her breast, avoiding the very spot she wanted it most. After some wiggling on her part, it finally touched her nipple. "What is this protuberance? I shall have to investigate further."

He removed her bra and ran his fingers over both nipples. "Hmm, I wonder how they react to cold?" He dipped his finger in the remainder of the ice cream and coated both. She swelled to painful proportions. Oh God, she was already orgasmic and all he had touched so far were her breasts.

"Interesting. I wonder how they taste." She whimpered, awaiting his mouth. The combination of his hot mouth and the cold ice cream almost shot her off the chair. She was sitting upright on her knees to give him better access to her breasts. Sliding his other hand beneath her skirt and moving her flimsy underwear out of the way, his finger rubbed her clitoris. It was all too much and she came so hard he was sure that her cries would wake the whole neighbourhood. He held her close as her breathing slowed to a more normal speed.

"The combination of finger and tongue caused quite a reaction. I wonder if I could recapture that in a potion?"

She looked up at him with the almost stupid look that comes on a person's face after sexual gratification. "I highly doubt it. The magic is all you. Now, I think I'll perform some magic of my own."

She climbed off his lap, shed her skirt and underwear so that she was completely naked. It was his turn for his breathing to increase. Similar to the spell she had cast earlier, she divested him of his clothing, leaving him sitting in the chair rather than spinning in the air. Then, she changed the ice cream to chocolate sauce.

"I'd like to do some taste testing of my own." She knelt before him. Bringing to bowl to his jutting penis, she painted it with chocolate with her fingers. Now it was his turn to moan and groan. She looked up at him with a lustful glint in her eye. "Should I lick it, lick it like an ice cream cone?"

"Yes," he shouted. His penis had taken on a life of its own, flicking its head toward her. Her hair was moving sensuously on her head. If she didn't do something soon, he was going to explode with anticipation. Leaning in, she tasted his tip with the tip of her tongue. This was almost worse than her doing nothing at all. "Please," he moaned.

"Since you are so polite." She took the head into her mouth and sucked off the chocolate. She then licked it off from the root to tip. With a roar, he pulled her off the chair, knelt her down on the carpet and entered her from behind. "Doggie style" as it was called, brought different sensations than the "missionary position". The feel of his balls swinging against her genitalia, the weight of her breasts hanging down increased the sensitivity of her nipples and the caress of his penis inside her aroused her to fever pitch again. A moment of frenzied pounding and it was all over. He collapsed on the carpet beside her and pulled her on top of him in an embrace.

"That was incredible. Maybe we should go without sex for three weeks on a regular basis."

"Absolutely not," was his sardonic reply.

That evening, with his arms around her, his back pressed against hers, Sylvie was unable to sleep. Her mind kept wandering back to the conversation that afternoon. What if Lord Voldemort did return? What would he do to Severus? Would he cast the Avada Kedabra curse, instantly killing Severus or would he demand that he return to his dark cause? Although he had not said so, she knew Dumbledore was counting on the second scenario. Would he return to that life, even though his life had changed so much? It also bothered her that he had not told her about teaching the final year of the Dark Arts. What other secrets did he have? Not even Lizzie's purrs, usually so relaxing, could calm her fears. Once lodged there, she could not dispel the thought that he was going to die. Quietly, so as not to disturb her sleeping husband, she crept out of their bedroom and into the living room. The fire that had been ignited earlier had long ago died down. Curling up in the chair that had been the scene of such passion, she cried until the tears would no longer come. Exhausted, she climbed back into bed and managed to sleep until morning.


	40. Chapter 40

**Potent Potables**

_Cause if my eyes don't deceive me  
>There's something going wrong around here<em>

"I think it needs a little more Demonic Mushroom root. It still looks too green," Sylvie advised Neville. He followed her instructions and the potion turned a more pleasing colour. Neville only came a couple of times a week now to have private instruction with Sylvie. They were working on Potions, the class that still gave him the most trouble. It was difficult to concentrate on the lesson with Professor Snape glaring at him from his alcove. Instead, he tried to look at the twins playing on the floor and took deep, calming breaths to relax himself.

A knock at the door startled Neville but he caught himself before he splattered the antidote all over the floor. Professor Moody came in, gave a gruff greeting to all. "Snape, just wanted to let you know you are running low on bicorn horn."

Snape frowned. He wondered what Moody was using bicorn horn for in a first year potions class. Before he could ask, Sophia crawled over to Moody and raised her arms to be picked up. No doubt, she wanted a turn at the magical eye again. Moody backed away.

"Twins, eh. How do you tell them apart?"

"There is a distinguishing characteristic between the two," replied Sylvie sardonically. "One has a penis and one doesn't." Neville sputtered an embarrassed laugh. Snape smiled.

"Right. Don't forget the bicorn horn." He quickly departed.

"Severus, there's something odd about Moody," Sylvie said, uneasy.

"You mean besides his scarred face, wooden leg and wandering eye?"

Sylvie whumped. "I mean that when he visited in the summer, he was very good with the twins. He picked them up and even let them touch his eye. This time, it was like he had never seen them before. He was certainly eager to get away from them. He couldn't even tell them apart."

"How could he not tell them apart," Neville said quietly. "Sophia is so pretty." He picked her up as she had started to cry when Moody refused to. "Come with me, Sophia. You can help me stir my potion." Sophia gave a gurgle of happiness. For some reason, she really liked Neville and always had a smile for him. Neville, in turn, spoiled her with attention. Nicholas, impervious to the whole situation, went back to trying to stack his blocks. Lizzie, lying on the couch beside Neville, blinked her green eyes and went back to sleep. Humans were so foolish, once again missing that the man who had just left was not the man he appeared to be.

"Hold on, Longbottom. I don't want my child scarred for life by the usual mistakes you make with potions." Severus strode over, stirred the potion cautiously a few times, and then pronounced it safe enough for Sophia to sit close to.

Sylvie gawped at Neville. Sophia pretty? Was she missing something?

"He seemed to be in a hurry. He probably didn't have time to pick up Sophia," Snape reasoned. "The twins have grown since he saw them last summer. Maybe that's why he didn't recognize them."

"Perhaps," she granted. "But there are other strange things. The first week of school, Minerva and I were heading to the Hall for dinner. Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret and was bouncing him up and down on the floor."

"As I recall, my dear wife, during your first year you turned a student into a hound dog."

"It was justified," she snapped. "Besides, I didn't physically injure him."

"Moody came to see me about the incident. According to him, Malfoy attacked Potter while his back was turned. Potter insulted Malfoy's mother."

"And what did Malfoy say to make Potter insult his mother?" She looked at him with her eyebrows arched.

"He called Ron's mum fat," Neville clarified.

"Still, it seems a bit excessive." It didn't seem excessive to Neville at all. "And he doesn't ask for my assistance in the classroom. He's the only professor who doesn't. I wonder what he is up to in his classes." She turned to Neville. "What exactly is he teaching in his class?"

Neville turned bright red. He didn't like to be the center of attention and both Snape and Sylvie were fixing him with stares that could turn deadly at any moment. "Ah, he showed us the three Unforgivable Curses."

"What! What do you mean he showed you the three Unforgivable Curses!"

Neville trembled. "You know, the Cruciatus Curse…"

"Neville," she threw up her hands in exasperation. "I know what the three Unforgivable Curses are. What I mean is how did he show you the curses."

"He, ah, had three spiders and he demonstrated the curses on them."

She turned to Snape. "Don't you think fourth year is too early to be demonstrating the Unforgivable Curses and to actually cast the curse in front of students whose parents were affected by them is irresponsible. No other professor would do that." She looked away from Neville, shamefaced.

Unthinking, Neville piped up, "Professor Snape is going to poison us to test our antidotes." Instead of remonstrating him for endangering his students as he expected, Sylvie burst into laughter.

"Oh Sev, poisoning the students. Your dream come true." She turned to Neville. "I'm sure that everyone has been extra diligent in making sure their potion is correct."

"Someday, it may be a matter of life or death in whether you can correctly produce an antidote." He turned back to Sylvie's concerns. "In the past, the curses haven't been discussed until sixth year. However, I understand that Dumbledore has given Moody some leeway in his instruction. Normally, I would agree with you that it is too early to introduce such a topic but these are not peaceful times. We must prepare for the war that is to come."

She looked sharply at him. "Do you think it will come to that? A war?"

"I think that it is inevitable."

"You are right, Severus. It is better that the students be overprepared rather than underprepared. I guess Moody's methods are effective."

"Of course I am right," he said, smugly. She winked at Neville. He continued. "Have you considered that the fact that Moody is not including you in his lessons has made you overtly suspicious of him, that you are insulted because one teacher has not found you indispensable and has resisted your charms?" He smiled benignly but there was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

As he expected, Sylvie exploded with a flurry of denials. His wife often got him worked up with her seemingly innocent remarks. It was enjoyable to turn the tables every so often.


	41. Chapter 41

**Two Champions**

_Welcome to the grand illusion  
>Come on in and see what's happening<br>Pay the price, get your tickets for the show_

The student body was holding its collective breath anticipating the end of October and the start of the Triwizard Tournament. Sylvie overheard many underage students plotting ways to enter the contest but she was sure that they would not succeed. All methods had surely been considered and countermeasures taken to block them.

When Severus had told her about the tournament in the summer, she had expressed surprise that Hogwarts was going to host the competition. "The last few years haven't been particularly safe at Hogwarts. The year I came, there was a basilisk on the loose and last year we had to live with Dementors hovering above the school. This year, we have the threat of the return of Mr. Death. I would have thought that one of the other schools would have played host."

"The Ministry is trying to push forward the concept that everything is normal, that there is nothing to fear. Having the tournament at Hogwarts is a show of confidence that all is well."

"We can only hope that the Ministry is right. This tournament could turn into a disaster."

"I hope you're not making a prediction."

"Of course not. Nona is good at that but not me."

"I don't know about that. Last year you predicted Sirius Black attacking before the Hallowe'en feast."

"I wasn't predicting. I was making a joke. A poor joke, I know."

Regardless of the possibility of disaster, Sylvie was curious to meet the teachers and students from the two other schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Because her mother was a teacher, she had accompanied her to other schools in Canada and the United States when she went away on conferences but they were much the same as her own school. She wondered if the other European schools would be like Hogwarts, rather old fashioned and a bit xenophobic in its refusal to incorporate the muggle world into the magical world. She had overheard Malfoy state that his father wanted to send him to Durmstrang since they did not accept muggle born children. Maybe they were worse than Hogwarts.

On the evening of October 30th, all of Hogwarts waited outside for the arrival of the delegates from the two schools. Severus had hinted that it should be quite a spectacle since the schools liked to show off. Sylvie was almost as excited as the students. She and Severus had included the twins in the welcoming party, Sylvie holding Sophia and Sev was holding Nicholas. Dumbledore alerted them to the arrival of the Beauxbatons party. A large shape was closing in on the castle from above the forest. As it got closer, Sylvie was able to distinguish an enormous carriage pulled by a dozen flying horses. The horses themselves were impressive, larger than ordinary horses snorting clouds of steam with fiery red eyes. No wonder one of the students had mistaken them for a dragon. The horses had to be large to pull such an enormous carriage. It looked able to house the guests for the duration.

Nicholas expressed his excitement along with the students, almost bouncing out of Severus' arms he was so eager to touch the special horses. Sophia reached her arms out for her father. Exchanging babies, Nicholas continued to wiggle while Sophia buried her head in her father's chest but turned her head every so often, eyes wide, to observe the unfolding drama. Severus patted her back and kissed her on the head, whispering words of reassurance. Sylvie's heart swelled to see him display public affection for his small daughter.

The door of the carriage was opened by a student dressed in silk robes of light blue. Emerging was the largest woman Sylvie had ever seen. She rivalled Hagrid in height but unlike Hagrid's casual dress, she was the picture of elegance in high heels and a black dress, accompanied by opal rings and necklace. Sophisticated was the word that came to mind. Professor Dumbledore led the applause and Sylvie clapped enthusiastically. Besides meeting Severus, this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her at Hogwarts.

"It's a female Hagrid," she whispered to him.

"She's missing the beard," he whispered back with a gleam in his eye.

The rest of the Beauxbatons students followed their Headmistress and were greeted by Dumbledore. Madame Maxime, for that was her name, indicated with a thick French accent that she and her students would like to warm up in the castle, unsurprising since they were dressed in thin clothing that did not protect from the chilly October air.

"So Beauxbatons is in France?"

"Southern France, I believe.

"If the tournament had been at another school, I wonder how the students from Hogwarts would arrive, perhaps on the Hogwarts Express?"

Severus sniffed with disdain. "We would arrive in something grander than a train."

"Like what?" But he didn't know.

Everyone scanned the skies for the delegation from Durmstrang but it wasn't from above that they came, but from below. The lake, which had been crystal smooth, start to churn, forming a large whirlpool. Rising up from the swirling water came a huge black ship. Nicholas ceased his wiggling, eyes wide. Sophia did not seem as upset, watching the events with a somber expression. The young men and women who disembarked were more than dressed for the weather, wearing long cloaks of shaggy fur. It was obvious that they had come from a northern country. Leading the group was a tall, thin man with short white hair and a small, trim goatee. Dumbledore greeted him as Professor Karkaroff. The Durmstrang Headmaster brought forward a student who needed the warmth of the castle for his headcold. Excited whispers rippled through the Hogwarts students. At her inquiring look, Severus explained, "Viktor Krum, Seeker for the Bulgarian team."

"It's too bad we missed seeing him play last summer. Maybe we'll see his Quidditch skills at Hogwarts."

They followed the students into the castle for the feast.

…

Later that evening, Sylvie was lying in bed, her head resting on Sev's shoulder, her hand resting on his chest, her leg swung over his. He had his hand up her nightgown and was exploring her bottom, internally debating whether he enjoyed her breasts or her bum the most. They were discussing the events of the day.

"So, what is your impression of the two schools," he asked.

"I was quite impressed with their entrance. Madame Maxime is quite impressive herself, and to have someone who plays for a national Quidditch team, well, I can't wait to see what happens next. Have you ever been to their schools?"

"No, I've only been to Hogwarts. Why? Have you been to other schools?"

"Yes, I've visited many."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"The location of a school of magic is not something that is widely known."

"Really? Everyone knows that my mother's school is on Avenue Road in Toronto. The location is not hidden from those who do not attend there. It is the same with the other schools in Canada and the States. Why all the secrecy?"

"To protect the school secrets, of course."

"Right," she deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

"I've never been to Durmstrang but I do know Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater."

"Then why is he Headmaster of a large school?"

"He did go to Azkaban for a short time but since he revealed the names of many Death Eaters, he was released. Durmstrang has always favoured the Dark Arts. It is said that they actually teach them, not just the Defense against them. I imagine the school welcomed a former practitioner of the Dark Arts. You might want to keep your eye on Karkaroff and Moody when they are together. It was Moody who captured Karkaroff."

"So you think there will be a rumble in the schoolyard?"

"What are you talking about?"

She laughed. "Never mind. Who do you think will be Hogwarts champion?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it will be someone from Slytherin. It would be an honour to have the Hogwarts champion come from your house."

"I know who it won't be. Harry Potter." He spat out the words. "For once he won't be the most important person at Hogwarts. For once all of the attention will be on someone other than him. Isn't that too bad for poor Mr. Potter," he said vindictively.

"True. I wonder if he'll try to enter. I've heard several younger students plotting ways to submit their names into the Goblet of Fire. I don't know why they expect to get past Dumbledore's Age Line. He's already taken an aging potion into account. I can't wait to see the students sporting beards when they try." She chuckled to herself.

They were quiet for a moment. "Severus," she said in a small voice, "is your Dark Mark appear to be getting, well, darker?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that the Dark Lord is getting stronger."

"Does it somehow link you to him?"

"Yes, he called us to him through the Mark.

She sat bolt upright. "He calls you to him," her voice a little high. "And what will you do when that happens."

"I don't know. I suppose I will go. Don't look like that. You know I would not be a true Death Eater. It's just a role I would play until this is all over. If I don't go, he would come after me or send someone after me. I'm no good to you dead."

She just stared at him, thoughts tumbling one after the other but not able to say a thing.

"Sylvie, I think you and the twins should go back to Canada, back to the protection of your family. We can pretend that we had a huge fight and that you have left me. That way you won't be in danger."

"We don't have to pretend. I think that we are going to have that huge fight right now." Her eyes were flashing and her hair was twisting, agitated. "I am not leaving you. I will never leave you." She grabbed their wedding picture that sat on the night table beside their bed. She waved it in his face. "Remember this, for better or for worse, 'til death do us part. I am your wife and I will stay by your side. You don't have to face this alone."

"I am not ready for the death do us part and that's what will happen if you stay here. I can't keep my thoughts from the Dark Lord if I am worried about the safety of you and the twins. I have witnessed him commit acts that you cannot imagine. I would not be able to live with myself if he hurt you in the smallest way."

"Then we'll send the twins to my parents. I'm not leaving you."

"They are only six months old. They need their mother."

"They need their father too. We will all go."

"I can't leave. I made a promise."

"And you have more than fulfilled that promise. She is dead. Her son has the protection of powerful wizards and witches. It's time to stop letting your past interfere with enjoying the present and ensuring your future. I love you so desperately. I couldn't…." She hated crying. She considered it a weakness and she wanted to show that she was as strong as he, that she was the mate that he deserved.

He did not think her crying weak, it was just something that women did. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I know I don't say it very often but I do love you desperately as well. We don't have to make any decisions tonight. For now, we will all stay at Hogwarts."

A cry came from the nursery. Sylvie jumped out of bed, picked Sophia up and held her close. She sat in the rocking chair, cuddling her long after the child had fallen asleep. She had made it sound like she could leave her children without difficulty to stay with her husband but that was not the case. Although she was a friendly, open person, she did not love easily. Before Severus, she had only loved her immediate family. When she had fallen in love with him, it was absolute, complete; it consumed her. Marriage and motherhood had not tempered those feelings at all. Before the twins were born, she had worried that she would not love them as much as she should because of her overwhelming love for her husband but that was not the case. She loved her babies, would do almost anything to protect them. Looking down at her sleeping child, she knew she could not leave them either but she wasn`t sure that Severus would ever leave Hogwarts. She was afraid that the place would be the death of him.

She longed to turn back time, to the summer. He had been so much more relaxed and happier in London. When they returned to Hogwarts, it was as if someone had pulled a string and tightened everything, his mood, his smile, his voice. It was clear to Sylvie that he would never be happy until they left Hogwarts for good.

Crawling back into bed, he pulled her close and held her all night, but neither of them got much sleep.

…

A week later, they were in the Forbidden Forest, restocking items needed to potions.

"What is Moody doing in that class. We shouldn't need these things so soon, and some he shouldn't be using at all." He was in a bad mood and had been so since the champions had been chosen by the Goblet of Fire. Cedric Diggory had been chosen as the Hogwarts champion but he was not the only student from Hogwarts participating in the tournament. Harry Potter's name had also been spit out by the Goblet. He was absolutely livid that, once again, all eyes would be on Potter.

"How did he do it," Sylvie wondered.

"Because he can't stand the thought that someone else will be the champion of Hogwarts, because he wants all the glory for himself."

"I didn't ask why he did it, I asked how. Maybe Moody is right. Maybe someone else put his name in the Goblet."

"It was Potter. Why would anyone else put his name in it? What difference does it make how he did it. It was done and now we'll have to suffer his grandstanding all year."

"You know me, Sev, if something doesn't make sense, I have to figure out the mystery behind it."

So far, nothing concrete had come to her. She was pondering different scenarios as they gathered the needed plants. It was bitterly cold that night. The full moon illuminated the forest, casting an eerie glow on the shivering leaves.

"Severus, do you think Sophia is pretty?"

He looked at her in bewilderment. "Pretty? She's a baby. She looks like a baby. I don't think babies can be measured in terms of physical attractiveness. Why are you asking?"

"Well, Moody called her handsome and Neville said she was pretty. I love our daughter but I just don't see it. Some babies are better looking than others. Sophia does not strike me as attractive."

"Why is that important? I didn`t think that you were one of those people."

Her temper flared. "Of course I'm not so shallow as to judge a person's worth by their physical attractiveness. It's just that life is easier for attractive people than…not." Her voice trailed off. This was starting to sound bad. It did make her appear to be shallow.

"There are more important things in the world than looks. If you think that, then you are as bad as Potter and Black. They thought everything should be handed to them on a silver platter. I certainly wouldn't want our children to have that attitude."

She winced. "I'm sure they won't. They have a combination of our intellect and tenaciousness. With those qualities, they are sure to succeed in life, no matter what they look like." She shivered. "Why don't we split up," she suggested. "It might go faster."

"All right. You will find knotgrass here. I will gather the fluxweed." He stomped off through the clearing.

Sylvie sighed and started the gather the knotgrass. Her attention was distracted by a large shape looming in the distance that transformed into Sirius Black once it reached her.

"What the hell are you doing here! Are you insane? Severus will drag you back to Azkaban if he catches sight of you."

"Then let's make sure he doesn't catch sight of me." He looked better than he had last time Sylvie had seen him. He had cut his hair, which was now combed. His clothing were not torn and dirty but he had that same desperate look in his eyes. "We don't have much time. I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Despite the fact that her husband would have a conniption if he knew that she was talking to Sirius Black, she was curious.

"I need you to watch out for Harry Potter for me. I think someone is trying to kill him by entering his name in the tournament."

"How do you know he didn't enter the tournament himself?" And how do you know about the tournament in the first place, she thought.

"He has told me he did not." At her questioning look he explained. "We have been communicating by owl."

"Who do you think entered his name?"

"I don't know but I think it was instigated by You-Know-Who. Harry told me that his scar was hurting at the end of the summer. That was just before the Quidditch World Cup, when the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. His scar burns whenever You-Know-Who is near. I think that if he can't get near the school to kill him, he will use another way, such as having him killed at the Triwizard Tournament. Whoever put his name in the Goblet can make it look like an accident as a result of the tournament."

"Sev's Dark Mark on his arm is getting darker. He told me that means that the Dark Lord is getting stronger. Has Harry told Dumbledore about his scar?"

"No."

"Well he should. Dumbledore will withdraw him from the tournament if that's the case."

"It's not so simple as that. He can't withdraw from the tournament. His name coming from the Goblet enforces his participation. Please, Sylvie. Please watch out for him. If anything happens, promise me that you will come to the forest right away and let me know. Do you know the cave near the Twisted Grotto?" She nodded. "You can find me there. And for God's sake, don't tell your husband."

He faded into the forest but she could still see his outline. Severus stomped back into the clearing. Taking in her half-filled bag, he barked, "What have you been doing all this time? I've filled two bags and you've only started on yours."

She could see Sirius moving forward, ready to defend her. She motioned him away and then turned to her husband. "I thought I saw a Bandycock. It's very rare to see one outside of its nest. I guess I was wrong." She started to fill her bag.

He begrudgingly helped her. "It's freezing out here. I really don't want to spend another minute in this forest."

She batted her eyes at him and ran her fingers down his arm. "I'll warm you up when we get back to the castle."

"All right," he said, still angry. When they finished, she gave him a lingering kiss, dispelling his bad mood somewhat. They went back to the castle.


	42. Chapter 42

**A Life Stolen**

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
>There's still time to change the road you're on.<br>_

Severus Snape stood alone in the Forbidden Forest, his arm burning, waiting. He did not have to wait for long. A sound behind him made him turn. Standing there was Lord Voldemort. Snape fell to his knees, his head bowed.

"My lord."

Voldemort walked over, leaned down and took his hand. "Stand up, Severus and look at me."

He looked into the face of a madman, a madman true, but a very powerful madman who could kill him with a thought. Red eyes, snake shaped pupils burned from a white, hairless face. Voldemort's tall, emancipated form was covered with a black robe.

"Severus, my old servant. Who has your loyalty."

"Only you, my lord, it has always been you."

"Clever Snape. Fooling Dumbledore. You have become very valuable to me. Tell me," his long finger extended, overgrown fingernail catching Snape under his chin and tilting his face to look directly into Voldemort's eyes, "are you truly mine, Severus."

Snape cleared his mind completely of anything but his obedience to his lord. "Yes, my lord."

"And so, everything that you have is mine as well." Voldemort was circling his former servant.

Snape was confused. Where was this line of questioning going. "Of course, my lord."

"A lot has changed from the good old days. You're a married man now, a father. Tell me, Severus, is marriage and parenthood something that you would recommend?"

His brain froze for a second in pure panic. How to answer. What could he say that would spare the life of his wife and children. He knew that pleading would backfire. It hadn't worked when he had asked the Dark Lord to spare Lily. Maybe if he feigned indifference. "It fulfills a biological need."

"A biological need. I find the idea has some merit. Not marriage, of course, but producing an heir."

"I am sure that there are many witches who would be honoured to produce your heir, Bellatrix for one."

"No doubt there are many worthy candidates, but I've decided. I want your wife, Severus."

He choked out, "Sylvie?"

This was answered by a very frightened, "Severus?"

He spun around. There was his wife, shivering in the clearing. Her eyes were filled with terror.

Voldemort took her hand and looked her up and down. "A little short but she'll do. She has wide childbearing hips, ample breasts to feed my son. Hmm, there is one problem. Her womb is already occupied. A minor inconvenience."

He crooked a long fingernail and dragged it down her front. Sylvie screamed with pain, doubled over. A red stain spread down her gown.

Severus Snape woke up screaming, his arm burning. Sylvie jerked out of sleep. "What's wrong, Sev? Are you in pain?"

"A dream," he choked. "It was just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, let's just go to sleep." He held her so close she thought he was going to squeeze the life out of her. She said nothing, sensing that this is what he needed most right now. Gradually, his arms relaxed and she was able to sleep.

He did not sleep. He had lied to Sylvie. It wasn't a dream. It was a warning. Voldemort was coming and Snape would not be able to protect those he loved.

…

Sylvie awoke to find her husband staring at the ceiling. "Sev, what's wrong?"

He turned to her, his expression serious. "Are you pregnant?"

She blinked. It wasn't a question she expected and it was stated rather bluntly, not his usual manner. "Of course not. You know I have been taking precautions. Why? Do you want another child? I thought you didn't but I would love to have another child. Not right away, but maybe in a couple of years."

"It's nothing. It's just a dream I had last night. You were expecting."

"From your reaction, it was a nightmare. Would having another child be a nightmare," she half teased, half was afraid that that was exactly what it was.

"No, but you lost the child in my dream."

"Oh." She stroked his face. "You know it was just a dream."

"Of course."

But he knew it wasn't just a dream. If he didn't take action, his fears would become reality.

"Wait, there's something wrong. There's something missing."

He half expected her to admit that she had been pregnant and the child was gone. Instead she said, "Our wedding photo, it's gone." He looked over to the empty night table. "Did you move it?"

"No. Maybe it fell under the bed."

A search did not turn up the missing picture. Snape took this as another reason supporting his decision.

…

Albus Dumbledore answered the knock on his door before breakfast. He invited Snape in. "What brings you here early this morning?"

Snape looked desperate. Deep shadows under his eyes contributed to the fact that he looked like he had aged ten years. Usually so collected, his fingers drummed against his leg, his eyes darted around the room as if assassins would jump out. Something was definitely bothering Severus Snape.

"Last night I had what seemed to be a dream but I believe that it was much more than that. When I awoke, my arm was burning."

"What was your dream about?"

"The Dark Lord called me. I met him in the Forbidden Forest." He stopped, not able to continue.

"And what did he want?"

Snape looked up, staring directly at Dumbledore, his expression haunted. "My wife." When Dumbledore said nothing, he continued. "He wished to produce an heir, using Sylvie as the vessel. He harmed her."

"And what makes you think it wasn't just a bad dream?"

"Because my Mark was burning. Because our wedding photo is missing. I don't believe that the Dark Lord wants to use my wife as a brood mare but I do believe that it was a premonition that he will harm my wife and children. I know that long ago, I made you a promise. I have done my best to keep that promise. Things have changed. I have to consider the safety of my family. We are leaving Hogwarts at Christmas." His voice was steel. He would not change his mind.

"Why not send your wife and children away, keep them safe, and still fulfill your promise?"

"Because Sylvie refuses to go without me."

"I understand, Severus. Don't worry. I shall make the necessary arrangements."

His face filled with gratitude. He clasped Dumbledore's hands in his own, blurting out his thanks. Where he seemed dead before, he was now filled with energy. "I'll go tell Sylvie." He rushed from the room.

Snape should have known better. Although he did wonder that Dumbledore acquiesced so easily, he was so happy that he was leaving Hogwarts that he did not give it the consideration he should have. From the staircase above, Dumbledore watched Snape and Sylvie. She threw her arms around her husband and he heard her joyful cries. He would give them today. Tonight, long after everyone was asleep, he would cast the spell he knew he had to.

…

In the early hours of the morning, the castle was quiet, all of its occupants asleep except for one. Sylvie mumbled in her sleep. Severus rolled over and they spooned together, sleeping peacefully. Nicholas was in a deep sleep but Sophia, having some of her Nona's gift, started to moan fretfully, caught in a shapeless dream of loss. Professor Dumbledore had been gathering the necessary ingredients for the past year. He had hesitated using it, not wanting to use it but now he felt he had no choice. If he waited longer, he would not be able to perform the magic. As it was, it was not guaranteed to work. Severus had chosen a path that was in direct opposition to his own plans. This turn of events could very well be the difference between the victory or defeat of Lord Voldemort.

The watch that Hermione Granger had used to attend multiple classes was simplistic compared to this. Dumbledore would be going back in time, going back not hours but a few years, going back to the time when he received a letter from Professor Siobhan Turner asking for a position for her daughter. If he succeeded, he would warn himself against sending a positive reply.

Within a few moments, it was done. Sylvie and Severus would not meet, fall in love, get married and start a family. Another prophecy of Sybill Trelawney came true. Sylvie lost everything and she didn't even know it. Snape slept alone in his bedroom. Dumbledore sagged with relief but also with deep regret. He had robbed two people of happiness. If there had been another way…

And so we know the rest of the story. Snape kept his promise to Dumbledore, played the double agent and died, killed by Nagini at Voldemort's orders. End of story.

…..

…..

…..

Or is it?


End file.
